Defying Destiny
by darkwings13
Summary: War looms on the horizon, Soul Edge and Soul Calibur's powers are almost fully awakened, hate and mistrust between the malfested and humans reach a breaking point, all attributed to Tira, Dark Wings that Plots in Secret. Given a second chance to fix past mistakes, Raphael continues his alias as Graf Dumas with Talim at his side, as they fight to defy destiny.
1. A Priestess's Hidden Sorrows

Darkwings13: The fourth installment of the Fate and Destiny Series. Please read in order, otherwise some things won't make sense.

1) A Journey of Fate

2) Returning to a Destined Journey

3) Fighting Against Fate

4) Defying Destiny*

* * *

The slender green hair woman pulled the cloak around her alittle tighter as the wind nudged her onward through the dark night. Under the cloak, she looked up at the night skies with solemn eyes. As she heard the cries of the wind and stars, her right arm trembled and she let out a long breath. "I can hear the song... they're almost awake." Placing a hand on her gleaming sun and moon medallion, she closed her eyes, wearing a sad expression on her beautiful face.

* * *

Ostrheinsburg castle dungeon...

Slowly, Raphael's eyes opened as he sat up in his dark cell. Dust was thick in the air, the straws were rotting, the metal bars rusting and overall, it was a prison that seemed to abandoned. Where was he? What is this place? What's going on? The sore Frenchman hit his head a few times before noticing his Flambert and Amy's pink ribbon beside it. Amy! He snatched it and held it tightly in his hand as his heart pounded. Where was his beloved? He winced in pain as a barrage of images from his dream assaulted him. A tower... lots of stairs... he was very tired but for some reason... he pushed himself to continue going up. Why? Was he searching for something or someone? Was it both? Was her room at the top? His brows furrowed as his head pounded, and he felt his blood run cold as he heard his own voice.

 _I don't want to die..._

Was it just a dream? Or did he really climb some kind of tower? It felt like there was something important at the top. He closed his eyes and hit his head some more. Why did it feel like he was forgetting something? His hand curled around the hair tie in frustration. No matter, the most important thing was to find Amy. To find his sweet daughter and be reunited with her was all that mattered. An overwhelming sense of longing threatened to engulf him, as he wondered how long it had been since he'd last seen her. She must be terribly lonely, waiting for him back at home. As a father, he had to be there for his daughter.

Standing up, Raphael glanced down at his outfit. Strange, he didn't remember wearing clothes like this. The bat symbols were all upside down... He fiddled with his green sash before dropping it. This was no time to care about how he came to acquire such clothing. After a brief glance around his cell, Raphael gave up and walked over to the locked cell door. Hmph, child's play. He could teleport out easily enough.

Summoning the powers inside him, Raphael closed his eyes and concentrated. When he opened them, he noticed he was still in the same spot. A few more attempts yielded the same results and Raphael wondered if being in this weird prison had sapped his strength. His lips curled in irritation. He kicked the door to unleash some frustration and to his surprise, it fell down with a dull clang. The hinges were rusted beyond measure, and wherever he was, this was a very old and decrepit prison. Carefully, he stepped out and when he was met with nothing but silence, he swiftly left.

As he navigated through the castle, he shuddered at the bloodstains and skeletons. The place was gruesome and horrific, the air heavy with despair and neglect. It was not a place anyone should be. Letting out a long breath, he muttered with a tone of sorrow, "I just want to go home."

* * *

Two months later...

Raphael stared at the blocked road. "What? You're telling me that all the towns around that castle is deserted? What happened to all the infected citizens!"

The guard sighed. "Where have you been all these years? They left with some army about twelve or thirteen years ago. I believe their leader, Graf Dumas took them and said he was purging the malfested."

"What?" Raphael couldn't believe it. Seventeen years has passed? What the hell was he doing for seventeen years?! Where was his daughter? Everyone was taken away twelve or thirteen years ago, was she taken along with them by this Graf Dumas? Or was she clever enough to have escaped before then. He quickly pulled his hat down to hide his red eyes when he caught the soldier was staring. "Merci," he said as he quickly left. Walking down the dark path of his or 'used to be his' forest, Raphael let out a sound of frustration in the back of his throat. He had lost everything. His daughter, his castle, his minions, his land and even his powers were malfunctioning. The last thing he still owned was his Flambert.

His vision flashed red and he coughed. The thirst was back... he had to drink soon. He pushed himself to keep going, a look of hate on his face for the world and the situation he was stuck in. "Amy... hold on, I'm coming," he said, reaching out for a tree for support. If he was lucky, he would be strong enough to ambush some travelers and take their money, as well as satiate his thirst. With barely anything but the clothes on his back and his rapier at his side, the funds were necessary. He needed the traveling fees to reach Graf Dumas for news of his daughter and if she wasn't captured, he would walk all over this world to be reunited with her.

As he walked, he squeezed his eyes tight and tried to recall what was the last thing he remembered, besides those staircases. Didn't he head North to find the tribe that was knowledgeable about Soul Calibur? What happened after that? His head seared with pain as images of a snowy plain, blood red snowflakes and a blurry medallion flashed across his eyes, almost bringing him to his knees.

 _I'm... I'm here to help you. Please don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you sir._

More words rang through his head and he clutched tightly at his hair. Ever since he's woken up, the same dream of stairs and random words haunted him, even when he wasn't asleep. What happened to him? Where did all those years went?

His steps slowed when a warm wind suddenly brushed past him, bringing with it a scent of flowers and somehow, it dulled his pain. In the distant, he could hear the hooting of an owl and quiet chatter of the forest animals, who until now had been rather quiet. He should know, ever since he was malfested, animals usually avoided him. They could sense the darkness and bloodlust and knew better than to be near him. From around him, flitting green fireflies made their appearance, and their soft light washed over the plants and wildflowers around him. The dark and ominous forest had transformed into a place of ethereal serenity so quickly, he was taken back by it.

"Yes, it would seem that the sword has chosen to reject Siegfried and has taken on a new form, to look for a new wielder. Although Algol helped us return to fix our mistakes, the memories are still rather hazy. I don't know who the new wielder is supposed to be or where he is." The voice paused before saying softly, "I am afraid... wind. Please, help me."

Stealthily, he used the covers of the trees and shadows to head toward the voice. It was definitely a woman. Her voice was soft, it chimed like a bell and it was incredibly soothing to the ears. He had never heard someone with such a beautiful voice before. It seemed almost otherworldly.

"Odenburg? I see, thank you." The voice paused before saying, "He told me he would be heading there as well. I will go see him. But first, I will find the distortion that threatens the veil around here. Was that why you guided me here, wind?" After a brief paused, the voice held an edge of surprise. "No? Was there another reason why you led me here?"

Peeking out from behind a tree, he trained his eyes upon the speaking woman. Who was she talking to? Her shoulders suddenly stiffened as the wind turned cold. "It isn't polite to eavesdrop on a conversation. Show yourself, I know you're there."

There was no point in hiding now. Besides, here was a prey that he was looking for. The last time he had a drink was a week ago. This was an opportunity, he did not want to waste. Stepping out from the trees, he showed himself.

Her hair danced in the warm breeze, tossing up and down in silky green waves and she slowly turned in his direction. The instant their eyes locked, his body stilled and he felt the world grow silent. The only movement came from the warm wind that was still shifting her long hair back and forth like rich silk as she returned his look. Her eyes... were a beautiful chocolate brown with sparkling gold laced into the iris. Her lips were soft, pink and partially opened as she stared at him in surprise. Under the simple brown cloak, he could see a pair of sharp moon like elbow blades and they hung low on her shapely hips as they were strapped to her red and gold belt.

His lips curled slightly. The young woman would make a delicious drink and an even better minion. Perhaps even a good bed warmer if the body underneath that cloak was as lovely as her face. The weapons strapped to her belt was a clear indication that she was not unfamiliar with fighting though. He did not want to waste unnecessary energy, it would best to use the element of surprise for this attack. Giving her a gentlemanly bow, he smirked. "Pleased to meet you, my dear. Would you care in offering me a drink?"

Her eyes widened just as he teleported behind her, tore the necklace off her neck and sank his fangs into her. The thirst was almost overwhelming by now and he drunk in as much as he could, trying to curb that insatiable hunger inside him. "No!" Her mouth opened slightly in shock for a second before her combative skills kicked in. Raising her arm, she slammed her elbow into his chest and quickly grabbed his arm to hurl him over her shoulders. His back hit the ground hard and he snarled as he swept one leg at her, making her fall as well. With his rapier, he slashed at her right shoulder and partially cut open the cloak, revealing an expanse of smooth skin that was now wet with blood from his attack.

The woman cried out in pain before rolling away from him. When she got up, she hastily backtracked and stumbled into a tree and holding a hand to her neck. "Augh..." Blood leaked through the gaps of her fingers as she pressed her hand against the wounds. She pressed herself into the tree as he neared her and she hastily looked away, her eyes closed and her lips moved frantically.

Wiping his mouth, he grinned as he saw her cheeks paled. "It's no use. Give it another minute or so, and you will be my minion and you'll be throwing yourself at my feet to give me your blood." He licked his lips, thinking about the taste. It was... unusual, to say the least. It wasn't sweet, but it wasn't distasteful. He could only describe it as exotic. But considering the fact that she seemed to be of Asian decent, it was probably the reason why she tasted different. He chuckled. "Come here, and let me taste you again my dear. I find the flavor of your blood quite interesting."

She ignored him and continued to concentrate, her lips moving quickly and her breath faint. "Oh wind... give me strength and purify. Oh stars and light..."

His lips curled, revealing his fangs as he smiled. "You can feel your mind clouding over, can't you?" Holding up the golden necklace with the beautiful medallion, still confident in his powers, he smirked. "A pretty trinket, I'll be happy to return it if only you'll come alittle closer." His grin widened as her legs trembled, and he knew she was fighting the impulse. "It only hurts more if you resist-" His stomach and throat burned and in the next instant, he threw up the blood he had just drunk. "What?" Holding a hand to his stomach, he gasped as it seized up in pain and he nearly convulsed on the spot. Holding a hand to his mouth, her blood dripped through his fingers and he gagged. It tasted alright before but as he was throwing it back up, it now tasted terrible. Her blood... was there something wrong with her blood? "What is happening?" he asked, his eyes glazing over.

"I'm sorry." She slowly straightened up, her eyes glowing green briefly before they returned to a chocolate brown as she finished purifying herself. Her eyes slowly moved to meet his, sorrowful, instead of fearful or angry.

His vision started to blacken and he swayed on his feet, blood trickling from his lips. "What did you do to me..." The feeling in his legs started to fade and he could feel himself falling forward. But as his eyes closed, he saw her rushing forward to catch him in her arms. The scent of lilies enveloped him and so did the warmth and softness of her hold, her long green hair brushing his cheek. That was the last thing he remembered as his consciousness faded.

Talim looked at him sadly before gently reaching over to pick up the necklace that had fallen from his hand. As the wind brushed by her, she grew even more disheartened. She whispered, "Some events are destined, no matter what?" The wind did not answer and she lowered her head. "Will the moon truly swallow the sun?"

* * *

"Augh..." Raphael groaned as his eyes slowly opened. From his side, a warm campfire cackled and spat out its sparks and warmth for the surrounding. Turning his head, he audibly gasped as a fat round white bird peered down at him with its large honey colored eyes. This... had to be the fattest bird he had ever seen. It was the size of a small watermelon!

"Cheep!" The bird chirped as it hopped up and down excitedly. It ran back and forth around his head, sending some feathers flying.

Slowly, he sat up and was surprised to see a cloak draped over him. From the corner of his eyes, he saw her leaning against a fallen log with her legs tucked demurely to one side. Her eyes were closed and her chest moved up and down gently as she slept. A dark blue and white hat with strange symbols sat on her head and from it, two gold bells with pink ribbons swayed in the breeze. At her neck was the golden necklace with a medallion showing a crescent moon and sun. Her light blue half vest wrapped horizontally around a banded blue top. It was held together by one button at her collarbone but the cut style of the vest bared her smooth shoulders and the recent injury on her right one.

The bottom half of the vest was dark blue. It ended at her chest, revealing her toned midsection. The long sleeves of the vest ended at her elbows, and her white and blue gloves was adorned with another moon and sun symbol. She wore short dark blue shorts under a light blue half skirt that reached down to the ground from the back. From the front, one could easily see her shorts and her smooth and toned legs. Small dark blue boots along with peeking transparent white knee socks served as comfortable footwear and lastly, a red strip of fabric was tied around her left thigh. Her double crescent blades were strapped around her crimson red and gold belt, within range should she need it.

He stared at her. Did she... just took care of him, even though he attacked her? Impossible, it made absolutely no sense. Her bird began hopping over to her and he tried to stop it, but the thing was faster than he expected.

"Cheep cheep!"

Her bird hopped into her lap and nuzzled her stomach. She twitched slightly before slowly opening her eyes. Looking over at him, a flicker of surprise crossed her face. "Oh? You're up already?" In concern, she asked, "Are you alright?"

"Wha-" His voice cracked and he reached for his rapier. "Who are you! What did you do to me?"

Despite seeing his sword pointed at her, she didn't show much concern. Her eyes shone with a slightly sorrowful light and quietly, she said, "I am the last wind priestess from the village of the wind deity. What lies in my soul and blood, is purity."

He stared at her in disbelief. "Your blood poisoned me?"

"The same way your bite tainted me," she replied solemnly. When he began coughing again, she said, "You'd best lower that sword, sir, before you hurt yourself."

"How dare you mock me-"

When he groaned in pain, she looked at him in concern before reaching into her bag for some bread and the water-skin. Coming to his side, she handed them over to him. "I gave you some water while you slept, hoping that it would help somewhat but you threw it back up. Hopefully that now you're awake, you'll be able to stomach it better."

He then remembered the cloak that was covering him and how she let him stayed near the campfire, while she sat at a distance and slept. She probably kept her distance knowing that it would alarm him. Just then, he remembered how she had caught him in her arms to stop his fall. The hold was gentle and soft, with no trace of anger at what he had done. Confused by her kindness, he asked, "What are you saying? I attacked you... I could have killed you. Why-"

"You were thirsty," she said, her voice soft and her eyes understanding. "I place no blame on your behaviour towards me. The wound was shallow and I have already purified myself."

Raphael was taken back by her words. He was absolutely speechless. His mouth opened and closed a few times before he said, "Aren't you afraid of me? I tried to drink your blood."

"If I was afraid of you, I wouldn't have looked after you." She gave him another smile before her tone turned sorrowful. "It is hard to be malfested, I understand that."

He almost couldn't believe what he was hearing. Finally he asked, "Who are you? How do you know this?"

"I'm a wind priestess," the woman answered gently. She moved her hand to his heart, but didn't touch him. "By reading the wind around a person, I can tell."

"Why did you look after me, if you knew I was malfested?" he asked, his brows furrowed with question. "I'm... no longer human."

"Being malfested doesn't make one a monster," she replied, as if she knew what he was thinking.

Her words stunned him. Who was this woman? He had never met someone like her before. Whether it was out of naivety or compassion, her words touched him. For a moment, he felt incredibly alone. He had lost everything, including his daughter. This act of kindness was like a small bright light, that was given to him after days and days of darkness. In this world of hate and lies, was someone who was forgiving and understanding and it moved him. "I'm... sorry, for hurting you," Raphael apologized, feeling a rare genuine sense of regret at his actions.

"It doesn't really hurt," she lied with another gentle smile.

He looked away in regret, nonetheless. After a brief hesitation, he said, "You said you purified yourself. Could you do the same for me?"

"You wished to be cured?" she asked in surprise.

"I have lost all my minions and riches. With the world now on guard against the malfested, this thirst and taint is a danger to me," he answered. "I have to look for my daughter, I can not afford to take unnecessary risks. If I had met someone other than you, they would have taken my life for my attack if I had failed."

Sadly, she replied, "The wind around you is too dark unfortunately, for my abilities. Though my journey has led to an improvement in my purification capabilities, there are some cases that I still can't handle." She quickly tried to sound cheerful. "But in the end, it is my goal to heal you all."

He couldn't help but crack a smile at her optimism. "You are rather naive, aren't you?" When she simply smiled at him again, he briefly wondered if he was dreaming. The situation still seemed so unreal, that she had looked after him instead of running or calling for him to be led away in chains. As he gazed upon her delicate face, he couldn't help but think that she seemed oddly familiar. "May I ask your name?" he enquired slowly, looking down at her hesitant brown eyes.

"It is... Talim," she answered, her gaze timid.

Putting a hand on himself, he replied, "I'm Raphael Sorel." He winced as his stomach briefly burned before saying, "I hope we can start over, Talim."

"Start over..." she murmured cryptically. When he gave her a questioning look, she shook her head. "I would like that, Raphael." Her eyes flickered over to the distant. "I'm sorry to have to leave you, while you are still weak but there is an important matter that I have to deal with." She gestured to the bags beside her. "There is more food in here, if you're hungry. I'm sorry that it's only alittle, I'm not very..." She searched for an appropriate english word before saying sheepishly, "Rich."

She was going to provide him with provision, despite her lack of wealth? The longer he was around her, the more intrigued he was by her personality. By now, his sharp observations told him for certain that he had no need to fear or mistrust her intentions. "Actually," he began. "I would like to repay you, before I take my leave and return to my search for my daughter. If there's something I can help with, I would like to know." He was not a man who was comfortable with owing others any favors. Towards a kind woman like her, he was especially happy to return the favor.

She beamed with delight. "You are kind to say so, Raphael, but I didn't help you for you to repay me." A blast of cold wind hit their camp, making the campfire dance wildly and her eyes turned serious as the leaves were ripped from the trees. Standing up, she said, "I'm afraid I don't have time to continue our conversation, Raphael. I'm very sorry for being rude but I must head out." She said to her bird, "Stay here, Alun. I'll be back."

The urgency in her voice was crystal clear and he asked, "Where are you heading for?"

"A duty that a wind priestess is obliged to perform," she answered, her hand moving slowly to her weapons. "Do not follow me," she added sternly. "It's very dangerous." She dipped her head once before dashing away and she disappeared before he could say anything more. He did catch the slightly sorrowful look in her eyes as she glanced back at him though, which confused him.

Raphael sat there and mulled over the encounter and everything that had just happened. She had helped him... and proven herself to have a kind heart so far. He could not deny the fact that he owed her. As a wind priestess, she sounded like she had unusual powers that sounded extremely useful. Not only could she sense his presence, meaning that it was hard to attack her, she could tell if someone was malfested and purify them. If she was good with those strange weapons as well, she would prove to be a very beneficial ally to have.

He chewed on his lips thoughtfully. There was something about her, that intrigued him. The hesitation in her large doleful brown eyes, the softness of her voice and the gentle smile tugged at his heart as if he had seen them somewhere before. There was something warm and comforting about her very presence, something that he found quite unusual. Her bird nestled up beside his lap and he absentmindedly patted its head, still mulling over the priestess. She was obviously of Asian decent, why was she all the way here in Europe anyway?

He looked up sharply as a monstrous shriek rent the air, piercing his ears. The sound was almost bird like but no bird in this world could possibly sound like something from hell. He listened intently and was surprised to suddenly feel slightly invigorated, as the energy around him turned darker. The shriek of the bird washed over the campsite once more and he was starting to wonder if she had gone after whatever creature was making that noise.

He grunted in pain as he stood up. From the way her hands were near her weapons and at the way she ran, he could only assume it would involve a fight. If she was indeed fighting some kind of beast, he had to help her. He owed her that much. Grabbing his rapier, he charged into the forest while holding a hand to his stomach. A vision of her medallion of the sun and moon flashed across his mind and he held a hand to his mouth as he threw up more blood. His eyes narrowed in question but he pushed it aside as he continued running.

* * *

" **So it's you... priestess."** From the darkness of the forest, two glowing pair of red eyes burned brightly and glared at her as it heard her. Above its head in the trees was the shimmering black portal to Astral Chaos and its eyes narrowed menacingly. **"You can not stop the inevitable or win against what is already destined. This world will fall just as it did once before. Nothing you do can stop the end."**

Talim reached for her elbow blades as she ran towards it. Her eyes changed into a piercing green and she said lowly, "Let the wind carry those words of yours back to hell, spawn of Soul Edge."

* * *

In his study, Dumas dropped his quill pen and looked over to the open window as the wind howled. His heart beat painfully, thinking about her having to be out there by herself because of him. Every step that she walked, every danger she encountered and every trial she braved, was for him and the world. He had turned back time, to give themselves a second chance. But why was she the one who had to do all the work?

His right arm began to shake and he bite down hard on his teeth as he grabbed onto the arm that was pulsing with dark energy. Grinding his teeth, he looked back to the window and knew what was happening. "Talim..." In the back of his head, he could hear Soul Edge's mocking laughter and he said thinly, "Not again, Soul Edge. The nightmare will not be repeated."

* * *

 _Three things cannot be hidden long: the sun, the_ moon _and the truth_

 _-Buddha_

* * *

Darkwings13: It's about time I've finally continued the series, especially with the hints at a future of Soul Calibur game with that favorite character poll lol. So sorry to end at a cliffhanger! But don't worry, the next chapter will be epic. (I hope) xD

Thanks for reading and being here for the continuation of the Fate and Destiny series! Happy weekend! :)

*I still find it a tad amusing how Tira's nickname in SCV matches with my username as I write out this story LOL

*Soul Calibur is fake justice and purity, so Raphael just feels grossly disgusted by the taste of characters like Siegfried and may suffer blood poisoning, but Talim is true purity and her blood could literally kill him lol.

*Raphael's beginning was taken from his SCV profile.


	2. Intentionally Hiding Truths

The night was still dark but given a few more hours, dawn would soon arrive. He disliked the sunlight but if he had to, he could still stand it. After some time, he could hear a very audible disturbance. His grip tightened over his rapier as he came closer and closer. Finally, the scene came into view and his eyes widened.

Her moon shaped elbow blades swung brightly in the gleaming moonlight as she battled a black winged beast. The talons swiped at her but it slashed nothing but air, as she twirled gracefully to the right. Her eyes flashed as she raised her right arm and brought it down on a wing, sending a trail of flying blood that splashed down heavily on the forest ground. The creature screeched as it took to the skies but Talim merely raised her other elbow blade. "Wind, sharpen." The blade shined brightly from the wind surrounding it and she hurled it upward. Her aim was true as it punctured the right wing and the bird crashed downwards.

As she ran forward to finish it off, she was caught off guard as it beat its uninjured wing at her, sending a blast of wind at her. Her feet dug into the ground as she braced herself. Quickly, she slashed with her left elbow blade to dispel the attack. Her hair tossed back and forth gently behind her and she twirled her elbow blade in her hand. "It's pointless, you're not leaving this place tonight. I will send you back to where you belong."

" **Damn you priestess!** "

The bird cawed and it charged at her, smashing asides trees and it tried to peck her. But she was too agile for it and she merely leaped over its head and onto its back. Pulling out the elbow blade that was stuck in its body, she then stabbed it down once more before letting herself fall over on the side. As she fell, she pulled the blades with her, carving down a bloody path that marked its black feathers with blood as she ripped it open. The bird shrieked in pain before made to tear her apart with its beak.

"I can read your movements as easily as I can read the wind." Talim tossed her elbow blades behind her and back flipped five times to distance herself from it. When she landed gracefully back, she caught the falling blades and readjusted her stance, her eyes confident and her body ready. From the corners of her eyes, she gasped when she saw him. "Raphael?"

The bloody bird narrowed its eyes as it saw him as well. **"You've brought a friend, priestess? I will enjoy killing him in front of you."**

"Don't touch him," she said, her voice turning cold. "Your only opponent tonight, is me."

Raphael's lips thinned as he held out his rapier and stepped out from behind the tree. "If that beast wishes to fight me, I welcome it. If I kill it, I will have repaid my debt to you."

" **How cute. I will kill both of you tonight, and enjoy your entrails!"** Raphael grunted as the bird flew and snapped at him. His rapier barely blocked the move and he quickly ducked behind a tree as it tried to claw him, leaving vicious marks into the bark. **"Don't even try to hide!"** He felt the air escape his lungs as it hit him hard with its wings and sent him flying. Clutching at his chest, he spat out blood. If it wasn't for the blood poisoning, he wouldn't have been so embarrassingly weak. He looked up as the bird made to dash him and he tried to get up, but his legs refused to obey him. Did he reach his limit already? Was the blood poisoning that terrible?

"I said, don't touch him." Talim appeared in front of him, almost as if she had teleported.

" **Don't act like you've already beaten me!"** The bird crowed angrily as it made for a final strike.

Talim's eyes glowed green briefly as she twirled her elbow blades in her hands. "Prepare to be purified. Divine wind edge!" She dashed forward and jump cut at its face, taking out an eye. Leaping up, she pushed off on a tree trunk and cut at the neck. From the ground, she then quickly pushed off to thrust both weapons into the bird's body. With a twist, she teared flesh and cut through. Jumping back from the gushing torrent of blood, she looked behind her shoulders at the dying bird with pity as she restrapped her weapons. When it crashed to the ground and twitched in its own pool of blood, she trained her eyes on the man lying before her. Bending down, she held out a hand and tried to smile. "Thank you for trying to help." When he avoided her eyes, she said encouragingly, "If it wasn't for the blood poisoning, I'm certain you would have finished off that creature instead, Raphael."

His pride was injured, nonetheless, and he couldn't reply. She was simply being kind in saying those words and he avoided her eyes. It was only then, that he noticed that the bird had lifted up one of its wings, and pointed it at them. It still wasn't dead! She saw the expression on his face and turned to look, her eyes wide as she realized the same thing. Just as the bird shot out razor sharp feathers at them, she grabbed him and jumped to the side. The feathers stuck deep into the wood as it missed them and he grunted in pain as his back hit the ground. His grip tightened over her as she landed on top of him with a small sound of pain. He looked over to see that the bird was finally and truly dead after its final attack, as it eyes rolled over.

"Are you... alright?" she asked, struggling to pronounce the words.

"I'm fine. You-" He stopped when he felt the blood soaking his gloves. Sitting up, he inhaled sharply when he saw the feathers that pierced her back. If she hadn't shielded him with her body, he would have gotten impaled instead! "Why did you do that?" he nearly shouted at her, as he picked her up. His legs trembled and his head swam, but he refused to fall.

"No." She grasped a handful of his shirt and shook her head. "Put me down."

"You're bleeding through my clothes!"

Talim huffed and said firmly, "Put... me down right now, or else I'll... I'll make my bird peck you, Mr. Sorel." She punched him weakly on the chest.

"Fine!" Raphael said in irritation as he set her down.

She clutched at her necklace as she stumbled over to the dead bird. Standing before the bird, she opened up the moon symbol and a glowing red shard dropped into her hand. "Wind," she whispered, "Help me." Holding it over the bird, she murmured more words and Raphael's eyes widened as he saw a dark mist leak out from the body of the bird and into the shard. The aura from the shard was powerful and dark, he could feel himself getting better already from being near it. It felt like a Soul Edge shard, but somehow alittle different. He was more surprised when he realized that the thirst he had been feeling... was gone. Was it the work of that shard?

"Thank you," she said as her deity finished helping her. Putting the shard back into her medallion, she smiled to herself quietly before toppling over, her vision going black.

"Talim!" he shouted as he ran over and picked her up.

* * *

Her bird squawked and ran around in a panic around the fire when it saw them return. When he set her down on the blanket he had left behind, the bird immediately launched itself at her head and began to cry. "She's going to fine," he said as he shoved it aside. "Don't bother me while I'm working." With steady hands, he applied some pressure onto her back. "Do you have any medical supplies?" he asked the bird. Just then, he blinked in confusion. Why the hell was he speaking to a bird?

But to his surprise, it bobbed its head and ran over to the pile of belonging. The bird pulled a bag over with its beak and hopped up and down. Opening it, he could see a small stash of bandages, ointments and antiseptics. "Not bad," he said, before turning back to his work. Three dark and sharp feathers were stuck deep into her back and she twitched when he touched them. "Bear with me," he said as he took a firm hold on one and pulled. Blood gushed out and he quickly yanked out the other two in quick successions. Taking out the antiseptics, he rubbed them in to prevent infections and she moaned in pain. He knew the stinging pain meant that it was working and he deftly grabbed the bandages to begin dressing the wounds under her vest. Finished, he leaned over to see that she was still asleep. He couldn't blame her, she had lost a great deal of blood.

"Cheep." Her bird nuzzled her cheek before settling itself beside.

He glanced over to see the sun beginning to rise and he mused, "To think you and her would be falling asleep at this time like me... how amusing." He chuckled to himself at the whole ordeal. To think, he had gone after her in the hopes of repaying her, and now he was in her debt more than ever. Laying down beside her, with her bird between them, he watched as she slept. There was just something so oddly captivating about her, that he couldn't quite put his hand on. He reached out and gently brushed a lock of her green hair away from her face. "Tal...lim," he said to himself, quietly.

* * *

Ever since he had woken up from that day in that abandoned prison, sleep never truly came easy. Images of unknown and blurry faces, voices and places taunted him, remnants of a past he cannot reclaim or remember. It angered him, pained him and most of all, it haunted him. Who were those people? What happened? Why was the only thing he could remember were endless flights of stairs? But that night, he slept easy. He dreamed of nothing but stars and the singing of the wind.

The crackling of the fire jolted him awake and he quickly sat up.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" she asked apologetically, a few dry twigs in her hand, ready to be put into the fire.

"Non, it's fine." It was night again, the skies full of stars along with a lone round moon. He rubbed his eyes tiredly before asking, "How are your wounds, Talim?"

She smiled and replied gratefully, "I'm healing well enough. Thank you."

The cut on her shoulder had disappeared and he could see that she could move her back without much pain. "How..."

"I'm part storm maiden," Talim explained. "My senses and physical strengths and speed have been heightened to the same degree you malfested have experienced. Faster rejuvenation was another small blessing."

"Well aren't you lucky? All those benefits and yet you don't have to suffer the stigma of being called a malfested," Raphael said with a slightly bitter edge to his voice.

Talim heard and she touched her medallion, wearing a solemn expression. "Turning half storm maiden nearly cost me my life. In some places, my powers have also been viewed quite negatively." But then she said gently, "Still, I am grateful. If not for these powers, I wouldn't be able to save alot of people."

Raphael almost made a remark on how foolish that was when he remembered how she had used her own body to shield him. From his place across the fire, he watched as she quietly patted her bird on the head and stared into the fire with a serene expression. There was a certainty in the peace she held, in the words she just said. She had no regrets in what she did and what she wanted to do. He envied that. How he wish he could turn back time, and change alot of things. "I should thank you, for taking the attack for me," he said slowly, from across the fire. "Other than my daughter, you're the only other person to have ever cared about me."

A sad expression crossed her face and she said softly, "To hear you say that, saddens me."

"I've grown immune to it," he replied. "The world is apathetic to the suffering of others and I've given up on it a long time ago. But you're different, you care and this is what intrigues me about you."

She said gently, "If I don't take the first step, how can I expect others to do the same? If I don't show compassion, why do I expect it from others?" Her eyes shone as she said, "This is why I act the way I do, Raphael. I hope to see the world at peace, see forgiveness and love instead of mistrust and hate. So I work hard in trying to achieve that by representing ideals."

"You'll only end up hurting yourself. It's naive. This world will always be selfish"

Her pink lips parted open and she laughed, demure and amused. "My efforts are not in vain." She touched her back and smiled at him. "This here is proof that what I did for you, meant something." Her delicate face suddenly crinkled in discomfort and she gasped softly. "Do you need some medicine?" he quickly asked, his eyes worried.

"It's fine. I just need more rest," Talim said, taking in a slow breath.

He sighed in relief before asking, "What was that thing you fought, by the way?"

"A creature, escaped from a place called Astral Chaos." Talim murmured, her hand absentmindedly petting her bird. "It has been seventeen years... the legendary swords, Soul Edge and Soul Calibur are awake and this is once again, weakening the borders between our world and the spiritual world." Her voice was sad as she said, "A time of great bloodshed and sorrows is soon upon us. I can only do so much, in mending the areas where the veil is thin. When I reached that monster, I managed to close the gap before it engaged me in battle."

"What was that... ritual you did in the end? Was that a Soul Edge shard in your medallion?"

He saw the hesitation in her eyes as she said slowly, "It's not exactly a Soul Edge shard. I... I use it for-" she waved her hands around awkwardly. "It's hard to explain, but you can think of it as collecting."

"Collecting?" He stared at her shrewdly.

"It's wind priestess's matters," she said, trying to sound convincing but failing rather horribly.

It was probably best to drop the matter, she wasn't going to give him more details and he wasn't too particularly interested at the moment. Another point though, was more intriguing to him. "You know about the swords?"

Talim looked at him solemnly. "I was one of the warriors that made it to the Tower of Remembrance, and witnessed the fight between the swords."

"Tower?" His head suddenly pounded and he shut his eyes, images of stairs flashing before his eyes once more. Stairs... of a tower?

"Are you alright?" she asked in concern. When he nodded, she murmured, "With the guidance of the wind, I must find Soul Calibur's new chosen warrior, and make sure that he doesn't get his hand on that sword."

"Why?" Raphael questioned.

"Because it is evil," she said coldly, a rare hint of anger in her voice. Quickly realizing her tone, she dipped her head in apology. "Forgive me, I did not mean to raise my voice like that. But that sword has brought much suffering to this world."

Strange she would say such a thing, considering she was a pure wind priestess. After all, wasn't that sword also known as a holy sword? Before he could ask, she said, "This doesn't concern you, Raphael. Don't involve yourself with those swords, it will only bring danger."

Raphael decided that right now, it was best not to push the issue, especially since he hadn't known her for very long. Resting his chin in his hand as he half stretched out a leg, he said, "So, what now?"

"Eh?" She blinked her large chocolate eyes at him in question.

The movement was strangely adorable and the corner of his lips twitched. "Where do we go from here?" Her cheeks turned pink and he openly chuckled. "How cute."

"I... errr... are you suggesting that-" She put a hand on her cheek and bashfully looked away, blinking rapidly as he eyed her with amusement. "Travel together?"

"Your wounds are still healing," he commented. "I would be happy to monitor the process and make sure it doesn't scar such a lovely body." If he thought her cheeks were pink before, they now turned dangerously red and he had to hold in his laughter as he said, "Also, travelling alone is much more dangerous than with a companion. It would be advantageous to go together, won't it? As a malfested who needs to drink blood, having you around to purify my victims will help with erasing my trail and for you, I can speak in seven languages, read and write in six, and I'm capable with the rapier and medicine. What do you say?"

Talim bit her lips, seemingly deep in thoughts about his offer. Slowly, she asked, "What is your reason for travelling around?"

He stilled at her question. Looking away, he answered, "I have lost all memories of what happened for the past seventeen years and right now, I travel to find my daughter."

"That is all?" she asked, seemingly surprised.

"When you have nothing left, you truly begin to appreciate what you did have," he replied. "I was a fool, to have left my daughter for something... she never wanted."

"Raphael," Talim said gently, wearing a pretty smile on her face. "You only realize what you have, once it's gone. But it isn't too late, we'll find her."

"Then, you have agreed to travelling together?"

Her eyes lit up and she smiled, as if she just realized something. "Yes... that's... actually a very good idea. But I know someone who will be able to shelter you and help you much more than I can. We will go together to meet him. You can trust him, on my honor as a wind priestess," she reassured. "But first I want to let you know something." When he waited, she said, "A woman, an assassin, to be accurate, is after me." Her voice grew soft. "You've seen already, the dangers I involve myself in. As a wind priestess, I must do my best to maintain balance for the world. There will be more monsters like that."

"I will take my chances," Raphael said. "Besides, I owe you and I would like to look after you." He then added, "I... also have a hard time travelling during the day. I'm afraid I have to ask-"

"It's fine," she said understandingly. "I'll change my sleeping schedule." Holding out her hand, she said gently, "I hope from this moment on, we can become friends, Raphael."

He smiled and walked over to her. Talking her hand in his, he helped her stand and placed a chaste kiss on it. "It would be my pleasure, Talim."

She returned his smile before politely drawing away her hand. "The land around here was deeply infected from a rather tragic past, so there aren't many nearby towns." She sighed sadly. "The air around the place is still rather dark, and people say the place is haunted. So we won't be able to purchase food or a horse for awhile."

He said hesitantly as he fetched her bags, "I'm afraid that I don't have much money... Talim."

"It's alright," she said gently as she waved a hand, and the fire died from the sudden blast of chilly wind. "I have enough to cover us for awhile." She could sense his wounded pride and she added, "When we find a town, I usually sing or dance for coins. But with you, I'm sure your talents will provide us with a better income."

He cheered up slightly and said, "I suppose. I have learned and read the best books on medicine, an apothecary should pay well with my assistance."

Hearing that, Talim smiled brightly as they made their way through the forest. "That is a good and honest way to make money."

* * *

It was nearly dawn once more, when the sight of an abandoned town came into view. The houses were in shambles, barely any of them stood up straight. Past fires and the hands of time itself, had reduced the place to a picture of clear ruins. Patches of grass grew everywhere and Talim reached out to gently touch a dead tree. Her eyes shone green as she read the wind. With a sigh, she said, "Come, let's find shelter and get some rest."

"Did you sense something?" he asked.

She paused for a moment before saying, "The place is unstable, the dead whispers in the wind. We'd best show our respect and not overstay our welcome."

They finally found a house that wasn't too run down. Walking in, he nudged the broken door and with some difficulty, managed to close it. But then it fell down. While he struggled with the broken door, Talim went off to look at the bedrooms. Only one of them still had an intact bed and she waved a hand, using the wind to blow away as much dust as she could. "Raphael, here you go," she said as he came in behind her. "I've aired out the mattress for you."

"Where are you sleeping?" he asked.

Talim smiled and lied, "The other room beside this one. There's a bed as well and it would be more appropriate for us to be in separate bedrooms, no?"

Raphael smirked as he took off his hat. She really was quite pure. "Bonne nuit then, Talim."

She waved as she closed the door behind her. Walking into the other room, she sat down on the dirty floor and leaned against the crumbling wall, keeping her bag close to her. Alun chirped in protest and she shushed it gently. "Hush Alun, here, you can sleep in my arms." Kissing it on the head, she hugged it and closed her eyes. Her bird reluctantly settled itself in her embrace and slept with her.

She bit down on her lips briefly as her neck burned. Checking to see that her bird was asleep, she carefully reached up and removed the necklace. When she touched the bite wounds, she winced. Though she had purified it, physically healing it was a different matter. She had better take care of it, otherwise it would get infected or scar.

* * *

Once again, the moon was bright in the sky, its light piercing through the broken window and reaching him as he opened his eyes. The smell of cooking reached his nose, right after the singing did. The song... was so soft and yet the notes firmly held in place as she sang. She sang beautifully, though he couldn't understand a word she was saying, as it was obviously in a foreign tongue.

He had to control his chuckles when her bird tweeted along with the song. Getting up, he slowly made his way to the kitchen. She was stirring something on the old stone stove, that was miraculously still working. Her hair was tied up into a long ponytail and she continued singing as her bird hopped up and down on the dirty counter. She took a brief sip from a broken wooden spoon before continuing.

"Na kana cosay. Laomea naka na toro-"

"What language is that?"

She jumped slightly and said, "Oh? You're awake?"

He rolled his eyes. "Talim, you always seem to be awake earlier than I am." When she blushed in embarrassment, he said, "You sang beautifully, little wind priestess. I only wish I understood the words."

A strange look crossed her face. "You can't understand the words?"

"Non, was I supposed to?"

"N-no," she stuttered, lowering her head. "Sorry, I'm being silly." She quickly placed another smile on her face and said, "I hope you're hungry. I've made some vegetable soup. Some herbs and vegetables still grows in the abandoned garden, and I fetched some water from the old well. I hope you'll find it satisfactory."

Walking over, he took the spoon and dipped it into the simmering red and creamy soup. Bringing it to his lips, he drank some and licked his lips. "Deliciouse."

Blushing, she said, "I'm glad." With a clap of her hands, she said, "I've already prepared the table. You can just look around for alittle bit while this finishes cooking. I'll be done in twenty minutes, Raphael."

Was she always this cheery, so early in the night? He looked down at her and his brows furrowed in concern. She was obviously tired, and only forcing herself to stay up. It must be hard on her, to change her sleep schedule like this. He breathed out slowly before saying, "I'll be back soon. Call for me if something happens, Talim."

"I will,," she said as she returned to her cooking. When he closed the door, she looked behind her with a sad smile.

"Cheep." Alun ruffled its feathers and cocked its head at her, giving her a questioning look.

"I can't tell him, Alun," she said, going back to stirring. He was Dumas's safeguard against Soul Edge, and had to be protected at all costs. If he knew what was going on, he would involve himself in the war of the swords or worse, stay with her. Being with her alone was a danger, especially since Tira was after her; she had to get him to Dumas as soon as possible. It would help him control Soul Edge better and Raphael would be safer as well. Also, if he found out he was nothing more than a fragment of a soul, a materialized spirit... it might devastate him.

Alun nipped her lightly, waiting for an answer. "Cheep cheep."

Talim sighed. "It's because I love him, that I can't tell him, Alun." She touched her medallion and murmured, "I don't want him to care about me. The more he does, the more he'll want to stay with me, which is dangerous and secondly, if he cares about me, it'll be harder for him to be selfish and take care of himself. I don't want him to waste his energy in looking after me." When her bird chirped sadly, she said, "He may not remember but... he and Dumas are one and the same. Therefore, I love him as well."

He didn't want to wander around for long. This was one of the towns under his domain when he still ruled here. The shambles just made his failures seem even more real and it depressed him. Making his way back to the house, the warm light inside beckoned to him cheerfully, along with the smell of food. Entering it, he paused as he saw her sitting at the table, looking serene and demure. Her hands were clasped together on the table, as she waited patiently for him. She seemed to be deep in thoughts and didn't notice him until he was right at the table. "Talim."

"Welcome back," she said with a smile as he sat down. Straightening up, she pointed cheerfully to the lonely small candle on the table. "Look what Alun found! A candle! This will probably last us through dinner." Her bird puffed with pride as it sat beside the candlestick.

Her cheeriness was infectious, and he couldn't help but grin as he gestured to the table. "Despite the fact that we're using broken bowls, sitting on creaky burnt chairs and an old table, you've managed to make it quite presentable. I'm impressed."

"Thank you," Talim said with a blush. Clasping her hands together, she murmured a quick prayer to the wind before letting him eat.

The meal was good, considering what she had to work with. She definitely had culinary skills and he had no doubt she would be a fine house wife should she decide to settle down. He finished earlier then her and as he waited for her, he asked, "You said you know someone who would be able to help me and shelter me. Am I to assume that we are to part ways when we meet up with this person?"

Talim placed down her soup and nodded with a sad smile. "He is a powerful man who is more then capable of looking after you and helping you find your daughter. There are few who can claim such might, and he is one of the most powerful man in Europe." She added, "To find your daughter, it would be helpful to have some coins on the side. If you work for him, he will pay you fittingly and offer you protection."

"Who is this?" Raphael asked with interest.

"I will give a proper introduction when the time comes," she replied cheerfully. "First, I have business I must take care of in Odenburg before we meet up with him there. The wind told me to head there to find the new wielder for Soul Calibur."

"I see." After a brief pause, he asked, "So, why is someone like you, doing in a place like this?" He was careful to hide the fact that he was once ruler of these lands.

"I have a friend who's lands were poisoned by the battle seventeen years ago. She and her people had to leave but they hope to return one day, once the land has recovered." Talim said sadly, "But that will take a very long time. I came here to see if there were similarities and practice some of my purification abilities to try and help her and her people. It's terrible to lose ones' homeland and home."

"You're obviously very far from home, Talim," he noted. "Did you come all this way just for that?"

She smiled. "I'm always travelling. Many of the malfested out there needs me and a favor for a dear friend, is something I'm happy to do."

Inwardly, he wondered just how selfless and kind could she be. Her personality was enchanting, to say the least. He had never met someone who was so kind and caring before, and he couldn't help but feel drawn to her light. He looked up when she chirped she was done. Standing up, he asked, "Ready to head out?"

"Yep, after I wash dishes," she said as she began clearing the table.

He stared at her. "We're in an abandoned house."

"Oh it's not abandoned. There's ghosts here," Talim said with a smile.

"What?" Goosebumps ran down his arms and he looked around warily.

She giggled at his reaction before chiding him gently. "I jest, but, one should still respect the dead and their home even if there aren't any ghosts around, Raphael."

"You..." Raphael burst out laughing. It has been a long time since someone has managed to trick him with such a playful prank. He enjoyed the jokes and play, especially since Amy had a mischievous side she only showed to him. Having something like this happen to him, amused him greatly. "You really are something, Talim." When she gave him another pretty smile and headed off to wash the dishes, he followed to help dry.

The journey to Odenburg wasn't a very long one. He enjoyed the journey there, much to his surprise. It was nice to have someone travelling with him. Her manners were pleasant, she was gentle, quiet, a role model of a woman. She was also an intelligent creature, though she never used that cleverness besides understanding and wise words.

They found a white lily growing at the base of a tree and she looked at it lovingly, and wanting to please her, he made to pluck it for her. But she quickly put her hand on his and said, "If you pick it, you will kill it. Let it stay here and multiply, so that others can enjoy its beauty."

"Don't you ever stop thinking about others?" he asked in amusement. When she smiled and shrugged, his lips twitched and he glanced down at their hands. She quickly let go and meekly apologized before hugging her bird and continuing down the path. Tilting his hat down, he smirked, finding the act rather endearing.

* * *

"What's going on?" Dumas asked coldly, inside the carriage as it came to a stop. He crossed one leg over the other and leaned back in his seat, waiting for an answer. It was already late at night and he was irritated at the fact that they haven't reached Odenburg by now. Leaning back in his seat, he placed his hands on his knees and tried to stop them from trembling. Here in Odenburg... she risked getting burned alive. That was something he remembered from the past timeline. He could see the flames, licking at her tender skin and see the blood and bruises that blossomed from the stones thrown at her, as they called her a witch. His hands curled into fists at the images. If he could get there first, and call her to his side, she would be safe. He was sure of that.

A soldier came up to his door and he pulled back the small drapes to the carriage window, letting in the soft moonlight. "What is it?"

"My lord, there's a group of men blocking the bridge. We can't get through," his soldiers reported.

"Don't they know who's presence they're in?" Dumas asked, narrowing his eyes. "Get them out of the way immediately."

"They said they have more than five hundred signatures, requesting that you don't take away their lands around Odenburg to expand the city. They wish to speak to you."

Dumas said arrogantly. "It is not their lands, it is mine. They only live on it because I gave them permission to. The verdict was out three months ago, they should have cleared out already."

"My lord!"

Dumas's lips was thin as an eighteen year old boy with chestnut hair and farmer's clothes ran up to him. Immediately, the soldiers in their ebony black armor held him back and he said hoarsely, "Please my lord! My family's been farmers for generations. We pay our dues and we've taken good care of the land. If you evict us, we'll have nowhere to go." The boy's brown eyes were pleading.

"Not my problem," Dumas said flatly. "You should all be grateful I was generous enough to send you all some compensation when I did not have to. How dare you take up my time with this."

The boy shook his head, pulling himself away from the soldiers. "We're not leaving until you see our list of reasons and signatures. Most of us couldn't read or write but we've done our best to make up the list, my lord. Those lands are rich in fertility, it's a waste to use them for expansion. Many are losing their homes and way of life!" When the graf was unmoving, he shouted, "You're killing your people!"

His patience snapped. "No one, dares raises their voice at me." To his soldiers, he barked, "Take him and whip him until I can see the bones on his back."

"Yes my lord."

Dumas closed the drapes. "Get moving, I don't have time to waste."

The carriage driver hesitated. "My lord? What about the men blocking the-"

"Run them over."

* * *

 _The greater the power, the greater the effects of a decision. The greater the love, the greater the danger of that decision._

* * *

Darkwings13: You gotta wonder, with that attitude of Dumas, will he really succeed in changing the timeline this time? Or will Talim be the one to pay and die once more lol. I don't know why, but I have alot of fun writing lines for both really kind characters, and evil/ruthless characters. There's something very interesting about the contrast and dynamic that intrigues me. To summarize, it's exactly like the moon and sun. I love both despite their differences. :)

Hi Bifem! Thanks for the follow and glad to see you're so eager for the continuation of the series! XD To hear that you were confused at first, is excellent! I portrayed this from Raphael's viewpoint where he doesn't remember anything and it's good to be convincing enough that it confused you. Yay! Happy reading!

Hello YingLovatic025! Ah, one of my readers and a dear fan from the philipines! How exciting. Glad to see you read through all the series and have arrived here. I saw your reviews on my older stories lol. Anyways, I don't do requests for the most part because there's usually something I've already envisioned. But thank you for your suggestion all the same.

Stay tune dear readers. Reviews, favorites and follows are appreciated, but most of all, I'm just happy when I see the story getting views, which means people are reading something they think is good enough for their time. ҉٩(*´︶`*)۶҉


	3. The Angel of Death Sends a Greeting

Talim's eyes lit up as she saw the lively streets and simple but tall buildings of Odenburg. Her smile was radiant as they walked through the beautiful gates. They had arrived late so the day was bright and sunny. Rather then spend another day sleeping in the woods, they had decided to push and make it to the city instead to rest. Talim looked over at Raphael worriedly when he let out a tired groan. "Are you alright? Should we go find an inn?"

He pulled his hat over his eyes. "I can handle it. Besides, I would cover more ground asking around for my daughter during the day anyways." Seeing that she seemed fond of the place, he asked, "Have you been here before?"

Talim nodded. "Odenburg is a city that's deeply connected to its farmland. The land around here is lush with life and besides planting, there are plenty of cattle farms and such. It's nice to see man and nature get along so I quite like it here. The people here are very friendly and easy going as well."

The people around here did seem relatively at ease. They hustled and bustled on with their daily lives, noisily talking and gossiping to each other, as they transverse the orderly sandstone pathways. The wind was warm and it gently brushed past the decorative trees on the side. All in all, it was a beautiful city.

Talim tapped him on the arm and said, "Go on. I'll track you down later with the wind, Raphael."

"Where are you off to?"

Talim smiled. "I'd like to explore the place and see if there are any malfested who may need my help, and look for the new wielder. Then, I'd like to visit the orphanage and donate some money."

Raphael frowned. "We barely have enough money for ourselves, don't you think?"

"We have the skills to make money," Talim replied gently. "Many of those kids don't, it's our responsibility to look out for the younger generation." She then added, "Besides, it's not just money that makes donations meaningful. It's the thoughts that counts and those kids find hope and comfort knowing that people care about them."

There was no harm in donating if it was affordable, but right now, their current funds were barely adequate. Practicality, unfortunately, was more important than kindness for the moment. "Tell me, Talim, how will you be making money then?" he asked.

"I'll find some odd jobs or perform to make some coins," she chirped. "Take care Raphael! I'll meet up with you later!"

"Talim-" Before he could protest, she had run off, her long green hair dancing behind her and her bird followed closely up in the sky. Lowering his hand back to his side, he bit the side of his cheek. It seemed degrading in his mind, to let her perform out in the streets and see men gawk at her.

Up on a roof, a raven watched the two with its glaring dark red eyes. Slowly, it spread its black wings and flew off on a draft of cold wind.

* * *

At the city's square, people bustled back and forth and talked to their friends amiably. Life was good. It was a warm day and a pleasant breeze billowed past them as they day wore on. Children laughed and giggled as their feet danced across the street while the adults around them stopped and gossiped to each other. But soon enough, a crowd began to gather around the beautiful water fountain of their city. Water gushed out from it and the lovely maiden statues seemed more lifelike than usual.

On the fountain seat, Talim sang about the legendary swords; Soul Edge and Soul Calibur, and last battle seventeen years ago which was won by a brave and strong knight against the monster called Nightmare. Her hand was placed delicately at her throat as she sang and her hair danced gently behind her.

Beside her, a round white bird chirped and hopped back and forth. Alun preened itself before opening its beak to add some of its own musical notes to the song as well. With a smile, Talim patted her bird on the head and continued to sing. Her voice was clear as a bell and smooth as silk. It could be as light as a feather in one moment and change to be as powerful as thunder the next. The audience were enraptured by her song and Talim smiled as she got up and took out her double crescent blades. Soon enough, she danced her Wind Dance that was only taught in her village. Her steps flowed like the wind and her long hair billowed behind her like rich fabric, never once getting tangled. Her eyes were bright and she leaped and twirled with effortless grace to the cheers of the people watching.

* * *

Walking around Odenburg, Raphael glanced at the bright sun with annoyance. People walked back and forth and he kept his eyes opened for any sign of his daughter but as the day dragged on, he felt more and more dejected as he asked if they had seen Amy. He hated staying up during the day although he had to admit, the sun didn't weaken him as much as before, which was rather strange. However, getting sunburned wasn't helping.

By now, he had probably wandered around at least half the city. Where was Talim? She may be able to track him down, but he couldn't. In annoyance, he wondered how long she was going to take. He might as well get roasted at this point. He'd have gone to look for an inn by now, but she kept their money, which was mostly hers actually, so he couldn't do that. If he wasn't so tired, he'd find an apothecary and ask for short-term work. But all he wanted right now, was a soft and warm bed in a dark room. Just then, he caught the sounds of a crowd and as he listened, he could hear the distant music.

Heading towards it, he immediately let out a sigh of relief when he heard her sing. At the edge of the crowd he looked over to see everyone clapping and cheering. With his height, he could easily see over their heads even though he was quite far from her. He grinned slightly, admiring her remarkably excellent dancing abilities. Her steps were quick and light and every move was extremely graceful. As always, her voice was crystal clear and he didn't want to move from the spot as he continued listening. From the corner of his eyes, he did see some group of men nudge each other winking to each other and talking in hushed voices. Nearby, he also saw some women pointing and giving her disdainful looks before turning to leave. His blood immediately boiled, as he could only guess at what they were saying.

After another twenty minutes, she put on a smile and bowed as she finished. The crowd clapped and cheered as they handed her their money for the wonderful performance. A few kids ran up to her and she hugged them and let them pet her bird. After thanking them for their generosity, Talim tucked the money into the pouch at her back and when she looked up, she was surprised to see Raphael waiting for her. "Raphael? You're still out? I'd have thought you'd find an inn by now." When he didn't answer, she put a hand to her mouth and gasped. "I forgot! I was holding on to the money, I'm so sorry Raphael."

"It's fine," he said, his cheeks slightly red. As they stood there awkwardly, he tried to smile. "You dance beautifully as always, Talim."

She blushed. "Thank you."

"Such a dance though, shouldn't be wasted on the street. Those peasants wouldn't understand the grace and art."

At his words, she immediately frowned. "Raphael," she chided him. "This is a dance, not a philosophical lecture. The people were happy and enjoying themselves, I don't see my dance being wasted at all."

"Some were definitely enjoying themselves," he said lowly, thinking about the way those men were eyeing her.

"What are you trying to say, Raphael?" she asked, slightly irked by his words.

It just feels like you're selling yourself too cheaply, Talim. Your skill is impressive, nobles would be more than happy to pay for your talent for entertainment," he tried to explain when he sensed that he had ruffled her feathers.

She almost couldn't believe what he was saying. "Money alone, does not buy my dance. The Wind Dance is a dance that stems from one meaning. No matter who you are, the wind will sing, dance and love you equally. I am perfectly happy, dancing out here for the common folk."

Raphael openly sighed. "I do not want to offend you, Talim. But you're rather naive, if you think that there aren't some who aren't here solely for your looks. Not only that, it just seems like you're lowering yourself, dancing out here. It's not proper."

"Proper?" Talim repeated, her voice low. She now understood where this was going. He was ashamed of her. "Your excuse that this is beneath me, is just a cover for saying that you think this is degrading and it embarrasses you."

"What? No, that's not what I meant." His mouth moved, but no words came out. It was too hard to tell her that he cared enough about her, that he didn't like seeing her being gawked at by lustful men and talked about by nosey fishwives. To see her depend on those people for coin, also tugged at his heart. If they didn't like her, they wouldn't give her anything and might even jeer at her. But he had never said something like that, to someone other than Amy. If he was lying to her, the words would flow. But his feelings and worry were honest and all he could muster out was, "They do not deserve to hear your song and dance. You're much too good for them."

"I live for the people of this world..." she said softly. "To dance and sing for them and just see them smile, is an honour. Raphael, I know you think highly of me but the truth is, my life is no more valuable than those who are walking around us."

"You are kind, but when that kindness hurts you, it is only a weakness," he said, his eyes narrowed. "Stop being such a foolish woman."

She turned her head away from him with a look of deep disappointment and sadness. "I can see that this isn't going anywhere. I have alot of things to do today, besides arguing with you about this, Mr. Sorel." She brushed past him without another word.

He rubbed his eyes tiredly and swore in french. She was innocent, good and pure, and had shown him kindness when he didn't deserve any. For those reasons, he wanted to watch out for her. But she was being difficult and he had neither the patience nor the strength to continue. He pulled his hat lower over his eyes and pressed his lips together. There was a reason why he stopped caring about people. It was too tiring and it hurts when they didn't return the sentiment.

"Cheep."

Alun landed on her shoulder, she forced a smile on her face for her pet. It nuzzled her cheek and she let out a tired sigh, weaving in out and out of the crowd. When she was at a good distance away from him, she leaned against a building to rest and tiredly reached for the money pouch. She had made a decent amount today, and there was still some money that she had been saving up while travelling. But as always, she would divide her earnings in half. Half she kept for herself and her journey, the other half would always go to charity. But now that Raphael was with her, she couldn't afford the donations until Dumas arrived to take care of him. Unless...

"Cheep," Alun chirped tiredly.

"I'm sorry," Talim apologized as she realized that her bird must be exhausted. Thinking about it, she knew that by now, Raphael must be ready to drop as well. All thoughts of her unhappiness with him had already dissipated and the only thing on her mind about him, was concern for his health.

Talim looked behind and smiled when she saw she was actually leaning against an inn. It was decently sized, and looked comfortable enough. To her bird, she said, "Alun, go fetch him and bring him here. You can rest with him as well."

Her bird glowered at her. "Cheep."

"Alun," she said gently. "If you love someone, you don't hold petty details against them. Now go." Her bird chirped in reply before taking flight and she made her way to head inside.

* * *

Raphael splashed some water from the fountain onto his face and let out a long breath. It was noon, the hottest time of the day. If he didn't find shelter soon, he might just suffer a heat stroke. But there was no way, he was going to apologize or take back his words. He was just being honest and trying to look out for her, yet she had taken it as an insult. "Women," he muttered darkly as took off his hat and used it to fan himself. No actually, it should just be 'Talim'. Women were easy creatures. A few compliments, a few cliche words and gifts, and they follow him like pets. With his handsome looks and silver tongue, few could resist his advances and he could not remember how many of them he had dallied and slept with. Talim on the other hand, showed no desire for gifts or praise. She would smile and blush at times, but they never truly swayed her or distracted her from her journey.

It was a charm she possessed, he supposed. He had flirted with her on a few occasion, but he never saw her look or speak to him any differently and this only served to deepen his respect for her. Such a strong, pure and warm woman like her was rare. Though he was still unhappy with their argument, he knew it was just her good sense of character to act like that.

"Cheep."

He looked over to see her bird landing beside him, wearing an expression that almost seemed like annoyance. With a scowl, he said, "What?" Her bird pointed its wing at a distance before tugging on his sleeve, wanting him to follow it. His lips curled. "Hmph, you're supposed to be my guide? What, has she decided to admit that I was right? Owww!" He sucked on his thumb, as it bled from the sharp beak cutting through his glove. "Why you little-"

Alun flapped its wings and quickly dodged his grab. Standing up, he jammed the hat back on his head before following it, fuming the whole time as he dodged the other pedestrians and moving carriages. When it landed on a tree beside an inn, he said, "What?" Alun rolled its eyes before pointing inside. With that, it took off to attend to its own devices. Raphael frowned before pushing open the oak door.

The inn was busy and noisy, with plenty of people running about and chattering. The front desk was manned by one lone man while the rest of the inn's workers hustled around, bringing food and drinks to the travellers. There was a connected tavern and he rolled his eyes to see that some had taken up drinks at this time of day. An old chandelier was currently unlit as it hung up on the ceiling. From the side, a set of black stairs led upwards to the room. The place was decent, he supposed. There were some efforts in decorating, as some paintings were hung on the patterned brown and red walls. The curtains were the same color, but covered in dust. The wooden floor was scratched but a long patterned rug snaked its ways around the floor. It was at least bright and warm on the inside, reflective of the lively people.

He made his way to the front desk, where the man immediately said, "Mr. Sorel, is it? Your companion has already booked a room for you and asked for food to be brought to your room. Would you like someone to lead you to it?"

Raphael couldn't help but smile as he heard. "I can find it myself. Where is she now, in the room?"

"No, she left after she arranged the room for you, sir."

"I see." If he had to guess, she was running around for others again. The thought made him sigh as he headed for his room, his body aching for sustenance and sleep.

The smell of hot soup and bread, along with a small bowl of coleslaw and fresh grilled salmon made his mouth water. The entire meal was laid out on the simple circular in the room, that consist of a small dressing table, a cabinet and a single bed with blue covers. Making his way over to the window, he shut out some of the light with the red curtains before seating himself down to eat. His stomach growled and he finished off the food quickly, starving and tired. But just as he finished, he wondered if he should have saved some for her. This was a single order, barely enough for a man of his size. It didn't make much sense that they would be sharing it. She was probably going to order more food when she arrives. It would be best that way too, since the food would arrive fresh and hot.

Raphael stood up and yawned. There was only one bed, he could only guess that she couldn't afford something better. He'd probably have to take the floor but for now, since she wasn't here, he might as well use the bed and rest up. Almost immediately, when his body hit the soft bed and he pulled the blankets over himself, he drifted off.

He wasn't sure how long he had slept. All he knew was that by the time he had finished, the skies were already orange and the sun was setting. Sitting up in bed, he wondered where she was. The finished plates were still on the table, a clear indication that she hadn't arrived yet. Was she still working to make money? Or did she run into complications? He mulled over the possibilities before deciding that if she didn't return by nightfall, he would go look for her. In the back of his mind, he haphazard a guess that she was probably still out there just to help someone. Kind.. but foolish.

The windows flew open from a sudden gust of wind and he stood up in annoyance to close it. But then he paused and looked down at the streets. Absentmindedly, his eyes wandered, trying to look for her. It was getting late, there were few people out now as the sun was starting to set. Was she going to be alright, being out there by herself? She was a capable fighter, but nonetheless her trusting nature worried him.

Raphael leaned out slightly, biting the inside of his cheek. He was fed and well rested, because of her. She, who had looked after him when he attacked her, and she who had taken a blow for him when he did nothing more then lay there like cannon fodder before that monster. Even though she was probably angry at him, she still put aside that anger to worry about his well-being. Where was she now though?

 _"I'd like to explore the place and see if there are any malfested who may need my help, and look for the new wielder. Then, I'd like to visit the orphanage and donate some money."_

He sighed as he remembered her words. She was honestly too good of a person. His eyes moved up and down alitle more, trying to see if she was headed this way. She didn't get to rest at all and he was sure she must be tired by now. All of a sudden, he noticed a woman with tricolored pigtails of white, pink and purple smiling up at him from the street. Her eyes were the same matching red as his and a circular ring-like blade was draped from her shoulder. A black raven rested on her shoulder and she stroked its head, but not breaking eye contact with him. Confused, he leaned out alittle more. Who was she? His confusion seemed to amuse her and she mouthed something at him before disappearing off into an alleyway.

He narrowed his eyes. That weapon and eyes... whoever she was, she wasn't normal. Could it possibly be that assassin Talim mentioned? He pursed his lips as he grabbed his rapier and headed out.

* * *

Talim bowed her head, her hands clasped together. "Please, my friend is talented with medicine and would be of great help to you. We'll be here for a week or so and he needs the money."

The old man ignored her as he continued weighing out medicinal herbs on a set of old brass scales. "I'm perfectly fine with handling my shop by myself. I'd rather not trust some stranger in looking after the place. Some of the herbs I've gathered here is very valuable."

"I asked around and know that a bug is going around," Talim pressed on, following him around the apothecary shop. "You've been very busy the past month."

"Then you should know that it's been getting better about a week ago," said the man, pushing his glasses up his nose as he climbed a ladder to fetch some jars on a higher cabinet.

"But still, with his skills in medicine and with the rapier, you have yourself a good assistant and if something was to happen, he can protect you and the shop."

The old man let out a long sigh. She had been bugging him for almost an hour now and though he could see her sincerity, he was still reluctant. Talim could sense his hesitation and she quickly said, "Give him a chance, please. One day of work. If it doesn't work out, you can tell him to go and not pay him. What do you have to lose right, sir?"

Letting out a sigh, the man ran a hand through his grey beard and said, "You said he's good with medicine AND a rapier?"

Talim bobbed her head up and down eagerly. "Yes, he's a fine swordsman and doctor."

"Fine. But I'm still not very busy so if he wants to work, it will be half a day. Tell him to come around in at five and work till eleven." One of his bushy eyebrows rose up. "He'll only be here for a week, got it?"

"Thank you!" Talim said in delight. But then she said, "His name is Raphael. I'll make him come around here to ask for a job, please don't tell him that I secured it for him."

"Why?" the old man asked in exasperation at how troublesome the whole matter seem. When she fumbled for words, he could guess that it had to do something with manly pride and he sighed. "Fine fine, just go away and let me work now."

"Thank you!"

He waved her off and when the door closed, he muttered to himself, "Such a strange woman..."

* * *

By now, the sun was starting to set. But she still had one last thing to do before she could rest. She headed for the orphanage. As she arrived, she could hear the kids inside the large and old three story building. She looked at it sadly, seeing the vines creep up on the sandstone colored walls and the cracks running through it. Some kids noticed her through the windows, their tired faces lighting up in joy as they waved to her. She waved back to them before pushing the gate open and threading through.

Some toys laid scattered outside at the front and the weeds struggled to spread themselves through the grass. Talim bent down to pick up an old doll that was practically falling apart. Its smile was faded and its clothes were grey. Most of the toys the children owned were in this state and it made her sad. Gently, she placed the doll back down on the grass.

The door opened and Talim looked up to see the director of the place come out to greet her. The old lady was nearing seventy but her wrinkled face still shone with warmth and energy as she walked with heavy steps, the white bun of hair moving slightly as she walked. A white apron was draped over the faded blue work dress and Talim smiled. "It's been awhile, Ms. Resla. I've come to donate money."

"Talim! It's been nearly a year!" The old woman hugged her, extremely happy to see her. "You are too kind, sweet priestess."

Talim returned the hug and said, "It's nothing madam. I'm only alittle sad that I can't give you more."

"You have a beautiful heart, child," said the old lady. "Please, this is more than what we usually get. Things haven't been well lately I and the children thank you from the bottom of our hearts." Ms. Resla gestured inside and said, "Will you be staying with us?"

"I... no, not this time," Talim answered hesitantly. "I booked a room at an inn."

The old lady showed surprise as she heard. "Really? You never seemed to do so before." But then she said brightly, "Has fortune changed? Are you making more money? You of all people, deserve it."

Talim gave her a sad smile. "Perhaps." She glanced up as the moon was beginning to make its appearance. "Sorry, I have to be on my way now, Ms. Resla. I promise I'll return tomorrow to play with the kids."

"That would be wonderful," said the old lady. "We'll be here, Talim. Have a goodnight, sweetheart."

Talim waved to her and the children inside as she walked off. Her heart was heavy though, as she saw how skinny the kids and how exhausted the old woman looked. Her stomach growled hungrily and she sighed. If she bought a small loaf of bread and some cheese, she could probably make it last for two days. If she kept drinking water, it would also help. All of the money she did have, went to the room and for meals for three days for him, as well as her usual donations.

The chirping of a bird caught her attention and Talim looked up as Alun flew over to her, a ripe apple in its claws. "Alun!" Talim laughed in delight as her bird brought her the apple and puffed proudly. She kissed the top of its head. "Thanks, Alun, I needed this." She took a bite out of the sweet and juicy apple and melted as the cool juice slid down her throat.

"Cheep?" her bird asked.

"It tastes great Alun," she said as she took another bite. "I haven't eaten anything the whole day, you're such a darling to bring me this."

From a distance, Raphael heard and he immediately felt an overwhelming sense of guilt. Thanks to her unique green hair, it wasn't too hard to track her down. When he did spot her, he found her staring up at the decrepit building sadly before she started talking to the old lady who came out to greet her. After she finished her donation and conversation, he wondered how he should come up to see her. He knew she was no longer angry, but he was ashamed to face her. They were both tired, her more than him since she was trying to change her sleeping schedule. Yet, she ran around working and looking after those who were less fortunate than them while he lazed in bed and stuffed himself. He could only guess at how hungry she was as she walked away with her bird in her arms, still munching away on the apple.

"What am I doing?" he muttered to himself darkly. She was kind and caring, more than anyone he's ever met. The words he had said to her in his moment of anger were unkind and undeserving, especially for how well she's been looking after him. He needed to make it up to her somehow, before he let her know about the strange woman he saw today.

* * *

It was late and everyone was headed home from a day of hard work or going out to enjoy the nightlife. Talim brushed back a lock of her hair, as she gazed upward at the stars that can still be seen even though she was in a city. It was a long day... but she was happy with it nonetheless. The argument with Raphael saddened her, but she had no regrets about everything she's said and done today, and that was all that mattered to her.

"Woof! Woof!"

Talim stopped at the sight of a big furry white dog barking out loud near an alleyway. Soon enough, a cold wind brushed past her, bringing with it the unmistakable scent of blood and death... Her heart grew cold as she slowly walked towards it. "Quela noqua?" she asked, her voice barely audible. The big white dog nodded and barked, jerking its head to the alley. It bared its fangs and growled, its pupils dilating and its claws digging into the stone pavement. A few people also noticed and they headed over, passing her as she stood there rooted to the spot. Soon enough, screams rent the air and one lady fainted dead away.

"Alun, stay back." She let her bird go and it flew up to a nearby building, looking anxious.

Mechanically, her legs carried her over to see what laid in those shadows. Gently, she pushed them aside and when she saw what laid in the alleyway, a strangled sound came out from her throat. A young looking woman laid dead, covered by a straw mat and blood pooled all around her. The smell of waste, blood and garbage was thick in the air and she suppressed the urge to vomit. It was clear she had been haphazardly dumped here amongst the garbage and judging by the blood, she had only recently died.

Steeling herself, Talim walked forward and ignored the gasps and whispers of the people around her. Her boots made ripples in the bloody pool and she slowly leaned down. She recognized the style of the death immediately. Sky Burial... a technique only used by Tira and her followers, the Birds of Passage that she had reassembled these past years. The woman's blue eyes had been gouged out, two bloody balls with trailing veins, and they rested at the base of her throat, staring upwards at nothing.

Her hand trembled slightly as she lifted the dirty straw mat. The stomach had been slashed horizontally and intestines spilled out, with blood coagulating around them. From the ribs up to the neck, the skin was used instead as parchment. Her breath hitched as she struggled to read the writings that were carved onto the flesh. Dumas had tried to teach her how to read, but she was still rusty. Slowly, her lips moved silently. 'I've missed you, kitty.'

"What are you seeing miss?" asked one of the men.

She lowered the mat back down and said, "Her stomach was torn open but with that kind of attack, it wouldn't instantly kill her. The organs and blood falling out as she slowly crawled away from the killer, is what eventually killed her in the end. In that much pain and with so much blood loss, she would be too weak to cry out loud enough for anyone to hear. Afterwards, the killer gouged out the eyes and carved words into her skin." Wails came out from the crowd as they cried out from the tragedy and she swallowed thickly.

"How can someone be so evil to do such a thing?"

Someone beside them spoke up. "It could be a malfested! Those monsters wouldn't hesitate to do something like this!" The crowd began nodding their agreement and started yelling curses and shouts of revenge against the terrible crime.

Talim looked at the dead woman, trying hard not to cry. "I will pray to the wind for you," she murmured.

"Wh-where's my wife?! What are you people talking about? Get out of my way!"

From the sound of it, Talim knew that the woman's husband must have been alerted and was now running to see his dead spouse. Standing up, Talim immediately pushed back the man who was calling out for the dead woman. "No! Get back! You don't want to see her like this!" she cried, panicking.

The man roared and tried to shove her aside. "That's my wife in there! I want to see her!"

His brown eyes were mixed with fear, disbelief and full of love for his wife and Talim shouted, "No!" She pushed him back and away, while the crowd gasped and cried out for them to stop.

"Let go of me! I want to see my wife! Let me go see her!"

"She wouldn't want you to see her like that!" In a constricted voice, she blinked back the tears and said, "Trust me... the last image you want of your wife, is not that."

Tears flowed out from the man's dark brown eyes and he sobbed. "My wife... it can't be." His fingers curled into fists as he curled up on the ground, his body wracked with sobs. "My wife..."

Quietly, she merged into the shadows and left the crowd and air of death. Her eyes glowed green and her hair and clothes fluttered in the cold air surrounding her as she ran. "Tira..." she said lowly.

* * *

It was dark by the time she made it back. With her nimble legs and quick eye, no one noticed as she got to her room, partially covered in crusty blood. Pushing open the door, she headed in quickly and looked around. Only the light from the moon illuminated the dark room and her heart pounded in her chest as she looked around frantically for him. "Raphael? Raphael are you here?"

"Talim, you're back," Raphael said when he opened the door to the room and found her looking flustered. His fingers nervously curled around the small box at his back, holding a small sweet bun. What was wrong with him? He was used to sweet lies and honeyed words, why was apologizing to her so difficult? In the back of his head, he knew it was because he cared enough that he was worried if she would reject his apology.

She ran over to him. "Raphael, are you alright?" Her hands moved over his chest and arms, checking for any wounds. "Did anything happen?"

"Non," he replied, puzzled by her actions. His nose suddenly picked up the sharp scent of blood. It was coming from her body and he hastily dragged her over to the window. "Talim, the blood-"

"Not from me," Talim said. "It..." She stopped. The less he knew, the less he would question, the less he would pry, the less he would worry and the safer he would be. "I found a dying dog and tried to save it," she began, avoiding his eyes. "It's nothing."

He frowned, noticing her discomfort. "Are you lying-"

"Did you hear of any news regarding Amy on your search today?" She interrupted, placing a hasty smile on her face.

The box slipped from Raphael's hand as he said in a stunned voice, "How do you know my daughter's name?"

* * *

Darkwings13: The Angel of Death has announced herself and a slip of the tongue now puts our priestess in a very troubling situation. What will happen next? Stay tune. And thanks for the favorite, follow and review Lukalukageno!

ㄟ(￣▽￣ㄟ) good to see you friend!

*Sky Burial is a technique where the assassin carves a message onto the body and gouges out the eye, to let their client know that the job was carried out by them successfully. Tira also used this method to kill Jurgis, according to the artbook.

*And yea, for the past two chapters, Raph never told Talim the name of his daughter bwahahhaa.

By the way, I have thought about it for some time now but I've decided to make this story be rated M for Mature. I probably should have done it for the last one, considering all the blood lol. But as you can see, there is going to be death, serious issues, subjects and uhhhhhhhh... future intimate moments. So dear loyal readers, you'll have to now check the mature section to see the story being updated, or put it on follow or favorite to keep track. This is serious, in two chapters I will put this story as mature, and go all out. If close intimacy and death bother you, then I'm very sorry :(


	4. Some Truths Some Lies

Talim froze, her breath caught in her throat at the slip-up. "I... umm..." Her heart pounded and cold sweat slide down the back of her neck. She gasped as Raphael shoved her into the wall, his fangs gleaming in the moonlight.

"Who are you? How do you know her?" he hissed. "Perhaps running into you was no coincidence after all." He leaned in closer and growled. "And maybe, your kindness was all an act. What are your intentions woman?"

Her eyes widened briefly when he draw his rapier and stabbed it into the wall beside her, cutting some strands of her viridian green hair. In a slightly hurt voice she said, "You would think of me like that, just because I know your daughter's name?"

"I don't trust liars," Raphael retorted.

Her hand moved up slowly to her neck, and she pulled her necklace down to reveal the bite marks. "I have only good intentions when I lie to you."

Raphael's took a small breath as he saw the skin around the marks. They were red, swollen and looked painful. Didn't she say she purified the wounds? He stared at her. Did she lie about that to avoid making him feel guilty? But for what possible reason would she lie and hide from him the fact that she knows Amy? He loosened his grip on her shoulder slightly. "Tell me the truth. No more lies, especially not when it regards my daughter."

Quietly, she said, "I know your daughter's name because..." Talim knew she had to tell him some of the truths at this point, but she was still determined on hiding the more important parts. "I met her when I was fifteen years old, which was seventeen years ago. We were very good friends."

"You were her friend?" Raphael asked suspiciously.

She knew he wanted her to prove that she really did know Amy so she answered, "You call her, your Butterfly of the Night. You taught her Les Rapiers des Sorel and you are not her real father, you adopted her when she saved you. Is that enough details to show that I am not lying?"

"You knew who I was and who I was looking for, why didn't you tell me?" he said angrily.

"I didn't tell you because I don't want you to feel indebted to me," she replied, revealing one of the reasons why she had kept it secret. "Amy doesn't have many friends. If I told you I was her friend, you would have given me special treatment and gone out of your way to look after me." She gestured to the table and bed. "You wouldn't have eaten until I have eaten and you wouldn't sleep until you know that I'm resting. I don't want that." Softly, she added, "You would have felt even more guilty about hurting me as well if you knew."

He felt his voice caught in his throat. His mouth opened and closed a few times before he said in a stricken voice, "You would keep this from me, to spare my feelings and let me be selfish?"

She slipped gracefully away from him and replied, "I only do what's best for those around me."

He removed his sword and slowly walked over to her. "Are you mad at me?" When she turned her large doleful eyes on him, he quickly said, "No, of course not. You're only saddened by my words, my thoughtless accusations."

"They hurt more than this wound," Talim admitted as she gently touched her neck. "If there's something I want you to know... everything I do, I do with only the best intent in my heart."

Raphael stood there for a moment, unsure of what to say. Finally, he grabbed her hand. "Come with me."

"Eh? Wha-where are we goin-" She grabbed onto her hat to keep it flying off as he pulled her along with him.

They rushed out into the night air and she shivered slightly from the chilly temperature. It was late, the streets were practically empty and every shop they passed by was close. She looked around, with one hand still on her hat. "Raphael, where are you taking me?"

"You'll see," he said as continued holding onto her hand and pulling her along with him. When they came to the bakery where he had bought her the sweet bun, he began banging on the door.

"Raphael!" Talim squealed as she tried to pull him back. "It's almost midnight! They're probably sleeping!"

"I don't care," he replied as he continued hammering. "Open up!"

"WHAT IN THE BLAZES!" A man with a gigantic moustache opened up, his chef hat still on his head and his apron covered in flour. "Can't you see we're closed?" He then gasped and pointed at her long half skirt that had splashes of dried blood on it. "Good gracious! Are you hurt miss?"

"N-no, I'm fine," Talim reassured him.

Raphael reached into his shirt and drew out some coins that he had sewn into the outfit. They were emergency funds, money he had stolen from his victims before he bit Talim. Afraid she would question him on where he had gotten them, and then return them or give them away, he never told her about it. But now, there was nothing he would hide back from her. "Enough chit chat, the night air isn't good for either of us. I need the biggest meat bun you can make for my lovely companion here. Money is not an issue."

She gaped at the golden coin and when the chef snatched it away and said he'd be back in five minutes, she pulled on his arm. "Raphael, no. I don't-"

"It's too late, ma petite," he said with a smirk. "I have already paid. If you don't eat it, you'll be wasting money."

Her pink lips parted open. "What... did you just call me?"

"It's not an insult," he said when he saw her expression. "It's french for 'my little one'." His smile widened as he said, "You were fifteen when you met my Amy, meaning you're seventeen years younger than me in age. Ha... with your youthful appearance and short height-" She pouted at this and he chuckled. It was true, her head only reached his chin or lower lip. "And short height," he continued, "I can not help but feel that 'little one' suits you."

She had to admit that he was right. She was petite in size and she could actually fit into teenagers clothes if she wanted. Still... "Is that the only reason why?" she asked timidly.

He pursed his lips in thought. "I'm unsure but for some reason, the words do seem familiar."

Talim lowered her head, letting her hair hide her worried expression. Forcing a smile, she said, "But physically, we're both 32 now." She patted her cheek and giggled. "I feel old."

"Then I must be ancient," Raphael said with a laugh.

"Your meat bun sir!"

She gasped at the size of the steaming meat bun. It was the size of her bird! Raphael placed it into her hands and gently put the other hand on her back, guiding her away from the bakery. Holding the steaming bun, she couldn't help but drool alittle. It smelled fantastic.

"They say that the bakery there is the best in the city," Raphael said, pleased at her expression at the gigantic meat bun. "I bought you something smaller but after what's happened, you deserve something alittle bigger."

Talim clutched the bun to her chest and said, "Raphael, you didn't have to-"

"Not another word, Talim," he said sternly. "It's time I completely trust you and show you my gratitude. If you do not accept this, then it means you haven't forgiven me."

"Very well then, thank you. But..." Holding up the bun, she said, "Please share this with me. I don't think I can finish all of it." When he chuckled and nodded, she quickly broke it in half, letting the smell of cooked meat that was flavored with sauces and herbs, waft up their nostrils. Her stomach growled and she took a small bite. She nearly swooned at how good it tasted.

"The money was well worth it," Raphael said, eyeing her delighted expression and munching of the bun. He took a bite himself and had to admit that it was indeed very good. As they ate, he said quietly, "Give me your words that you won't take on all the burdens, Talim. I will not be able to live with myself if I knew I was causing you any pain." Gently, he reached out and touched her neck. "It hurts, doesn't it?"

She nibbled quietly on her bun and nodded. "Spiritually, it's purified. But the physically healing part is slow. It just needs some time."

"I'll buy you some ointment and I'll find a job tomorrow, to help with our funding," he added. When she quickly chirped that some apothecary was looking for help, he nodded. "Very well, I will head there tomorrow."

"Don't work too hard though," Talim said cheerfully. "After all, you'll be all set once my friend arrives and looks after you. Under his wing, you'll be well fed and safe, and he'll help you look for Amy as well."

He stayed quiet and let her eat, as they continued on their way to return to the inn. On the inside, even if he was going to be well provided for, he was rather reluctant in leaving her company. "Talim," he began. "I can trust you, but why should I trust this friend of yours?" When she seemed slightly hurt, he quickly added, "I have no doubt that you believe he will help me, but I don't trust anyone who hasn't proven themselves to me."

"He is my husband."

Raphael froze and stared at her. "You're... married?"

Talim smiled. "Legally no. He's a powerful and rich man, society and his status won't let us be together and my family does not approve of him either. So we couldn't have a public wedding. Only the earth, the skies, the sea, the wind and a few close friends were our witness when we pledged ourselves. But that doesn't change anything really. We've already..." Her face turned red and she nibbled on her bun.

"What?" He was flabbergasted. "He took your virginity?"

"He is my husband."

Raphael reached out and squeezed her hand. "That's not how marriage works. Talim, you're being taken advantage of. You're nothing more then his mistress."

"Don't say that," she huffed, looking rather hurt. "I may not be his first but he promised me that I'm his last and his dearest."

"If you're his wife," Raphael retorted. "Why doesn't he look after you or provide for you? You're eating tree barks while he's swimming in gold."

"I travel to help, not live in luxuries," Talim explained gently. "Carrying around gold bars would be silly, and decking myself out in jewelry would be ridiculous. Carrying any more money than necessary would only attract attention and I am happy enough with simple meals and a roof over my head."

Raphael couldn't help but feel his heart go out to her. She was so innocent, good and beautiful, she deserved a true wedding and husband. To him, that man sounded ashamed of her and probably didn't push for a public wedding because of her skin and lack of wealth. Instead, he most likely convinced her of this ridiculous sham and now she thinks she's his wife, when she's nothing more than a mistress. And even though the man was apparently rich and powerful, Talim had to find odd jobs, dance and sing for coins?! Raphael fumed. Talim was always travelling to help the malfested as well, in her absence, he doubted that the man would be faithful.

"I don't need help from your 'husband'," Raphael said scathingly. "I'll take my chances by your side, even with an assassin after you."

"Raphael," she said pleadingly. "Please don't, I'm on a dangerous journey. This assassin is a serious and skilled fighter as well. You-"

"I know what I'm in for." When she seemed puzzled, he said, "She wields a ring blade, am I correct?"

Talim nearly fainted. "You met her? Did she hurt you? Did-"

"I saw her from a window. The moment our eyes met, I knew there was something abnormal." Raphael then scowled. "You expect me to let Amy's one and only friend, waltz around with an assassin after her? I think not. I'm not leaving you."

"Raphael," she said pleadingly, her eyes round and her hand tightening over his. "I saw her work today. She killed a woman to say hello to me. The blood on my skirt, is from that victim." Her mouth felt dry as she recalled the terrible scene. "I don't want to see you get hurt because of me. She's here in this city and it's dangerous to be with me. Please, go with my husband when he arrives. He'll be here-"

"No." Raphael flatly rejected her request. "You have been good to me when I did not deserve it and you're Amy's friend. I must protect you." He asked quietly, "Why is she after you anyways?"

"I know she hates me, but other than that, I am unsure," Talim answered truthfully. "She also hates my husband. Perhaps she wants to hurt me to get to him."

"Oh Talim," Raphael sighed.

She looked around the dark houses and streets nervously. "We'll discuss this later. I still want you to meet my husband, before you truly decide. But believe me, it would be better for you to leave me."

A raven looked down at them with its beady red eyes and watched as they left. It ruffled its feathers and tilted its head, curious about the conversation it had just overheard. Before it could take flight, a large black hawk swooped down and tore its neck open, spilling blood and feathers.

"Cheep (Hiiiii)." Alun flapped up to the hawk, but it squawked when it saw the dead raven. "Cheeep cheep cheep! (Holy wind what'd you do!)" It flapped its wings and ran around screaming in bird language on the roof.

The female hawk rolled its eyes. "Kwah. (Calm down. If you're here, then it looks like Talim has arrived. I'll go back to report to master.)"

Alun knew what it had to do. It plucked out a white feather and handed it over to the hawk. "Cheep! (Hurry, there's a crazy killer on the loose!"

"Kyeah (I know, good night Alun.)" With that, it took off to return to Dumas.

"Cheep cheep! (Say hello to Buffy for me!)"

* * *

When he woke up, he put a hand over his eyes as the bright sunlight peeked through the curtains to hit him in bed. Sitting up, he stretched and groaned as his muscles popped. Getting out of bed, he noted that once again, she was already up and had left. "As hardworking as always," he said to himself as he put his shirt and gloves on.

According to the priestess, some apothecary wanted help at a rather unusual time though. Five to eleven? Raphael put on his hat and pursed his lips as he exited the room. As he headed downstairs, he stopped when he heard her singing. Picking up his pace, he jumped the last two steps and passed a bunch of guests before seeing her in the tavern, her delicate fingers plucking the strings of a mandolin and singing. Her bird was pecking at a bunch of bird seeds at the bar behind her and it waved a wing at him as it noticed him.

Many of the patrons there were openly staring in admiration as her beautiful voice washed over them, singing about the peace and calm that followed a terrible calamity seventeen years ago. Her chocolate eyes had a golden light to them from the bright candles in the enclosed space and she smiled every so often as she played and sang. Few people were speaking, so enraptured were they by her song and he too, stayed still to listen. The song carried a thousand emotions, from tears and sorrows at the devastation to new hopes and dreams as the years passed. His heart soared as she openly sung about the malfested's suffering, they too were victims from the calamity and that they deserved compassion, not fear and discrimination.

A few of the people were shaking their heads at her words and some openly left, but a few were thoughtful and discussing her beliefs and a good portion of the room was nodding in agreement. Raphael felt his heart go out to her, at her efforts in protecting the malfested and strength as she did not care about the repercussion of defending them. He wanted to stay longer but it was best he headed out for that apothecary that was seeking work. He had told her to stay in crowded areas to be safe from the assassin and though he'd like to be with her, she had insisted that he go work and keep safe as well. The money he earned would be good to add to his emergency funds, she had said with a sweet smile on her face. Adjusting the rapier at his hip, he left with a worried look for her.

"They are our brothers and sisters," Talim continued softly. "Now that they're malfested, this is the time when they need our understanding and compassion the most. It is not right that we would hide them in the shadows and discriminate against them."

"Shut up." From a corner, a scrawny, pale and filthy man glared at her blearily, over the rim of his cup. His sleeveless brown shirt and hair was dirty and his eyes were bloodshot from the all the alcohol he had been consuming that evening. "They're fools who sold their souls to the devil, practice witchcraft and did all kind of sinful things. It's a good thing the Graf is purging the world of such monsters."

A sad expression crossed her face as she remembered her and Dumas's argument...

* * *

"You saw the massacre, you were there yourself," Dumas said, his fists clenched white as he stood before her in the bedroom. "They were all wiped out. Men, women and children, none were spared and then they were left out like some kind of macabre trophy in the field! Worst of all, they were the type of malfested with no special powers. They were innocent, defenceless and they were simply killed for being malfested." Under the red mask, his eyes blazed. "They attacked you when you protested and tried to jump in. That whole town deserves to burn. I did not turn back time, to risk losing you to something so..." He walked away from her and slammed a fist into the rich red wall.

"If you start this Purge you will deepen the hate between both sides," Talim said pleadingly. "Don't do it, please."

"If I don't do it more of the malfested will die, including Amy while she's out there," he said thinly. "Talim, we've both tried to make this work. It isn't working!" He moved away from her and towards her dressing table. He sweared in french before looking over his shoulders at her. Seeing how dejected she was, he let out a long breath and held out a hand. "Ma petite, come to me." When she did, he said, "Soul Edge has to be restored soon, it's fighting against me and to see you exhaust yourself to protect me, wounds me."

Talim let him pull her into his arms and she slowly relaxed against his warm body. "I would do anything to protect you."

"I know," he said as he stroked her hair. "But I have to start the Purge. To protect Amy and the malfested and to protect the innocents, overall."

"The innocents?" Talim asked hesitantly.

"The Purge will be used to destroy only those humans who wants to kill us," Dumas said, his eyes narrowed. "All those who are innocent, have nothing to fear. Think about it Talim, the Purge is a lie, said to kill the malfested. If people can be like you, and be understanding and accepting of the malfested, the Purge will be rejected, simple as that."

Talim bit her lips. "But... it feels wrong, to judge anyone and kill-"

Dumas stepped back from her. "Is it not wrong to simply let things continue like this? To see innocent malfested wrongly persecuted? This is justice, Talim. The more the humans wants blood and death from us, the more their own people die."

She lowered her head and said sadly, "I will not go against what you're doing, but I can't support it either, Dumas. The only thing I can do, is continue spreading my teachings so that both humans and malfested can coexist, and the Purge can be stopped through love and understanding."

"That's my wind priestess," he said as he kissed her on the forehead and slid his arm back around her waist.

"You promise that only humans who are evil and openly try to harm the malfested, will be the only ones to be Purged, right?" Talim asked quietly, her heart still not happy with the plan. But he was right, if they didn't do anything more innocent malfested would be killed. This was self defence and he did say that innocent humans would have nothing to fear.

Resting his chin on her head, he smirked. "Of course... Talim."

* * *

"I say... you look like a malfested the most here."

Talim pulled herself out of her thoughts as a young man with curly blond hair and sharp blue eyes entered the tavern. "Cheep?" Alun chirped and flew onto her lap and she shushed it.

"You sir, are being terribly impolite to this lady," Patroklos said, walking over to Talim's side. "Apologize to her."

"Who are you to-"

Patroklos smirked as he took out a badge. "When a commanding officer of Graf Dumas's army tells you to do something, you do it. Now apologize to her, before I bring you in to test if you're really malfested."

Talim stood up angrily. "Do you know the weight of your accusation? He is not malfested and you're just as terrible as he is, to make such threats. This is not the way to bring peace to both sides."

He openly gaped at her. "I was trying to help-"

"This is not helping, this is undoing my work," she said as she brushed past him with her bird in her arms. Her pink lips were thin as she left and in her heart, she wondered when all of this hate and discrimination would end. It has been years. She had devoted more than half of her life to this and it was starting to wear down on her. It all felt so futile at times.

"Miss!"

Talim came to a stop and looked behind her to see the young man running towards her. When he came to her side, she unconsciously shifted away from him. "Yes?"

"You forgot your money for your performance," he said, holding out a handful of coins. When she silently took it, he added, "I'm sorry if I've offended you. I just wanted to help. I... I saw you donating to the orphanage, the other day," he said sheepishly. When she stared at him, with a rather impatient look, he said, "It reminded me of my master. She loves children and runs an orphanage as well. She took care of me and taught me, during the hardest time of my life."

Talim's eyes softened. "I see..." She tried to put on a smile at the regretful looking young man. "I forgive you then, uhhhh..."

"Patroklos Alexandra," he offered helpfully.

Her mouth dropped open. "You're Cassandra's nephew?"

Patroklos gaped at her in surprise. "YOU KNOW MY AUNT?!" exclaimed the Greek.

She bobbed her head in response. "We were friends a long time ago. Though... I haven't seen her since." Seeing the look on his face, Talim said, "Me and one of my friend is looking for her. I'm sure she'll be found soon." Though both her and Kilik had long suspected that she was still stuck in Astral Chaos, and were powerless to help her.

Patroklos said quietly, "She went missing... along with my sister. I hope she's still alive."

Talim laid a hand on the furry lynx decoration on Patroklos's shoulder. "I know she is."

"So, uhhh... miss-

"Talim," she said helpfully.

"Miss Talim, if you know my aunt, how old are you?"

Talim said mischievously, "It's not polite to ask a woman her age, Patroklos."

"I-I'm sorry! I shouldn't have asked such a thing. My master always said that I should keep my mouth shut when it comes to these kind of things."

She asked curiously, "Who's your master Patroklos?"

"Her name is Neve. She's like a mother to me and I've learned alot from her. Although, our ideas differ on certain... subjects.

Neve! It was Setsuka's fake name! She quickly realized that Patroklos was her student and Talim laughed. She should have realized it sooner when he mentioned her. She had ran into Setsuka on her travels, and she admired the beautiful woman for taking care of the orphans from the war. They were both fond of children and Talim had even stayed for a few months to help out with running the orphanage. "I'm a good friend of your master. She bought me a Japanese umbrella before," Talim said happily.

Patroklos laughed with her. "That's amazing! I knew there was something about you when I saw you." He then looked around before guiding her away from the crowded and bustling street. They made their way to one of street benches and when they sat down, he asked, "Miss Talim, what are you doing here?"

"Just travelling around to help the malfested," she answered truthfully.

He sighed, "You're like Master Neve, you're both too kind and good. But the malfested are vile and horrible, they do not deserve your kindness or mercy."

"Not all of them are evil. Just as there are humans are bad, there are malfested who are good," Talim replied. She added hesitantly, "And... what if you were a malfested? I'm sure you would understand the situation they were in..." Talim's eyes widened, when she could detect the small trace of dark energy inside him. It was small but it was growing, and she gasped.

"Is something wrong?" Patroklos asked. "You're very pale, Talim."

"Please, give me your hand." Surprised by her request, he looked slightly taken back but he gave it to her anyway. Holding it, she closed her eyes and placed a small binding seal on him to make sure that the evil powers wouldn't surface and grow stronger. It was something she had also done for Dampierre. With the seal, they wouldn't become malfested and the evil power would slowly die off in the coming years.

Finished, she let go and said, "It was very nice to meet you, Patroklos. I'd love to chat more but I have errands to run."

"Oh. Of-of course." Patroklos hopped to his feet and half bowed to the friend of his master, as a sign of respect that Neve had taught him. "If you need anything while staying here, you can find me at the barracks and I'll be more then happy to help."

"Thank you, and good-bye Patroklos. May the wind be with you." She smiled and waved as she headed off for the orphanage to play with the kids. As she left, she couldn't help but think that the wind around him was strange, compared to other malfested.

* * *

Raphael yawned as he sat at the counter, tallying up the records for the day. Getting hired was surprisingly easy. The man took one look at him, asked a few questions and then hired him on the spot. So far the work was simple enough. He knew all the medical herbs and their uses, only a few was he rusty on. Stocking up was simple enough, and then prepping the ointments, creams, and oils took up another large part of the hours. He'd be free in another two hours so while the old man went to the back to take care of some patients, he was left with cleaning up and checking the record book for the amount they've made for the day.

He chewed on the end of the quill and moved the candle to see better. It was strangely relaxing, pretending like he was living a normal life. All that was missing, was a home and a family to come back to at the end of the day. He sighed as he flipped to the next page and thought about Amy. His beloved daughter... he missed her. She was his rose, his butterfly, the only person he cared about since he's been betrayed by his family. What was she doing, right at this very moment without him?

"Raphael."

He looked up as the bell chimed and Talim walked in with a basket in hand and her bird in the other. "I've brought you breakfast-I mean dinner," she said quickly, reversing the time in her head.

The sound of her voice washed away the weariness in his bones and he looked up at her with a handsome smile. He admired her as she stood before him in her usual radiance; she held up the basket cheerfully. "It's not much, just a simple salad and roast beef. I squeezed out some orange juice for you too."

"You are such a treasure, ma petite," he said as he beckoned for her to join him on the other side of the counter. Scooping up the books and papers, he slid them to one side to make room to eat. When she handed him a fork, knife and plate of delicately sliced roast beef, he took a bite and chewed. It was good. She had cooked it well and added a good amount of herbs and sauce to it.

Talim watched as he ate and when he swallowed, she asked, "How is work so far?"

"Easy enough," he said as he sliced another piece and popped it into his mouth. "A few people came to purchase some oils and creams."

"I hope their injuries weren't serious," Talim said worriedly.

He nearly snorted. "They were used for aesthetic reasons, ma petite." When she seemed confused, he said, "It means make-up." With a grin, he added, "It didn't help in my opinion. They were never going to win anyone's heart even if they bought out the store and caked themselves from head to toe in it." He then wrinkled his noise. "The amount of perfume they bought and used... sacre bleu, I think they've killed my nose.

"Raphael," Talim chided him. "It's natural for a woman to be insecure about these things. You shouldn't make fun of them for it."

As he popped the lid of the cup and drunk the freshly squeezed juice, he smirked. "I noticed that you don't wear that stuff on your face, Talim. Are you insecure?"

Talim shrugged and said, "I've personally never cared about physical appearances. Besides, I'm usually travelling around in forests. Wearing makeup wouldn't make sense." She then giggled. "If I was to douse myself in perfume, I'm afraid I would attract alot of bees as well." They both laughed at the thought. She let him eat for a few more minutes before saying, "The city is setting a curfew, due to the murder yesterday. They decided that it was best to take precautions. We should head back soon, Raphael."

"You go on ahead, ma petite," he said as he laid down the cutlery. "I'm almost done with the record keeping."

"Alright," Talim said as cleaned up and put everything back into the basket. "Take care Raphael, do be careful."

Raphael smiled and waved as she headed out. He jumped slightly when the old man popped up a few minutes later behind him. "A pretty gal you have there."

"She's my travelling companion at the moment," Raphael said, with a hint of pride.

"Lucky lad you are."

Raphael rested his chin in his hand. "Unfortunately, I'm alittle late. She's apparently married." He let out a long breath when he remembered that she was just a mistress. "Not quite married actually, but taken. I worry for her." The door slammed open. Raphael looked up as people strewed into the shop, carrying stretchers and wounded men on them. The smell of blood was immediate and it reminded him that he hadn't drunk in nearly two weeks.

"What's going on?" shouted the old medical practitioner.

"They've got broken bones and body injuries everywhere," shouted a young man in his thirties. "We found them near the bridge south of Ostkar's farm. They were run down by Dumas's carriage and men and were left there."

"What?" The old man was aghast. "Graf Dumas? But why?"

"They were trying to get him to revoke orders in evicting them from the lands but he didn't bother to listen and he ran them over! Please help, we've already lost a third of them on our way here. Their families grew worried when they didn't return and we've only just found them."

"Raphael!"

Raphael shoved aside everything and hurried to the old man's side. "Yes?"

"How good are you at surgery?"

Raphael answered hesitantly, "It's been awhile since I've taken the knife in hand but I'm decent enough."

"You're going to be more than decent, you're going to have to be excellent," said the old man, pointing the five injured men in the crowded store. "Their lives are in our hands. Now let's hurry!"

* * *

"Miss Talim!"

The wind priestess looked up, surprised to see Patroklos and a few guards with him, waiting outside the inn. "Patroklos?"

The Greek grinned. "I thought it'd be longer before we'd see each other again, Miss Talim. But I'm honored to be the one to escort you to our lord, Graf Dumas." Patroklos looked at her with open respect. "I'm amazed you know him, but I suppose that it's natural for great people who strive for order and justice to know each other."

Talim's eyes lit up and her heart pounded. "Dumas? He's here?"

"Yes," Patroklos said. "He's waiting for you at the mansion. Would you like to fetch anything before we go?"

"N-no, I'm good," Talim said, still smiling. "Please, take me to him at once."

"The carriage is right this way."

* * *

His bedroom was large and the heavy red tapestries hung down loosely, blocking the view outside the two big windows on the right wall. A white fur rug laid in the middle of the room and a white recliner sat near the window. A long table stood against the left wall and on it, a glass vase holding white lilies and red roses released an intoxicating smell. Small decorative treasure also stood on the table and the dark red color of the walls gave the room a very elegant atmosphere.

Dumas stood at the table, pouring himself a glass of wine. His hair was damp from his bath and his silk black night robe clung to his muscular body. It was loosely tied and showed a portion of his chest. He caught a look of himself in the mirror above the table and smirked as he drank. If there was one good thing about malfestation, was that it had preserved his looks.

"My lord, your guest is here."

"Bring her in quickly," he said, placing down the glass. The door opened and his heart soared, at seeing the beautiful priestess. Her hair was still so long and a brilliant green, her eyes so warm and her lips so soft and inviting. Most of all, he missed the beautiful smile on her face.

"Haosan (Husband)..." she said lovingly.

"Leave us," he said to the servant. When the door closed, he crossed over to her in two strides and pulled her into his arms. Her body felt so soft and warm against his and he wove his hand into her hair. "Every time I see you return, seeing you whole and well, I can finally let myself breathe. I worry about you so much, dearest." He held her tight and said, "I heard about the recent death. Sky Burial... Tira is here."

"Yes," Talim said, burying her face into the crook of his neck. "She must have finally caught up to me with her watchers."

"Don't leave my side," Dumas said, pressing her close to him and thinking briefly about her getting burned at the stake in the last timeline.

Talim kissed him gently on the lips before saying happily, "I bring you good news, Dumas. I-"

"Hush," he said quietly, drowning in the chocolate pool of her eyes, with glimmering gold dust surrounding the pupil "Later, first, I want you."

"Right now?" she asked, looking up at him hesitantly.

He smiled. "It's been so long since I've felt your silky green hair sliding past my skin, felt those lips meet mine and feel you writhe underneath my body. You would not deny me, would you?" Before she could protest, he scooped her up into his arms and moved for the blue bed with its dark pillows and red canopy, held back by gold cords.

Talim blushed as he laid her down on the silky blue sheets and crawled on top of her. "Du-Dumas... husband, I don't know-"

"You're beautiful," he said huskily. His eyes burned with desire as he palmed her right breast. It was soft and perky and he was pleased to hear her breath hitch. He leaned down and whispered, "I promised you, didn't I? I would cherish you for the rest of my life. Now come to me, my wife."

Talim placed a hand on his cheek before gently removing his mask, to gaze up on the face she had etched in her heart and soul. "Raphael..." With a smile, she leaned up and kissed him.

* * *

Darkwings13: (=￣▽￣=) Got alot of exciting stuff planned for next chapter. And yea, if it's not obvious now, next chapter will turn my story mature. Stay tune! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Yea, Talim finally got married. I'd frankly be mad if i had to wait 34 years and was still not married, (since time got turned back and all lol) so yea, they got married. Will go into details about that later.

In the SC artbook, it says Dumas has a malfested black hawk as a pet lol.

＼（＠￣∇￣＠）／Thanks for the review, fav and follow bifem. So happy to hear you're always the first ones to read whenever I update! Thanks for the favorite Kuroao Anomal! Good luck starting your path as a fanfiction writer friend!


	5. Love that isn't a Dream

Darkwings13: (´ω｀ ) Enjoy! THIS CHAPTER WAS FRICKING HARD TO WRITE DX I'm sorry if it fails! I recommend listening to Gloomy Seduction, a SCV ost when Tira appears.

*Thanks for your kind reviews as always, Bifem.

* * *

"You've missed me as much as I've missed you, it seems," he said as he broke the kiss and looked down at her affectionately.

Talim said with a slight tone of sorrow, "As your wife, I spend more time apart from you than with you I'm sorry."

"Hush dearest," he said quietly as he touched forehead with her. "You have your duties. We are always in each other's hearts, and that's all that matters."

His sweet words cheered her up and she looked at him lovingly. "Husband..."

He smiled as he reached out and pulled down the gold cord, letting down the red canopy to encase them in their own world. Her chocolate brown eyes sparkled in delight and he chuckled. Pulling her up in a sitting position, with her legs neatly tucked beneath her, he said, "Sometimes I think I'm dreaming, having you in my arms and in my bed. We were born on opposite sides of the world and are as different as the sun and moon. Who could have guessed, that the king of malfested would fall in love with a pure wind priestess?"

She felt his hand slip around her waist and she moved closer to him in response. Blinking her pretty eyes at him, she said sweetly, "Our love gives me hope that sooner or later, peace can be achieved between humans and malfested. All it really takes is understanding." She placed a hand on his cheek. "And no, you're not dreaming, husband."

"I still think I am," he replied, his voice sultry. He took her hand in his and gently bit down on the glove, sliding it off and dropping it to the side. Kissing the palm, he said, "I can feel your soft skin, perhaps I am awake." He slowly pushed her back against the headboard of the bed and took off her hat. Pressing his face into her hair, he took in a deep breath. "Your hair smells like lilies, mayhaps I do have you physically in my arms."

She giggled at his joking words and she kissed him on the lips. "You're not dreaming."

"Good," he replied as he pulled down her vest and pressed up against her. "When you're with me, I want to see you only clad in your long green hair and wearing only your necklace," he said, placing kisses on her neck and shoulder. He was pleased to hear her voice dropped down an octave as she quietly called out his name.

Talim stiffened up as he put on hand on left breast, fondling it and she could feel her nipple hardening under the top as he slowly rubbed it with his thumb. She made a small sound as he kissed her once more, thrusting his tongue into her mouth like a snake and both of his hands went to her breasts, cupping and fondling them. Each time he squeezed them, she moaned into his mouth. She could feel every sensation as he squeezed and played with them and she could feel herself melting back into the headboard. The attention, gentleness and love he showed made her heart flutter. Whatever obstacles she faced from being with him, were forgotten in moments like these.

Dumas smiled as she openly murmured his name. Slowly, he pulled down the band of fabric holding her breasts, and they bounced into view. The cool air hardened her dark nipples and she instinctively made to cover them. "No, ma petite," he said sternly as he grabbed her hands and pulled them up against the wall. This made her breasts stick out even more noticeably and she squirmed under his hot gaze.

"Du-Dumas..." she said, her face turning pink as she was bare to his gaze.

He stared down at her appreciatively as he continued keeping her hands locked up above her in his grip. Her sun kissed skin was soft and her crowning glory of long hair outlined her smooth shoulders and a few locks fell down to curve around her voluptuous globes. Her breasts were soft, full and looking so much like light caramel offered treats that he was salivating, just thinking about putting his mouth over them.

Talim saw the look in his eyes and she pressed herself into the headboard, her heart racing as he slowly lowered his head towards her chest with his mouth opened. She closed her eyes and gasped at the sensation of his hot and wet mouth closing in on her left breast. The feeling made her toes curl and she panted for breath as he sucked hard on her nipple before using his tongue to play with it. "Oh," she moaned as he let go of one of her hand to fondle the other one. His thumb rubbed at her hard nipple and she jutted her breasts forward in need, the sound of his sucking the only thing that can be heard in the warm candle lit room.

Some of the saliva ran down her skin as he continued to suck and lick at her breast, causing her stomach to tighten and her legs clenched. Her breath hitched as he swirled his tongue around her nipple, licking at it like it was candy. It throbbed in his mouth and she was starting to get light headed as he pulled it deep into his mouth hungrily. Her body trembled and she tried to pulled away, only to have him suckle her even harder. "Oh stars, oh wind," she gasped.

He released the soft flesh and asked, "Doesn't that feel good?" He grinned in reply when she pulled him up and kissed him, her hands tugging down his robe and roaming over his muscular chest.

His hands also went to her clothes and he pulled at her belt of ribbons, releasing the long half skirt that fell to the ground in the back and finally, he tugged down her shorts to reveal her gold and white panties. Still kissing her, he slipped his hand inside and she gasped into his mouth. "Dumas!"

"You're wet," he whispered as he pushed two more fingers inside and wiggled them.

She could hardly think about anything else besides the sensation between her legs. She could feel his fingers, rubbing inside her. Her hips arched against them, involuntarily driving them deeper and she panted as he adjusted her on his lap. Closing her eyes, she focused on them and let him build up that little ball of pleasure inside her.

Her lean legs rubbed against his sides when she moved slightly on his lap, further arousing his cock and he grinded up into her, wanting release. "Dearest, are you ready?"

She nodded, her face pressed into the crook of his neck. "Can we... do it lying down?"

He grinned. "We can do it sitting up next time then." Pulling his hand out, he laid her down on the bed and swiftly pulled down her panties.

"Hurry," she pleaded, feeling empty on the inside. Her body trembled as he stroked her soft thigh teasingly, and making her beg for him. When he eyed her naked body, she felt her cheeks turn even pinker and she shyly covered her breasts. "Please, stop teasing. Just... just let us become one already."

"I do love it when you beg," he said huskily, spreading her legs and pushing the tip of himself into her. When she tensed up, his fingers dug into her hips and said heavily, "You're always so tight, Talim."

"You're just really big," she gasped as he moved in deeper and deeper, stretching her to the limit. She could feel every part of his manhood, from the ridges to the veins as he slid in agonizingly slow. But he had done a good job of lubricating her, and she felt her body opening up in want to have him, her nerves on fire and her nipples hard.

He pushed in all the way at last finally inside her treasure. Dumas started to pump himself in and out of her and it felt so good that she nearly blacked out. "Kiss me," he commanded briefly as he leaned down and locked lips with her. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he continued thrusting and she eagerly sucked on his tongue, knowing how much he loved that.

His hand was tangled in her hair while the other one squeezed and played with her breast once again. She couldn't help it as she arched her back and spread her legs, allowing him more access to move inside her. At the invitation, he increased his speed as he roughly moved in and out of her. He was so big and so hard. She couldn't believe as always, that he could fit inside her. It felt like he was hitting up all the way into her womb.

"I love you," he groaned, setting up a good rhythm inside her.

"Dumas," she said desperately, as her body clenched up and tightened over his thrusting member and she squirmed under his skillful hands. They sometimes went slow but she knew he also liked it hard and fast, and she didn't mind. In fact, she enjoyed it at times. With his experience, he knew from the first time they slept together, that she was submissive and liked him being on top and in control. This suited his domineering personality perfectly and their bodies joined together naturally, no matter how they did it.

"Talim..." Their skin was hot and slick with sweat and she hugged him tightly as he ran his hands down her back and squeezed her butt. He pumped harder, wanting her to experience the greatest pleasure and love he could give. "I'm going to come," he groaned, kissing her neck.

She could feel her own body nearing the edge and she moaned out loud. "Dumas... Dumas, do it. I want you, please. Ahh! Dumas!"

"Say my real name," he said as he moved faster. "I want to hear you say it as I come inside you. I love you, Talim." The headboard banged against the wall as he continued thrusting.

"Raphael... Raphael! Ahhh!" Her legs wrapped around his waist and she reached up to clutch onto him as if she was drowning. The bed creaked as he increased his pace. He grinded his hips into hers, driving his cock as deep as he could inside her. Her hands dug into his back and she could feel him shoving himself in and out of her as fast as he could. They both stopped with words and all could be heard of was their ragged breathing and the movement of the bed as he pounded into her. Both of their minds were gone and all that was left, was the waves of warm pleasure that curled their toes and sent their hearts racing.

"Raphael!" Talim cried out as she lost control and her body convulsed on the spot, her insides squeezing his manhood as hard as it could, desiring him and only the love that he can give.

With one final thrust, he buried himself to the hilt as he pulled on her hips, a gutteral groan coming out from his throat as he released his seed inside her.

She cried out as she came from the heat that rushed into her womb, her toes curled and her nails left marks on his back. Her insides felt like it was on fire and she felt him hug her close, crushing her soft breasts against his chest as he held her. When the flow started to slow down, he stroked in and out slowly and she moaned at the movement.

Breathing hard, she said, "It feels so warm."

He smirked as he ran his hand down her back. "I'm not done, ma petite."

Her eyes widened in surprise when she could feel how hard he was still inside her. "You're..."

"Not finished, not even close, dearest." Dumas pulled out of her and said, "Let me come from behind." He turned her over onto her stomach before pulling her up on all four.

She cried out when he entered her, her hands and knees bracing their weight. His hands played with her breasts as he thrusted in from behind and her mind was going blank with pleasure as she pushed back against him. The bed creaked with his force and she briefly wondered why he was acting so passionate tonight. He tweaked her nipples and she nearly lost it as he hit the right spot inside her at the same time. She panted, "Faster, please. I want you." In response to her words, he squeezed her breasts and hungrily slammed into her, making her insides quiver and clench up.

Dumas groaned as she looked back at him with her innocent brown eyes, her hair in disarray and her pink lips parted open. "You're so beautiful, I want to make love to you every day," he said through gritted teeth, riding her and losing himself in her eyes and warmth.

After awhile, her body was beginning to peak once more and she could feel him also being close. Her hands clenched at the sheets tightly in anticipation and finally, her insides tightened over his manhood as he came in her again, a torrent of his seed washing into her womb, filling her up. Her back arched up as she cried out and he turned her head to kiss her, his tongue darting into her mouth as he was finishing up inside her.

She slumped forward, exhausted and breathing hard from the sex, her long hair messily spread out on the pillows. "Dumas..." She closed her legs and moaned, feeling rather empty with him no longer inside her.

"Rest," he said as he laid down beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

Talim turned around and pressed her face close to his chest. "I love you."

He rubbed her back and smiled. "I love you too, ma petite." He paused before saying, "I have good news for you, Talim. Remember how you said that Odenburg was running out of spaces, and that the people are living in worsening crowded and unsanitary conditions from overcrowding?" When she nodded, he said, "I've spent months of planning on expansion, and have already invested funding into the project. It will start shortly."

"Dumas!" Talim cried out in delight. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she kissed him. "Thank you, this means alot to your people and me."

"I'm happy to see that you're happy," he replied with satisfaction, touching foreheads with her. "Now, what kind of news are you bringing me?"

"I've found the other part of your soul." She beamed. "He's in Odenburg with me."

"You're truly a treasure," he murmured, burrowing his face into her soft hair. "I left my rapier at Odenburg so that it would help with the materialization-"

"All of the dark energy of the place would help," Talim agreed.

He nodded, absentmindedly stroking her arm. "Unfortunately I don't know when that will happen. All I could do was send someone to check every so often. The last report I got, he had already disappeared. I'm just glad you managed to find him so early." When she snuggled against him, he said, "We both know where Soul Calibur is held, all that's left, is to find Amy and the wielder of Soul Calibur."

"We won't let it end the wrong way this time," Talim said with a soft smile.

Dumas hugged her. "It will end with us being together forever, away from all this fighting and darkness. I promised you a peaceful life after all of this is over, I intend to keep it. You and Amy, can finally rest and be happy."

Nestled in his arms, she said quietly, "The other part of your soul doesn't remember me, is that normal?" When he nodded, she said, "That's good, I was alittle worried at first. Still..." She drew back and said, "We should keep it that way. The less he knows about the sword, the safer he'll be. I also want you to keep him by your side, for further protection."

"But I wanted him to help find Amy," Dumas protested.

She shook her head. "Some of my memories from the past timeline is also coming back to me. I suspect the same will happen to Amy, and sooner or later she'll find us or we'll find her. Raphael should stay with you, it will help with fighting against Soul Edge's control." Her eyes turned wistful. "I can't be by your side as much as I like. Many of the malfested out there needs me, there are tears in the veil and borders and I want to find Amy as well." Her eyes then grew solemn. "I've decided to meet up with Siegfried. The time is near, I cannot avoid the matter anymore. We will have to lay siege to his fortress if he refuses to hand over Soul Calibur."

Dumas sat up and he stroked her cheek. "I know this must hurt you." She did look very sad when she told him and he knew it pained her to fight against friends.

"We have no choice," Talim murmured. "If he will not give up Soul Calibur, then he gives up our friendship. I only feel sorry for Hilde, who's caught between us. I and Siegfried are both her dear friends and I feel terrible for her if I make her choose."

Kissing her briefly on the forehead, he said, "Let's just rest for now. We'll discuss this on a later date." She smiled and nodded, settling herself against his warm body. But then she quickly sat up. "Oh no! I forgot to tell Raphael- I mean," she said, "The other part of your soul where I am. He must be worried. I have to go fetch him."

Dumas rolled over onto his back and rolled his eyes. "I am the Graf of Hungary, ma petite. I'll send for someone to fetch him. You, just stay here and look pretty." Getting out of bed, he grabbed his robe and hastily put it on. Leaning down, he kissed her on the head and smiled. "I'll be back soon."

"Alright." She yawned, exhausted but satiated, with a happy smile on her delicate face.

He gazed down at her and admired her radiance that came from the simple joy of seeing and being with him. "I'll be back soon to hold you if you just want to sleep."

He almost regretted stepping out of his bedroom. He was only halfway down the corridor when a soldier ran up to him, gasping for breath.

"M-my lord! I have urgent news sir."

"Speak then," he replied, adjusting his red mask.

"There are rebels in the city. They're ransacking the city and saying something about taking back their lands and their rights. Some others in the city, have also joined their cause and-"

Dumas said coldly, "Why are you bothering me with such nonsense? Is the solution not obvious?" When the soldier stumbled on his words, Dumas snapped, "Fetch Patroklos and the others and send them out to purge those rebels. Those who go against me, are obviously malfested. Now go!"

"Yes my lord!"

He rubbed his eyes tiredly. Those human soldiers were such a nuisance sometimes. "Voldo," he muttered. Soon enough, his guardian appeared. The blind man clothed in orange and purple, hissed and bowed low in servitude. "Quick as always," Dumas said, praising one of his favourite minion.

"Hsssssssss," Voldo said with pride.

"I need you to go out there and fetch a certain someone for me." Dumas eyes flashed. "Failure is not an option, understood?" Voldo immediately headed out and he turned around when he heard the door open.

Clutching the blanket to her chest, Talim said quizzically, "Is something going on?"

"I may have to leave you alone for awhile in a few hours," Dumas said, walking back over to her. "Duty calls, as usual. My apologies, dearest."

She gave him an understanding smile. "You are the King of Hungary and have your responsibilities. I am only happy to hear that you're working hard, husband."

He grinned as he leaned over her. "But we still have a few hours together." He pushed her back into the room gently as he kissed her, and his hand moved to shut and lock the door.

* * *

The surgeries were a failure. All of them died except for the boy, which was surprising. Raphael had seen the deep lashes on his back and thought that just from the blood loss alone, the kid was a goner. But he was the one that managed to pull through, compared to all the others. Raphael pulled his hat down as he hurried back to the inn, hoping he wouldn't get caught for being out after curfew, his mind still dwelling on the words of those dead men before they perished.

Raphael narrowed his eyes. Graf Dumas had taken away his minions and now he deliberately ran over some farmers because they were in his way. This Graf Dumas was apparently also conducting a purge of the malfested, and was residing in the city at the moment. He had to get Talim and get them out of there. Her so called husband can meet them somewhere else.

He pulled the neck of his shirt up as he traversed the dark street, with its creeping fog. No stars were out tonight and even the moon was covered by the clouds. If it wasn't for his enhanced night vision, he'd be stumbling around like a drunkard.

"Good evening, faker."

His ears twitched and he quickly drew his rapier and turned around. "Who speaks? Come out, coward."

Raphael stepped back as a figure dropped before him. When it rose up, he hissed, "You! You're that woman I saw the other day!" He moved his rapier in front of him defensively. "I know about you. You're the one after Talim."

"Not just her, but you as well of course," she said as she adjusted the ring blade on her shoulder. "Come now, Dumas. I expected a way better greeting than that. Some threats of gouging out my eyes would have been at least creative." She then giggled. "I find it cute how you've dressed up as a traveller and picked up your old weapon, just so that you can spend alittle more time with the kitty cat. The hat is ugly though."

"What are you talking about?" Raphael snapped. "I am Raphael Sorel, not Dumas."

The woman suddenly hunched over, and her eyes turned dark. "Something is wrong, Tira. It doesn't seem like he knows us." She paused before saying, "That's impossible, it doesn't make sense. No Tira, we make sense because we are together in one body. He doesn't make sense." She scowled heavily before looking back up at him. Tell me, what are you doing travelling around with that priestess."

"None of your business," Raphael said coldly.

Her lips twitched. "We watched you from afar with the eyes of our watchers. We saw your distance and we saw your argument. We saw the way you walked and talked. You two aren't lovers."

"I've only just met her." Raphael retorted, "Again, this is none of your business."

"I see now. Yes Tira, that's very good. Very good indeed. You're smarter than I gave you credit for," she said, not looking at him. Slowly, she took a step forward and smirked. "You have amnesia, don't you?" She chuckled lowly when Raphael refused to answer. "How sad... how very sad." She eyed him with her red eyes. "You should know, another wears your face and body."

"I don't know what nonsense your ill mind is conjuring up," Raphael snapped.

"You're the one that's ill, not us," she rasped. "I don't know exactly what's going on, but I do know that while you're going through a hard time in life, your other self is living quite a resplendent lifestyle. With his pet of a wind priestess too..."

"Talim?" His eyes widened as he realized. "You're talking about her husband."

She straightened back up and said in a chipper voice, "Yep yep! That's the one!" She giggled and walked towards him, her hips swaying from side to side. "Must say... you're like mirror images of each other."

"That's impossible," Raphael said in disbelief. "How can there be someone out there with my face and body?"

"Not just your face and body, but your personality and talents." She waved her hand and said mockingly, "Graf Dumas, the greatest war tactician we've ever had, directly quoted by Emperor Rudolf. Oh Graf Dumas, the politician with a silver tongue and master at court play. He speaks such fluent french as well! Graf Dumas, my husband and love blah blah." She laughed and played with one of her pigtail. "The man has everyone eating out of the palm of his hand! If I was you, I'd be so very very jealous. Especially when he's banging that pretty little wind priestess of yours," she added with a wicked smile.

"The one who copied me... and the one who Talim thinks is her husband, is Graf Dumas?" Raphael asked.

Tira laughed, obviously enjoying the conversation. "You're getting it quite fast, aren't you? But he didn't just copy you, oh no. He owes me as well, for being a fake master to me!" She gave him a mock curtsy and said darkly, "You see before you, the Angel of Death, the Dark Wings that Plots in Secrets. I am Tira, Soul Edge's most loyal servant." She growled, "Many truths you do not know. If you want to know more, seek me out at the Schwartzwind fortress, led by Siegfried Schtauffen, the old Azure Knight. Steal Soul Calibur for me, and I will tell you everything."

"Why should I believe any of this?" Raphael said coldly. "I should just kill you here and now. You are after all, after Talim."

Tira adjusted the ring blade around her shoulder and replied, "Your concern for her almost makes me want to gag. I am after her but rest assured, she will not be dying by my hand. She will be dying for a greater cause. If you want the truth, you wouldn't dare lay a finger on me." Her dark lips twitched as she slowly stepped back from him. "Now if you'll excuse me, there's a change of plans and I need to tend to them. My baby bird is also waiting for me. The kitty can be patient while she has you." Her eyes flickered upwards, as smoke rose up from the sky and screams as well as the clanging of metal could be heard from a distance. She smiled and said, "You should run back to your inn. The men who died... their friends and families along with the rebels of the city are openly rebelling. They're tearing down the city and Dumas's men is sure to be on the way to kill them all by accusing them of malfestation. When the Purge starts, it's not a good time to be out. For humans or malfested..." She quickly disappeared into the foggy mists before he could say another word.

Raphael grinded on his teeth as he sheathed his rapier. He knew he should have killed her, she was an assassin who was after the priestess. But if what she was saying was true, then he needed her, especially if Talim was being lied to and used. There was no possible way, the priestess would willingly be with the man who was conducting the Purge.

The sound of gunfire caught his ears and he looked over at the distant orange light, lighting up the dark night sky. If what Tira said was true, then the Purge must be happening over there. Could Talim be there and fighting? His hand tightened on the hilt of his rapier and he knew he'd better check. With something of this magnitude, Talim would most likely go to intervene and he had to be there to help her if she does.

* * *

Patroklos looked at the shambles and ruin the rebels have created and hate flared in his chest. How dare they! It just goes to show that all malfested are tainted and wicked. The rebel force was comprised of these monsters and foolish humans who believe that what the graf was doing was wrong. Well, it was time for them to pay for their foolishness. He watched as one of his comrade was cut down and the flag he was holding flew through the air. With casual grace, Patroklos caught the flag easily. The citizens nearby were all in a panic as they ran as far away as possible and the fire from the destruction around them lit up the dark smoky sky. Buildings sagged and crumbled as the rebels ransacked the place and Patroklos's grip on the flag tightened.

"Hand over that flag!" shouted one of the rebels, coming towards him with clinking armour and sharpened weapons.

"This is the flag of the emperor that bestowed favours to the Graf." Slamming the flag into the stone ground, Patroklos began walking towards the rebels, his quickly looked over his opponents.

"So, you serve Graf Dumas," said an angry rebel holding the rapier.

"And you must be the malfested who are destroying this town." Taking out his sword, Patroklos readied himself for battle. "I am the Holy Warrior! Know my might!" he shouted.

Hiding himself behind another alleyway, Raphael panted for breath. He had to run halfway across the city and he was starting to lose feeling in his legs. Distant screaming reached his ears and he listened intently for the footsteps of approaching soldiers. Raphael chewed on the inside of his cheek as he listened in on the battle and watched from a distance. The soldiers were well trained. Against the farmers and rebels, they were certain of victory. Every move was precise and deadly and soon enough, the rebellion would be crushed. His eyes moved around frantically, trying to see if Talim was there. With something like this happening, he was sure that she would have ran here to stop it. Was she on her way perhaps? He kept still and decided to continue watching for now. He'll give it another ten minutes or so, before retreating if she doesn't show up.

* * *

Talim held on to Dumas's arm and giggled as they walked down the stairs, his arm around her waist and his thumb brushing up and down the pale green robe she was wearing. His dark blue armor clanked as he walked and she said, "Dumas, I can't possibly eat this late at night. It will make me fat."

He laughed and said, "Ma petite, your slender and willowy frame has always been enticing but there is to be no argument on this. You simply work too hard and when you're with me, I insist on feeding you before you leave me again." He kissed her briefly on the forehead and said, "I will be back soon. Now, be a dear and have a small midnight snack or so and then head to bed. I will join you shortly." To the servants around the entrance of the manor, he said, "Make sure your mistress is comfortable. If I hear of any shortcomings, I will not hesitate to punish you all."

"Yes, my lord," they all said and bowed low.

Talim closedhre eyes in content as he affectionately patted her on the cheek when they got to the end of the stairs. "I'll stay up and wait for you," she said lovingly. He smiled and nodded before he headed for the doors.

* * *

"Malfested vermin have no right to live," said Patroklos triumphantly as he dispatched the last rebel, slashing the man's throat and letting him drop down into the bloody pool. The rest of the soldiers gave him admiring looks as they looked around for the injured as well as the remaining rebels.

Waling over to one of his comrade, he asked, "How did the rebels and malfested get into the city?"

"Some have already been hiding away here. For the others, we believe that they disguised themselves as farmers and sneaked in somehow," replied the soldier as he acknowledge Patroklos higher status in the military. "When it got dark, they took out their weapons and ambushed us."

"Disguises huh?" His eyes took in the people around him and he quickly spotted a pale scrawny man wearing brown pants and grey vest. Walking over to him, Patroklos narrowed his eyes slightly. "You're pale and filthy. You must be a malfested as well."

"No my lord! I am not one of them!" cried the frightened man, holding up his hands in fear at the deadly accusation.

"Is that so?" asked Patroklos, looking at his sword with a bored expression. The man looked relieved when all of a sudden, Patroklos thrust forward and embedded his sword in the man's stomach. Gasping, the man raised his head and looked at the warrior, speechless at what had just transpired. "How unfortunate that there's no way to prove it." A mad gleam sparked in Patroklos's eyes as he said that. He remembered the first time he doubted his intuition, the malfested managed to run free and slaughter another ten people before he was put down. Those malfested were the dregs of society, hiding in the darkness and shunned by the light. They were all pale and filthy monsters and he vowed he'd never let another one escape again. He could not disappoint his lord, Graf Dumas. Even with one monster loose, a city was threatened. They had to be vigilant. Anyone that was here, was a suspect and precaution must be taken for the rest of the city.

Slowly, he wrench his sword out of the man's stomach and stepped back from the blood flowing towards his boots. People began screaming in fear as they ran away from him and Patroklos looked down at the ground calmly. "Slaughter all of them and don't let a single person escape. I will not allow another malfested to escape justice."

"Yes sir!" The soldiers quickly drew their weapons and they began cutting down every single man, woman and child in the vicinity. Red blood stained the stone grounds as bodies dropped and a young mother screamed as a soldier came towards her daughter with a bloody axe.

Raphael grinded on his teeth as he looked away, keeping himself hidden in the shadows. After seventeen years, nothing's changed. The humans still looked at them with fear and mistrust and were now openly purging them from existence. He could tell from the slaughter that those people weren't malfested, but the idea behind the act still sickened him.

"Augh," he groaned as he held a hand to his stomach. The surgeries had already brought on the thirst and now, with all the blood being spilled, his mind was reeling from the hunger that was threatening to consume him. He looked up as a burning piece of roof fell down towards him. He deftly jumped out of the way and his grinded on his teeth when he heard the guards shout.

"There's another one! He was hiding in the shadows!"

"Must be one of the rebels! Get him!"

Without looking back, Raphael ran for it. He kept his hand on his hat and his feet pounded across the pavement. He could hear them chasing after him, and the voice of the one with the sword and shield was loudest. Ducking into an alleyway, he kicked at a pile of barrels and didn't stay to watch as it toppled over on them.

"Come back here, malfested!" Patroklos shouted as he sliced a barrel in half before continuing onward with his men.

As they ran into a pitch black alleyway, Raphael growled. "You're all so irritating..." His eyes lit up a bright red as he teleported into their midst. Before the black mist could disappear, he slashed the throat of two and thrusted his rapier into the heart of one. Reaching out with his clawed gloves, he grabbed one by the hair before tearing into the throat. There was no time for a slow drink, he had to be quick and messy about it. His fangs tore out the jugular and blood gushed like a river into his mouth. He raised up his blade to block the blonde boy's attack and he snarled, "I will show you how a true malfested fight, boy." Tossing aside the limp body, he pushed back the attack and began a series of vicious slashes.

"I will run you through with the blade of justice!" Patroklos swiftly ducked the last horizontal attack and he aimed his sword at the man's heart. But Raphael blocked the move easily and retaliated with his own moves.

"Perhaps with ten more years of training, you could hope to keep up with my steps. But this pathetic swordplay here has no chance," hissed Raphael deflecting another blow from Patroklos. Their swords clashed back and forth and with a flick of his wrist, Raphael slashed Patroklos right arm. "En garde!"

But a smile danced across Patroklos's face as he kneed Raphael in the stomach and slammed his shield against the French man's face. "What's wrong?" taunted Patroklos, hitting his shield two times as he looked at down at the groaning man.

With a snarl, Raphael launched an upward kick that connect with the Greek's jaw and sent him stumbling backward. "Don't get cocky." He slashed at Patroklos's right arm once more but the boy blocked the attack with his shield.

Patroklos stepped forward and pushed aside the rapier with his own sword before striking at Raphael three times with his shield. "This is justice!"

"Damn you!" Raphael smashed the hilt of his rapier into Patroklos' stomach and quickly stepped back. He groaned as bruises blossomed on his upper body. He knew at once that it wasn't a normal shield. "You!" He pointed his rapier at Patroklos, remembering how a cocky Greek woman had wielded similar weapons when she came towards his castle. "Those are holy weapons. Where did you get them?"

Patroklos readied himself into an offensive stance and said, "You just need to know that these holy weapons will strike you down." With that, he jumped up high and aimed at Raphael's head. "Take this!"

"Curse you!" Raphael raised Flambert up and blocked the blow, buckling under the force. He swept aside the attack but before he could counter, Patroklos smashed the shield into his back and cut at his right arm. The pain was intense as every part of his body burned from the attacks that was heavy in holy energy. His body, like last time when he got blood poisoning from Talim, would not moved.

"Now die, malfested!" Patroklos shouted, seeing his chance. Raising his arm back, he thrusted his sword deep into the man's body, cutting through cloth, skin and flesh and tearing through onto the other side in a torrent of red blood.

* * *

At the Schwartzwind fortress, in the sealed basement of the church, Soul Calibur shone a bright icy blue. _"I've found you at last..."_

* * *

Talim's eyes widened and she came to a complete stop in the dark red hallway. The sun and moon necklace she wore both burned and froze her skin at the same time and she gasped as the old wound on her right breast throbbed. Putting a hand on it, she froze in terror as ice began covering the skin. The next thing she knew, her eyes turned green as the wind howled past her from an opened window.

In a flaming broken corridor, she saw herself, impaled by Soul Edge. Dumas... no, Nightmare, had froze and his eyes were wide with horror as he stabbed her. Behind her, her old friend Hilde had also froze. There was nothing but silence except from the crackling of fire as it continued to burn down the castle. Slowly, she saw herself put a hand onto the sword that was stabbed into her at the front. Blood came up her throat and she opened her mouth to let it spill out. In a soft voice, she said, "Perhaps... I deserved this." Slowly, she began falling backwards and off of Soul Edge. Then, she could see nothing more as the hellish flames engulfed everything, including the world.

But the images didn't stop there. Next, she saw Patroklos and a malfested young woman, standing on the crumbling battlements of Denever Castle. The skies were dark and streaked with poisonous purple, grey, dark red and looking closer, she realized it was Astral Chaos. Underneath that hellish image, Patroklos had sunk his blade, Soul Calibur, deep into the woman's stomach. Ice began spreading through the wound and tears fell from the woman's eyes as she stumbled backwards. "I'm alone... again?" she whispered in shock, her grip weakening over Soul Edge and her shield. Slowly, she dropped down to her knees and ice quickly engulfed her entire body. Once more, she could see nothing further as the ice spread, and covered the world in its cold embrace.

The vision faded and Talim whispered, "I've found... Soul Calibur's wielder." She slowly crumbled to the ground as everything went black.

* * *

 _The first time the world burned under Soul Edge's hungry flames_

 _The second time the world was crushed beneath Soul Calibur's cold ice_

 _Their story wasn't the only one to foretell of the world's destined end_


	6. Tears of Affection

Raphael's fingers twitched and he slowly looked down to see the sword that was deeply embedded in his stomach. Under that grey and ashy burning night sky, with its smell of death and blood, in the darkness of that alleyway, he saw Death. He saw it in the reflection of the boys eyes, at his pathetic frame frozen and stripped of all feelings. He heard it in the sound of his raspy breathing, and when blood rolled up his throat and spewed out of his mouth to splat heavily to the ground. He felt it in the coldness of the blade that was in his body. It was everywhere, all consuming and unrelenting. But at the same time, familiar. A vision passed through his eyes, as he saw himself and Amy, climbing up the stairs of the tower. His body slumped over, his eyes glazed and his already pale skin, turning almost translucent.

 _She only wanted to... help me regain my sanity. She didn't want... this to happen. Come, Amy, we must get Soul Edge... quickly._

Who was this person? Was she the one responsible for his almost lifeless body, being supported by his daughter? Why were they after Soul Edge? Didn't he want to go after Soul Calibur? Raphael coughed and choked on the blood coming up his throat. These fragments of memories don't matter now. He was going to die. "I'm... sorry, Amy," he said as the boy pulled the sword out of his body and let him drop.

"Hsssssssssss."

Patroklos shouted and raised up his shield, falling backward when something crashed into him and swept his feet from under him. He tried to thrust forward with his sword, but it was knocked out of his hand before he could even blink. Before he knew it, the intruder had picked up the malfested and ran off into the shadows. "Damn you! Come back here with that malfested!" He wanted to go after them but he knew to go at it alone would be dangerous. The wound he inflicted on that malfested was probably going to kill him anyways.

* * *

"M'lady! Can you hear me? Are you alright?"

Talim slowly opened her eyes, blinking a few times to let them adjust to the dark room. When she saw the blue sheets and red canopy, she knew she was in Dumas's bed. "I... I'm fine," she croaked, slowly sitting up with the aid of five twittering maids. Pulling the pale green silk night robe closer to her body, she murmured, "What happened?"

"We found you unconscious in the hallway m'lady," said a flustered young girl with curly brown hair. "I fetched the others and carried you to bed. We've sent a word to m'lord and we can call a doctor-"

"No," Talim said softly, shaking her head, not wanting to draw unncessary attention. "I'm fine. Don't worry about it." When they stood there and waited anxiously, she tried to smile. "It's fine, girls. Go to bed, it must be at least 2 or 3 in the morning. I'll be fine." When they seemed reluctant, she nodded and waved them off. "Go."

"Alright, but please call for us if you need us m'lady." They curtsied and left, closing the door gently behind them.

Talim let out a long breath and leaned back against the soft dark blue pillows with gold stitching. The light of the candles danced in the background, hazy from the transparent red canopy that was around the bed. Some of the light reached her tired eyes and she gently pulled down the right of her robe to bare her breast. A small scar, faded with time, laid upon her skin and she touched it gingerly. As expected, it tingled at her touch, further telling her that Soul Calibur had grown more awake.

Time was short, she had to head out for the Schwarzwind fortress soon. If the visions she saw were correct, they were all in danger. The first one where she was killed by her love, frightened her, but he had told her beforehand that he was responsible for her death and the world's end, and had turned back time to rectify his mistake. The second vision was also terrible, and she had to do whatever it takes to prevent it. Whether that scene was also from another past timeline or the future, didn't matter. All that mattered was protecting the world from the swords.

Getting out of the bed, she walked over to the large window and opened it, hoping that the night wind would calm her mind. Slowly, she sat down on the windowsill and let the wind tousle her long hair and pull at her silk robe. The night sky was blue, beautiful and full of stars and she gazed up on them, silently naming the constellations in her head. Ever since the first night they stargazed together, she had enjoyed the hobby and practiced it on a daily basis. It calmed and soothed her and she found it helpful at the moment.

That didn't last long though. The sudden smell of blood and cries came to her, carried by the wind. She stood up sharply and leaned out, her blood turning cold as she read the wind. Putting a hand to her mouth, she gasped, "The Purge? But why?"

"Sssshshhsss!"

Leaning out, she inhaled sharply. "Voldo? Raphael?!" She nearly shrieked as she saw Raphael in his arms. The blind man climbed in, quickly laid him down on the bed and bowed low, almost trembling as if he feared how Dumas would react when he saw.

Talim pushed aside the canopy and tied them back before leaning over Raphael, her mouth opened in horror. He was bleeding through the bedsheets and his breath was faint. "No no no," Talim cried, her hands trembling as she held them over him. Looking over to Voldo, she asked, "What happened?! Who did this?"

He hissed in reply and gestured to the stomach wound and she turned back, moving her hand over Raphael and reading the wind around the injury. When she detected the holy energy in the blow, she pulled up Raphael's sleeves and read the same energy in his bruises. They came from holy weapons... they came from Patroklos weapons. Talim bit her lips and reached for her elbow blades. Cutting off a lock of her green hair, she handed it over to Voldo. "I need Dumas! Fetch him quickly! If he's too far then we need a doctor. The risk is necessary."

The blind man quickly left through the open window at her words and she turned back to Raphael. Her blade tore through his clothing and she gasped at the terrible wound on his abdomen. It went through to the other side and blood gushed out with every breath. Cutting out strips from the bedsheets, she hastily tied it around him, trying to avoid moving him too much. As she worked, she noticed the rapier that had dropped out of his hand and was laying on the floor. Her eyes widened as cracks spread through it, with every passing second, a sign that she was losing him. The sword was the physical object that tied him to the world and housed his soul. If it breaks then he would die.

"Raphael," she said, tying the fabric tightly. "Please hold on, Dumas is on his way. You have to hang in there." When his pulse grew fainter and his breath slowed, she pressed her lips against his and breathed into his mouth as much air as she could. "Hold on! Listen to my voice! Stay with me!"

His eyes fluttered open from the air rushing into his chest. They were glazed over, as if he couldn't even see her.

"Homan nosa realai!" she shouted, touching his forehead and noting that it was ice cold. "Raphael! Homan nosa!"

"Tal... lim?" He could barely see her, but he could hear her clearly. The words were foreign, but they seemed to contain some kind of power, that had somehow reached him, despite the pain and darkness that was threatening to engulf him. Cool wind brushed his hair back and he said weakly, "Am I... dying?"

"I won't let you," she said, holding his hand. "Stay with me. Keep listening to my voice."

The silence that had trapped him, was now being pushed back by her voice. The sight of darkness remained but he was just relieved that he could hear her. The loss of all his senses brought on a feeling of despair and terror like none he's ever known before. Just being able to regain his hearing, comforted him greatly. "I don't... want to... die, Talim."

"You're not going to die," she said, squeezing his hand. "Focus. You must keep listening to my voice. Don't fall asleep." As he struggled to breathe, she reached for her medallion. Opening the moon symbol, she popped out a glowing red shard and she held it over him, letting the red light wash over him. "Esah kawne toan moa. Homan nosa, Raphael," she cried, pressing his hand to her heart.

One of his eyes gained its sight and when he saw her crying for him, he chuckled, blood trailing down the side of his mouth. "You would cry... for someone you've only known... for a week and a half?" He felt his breath caught in his throat when he saw her eyes. In a dying breath, he said, "Only Amy... has ever looked at me with eyes like that... when I nearly died." He smiled when her lips trembled and tears dripped down her cheeks. "Your tears speak... to me more eloquently of the depth and honesty of your feelings, than all the words I've heard in my life, ma petite. I am grateful for your affection and friendship."

"Raphael," she whispered tearfully. "If you know that, please don't die. I don't want to lose you. Amy is waiting for you too. You must hang in there." When he let out a pained sound, she pressed his hand closer to her heart. "Dumas, where are you?" she cried, tears streaming down her cheeks.

* * *

Graf Dumas laughed victoriously. "Splendid work as always, Patroklos. Very well done indeed. I am impressed."

"It is my honor to establish order in your name, Graf Dumas," replied Patroklos humbly.

The graf smiled and lift his left hand up to his chest. "There will be no order as long as Soul Edge and those abominations, the malfested, exist."

"Such vile creatures!" Patroklos agreed passionately. "But I was once again unable to find the malfested with the ring blade my lord."

How easy it was, to stir up emotions in this boy. He was certainly useful that's for sure. The perfect weapon against Tira... Graf Dumas smiled to himself and said, "Ah yes, the malfested that kidnaped your sister."

"Yes my lord. You had said that she would be in Odenburg," replied Patroklos.

Walking away, Graf Dumas said, "Search Klausenberg next. My informant suggests you do so."

"I shall leave at once my lord," answered Patroklos obediently as he exited the room.

Dumas laughed quietly and touched his right arm. It won't be long now. The more deaths, the more souls released, the more unstable the world becomes with all the chaos and the faster Soul Edge will wake. The sooner he revived the sword, the sooner he can end all of this once for all.

Turning around, he went to head back outside to his carriage. He had learned his lesson. In the past timeline, by going against her wish for peace, he had accidentally struck her down. He knew now, that the best way to do things would simply be to fulfill her wish, but do it his way without letting her know. Unlike Amy, who didn't care about his methods and was pleased by his efforts in showing her his love, Talim was the opposite. To make his wife happy, he couldn't let her know what it took to achieve her wishes. If she wanted to see the city expanded to improve living conditions for the people, he would get it done, even if it meant evicting a bunch of farmers from their lands. If she wanted to end the cycle of the swords, he would also get it done, no matter how many lives it took.

He got things done because he was ruthless and clever enough, and he knew she would never understand this. But it didn't matter. She was the love of his life, and he was more than happy to do everything himself and keep her safe. His hands were already covered in blood, more wouldn't make a difference. Her hands however, were pristine, pure and innocent and he wanted nothing more then to let her continue being a pure wind priestes while he took on the role of the Azure Knight.

The only reason he accepted his destiny as Nightmare, was to help her end this cycle. He was more useful to her as Dumas and Nightmare, than Raphael would ever be. Their growing powers and all these years together just proved that he was doing the right thing. She got to see the love he had for her, in the accomplishment of her wishes while he got to protect her, please her and amass a comfortable lifestyle. He was only saddened that she couldn't enjoy the luxuries he was building up for her and he was mournful over the fact that Amy, was still nowhere to be found.

"My lord," said the carriage driver as he opened the door for him.

Dumas looked up at the sky and breathed in deeply. "There really isn't a better smell than that of ashes and death on such a lovely night," he said with a grin. "Don't you all agree?"

His few personal guards that he brought with him, were all malfested and they knew what he was talking about. "Yes, my lord!"

He chuckled as he made to head into the carriage. All of a sudden, Voldo showed up. His servant was breathing hard and he stiffened up. "What is it Voldo? What happened?"

Voldo held out the lock of green hair and his blood turned cold. He slammed the carriage door shut and shouted, "Get off that horse!" The soldier nearest to him jumped off immediately and he mounted the black horse. Kicking it on the side, he rode as fast he could to get back to the mansion, his stomach churning with worry as he led his men.

* * *

Talim looked up, her face wet with tears when Dumas slammed open the door. The maids who were with her to tend to Raphael hastily bowed and she ran up to him. "Dumas!"

"Talim!" He placed his hands on her forearms in concern. "Talim, what's the matter?"

She pointed to Raphael and said strickenly, "He's dying, he needs your help."

When he made his way over to the bed, his eyes burned red hot with anger at the sight of his fragment of soul, clearing dying. "Who's responsible for this?"

"Dumas now isn't the time. I've kept him alive this long with my Soul Edge shard but if he doesn't receive medical attention then he will die." She squeezed his hand. "If... at any moment you think it will fail, tell me. I can take some of your soul energy and transfer it to him as a last resort. It may not work but it would be our only hope."

Dumas nodded and patted her on the cheek. "Very well. You go and get some rest, you'll need the strength if that's what we have to do. This procedure may take hours anyways, so go to one of the spare bedrooms and wait for news." When she seemed reluctant, he pecked her on the forehead. "It will be ok," he said, trying to comfort her.

"I pray that you are right." Drawing away, she cast Raphael a final worried glance before leaving. Her heart was heavy and she waved away the few servants who asked after her in concern. When she came into the large black and red bedroom, she closed the door and made her way over to the window. The walls were the same rich red that Dumas seemed to favor, and although the room only had a bed, dresser and table with seated soft chairs, it was still spacious and luxurious. The candles had already been lit, and the black and red bed made for her. But she walked right on by, blowing out all of the candles with a wave of her hand to drape the room in silvery moonlight.

Kneeling down on the rug, she clasped her hands together to pray. "Oh wind, I beg of you," she whispered, tears still trailing down her cheeks. "I love him... every part of him is precious to me. If you can understand the pain in my heart and the fear of seeing him die, please save him." The wind brushed past her and she said in a shaking breath. "You see all and you hear all. You know that when he held the fragment of my soul in his arms and watched it died, his heart broke. A fragment or the whole thing, doesn't matter in our eyes. Please... I beg you, please be with us on this terrible night."

She didn't sleep that whole night, but remained kneeling on the floor. The sun rose and still there was no news and her heart grew even more fearful. But all she could do was continued praying and she could only hope that Raphael would be able to pull through. Whenever a servant came asking her to eat, she would turn them away and tell them to leave her alone. How could she possibly stomach anything, with the current situation? The sun was about midway through a blue and orange sky, when her door opened. "Please, I'm not hungry. Leave me be."

"He's stable, Talim."

Her eyes widened and she looked over, to see Dumas looking weary and tired. Dark circles rimmed his eyes and he had only changed out of his armor, but the underlayer of protective layer remained, which were spotted with blood. She stumbled when she tried to stand, her legs completely numb.

"Talim!" He rushed forward and caught her. Holding her in his arms, he said, "The servants told me you kneeled there the entire time I was with Raphael, without anything to drink or eat." Dumas stroked her cheek and said, "Silly priestess of mine..."

"I was too worried," she said softly. "I'm sorry."

He lowered his eyes and said, "Although he's stable, I don't know when he'll wake up. He's in a coma." Seeing her sad expression, he said sternly, "We will go see him after we both get some rest and some food. Understood?" When she nodded, he pushed her towards the bed and said, "I'll be back after I take a quick wash. When I return, I expect you to be asleep, ma petite."

"Ok," she said, letting him plant another kiss on her head before leaving. Tiredly, she moved to the black bed with its fiery red pillows and sat down. Looking over to the window, she murmured a quick prayer of thanks to the wind, grateful that her prayers had been heard. She sat there patiently, looking out at the bright blue sky with the sun shining, hardly able to believe that the day could be so calm after that horrible night. "Wind," she murmured, blowing the curtains over to cover the window and darken the room.

"Talim, you're still up," Dumas said in disapproval as he walked over to her, clothed in his black silk robe again.

"I don't want to sleep until you're beside me," she said, holding out her hand.

He sighed for a moment before giving her a loving smile. "You make me crazy sometimes, my wind priestess. When she got under the blankets, he moved in beside her and hugged her to his chest. "I'm here now. Sleep, alright?"

Talim kissed him lightly on the lips before settling herself against his large frame, letting his warmth relax her body. It was a big relief to hear that Raphael was stable but she was still terribly worried when Dumas said the rest depended on him for waking up. When she squirmed, he clucked his tongue in disapproval and she tried her best to fall asleep. One of his leg draped over hers and she tried her best to stay still and empty her thoughts as she heard him slowly drift off. Her body was tired but her mind was still so full of thoughts. With a sigh, she turned onto her side and huddled inward, resting her head on her arm. A few seconds later, she felt him spoon her.

"You're not asleep yet."

"I'm sorry," she said as he breathed into her hair. "I... I'm just too-"

"I know," he interrupted. "If he doesn't wake up, we lose him. I can't absorb him if he's not conscious and he'll also be useless to me as a safeguard if he's just lying there."

Talim bit her lips. "Dumas... no, Raphael, a soul should be whole. You will be in very grave danger, especially as a wielder of Soul Edge, if anything happens to him." She closed her eyes fearfully. "If he dies or stays in a coma, you will never be whole and you will succumb to the sword. You will die..."

He said wistfully, "You've always said that death is a natural part of life. We will die someday, Talim. I have accepted it if it means I get to be with you." He hugged her alittle tighter. "Having my age stopped by malfestation, was good until it meant I'd be leaving you behind."

"Husband," she said softly, turning her head around and looking into his eyes.

Tiredly, he said, "We are both weary of having our lives dragged around by those swords and this body will not last forever. It's the fate of every malfested to one day, have this taint take over their mind... and I'd do anything to stop that from happening. I don't want to kill you a second time." His throat hurt and he whispered, "I was supposed to protect you... not kill you. I'm so sorry, Talim."

She said tearfully, "You suffered every day for that. I forgive you." His heart grew warm as she pressed herself against him and said, "We were given a chance to start over, husband. So far, you've proven to me that you've changed and I love you for that."

Dumas smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he rested his face into the curves of her soft breasts. "For your wishes, I would do anything. I will grant you the world you truly desire, no matter what, dearest."

* * *

Two days later...

Talim let out a long breath as she sat beside the dark blue bed where Raphael laid. With his injuries, Dumas didn't want to move him. They only moved him enough to change the bed and clean it before placing him back on it again. Since then, he hasn't responded to anything and remained deep in sleep. All she could do was pray for him while looking after him. When she wasn't by his side, she was in the kitchen cooking. The soup she had made today took up four hours and she could only hope that the nutritious broth that was made from boiling young beef bones would help.

Dumas in the meantime was looking for the one responsible and from his rage, she knew that if she told him Patroklos was responsible, he'd kill him. So she kept quiet about the truth and focused on caring for Raphael.

Gently spooning in another spoon of soup for him, she wiped his mouth when some dribbled on the side. Seeing him like this, saddened her immensely. The night wind was blowing through, it brushed at his hair and she placed bowl of soup to the side as her eyes stayed on his weak visage. Holding his hand to her lips, she closed her eyes tiredly. The room was dark, only lightly lit by a few candles. It mirrored her heart and even the night outside seemed darker than usual. What if he never woke up? She had tried to keep away from that question but it lingered there, in the back of her mind.

"Raphael..." She said softly, "Can you hear me? I'm here, waiting for you." She smiled sadly and said, "Although I got to be reunited with Dumas sooner, compared to the last timeline, it still took a long time, you know? During those years, I had no idea that he had split himself into two so all I could do, was continue waiting and hoping. When a man named Dumas suddenly declared that he loved me, I was so confused." She laughed softly at the memories. "When he proved himself, I was happy to be with him, but I was still worried about you and I still waited for you. You're not just a safeguard for Dumas, you're a part of him and so you're a part of my heart. Please, wake up."

He continued to lay there, still and motionless and she continued. "I will always wait, no matter how long it takes. To see you stand up once again, to see you reunited with Amy and to see this all come to an end, so that you and Dumas can become whole again, is my deepest wish. A soul should be whole... not like me." She placed a hand on her medallion and murmured, "It is painful, and I speak from experience. Please come back to me, Raphael. Dumas and I are both dying... He can't last much longer as Nightmare and I-" She took in a deep breath and said, "I don't know how long I can last either. Please, wake up. We need you, I need you."

Minutes passed and she stayed there by his side, ever vigilant and diligent. She was so lost in thoughts and focused on him, she jumped in surprise when Alun, Buffy, and Dumas's hawk flew into the room and hopped on the bed. Beside her round white bird that was the size of a small watermelon, was an equally round baby bat with sharp teeth. Its ears wiggled in delight when it saw her eyes on it. Lastly, was the magnificent malfested black hawk that Dumas had kept as a pet. Its claws were razor sharp, its bearing regal and its gold and red eyes full of intelligence. "Cheep!" chirped Alun

"Alun," she said with a small smile, rubbing it on the head. The baby batsa giggled and waved to her, and she gently pinched its cheek. "You've grown, Buffy. I think you're bigger than the last time I saw you." Finally, she looked over at the black malfested hawk and chuckled. "And you must be tired from watching over them, right, darling?" She stroked its head and it nodded. They settled themselves comfortably on the bed and she gave them a sad smile. "The more the merrier, right?"

"Cheeeeeep." Alun gave her a worried chirp before bouncing over to Raphael. It stared down at him with its large honey colored eyes for a few moments before slapping him on the face with its wings.

"Alun!" She hurriedly grabbed the bird and pulled it away from him. "That's not going to make him wake up, silly bird."

Her round white bird chirped and pointed at her throat and she sighed. "Sing?" When it nodded, she bit her lips and said, "I... I don't know if he-" All of the pets nodded encouragingly and she looked down at him. "He doesn't understand my words or has his memories. The song that I made for us will not reach him, even if the wind was to help me." She stopped as the wind danced across her, singing to her and bringing in the smell of lilies and fresh rain. To the pets, she said slowly, "Please leave me for now. I need to be alone with him for the moment." At her request, they all flew away and she breathed out slowly.

Looking down at him, she bit her lips and gently placed a hand on his cheek at the wind's encouragement. "Raphael," she began softly, her dark eyes growing solemn. "I know you don't remember anything. I know you're only a fragment of yourself, but none of that matters to me. I care for you... I want to see you well and happy, to see you strong and healthy. I knew from the start that by choosing to accept this love, I'd be walking a difficult path. But I've never minded because you walked with me the whole way through. When I doubted myself, you believed in me. When I lost my memories, you stayed with me. Whenever I'm in danger, you put yourself forward to protect me. We've always waited for each other, no matter how dark the night may seem." A tear slipped down her cheek and she tried to smile. "Can you hear me, Raphael? No matter what happens, I will always love you and I will always wait. To save you, see you whole and cured, I will never give up. So please, wake up." Taking his hand, she placed it on her necklace and began to sing.

La to eh hawoe nada ba

Ka no to meai fo lea sei lei

Hanowei lako lea fo lea sie lei

Rakna ko lo ma sei oh

Ma a ehh deaa

Fo la... hako na le aaahhh... soeii

Hai yo na noko ei...

Sa kano eh to la

Bre naka lo eseh ela

Na fo la toe ei couh la

Fola kano eto hano

Esa kano ei to la

Bre naka lo eseh ela

Na fo la toe ei couh la

Fola kano eto hano

Naomea! Naomea!

Na kana cosay

Laomea naka na toro

Cola se leai fa ohlei ni ma... ma no ei

Sa kano eh to la

Bre naka lo eseh ela

Na fo la toe ei couh la

Fola kano eto hano

Esa kano ei to la

Bre naka lo eseh ela

Na fo la toe ei couh la

Fola kano eto hano

Naomea! Naomea!

Na kana cosay

Laomea naka na toro

Cola se leai fa ohlei ni ma... ma no ei...

Dumas slowly opened the door, as he heard her beautiful voice while heading towards his bedroom. Being careful to be quiet, he did not speak up. He merely stood there and watched and his heart thudded painfully in her chest. Tears trailed gently down her cheeks as she sung and there was so much love in her voice and eyes, that it rooted him to the spot. Before him, was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen and the purity, sincerity of her adoration, devotion and love reminded him of why he fell for her. If she was to notice him right now, she would be able to tell immediately how he was feeling, even though he was wearing his mask.

He could tell she was near the end of her song and he remained transfixed on her face, as the wind brushed back her hair to reveal an expression of love and longing.

La to eh hawoe nada ba (The stars watches from above)

Ka no to meai fo lea sei lei (While the wind sings around us)

Hanowei lako lea fo lea sie lei (How lovely it sings for us)

Rakna ko lo ma sei oh (Just open your eyes and listen)

Ma a ehh deaa (To the lovely voice)

Fo la... hako na le aaahhh... soeii (That calls... for you so from far away...my love)

Hai yo na noko ei... (Can you hear it now...)

The notes quietly came to a stop and she slowly looked over to see that Raphael hadn't move in the slightest. Saddened that he was still deep in a coma, she lowered his hand back down and blinked away the tears. "I'm so sorry, Raphael. If I was with you, then maybe this wouldn't have happened. It's all my fault."

"Ma petite... it was never your fault."

She jumped, raising up her tear stained face. "Raphael?"

Raphael slowly looked over at her and said weakly, "I don't think... I've ever heard something so beautiful in my life. I don't understand the words but I could tell, you were worried about me." His eyes closed slightly in appreciation, seeing how much she had cried for him and how weary she looked. He knew immediately, that she had spent alot of time by his bedside.

"I am so relieved to see that you're awake," she replied, trying her best to smile while wiping away her tears. "I was afraid you'd be in a coma for a long time."

"And keep my daughter and you waiting for me? Of course not," he said, looking up at her. A single tear hung near her cheek and he slowly reached up to brush it away for her.

"You've missed one, dearest."

Raphael froze when a man wearing a red mask came up to her and brushed it away for her, while keeping his eyes trained on him. The man was tall, with a crown of gold hair, and a fair complexion. He was well muscled, from the muscles and shape of his body under the open necked black silk shirt. His pants and thigh high black boots clung to his long legs as he towered over them. But what struck deep into the core of his soul, was his eyes. Never, had he seen eyes that were as blood red and dark as this man. The very air around him was heavy and twisted. A second later, he immediately noticed the similarity in their physical appearance and voice and he remembered Tira's words. "You..."

"Dumas," Talim said happily, standing up and holding onto his arm. "Raphael is awake."

"I can see that, love," he said, still looking at him in a snakelike manner. He tilted her head up, and placed a deliberate kiss on her lips before saying smugly, "I am glad to see that my medical skills haven't left me."

The priestess smiled, leaning into him. "You are skilled in everything, Dumas." Looking down at Raphael, she said, "Raphael, this here is my husband, Graf Dumas."

"Raphael Sorel," Dumas said, his smile widening as he wrapped an arm around Talim's waist. "A pleasure... to finally meet the murdered escapee from Rouen, France, almost twenty five years ago."

Raphael felt the air escape from his lungs and the little color he had drained out of his face.

Talim immediately looked over at him and said, "Dumas, what-"

"Do not fret," he said soothingly. His eyes went back to him and he said, "You are a guest and a friend of my dearest, I have already arranged for your old charges to be cleared. Under my wing, you are safe." His lips then curled into a cruel smirk. "Unlike the rest of your family..."

Confused, Raphael asked, "My family? What-"

Dumas smiled wickedly while Talim looked down at her hands, a sad expression on her beautiful face. "Don't you know? You and your daughter, are the only ones left to carry the name, Sorel. The entire family household was executed by my hands nine years ago."

* * *

 _They wished for my blood to protect their necks_

 _At my call and beck_

 _Their allies left them as they left me and everything was as I arranged_

 _For I saw to it that they were all hanged_

* * *

* _In 1598, the entire Sorel household were deemed politcal enemies and were all executed by the King of France. I'm pretty sure Dumas has a hand in it ;D considering how he keeps saying in the past games how much he wanted to kill them lmao_

* _In Returning to a Destined Journey, Raphael devoured a part of Talim's soul, and this is what helped him retain his personality and mind, when using Soul Edge, to form something of a hybrid called Dumas. Consider him to be a mix of Raphael and Nightmare's memories and abilities._

 _*Dumas and Talim are both dying. Will go into details later. Hint, the artbook states that Soul Edge seeks a weaker host and that since it's not the weapon suited to its wielder (which should have been a rapier in Raphael/Dumas case) the body and mind isn't as quickly overwhelmed and devoured by the sword._

 _*Dumas can understand Talim's words because he has a piece of her soul in him. Raphael doesn't and therefore, he can't understand. I portray that in the story and it's critically important ;D_

Yes I have the Soul Calibur artbook and I'm implementing alot of information from there into the story lol. As to why Dumas is acting rather cold to Raphael, will explain next chapter.

Angel (UNSC Know Your Place) ahooooooo! Hi! Yea, that last chapter was kinda intense. Thank you and glad you enjoyed it!ヾ(ﾟ∀ﾟゞ)

As for things going on the right path, bwahhahhaha when have things ever turned out really right for them? ;D I love ending things in cliffhangers. Don't kill me! XD

Kisses and huggles for you Yingyang! Lol thanks! And you described my perspective on Talim's personality too! That's what I also think lol. :') Glad you think the fic is beautiful so far friend!

A big thank you and appreciation to all my current readers. See you all very soon (=￣▽￣=) V


	7. Plans and Preparation

"My family?" Raphael sat there, frozen, unsure of what to say. One part relief, another part was satisfied to hear of the end of his detestable family, and the last part... merely felt empty. After everything he's been through, he no longer really cared about them. His mind was only preoccupied with his missing daughter and his lost memories, as well as the events happening around in the world. His family was like bad memories, horrible but no longer important or worthy of attention.

His eyes moved over to Talim, knowing that she knew what happened. If he was going to hear about this he wanted the details from her, not Dumas. "Tell me, Talim," he began slowly. "What happened?"

Her eyes grew even sadder and she turned her head away as if she couldn't face him. "Nothing good happened, if that's what you wanted to know."

"That's not a good enough answer," he said almost sharply. He instantly regretted his tone of voice when she drew inward, as if he had just thrown something at her.

"This isn't really the right time anyway. My apologies for bringing up the topic," Dumas apologized, but not sounding as if he was sorry at all. He then smiled and said to his consort, "We should let Raphael rest, shouldn't we? Come, it's been a long day. Time for us to get some rest as well."

She nodded shortly before looking back over to Raphael. "I will go see you tomorrow. Please, rest and keep up your strength, friend."

She left the room first, with Dumas gently pushing her from behind. Before the door closed though, the man's eyes darkened. "I will try to make your stay here as welcome as possible, Raphael Sorel. But do keep in mind, the etiquette and manners expected of a guest to a host. Bonne nuit."

Raphael grinded on his teeth as they left. Tira was right, this man's manners and physical body was exactly like his. What puzzled him the most though, was the fact that he was malfested. How did he obtain such a high position of power? Why was he conducting a purge of the malfested if he was one? Most of all, why was the priestess with such a man? Last but not least, how did he obtain such information about him? It has been twenty-five years since the murder happened. Not only that, this man was responsible for the eradication of his entire family, who were one of the most prestigious and wealthiest of nobles.

He closed his eyes, mulling over the thought that after all these years, his wish for their death had come true. He wasn't happy that it didn't come from his hands and at the same time, he wasn't happy about it period. Their deaths didn't hurt him, he had cut ties with them a long time. It all just felt rather meaningless. The way you stepped on an ant or any other insignificant insect, this was how it felt like to him.

Raphael sighed and turned his head. It was then that he noticed the bowl of warm soup that was left behind. Slowly sitting up, trying not agitate his injuries, he reached for the creamy dark broth. His eyes grew sad, knowing that Talim must have personally made it for him. Every time she cooked, she always added a good amount of herbs and spices to the food. Besides flavoring, she had told him that they were good for one's health. Even though she left, he could still smell the fragrant perfume of lilies she seemed to carry with her and he let out another long breath. With all of her effort and care, he had instead rewarded her with a sharp and cold reply from his impatience and agitation. He had to apologize and let her know how much he appreciated her concern.

Slowing taking a sip from the half full bowl, letting the warm soup slip down his throat, he leaned back against the pillows and thought about the priestess. She was kind, gentle, honest and a true friend. They had only known each other for a short period of time, but he was comfortable around her and at times, it felt like he's known her before.

Bringing another spoonful of soup up to his lips, he sipped, thinking about the glint of sorrow he always seemed to glimpse from her eyes before she can hide it. From the first time they met in that forest, she already seemed to be hiding something. Did she truly only know him through her friendship with Amy? Or was there something else? And if she was married to Dumas- Raphael corrected himself. If she was Dumas's mistress, she surely would have known that they looked the same. It would be stupid to wear a mask when they alone together.

He was too tired at the moment to continue dwelling on the matter though. Reaching over, he untied the red canopy to better block out the light. Though it was dark outside, he was exhausted. The injury was serious and his body needed to recuperate. Even if his sleep schedule got messed up, he had to rest. Tomorrow though, he was determined to obtain some answers. As he slowly drifted off, he could still hear the beautiful song she had sung for him and he couldn't help but smile, before falling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Early the next morning...

"Breakfast in bed, you can't say I don't love you, ma petite." Dumas held up the tray of fresh fruits and eggs that she loved to eat.

Talim fumed and turned away from him as he moved towards her. Pulling the black blanket up to her chest, she said, "You should know that there was a good reason I kicked you out of bed, husband."

He nearly winced at the stinging venom of her voice. She was a force to behold when she was angry. The good thing was that it was rare, but the bad side was that it was as if she pented it all up and the devastation left behind was much worse. He could still remember the one time she nearly broke all the bones in a man's body when he was leading a witch hunt.

Delicately, he placed the tray on the bedside table and sat beside her. Gesturing to the blue skies outside the bedroom window, he said enticingly, "It's such a lovely day outside, don't you agree? Why don't we go on a date?"

Talim glanced over to the opened window with its dark red draping. She loved the wind on her skin and would always keep her windows open at night unless it was cold. The weather outside was indeed lovely, like he said. Dumas smiled and said encouragingly, "We haven't been on one for awhile. What do you say, Talim?"

"I say, the weather is too awful go anywhere." Her eyes flashed green. "Soroma (Storm)."

In the next second, storm clouds carried by the wind covered the skies and everything was soon grey and gloomy. Outside on a tree branch, Alun chirped questioningly, "Cheeep (I thought it was supposed to be sunny today.)

"Keeeahh (You can never tell with the weather)," Dumas's hawk said monotonously. Beside it, Buffy the baby batsa continued sleeping upside down.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz."

Dumas stared at the windows for abit before letting out a long breath. "Talim, what do you want me to say?"

"I want to know why you treated Raphael like that last night," she huffed. "He's a part of you and he nearly died. Telling him that he's a escaped murdered and that his entire family is dead, isn't something you tell someone who's just woken up from being on the brink of death."

"Talim," he coaxed, trying to put a hand around her smooth shoulders. "I said I cleared his charges didn't I?" She made a disgruntled sound in the back of her throat and he began explaining. "He's obviously fond of you, despite the short time you were together. There's a good possibility he'd insist on travelling with you instead of staying with me, no?"

"What about it?"

Dumas said, "If I can clear his charges, I obviously have the power to put them back on. It's a threat I know. But it's to make sure he knows who he's dealing with. I know about his past and if he wishes to keep his head, he'll be obedient."

Talim looked over to him, still not truly satisfied with his answer. "What about your family? I don't see how that part is necessary."

Dumas smirked. "He is a part of me, and would obviously hate my family. That was good news for him and another way to display my powers. Those who follow me reap many benefits. Those who goes against me, meet the end they deserve."

"You know how I feel about the issue," she replied evenly.

"And we have agreed to disagreed, haven't we?" Dumas said sternly. "You didn't live under their roof, under their lies and experience their betrayal."

"But not all of them betrayed you," Talim argued. "Some of them were away and didn't know about what happened for at least a few months."

"Don't presume you know everything," Dumas said, looking at a scar on his hand with disinterest. "Years passed and my wanted posters were still hanging on every second house in France. They did not help and they should all die."

"There are still innocents. Some of them just married into the family. A few are children who are younger than five. They didn't do anything wrong," Talim said sorrowfully.

"They hurt you."

The words conveyed a meaning of finality, as if it was the most horrible crime imaginable and that there could be no forgiveness. The raw emotions of those three simple words, spoke of all the pain he had encompassed for her when his family mistreated her. Talim said sadly, "Dumas..."

Wrapping his arms back around her, he said, "They betrayed their own son, I thought they could sink no further. But taking you prisoner to lick my boots was the last straw and I killed them all."

Talim lowered her eyes and murmured, "I am after all, a foreigner from some village in the East, claiming to have relations to their son. Why wouldn't they try to capture a supposed wind witch who is helping the malfested in order to gain more status?" She swallowed and looked down at her arms, the contrasting darker skin compared to his creamy shade. "I'm not even European. I can understand why they didn't believe that we're together-"

"You are my wife, and they should all die a thousand time over for the things they've said and did to you." His pressed his lips to her soft hair and said thinly, "You are perfect and beautiful. I adore everything about you. The skin that they looked down on, I dream about every night."

"Husband," she murmured, feeling comforted by his words. The longing and love he held for her made her feel treasured, special and comforted. What woman out there wouldn't want to be told such things by the man she loved? She pressed closer to his warm body, happy to belong to him and to be with him, the same way the wind was always with her.

He smiled when she snuggled against him, clearly no longer angry. "Since the weather is no longer well enough to be out, why don't we just stay in bed?"

She looked up at him questioningly. "Laze around in bed? But Dumas, don't you have work to do?"

"How often do I get to have you by my side?" he asked. "You take priorities over those papers, Talim."

"But what are we going to do in bed all day?" she asked inquisitively.

A chuckle escaped his lips. "We won't spend all day in bed, of course not. But a few hours should be more than enough."

"A few hours for what-" She squealed when he reached her sides and tickled her. "Dumas! What are you-" Bursting into giggles, she tried to roll away from him but he pinned her arms above her head with one hand, and with the other, kept stroking and tickling her sides. She laughed even harder when he moved his hand under her short night dress to tickle her. The touch might have been sensuous if it wasn't for the fact that she was laughing too hard and his grin was nothing short of pure amusement.

"Your skin is always so soft," Dumas said as he fluttered his fingers along her skin. Sitting over her legs, he efficiently pinned her down and continued the onslaught of ticklish attacks.

"Ahehehe! Ahaha!" Talim's face turned red and her breath hitched up. "Dumas! Stop! I-I can't breathe!" His nimble fingers wringed out giggles and laughter as they flew up and down her skin and she could feel the sweat starting to run down her body. Keeping her on her toes, he would then slow down and wiggle them gently on her skin, like the wings of a butterfly before speeding up again. When he finally stopped, she panted and her chest rose up and down rapidly. Flushed like a tomato, she said, "Dumas, please stop. You know I'm very ticklish ahehehe! Aha! Hehehe!" Squirming and wiggling to get away from him, she shook her head as she laughed. When he moved his hand up to her armpits, she squealed. "Oh no. No baby not there ahahahaha!" She bucked, her body growing hot all over as the nerves cried and tingled from him tickling her. She could only thank the wind he wasn't tickling her feet, she'd howl so loud that all of the servants would hear.

"You're so cute, ma petite," he said with a chuckle, gently pinching her waist before he wiggled his fingers against her skin again.

When her face couldn't get any redder, he stopped and kissed her, exploring her mouth hungrily as he cupped her cheek. She responded eagerly, her legs wrapping around his waist and he poked and prodded her mouth, passing his tongue over her teeth. When they had to breathe, he broke the kiss and looked into her warm chocolate eyes. Wearing a mischievous grin, he asked, "How would you like to do it today?"

She knew what he was suggesting and she replied chidingly, "Dumas, really, it's morning."

"I see, a quickie then?" When she blushed, he smirked. "A husband should satisfy his wife, no? I'd be happy to do it however you like today."

"I'm almost positive this won't be the only time today," she said in amusement.

"Oui," he said as his eyes moved to the front of her dress that had noticeably slipped down lower. "I can decide how to ravish you later in the night. But right now, you can decide, ma petite."

Talim's cheeks turned pink. Shyly looking up at him, she gently placed her hands on his shoulder and pushed him onto his back. Sitting up, she shook out her long green hair and said coyly, "I rarely get to decide. You usually just tackle me to the bed, husband."

"I can be patient in situations like this," he said slyly. "The anticipation just makes it more arousing. Take your time."

Talim bit her thumb nail, thinking hard. Dumas looked her over appreciatively while she thought about it. The strap over her right shoulder had slipped off and showed a good portion of tantalizing sun kissed skin. Her dress came up short, barely covering her upper thighs. He of course, had custom made all of her night wear. She wasn't too happy about how revealing all of them were and had complained about being cold. Of course, he solved the cold part easily. As for the revealing part, he bluntly replied that it made for easy access and over time, she got used to them (there was literally no other choice unless she wanted to sleep in his shirts). Tilting his head, he grinned. "Decided yet?"

"Yes."

As her body moved over his, he looked up at her in anticipation. He thought she was going to kiss him when she leaned down but instead, she moved her lips to his ears and began whispering. What he heard next made him burst out laughing. "My my, how naughty. I'm surprised at you, ma petite."

Talim let him move his hand to her back and she rested down upon him. "You've been a bad influence on me."

"I suppose I have," he said, licking his lips and thinking about her suggestion. "Very well, let's get to business first before we enjoy some quality time."

"But I haven't ate breakfast yet..." said Talim, sitting up.

"Ah, forgive me dearest." He reached over for the tray as he also sat up. Placing it on his knees, he stabbed a strawberry with the fork and grinned. "You are a lucky woman. Besides Amy, I never spoon fed anyone else." Taking a bite out of the fruit, he held out the other half for her.

Talim sighed, but unable to hide her smile as she let him pop the rest into her mouth. Taking a glass of water, she eyed him as she drank. Wearing an innocent smile, she tipped the glass and let the water slowly drip onto her breasts, making the silk cling noticeably to them.

Dumas immediately groaned, trying to resist reaching out and squeezing her succulent breasts that was outlining the now wet dress. "Now you're being cruel."

"I should have some of the fun sometimes," she replied, brushing back her long perfumed green hair. Seeing him pout, she laughed. "I don't think I've ever seen you pout before, husband." Taking the fork, she stabbed another strawberry and chewed in delight.

Stroking her thigh, he said, "Now now, is that any way to treat your husband, ma petite? I brought you breakfast and I didn't have any yet. How about you feed me as well?" He stopped her when she reached for another berry with her fork. His voice turned sultry as he said, "With your mouth, Talim."

Seeing his grin, she turned red. "But..."

"I'm starving, ma petite," he said, putting a hand on his stomach and rolling his head back onto the pillows. "Just one strawberry, s'il vous plait?"

Her ears twitched and she let out a loud sigh. With his devilish smile and silky words and tone, he was already incredibly hard for her to resist. When he asked for things in French, she always gave in. Giving him a look of reluctance, she held up a finger and replied back in french, "Juste un." Taking a strawberry, she bit it and held it with her teeth, while he moved the tray away and held out his hands. Her face was probably on fire, thought Talim, as she leaned forward and on him once more. As she transferred the strawberry to his mouth, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him. Juices trickled down their lips as he tried to eat it from her mouth, while trying to kiss her at the same time.

She arched her back and moaned as their mouth worked against each other, and all she could taste was him and the strawberry. His tongue explored her mouth greedily, searching for the juices and remnants of the berry and her hands clutched at his shirt as they kissed. Finally, they finished eating it and she lifted her head, breathing hard.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to make love before we head out?" he asked, licking his lips and grinning up at her. "Or how about another strawberry? I can feed you this time, Talim."

She smiled and gently touched noses with him. "Try to have some patience, Dumas."

"Very well then, let us go. The sooner we get some work done, the sooner we can make oh so passionate love together," he chuckled, pulling her off the bed and into his arms. "Let me dress you," he murmured with a grin.

She reminded him gently, "You may look, but you may not touch. As soon as you do, I just know we're going to end up against the walls." He laughed and she giggled. "I know you too well by now."

"You do. Anyways, I've prepared a new outfit for you. Your old one is being mended and cleaned."

"What does it look like?" she asked.

"Remember that white and green outfit you wore when we first met? The one with the transparent pants?" She nodded and he said, "The pants are the same, no ribbons for a belt but I've added a white transparent shawl that ends like a ribbon at the end, clasped with gold, and I've removed the vest. The hat is now just gold and white but it's in the same design. The small band of fabric that wraps around your chest is also similar in design but with a diamond in the dips of your breast to clasp it together."

She stared at him. "Did you just make my traditional outfit more revealing?"

He nearly snorted. "Talim, the main difference is the removal of a vest. It's what you were already wearing when you were fifteen."

She thought about it for a moment before chirping, "Right..."

* * *

Dumas closed the door to his study and locked it with a click. His study wasn't as grand as his main one back in Denever castle but it was still large enough. Two paintings of high mountains sat on each side of the wall and there was nothing but windows behind his desk and chair. Dark red curtains hung elegantly, currently tied back to let in a stream of soft sunlight through the second transparent peach curtains that brushed the carpeted floors. Two large dark green sofas faced each other in the middle of the room, with a table of fresh decorated fruits between them. Making his way over to the large polished desk with his papers neatly sorted to one side, along with his quills, ink and dish of sand at another end, he sat down on the comfortable plush forest green chair. "Shall we start?"

"Where's my chair?" she asked blankly, looking around. When he smirked and patted his lap, she pouted at him. "Really Dumas?"

"Why not? It's not like you weigh much anyways, Talim" he replied, trying not to laugh. Without his mask, she could see his amused expression quite clearly.

"Why don't we sit on the sofas and use the table in the middle instead?"

"Because all of my papers are here and it's silly to walk back and forth to fetch them. Also, I'll be writing down things and making designs as we work," he said smoothly.

She didn't feel like pushing this debate, he'd most likely win anyways. If they could get some work done today, she didn't mind letting him have his way. Gingerly, she sat down across his lap and looped one arm around his neck to balance herself.

"That's my little wind priestess," he murmured, placing a quick kiss on her lips and eyeing her pure white outfit and see-through pants. "Anyways, let's see..." He absentmindedly brushed his thumb up and down her waist while he rummaged through his papers with the other hand. Finally, he took out a map and laid it down. "Here is Odenburg," he said, pointing to a spot on the smooth brown map. "Here is the Schwarzwind fortress-"

"No, it's here," said Talim, moving his hand slightly more to the left. She had visited the place many times, and could come and go as she pleases due to her friendship with Hilde. Siegfried was also a friend but he had become distant the more she pressured him to stop trusting Soul Calibur. They had reached a breaking point when Siegfried wanted to find a new wielder for the sword and she had threaten to send a hurricane to smash his fortress to rubbles. Thinking back on it, she wasn't sure why was so angry and how the argument had escalated so badly. But the thought that another victim could fall prey to the sword's lies angered her and she knew the threat it would pose to the world if the wielder got his body taken over by the sword. Her vision back from a few days ago still haunted her dreams and she bit her lips.

"The year has been dry this year," she said, pointing to the river trailing around the dot. "This section which is usually impassable because of the river, is now shallow enough to be crossed. Not many know of this part of the forest either. It's thicker and more dangerous than the main roads."

"Good," he murmured, reaching for a quill pen. Tapping it in the ink, he smoothly circled where she was pointing. "If I was to lay siege to the fortress, I suppose this would be the path I'd be taking for a surprise attack."

"What will you be bringing?"

"Archers, a battering ram to knock down their gates and walls, cannons if the forest ground isn't too wet... My main portion of the army would be foot soldiers and perhaps a few paladins. No knights, their defensive capabilities are useless here. I'll send in some rogues and stealth agents to see if they can sneak inside and sow chaos amongst the ranks behind their walls." He pursed his lips, thinking about the battle ground. "Poison will be my main weapon though."

"Like how the waters at Wallachia was poisoned?" asked Talim, remembering how it had disabled more than a third of the people and allowed the Wallachian army to push so close to Raphael's castle.

"Oui, it would mitigate the risks for my men," he said, his mind browsing through the recess of knowledge on poison that he knew. "Something to disable, not kill, on your behalf. But we're invading enemy territory, my men would also have an easier time if you can map out the fortress for us, Talim."

"I will do that while I'm there," said Talim quietly. "But remember, my goal is try and convince Siegfried to hand over the sword peacefully. A battle is only a last resort."

Dumas glanced over at her shrewdly. "How likely do you think he'll give it up?"

"Not likely," she admitted with a tone of sorrow. Siegfried may be wary of the sword, but he still felt indebted to it since it had saved his life and he still sees it as the only thing that could oppose Soul Edge. She knew that talking may not work, so she had already started thinking of plan to steal the sword. If that failed, then Dumas would have to siege his fortress as a last resort. Talim sighed and rested her cheek on her husband's head. "I still have to try though. Time grows short, the rips and tears are happening more frequently. Through the wind, I've also seen who Soul Calibur's wielder will be."

"Who?" Dumas asked sharply. "We must eliminate him immediately."

"What?" Talim sat up and shook her head. "Dumas, if we make sure that the wielder never even manages to touch the sword, there's no reason to hurt him."

"If we kill the wielder before he manages to touch the sword, Soul Calibur will be useless and will pose less of a threat to us," he argued back. Picking up his quill, he said, "Tell me Talim, what does he look like?" When she was reluctant on answering, he said, "On your behalf, I'll just imprison him or something, alright?"

She knew him too well by now that she knew he would do no such thing. He was only trying to comfort her and make her feel less guilty. He was content with dirtying his hands for her sake but she didn't want that at all. To protect Patroklos, she must keep Dumas away from him and have Dumas go after a made up figure she was about to invent. "Here, I'll draw him husband."

Dumas let her take the quill pen and draw on another piece of paper. Absentmindedly, he stared at her breasts as she leaned over to draw. He couldn't help but think they had gotten larger. Maybe it was because he's been trying to feed her every time they were together.

"Dumas!" Talim huffed when she caught him eyeing her chest. "It's not like you don't touch them every night we're together."

He nearly snorted. "Talim, I'm like a man dying of thirst, always waiting for the rain to come. You know how often we get to see each other and I'd never touch another woman besides you." His eyes simmered as he said, "You may not be my first, but I have sworn to you that you'd be my last, Talim." When she smiled, he said smugly, "Tell me I'm the only one who has that effect on you, ma petite."

"Yes, yes you're the only one," she sighed, still looking rather happy with him. She pecked him on the forehead quickly before gesturing to her artwork. "I'm done!"

Dumas stared at the picture for a good whole minute. If this was truly Soul Calibur's wielder, then the sword definitely did not pick someone based on their looks. "So... the wielder is a hunchback with crossed eyes, big hands and has a strange triangle scar on his face?"

"Yep," Talim chirped.

"Talim, there's a line between a decent lie and a ridiculous lie," he said curtly, clearly not falling for it.

"That really is the wielder."

"I don't think such a hideous person even exists in this world."

"Dumas!" She sighed and said, "Look, I'll handle the wielder ok? This is something I insist on." Touching her necklace, she murmured, "We both have to do our parts and I feel that this is something I can handle on my own. You... believe in me, don't you?"

"It's not a matter of trust, it's a matter of reality. This wielder can turn on you just as likely as he'd listen to you." When she stayed silent and looked at him solemnly, he could see that there was no changing her mind. Only she knew who it was and if she refused to tell, there was no way he was going to be able to find out. "Fine," he said reluctantly. "But if things don't work out, you promise me that you will tell me, alright?"

"I promise," Talim said, agreeing to the compromise.

He made a grumpy-like sound in the back of his throat before returning to the map before them. "I'll return to Denever castle and prepare for the siege. It's close enough to the fortress and my best warriors can easily be gathered there." Pointing to the connecting sea at Denever, he added, "Dampierre says my delivery of Calvary elephants will be arriving soon anyways. I would like to be there when they arrive and judge how proficient the beasts are."

"After talking with Siegfried, I'll send a message to you using Alun," Talim said, her eyes focused on the map. "My bird should reach you in no more than three days, depending on the weather. Siege or not, I will then track down Soul Calibur's wielder and deal with him. Just by breaking his arms, I can prevent him from joining the fight," she said, with a slight tone of sorrow. It wasn't something she wanted to do but it would be better than taking Patroklos's life. The boy respected her, hopefully it wouldn't be too hard to convince him to see her sides of things.

"Anything else?" Dumas asked.

"The next step depends on whether we have Soul Calibur in our hands or not," Talim replied, her dark eyes narrowed. "With it in our grasp, I can either purify it and enhance it's energy level, or seek out the Dvapara Yuga and the Kali Yuga to do so."

Dumas moved his quill pen and circled a section of land. "Kilik has last been spotted in Spain about half a year ago. My agents have not seen him since."

Talim sighed and said, "I've also visited Xianghua about two months ago. Apparently, her daughter found the stone in the river banks and has run away from home. She was last seen heading towards Japan."

"It's obvious then isn't it," Dumas said curtly. "Restoring the sword's powers by yourself would be faster than tracking down those two items." When she nodded, he said, "I will need to deal with Countess Valentine. She's been working on a method to purify Soul Edge's shards and manufacture new new shards that greatly resembles Soul Calibur. If I have to guess, she's on the lookout for the new wielder and will try to aid him." He stroked her back, deep in thoughts. "We've also lost contact with Taki."

"I'm worried about her and Kilik. The three of us are the only ones capable of sealing the rips and tears in the borders," Talim said, concerned for her friends. "The wind gives me no hint on where they could be."

"I will send out more men to search," Dumas replied, trying to reassure her. "I'll come up with something eventually. Anyways, what next?"

"Once Soul Calibur is restored, we will destroy it with Soul Edge and send them back to their realms. In there, we will then destroy their world and them for good," Talim said, her voice quiet. "The endless cycle forged by Algol and Zasalamel's tribe will end."

"We've put down every step to end this whole mess," Dumas said with some finality. "The Holy tribe that protects Soul Calibur and Zasalamel is dead, Soul Calibur will soon be in our grasp and the wielder has been discovered. There's no where else for any of them to run." He re-circled the Schwarzwind fortress. "We will start here first." Moving the quill, he then circled Prague. "I shall take over the capital soon afterwards. Half of the empire follows me now that Rudolf is on his deathbed, the other half aligns themselves with Matthias. Isabella is also here and I will root out her mansion since Rudolf is no longer there to protect her." He smirked, clearly pleased. "Once I take the throne, we will have Germany, Bohemia, Croatia and the entire empire. Hungary is already mine."

"We will have more than enough of an army to march into Astral Chaos," Talim whispered, elated at the force they can build up.

"And all of our enemies will be eliminated," he said, moving his quill to circle one last location; the dead lands of Wolfkrone. "I will take it and have Soul Edge absorb all of taint in the land to bring it back to full powers as you suggested. This way, I can avoid more bloodshed that you so detest and it may help return the land back to normal." Finished, he returned the quill pen back to its holder and let out a long breath. The sun was now setting, and he said tiredly, "Well then, I suppose you'll be leaving me soon?"

"In two days," she replied, kissing him on the head.

"I suppose there is no choice," he muttered, never happy about her leaving him.

She smiled and said, "It will be a good two days together, husband. Anyways, I'll see you soon! I have to check up on Raphael."

He nodded and let her get off his lap. "I will get started on our work then. See you ma petite." He then winked at her. "Don't forget what you promised me this morning. I've also prepared a new outfit for the other part of my soul. Deliver it to him please, dearest."

Talim blushed. "Ju-just finish up your work properly first, Dumas." She closed the door and ran off, her heart pounding.

* * *

"Raphael! How are you feeling?"

Behind the book he was currently reading, his heart jumped when he heard her voice and the doors opening. He lowered his reading with a smile. "Tal..."

Bringing in a covered tray and a wrapped package, she didn't seem to notice the shade of beet red that was coloring his face at an alarming rate. Placing it gently on the table, she smiled and said, "You're up and reading! I'm relieved to see that." Running over to the windows, she pulled aside the red curtains and let the light of the orange sunset come into the room before returning to the bed to adjust the cords tying back the semi-transparent red canopy. "You'll ruin your eyes reading in the dark, Raphael."

Trying his best not to look at her, he said, "Talim... why are your pants transparent?" He couldn't help but peek at her exposed and toned stomach, smooth shoulders and the top of her soft breasts spilling out from the tight white top.

"It's a traditional outfit from my village," Talim said with a chirp, brushing her pants. "The silk is extremely difficult to weave to make it see-through." She waved a hand and the white shawl fluttered with the movement. "Dumas made some adjustment based on an old outfit I used to wear!" She adjusted her beautiful hat with delight, her long untied hair swinging with the movement.

Raphael glanced at her legs and white matching panties that can be seen through the pants. Dumas must be one horny bastard, he thought. Swallowing and adjusting the blankets so that she wouldn't see that her outfit was having an effect on him, he tried to smile. "I appreciate your visit, Talim."

Sitting down on the chair beside the bed, she blinked her pretty warm eyes at him before looking him over. "Does anything hurt? Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I'm recovering well enough," he said, trying to reassure her. Like a pet bird, she twittered over him and his needs and he found it rather charming in its own innocent way. "Having you here with me is good enough. You don't need to fuss over me, ma petite."

She smiled before moving over to the tray. "I can't help it, you've lost alot of blood Raphael. So I've taken charge over all your meals including..." She paused for dramatic effect and he smirked in amusement, curious as to what she was going to unveil. "Your dessert!"

His eyes lit up when she uncovered the tray. Key lime pie, his favorite! The slice of pie smelled delicious and he could see the delicate light green filling, practically calling out to him. "You are such a darling," he said, letting her put the plate into his hand. He couldn't believe that she had personally cooked all of his meals instead of letting Dumas' servants handle it. "Thank you, Talim."

"It's nothing," she said, blushing. He took a few bites of the pie and she asked eagerly, "How is it? Do you like it?"

"It tastes magnifique," he said, toasting her with a glass of water. "Your culinary skills never fails to impress me. It would seems you're just as talented in baking."

"I'm glad," she said, watching him dig into the pie. After a nervous pause, she said, "It's also a little something to apologize for my husband's behavior last night. I'm sorry if you're upset, Raphael."

Raphael looked at her evenly over the rim of the water glass. "If it's anyone who should be apologizing, it should be Dumas, not you ma petite." He took a sip before shrugging. "Quite frankly the death of my family does not interest me. They were all dead to me a long time ago." She seemed relieved that he was taking the issue so lightly and he said, "I am however, curious as to how and why Dumas eliminated them. I may have to take precautions for my own safety." He then said uncomfortably, "What he said is true, about me being wanted for murder twenty-five years ago-"

"It was in self-defense."

His eyes widened. "How do you know?"

Talim's eyes grew doleful. "I knew you since I was seven years old. When the evil seed rained down on the world 25 years ago, the wind carried alot of dark energies and it brought to me the images of the devastation that happened around the world. I saw a friend of mine, Kilik, slaughter all of the monks and his sister figure in a temple. I saw you... fighting back to protect yourself before being chased away by soldiers." She shook her head and said softly, "Nothing's changed between us, Raphael."

Unable to help himself, he smiled. He thought that when Dumas called him a escaped murderer, his relationship and image in Talim's eyes were sabotaged right there and then. But as always, she was understanding. To some degree, he was pleased to know that there was a witness who saw what happened, even though she may have been oceans apart from him. He then said, "Why didn't you tell me this when you knew?"

"Why bring up something that will rub at one's scars?" she replied back. "You are Amy's father... and a dear friend, I only want what is best for you. I've already spoken with my husband and you'll be taken care of." Talim added reassuringly, "My husband means no ill will, he's already making big plans for you to work under him after your charges have been cleared." When Raphael still looked doubtful, she took out the wrapped package and chirped, "Here, even a brand new outfit was prepared for your new station."

He gingerly began opening it and when he pulled out the red outfit, he slowly lowered it, utterly bewildered. "Why does this thing have bat designs all over it?"

"I thought you liked bats."

"I do," he said slowly. "But how does Dumas know that? Most importantly, how do you know that?"

Talim quickly tried to put on a blank face. "Because... because ummmmm your current outfit has bats all over it so I guessed and I uhhhh told him."

"Fair enough," he said, considering her words. "But how did this outfit get made so quickly?"

"My husband pays well," said Talim, feeling cold sweat running down her neck at the lies. "So the seamstress worked really really hard." Before he could ask more questions and blow her cover, she said, "I'm also here for something important, Raphael."

"What is it?" He could hear the sudden serious tone of voice and he looked at her worriedly. But he was taken back when she drew out a folded up piece of paper and small quill pen.

"What would you like to eat for the next two days before I leave you?" she asked, oblivious to the enormity of those words and acting as if she had just asked him what time of the day it was.

"You're leaving?! In two days?!"

Dumas glanced up as he heard his own voice from upstairs. Pursing his lips, he continued scribbling on his papers. "That's how I feel too," he muttered.

* * *

Darkwings13: Soooooo the reason I took so long to update was because I went through the entire third series, Fighting Against Fate and made edits. (O-O) I must have cut out like 6-8k words lmao. Gawd, I have such an issue with being too wordy. Forgive meeeeeeeeeeeeeee. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Thank you so much for reading and huggles for all! :D Any questions or comments or critiques, please let me know! I value all input and loved to hear your opinions on how the story is going.ヾ(ﾟ∀ﾟゞ)

Anyways,

-Talim still has to find a way to distance Dumas from Patroklos for the latter's safety

-We got another hawt scene coming up

-Yes Dumas and Talim are very lovey dovey towards each other, since they're never together for very long. Also yes, the tension is high huehuehuehuehuehue.

-Raphael learns something about Dumas and Talim's relationship next chapter.

-Yay for sieges.

-More info about Zasalamel being dead (or presumed *wink*), the tribe and how Dumas managed to find Talim much earlier than the last timelime coming up

AnnaTalsie0025, omg thank you for those recommendations! I LOVE IT! Imma blast it in my car while driving down the highway and speeding bwahahhahaha. Aaliyah has a lovely voice, and the songs are amazing! And of course, thank you for the favorite and follow too (oﾟ▽ﾟ).


	8. Unexpected News

Talim gently shook off his disbelief. "We already talked about this remember? Once we joined up with my husband, we were to part ways, Raphael."

"I never said I'd agree to leave you," Raphael reminded her, clearly unhappy about the prospect. Besides Amy, he literally had no one else to hold a conversation with, let alone a good friend like her. She had proven to be trustworthy and he valued her kindness, geniality and good character, which was so rare in this world. The idea of parting from her made him ill. He valued things that were good to him, and easily discarded things that held no meaning or concern to him. She was very close to the forefront of his concerns, after everything she's done for him.

She said quietly, "You're being unreasonable. Dumas is willing to clear your charges for murder, look after you and search for Amy in exchange for your loyalty and work. What more could you ask for? You're even sleeping in his very own bed that he gave up for you."

"Do you honestly think I'll trust that man?" Raphael said heatedly, sitting up straight in the bed. "He ran over a bunch of peasant farmers when they petitioned him to let them keep their lands. He also unleashed the Purge on a bunch of innocent humans. How do you think I got stabbed in the stomach? Some kid from his army was slaughtering everyone he saw in sight and he happened to spot me!"

A visage of utter horror flashed across her soft features. "What?" She knew Patroklos was the one who stabbed him and was a soldier in Dumas's army. But Dumas had promised her that the Purge was only used against humans who wanted to hurt the malfested. What Raphael said can't possibly be true. Dazed and pale, she murmured, "N-no, it can't be. You're lying, my husband would never-"

"I am not lying," Raphael said, putting a hand on his stomach and grimacing. "I was there, I saw everything. Men, women and even children were killed. The kid who stabbed me, you know what he said? He said 'You're pale and filthy, you must be a malfested as well', and then he stabbed a man right in the heart. Tell me, ma petite, however did your husband train his men?"

Talim put a hand to her heart and shook her head, feeling utterly sick. Had he been lying to her all this time? Did he not change? Was everything a lie?

"Talim," he said softly, noticing how she was turning green. Suddenly, he felt regretful about telling her all of this. Perhaps the only reason she was with Dumas was because she didn't what type of person he was. Most likely, the man had been lying to her all this time. He was still particularly angry and certain that Dumas had tricked her into thinking she was his wife when she was nothing more than his mistress, since they haven't had an official ceremony or any official papers to legalize it.

"I... I... haugh!" Her throat constricted, her stomach gurgled and nauseau threatened to overwhelm her. Talim ran for the bathroom, her hand covering her mouth.

She slammed the door shut and he could hear her throwing up into the basin. By now, he was worried about her and he sat there impatiently, waiting for her to come out. When she did, she looked pale and she walked on unsteady legs. He held out a hand and said, "Talim, come here. Hush, it's ok." As if there was no one else to confide in or seek comfort from, she walked over and sat down on the blanket beside him, her eyes downcast and still looking like she was in shock. Gently squeezing her hand, he asked, "How do you feel?"

"I feel terrible," she said, her voice cracking and her eyes growing red. "I want to throw up again."

He put a hand on her chin and turned her head, looking into her eyes for signs. Hesitantly, he glanced at her stomach. "Are you late?"

"Late? For what?" she asked, confused by the sudden turn of conversation.

"Your monthly menstruation," he said with a tone of a doctor.

Talim's cheeks immediately turned red, realizing what he was thinking. "I'm not pregnant, Raphael." He seemed almost relieved to hear her say that and she looked away, trying to hide her face from him.

"Talim!" His eyes widened, catching sight of the teary eyes before she could keep it from him. Did he say something wrong? Perhaps she had been wishing to be with child and he had crushed her hopes. "Talim, I'm sorry," he said, unsure of what he was apologizing for but doing so anyways.

Blinking hard, she forced a smile and said, "Sorry for what? It's not your fault I am destined to be childless."

"You're still young," he said, trying to comfort her. "I'm sure-"

She wiped at her eyes, trying her hardest not to cry. "It's not possible. I..." A small pained sound escaped her lips and she got up to try and leave.

"Talim." Raphael grabbed her wrist, looking at her solemnly. "Tell me, what's wrong? Is one of you infertile?" When she didn't say anything, he said, "I've studied medicine. I can try to help you if needs be. I owe you my life, this is the least I can do if you want to be a mother."

She looked down at him, tears slowly trailing down her cheeks. "As a malfested, his seed will never take root in my womb."

His eyes widened at her words. "You don't mean..."

Talim put a hand to her mouth and took in a shuddering breath. "Just as your body won't accept my blood, my body won't accept his seed." A look of deep shame crossed her face. "I will be the last wind priestess... my bloodline will die with me. I am selfish to my family and people for choosing to be with Dumas, despite knowing this." Bursting into tears, she sat down heavily and sobbed. "We've always fought so hard to be together. But right from the very start, this union was cursed."

"You still chose to be with him, despite the fact you can't have children or a proper wedding?" Raphael asked, shocked at what he was hearing.

"I love him," she said tearfully. "I would give up anything to be with him. I thought he changed. I thought we were going to do things right this time. I believed in him!"

Raphael wondered what she meant by doing things right this time. But at the moment, this wasn't an appropriate time to ask. She looked so heartbroken that he pushed himself to try and give her some comfort. His wounds burned but he sat up anyways and pulled her towards him, letting her soak his white night shirt with pretty tears. She was soft, warm and pliable in his arms and with her head directly beneath his chin, the smell of lilies and wind emanating from her skin was intoxicating. She was a beautiful woman and didn't deserve all these lies and suffering from being with Dumas.

His thumb brushed against her smooth shoulder and he looked down, marveling at how her skin seemed to gleam in the dying light of the sunset. To describe it, he would have to say that it was like light caramel or it was sun kissed. In her white exotic outfit, graced by a crown of luxurious emerald green hair, she was a gem, a beauty of a woman. The sheer love she showed for Dumas however, made her positively radiant. He could never imagine seeing a woman so deeply in love with a man, that she could sacrifice so much. Now that he's seen something so pure and rare, he could not help but want it. If had someone who honestly loved him, saw past his malfestation and was someone who he could trust, he'd be one of the luckiest man alive. Money and power can buy many things, but it truly can't buy something like this. He looked down at her, wondering what traits Dumas could possibly possess to have her love him so much.

He suddenly realized how intimate the situation was. Here he was, in a bed with a slender green hair beauty in his arms, and the contact with her body reminded him of certain urges he hadn't thought about it awhile. Swallowing thickly, he tried to avoid thinking about it. She was in pain and what she needed right now was an understanding friend. Patting her back, he did his best to comfort her, even though he was never really good at these kind of things.

"What's going on?" Suddenly the door opened and Dumas walked in. Under the mask, his eyes flashed. "What did you do to my wife?!"

"I did nothing, all of this came from your hands," Raphael replied coldly, his arms tightening over the priestess protectively.

But Talim pushed away his arms to stand up and say tearfully, "You lied to me!"

"What?" He looked at her questioningly. "What are you talking about, Talim?"

She pointed to Raphael. "This is what your lies and Purge has brought us! He nearly died because of it!"

Dumas's eyes widened as he realized the meaning of her words. So, someone from his army was responsible for nearly killing the fragment of his soul? "Who is it? Who was the one who did this to you?" he asked Raphael.

"That's not my point," Talim said angrily, almost hysterical. "The Purge was supposed to protect the malfested! It was supposed to be use only in dire circumstances, against Tira and those who were hunting the malfested. You've been using it to slaughter innocent humans instead!" She put her hands to her cheeks, shaking her head. "He was there... he saw everything. He also said you ran over some peasants because you wanted to evict them! Was everything an act, Dumas? Do you still see lives as nothing more than trash you can just step on?"

"Lies," Dumas hissed, glaring over at Raphael. "I did nothing of the sort. To expand Odenburg and improve the living conditions in the city like you asked, I had to take away some of the lands from those farmers. But I gave them compensation for it. As for him saying that I ran them over, I was sleeping in my carriage when they went to address me. My soldiers reported moving them aside but nothing else."

"I saw their wounds," said Raphael coldly. "Their bones were broken in several places from being stepped on by horses and trampled."

"Then it was my soldiers who are responsible, I gave no such orders," lied Dumas. "They knew I was impatient in reaching the city. Out of loyalty and dedication to their lord, they merely did what they thought was best. I shall reprimand them all later." His tone lowered as he walked over to Talim, with his arms out. "Dearest, believe me, I never ran them over."

Her lips trembled and she backed away from him. "What about the Purge? Explain that to me."

"Rebels were destroying the city, and were a threat to the people," he said smoothly. "I would have killed them all with or without the excuse of a Purge. It was just easier to do so with the excuse of a Purge. You know how Matthias has been spreading slanders and gossip about me, and how some people do think that I'm an inept ruler. I didn't want more to join the rebels, see this as some kind of start of a hopeful revolution. More would be injured or die. If I label them as malfested, less would join and oppose me." He let out a long and heartfelt fake sigh. "I'm devastated to hear that innocent humans were labeled as malfested and killed. I will find those who are responsible and deal with their punishments." His eyes moved over to Raphael. "You were there, right? Who was the one giving orders?"

Raphael looked briefly over at Talim, who was also waiting expectantly for an answer and he said, "A boy with curly hair and a unique red shield which he used to sheathe his sword. Dressed in white, with a furry lynx shoulder guard."

"Patroklos Alexander..." Dumas muttered. He took Talim's hand and when she pulled away, he re-grabbed it and said firmly, "He will be punished, dearest. I will not excuse such behaviour. He shall be discarded from my army."

Slowly, she looked up at him, her eyes still shining with tears. "Are you telling the truth? Is the Purge truly a method of self defence still and this was nothing more than an accident?"

"Nothing more than an accident," he said, pulling her towards him. As he hugged her, he looked down at Raphael and said quietly, "Trust me, dearest... you will never hear of such incidents again."

Raphael caught the meaning behind those words and narrowed his eyes, grinding on his teeth. "You-"

Holding her close, Dumas said, "It's time we get some rest before dinner. Let's go." He paused briefly before saying, "We have much to discuss, about your future here, Raphael. I look forward to speaking to you tomorrow."

"I'm sure you are, Graf Dumas," Raphael said lowly, watching as he dragged the reluctant priestess out of the room. When they left, he pushed himself out of the bed, disgusted that it belonged to Dumas. Over to the recliner, he laid down gingerly and thought deeply about what happened, and what would happen in the future. All he was certain about, was that Dumas was one cunning and clever snake to have been able to lie and maneuver himself out of that situation.

Raphael sighed, wondering how tangled this whole web was becoming. Tira was after Talim and the assassin seemed to know some kind of secret between him,Dumas and the priestess. He must find her and find out the truth. Staying with Dumas would be like staying with death. The man was probably the scariest person he's ever met. The man was a snake, and Raphael understood that he had finally met his match when it came to cleverness, ruthlessness, lies and manipulation.

* * *

Back in their bedroom, with its black bed and red pillows, she let him seat her gently down. Not looking at him, she continued gazing down on the carpeted dark floor. When he sat down beside her and held out a glass, she looked at him with dazed eyes. "What is it?"

"Diluted, heavily diluted fruit wine," he said. "I know you're not very tolerant towards alcohol, but this may be what's best for you, Talim." He took her shaking hand and wrapped it around the stem of the wine glass. "Drink, it will calm your nerves," he ordered.

Slowly, she raised it to her lips and drank. With what just happened, she really did need it. The sweet taste of the cool liquid slid easily down her throat and she drank it all, feeling her body relax. She handed it over to him and when he placed it on their bedside table, she whispered, "You're really telling the truth, right?" Her eyes were wide, imploring and desperate as she searched his face for the answer. "It would break my heart if you are lying to me."

He returned the look and said solemnly, "The truth is that I would never do anything to hurt you, you know that." Cupping her cheek, he leaned in and said, "I love you, Talim. You trust me, don't you?"

She let him push her down on the bed; her breath slowed and her body relaxed as she hit the pillows. She moaned slightly when he kissed her neck. "Dumas... that wine... was it really diluted?" she asked, shuddering at the touches.

"Probably not as much as it should have been," he whispered into her ear. "But it's good for you, Talim. Trust me."

"Trust..." She squirmed under his warm weight, hands pushing up against him weakly. "Dumas, wait," she whispered.

Dumas looked down at her and said, "I love you, Talim. Just tell me to stop and I will do so immediately. We can take a short nap and then eat dinner. Whatever you want, I will give. I will never push you to do anything that you don't want to."

At those words, her heart beat faster and she met his cardinal red eyes, seeing herself reflected in them. Her hair was strewn across the pillows, her shawl had slipped off and her mouth was parted open. She paused for a moment before shaking her head. "I just want to be held for now."

"Then you shall have it," he replied, laying down and wrapping his arms around her. Taking his mask and her hat off, he tossed them aside and rested his chin on her head. "I'm here, Talim."

Snuggling against him, she let out a low sigh and closed her eyes as he spooned her. Reaching from behind, she gently caressed his cheek and in return, he kissed it as she trailed it over his lips. "Husband," she murmured softly, a tear slipping down her cheek. "If I find out you're lying to me..."

He lifted his head, peering down at her. "Talim?"

"I will leave you."

They say when intoxicated, there's three parts truth to your actions and words. Dumas knew this well enough and his hands tightened around her. One thing he also knew, he could not lose her. He didn't change the timeline for nothing. "Talim," he whispered, "I love you..." She stirred in his arms and he knew she had heard.

* * *

Her hand hit the pillow and she slowly opened her eyes. Turning her head, she found the bed empty except for her. It was now quite late, the stars and moon was out. Where was Dumas? Why didn't anyone call her for dinner? Sitting up, she looked around. In the black and red bedroom, he was nowhere to be seen. The flowers on the table had been changed though and she smiled at the sight. Getting out of bed, she walked over and took a seat, her hand reaching for the fully bloomed white lilies. When she had told Amy that these were her favorite flowers, she remembered how she and Raphael had immediately ordered the servants to plant them into their garden, which only had roses before then. The gesture was heartfelt and even now, he always kept his gardens full of both flowers, symbolizing his love for them.

Plucking the flower out of the small pot, she brought it to her nose and breathed in, relaxing under the scent and distant memories. If only all of this could end already, and that they could find Amy again. She missed her friend dearly. Though Amy was initially distant and cold, they had grown to be close friends and even after all these years, Talim could remember the short happy days she spent at Raphael's castle with the two. In a way, they temporarily lived in a whole different world. The nights were lazy, the conversations long and meaningful and the things they did together was enjoyable. The festival they had before Wolfkrone invaded, was still one of the best time of her life.

"Talim."

She looked up and was surprised to see Raphael. His rapier clipped to his belt, his outfit immaculate and his hat low on his head, but not low enough that she couldn't see his eyes. "Raphael?" She stood up and put a hand to her heart uncomfortably. "What are you doing here? You're still healing, you shouldn't be out of bed."

"I wanted to see you."

Pink dusted her cheeks and she said, "Raphael, surely it can wait for tomorrow. Especially since this is my and Dumas's private bedroom. It's not appropriate." Lowering her head meekly, she said, "I'm so sorry for my earlier actions. I-I wasn't in the right mind. I'm grateful that you let me cry against you, but-"

"You needed the comfort, Talim," he said gently, walking over to her.

"I'm fine now," she replied, taking a step backwards. Her eyes darted behind him to the door. "Raphael, you should-" Her words were cut short as he stepped up to her and put his arms around her. Instantly, her arms shot out to push him away. "Raphael! What are you doing?!"

"I want you, of course."

"You're out of your mind! I'm married!" she protested, keeping her hands straight out. She winced slightly at the iron grip around her waist.

A low chuckle rumbled in his throat. "Your point? I've been with married women before." When her eyes darkened, he added, "Everything at court is just a game. I used those women for alliances, secrets and power. But you... I want you for a different reason."

"That reason can't be anything more than physical attraction, you've only known me for a short while," she retorted. "Let me go! Don't make me hurt you."

"Do you really love your husband that much?" asked Raphael. "Even though he may be lying to you? I can see the mistrust in your eyes, Talim."

She swallowed, wondering how he could see that. "I..." Hesitating slightly, she said, "I am his wife. If I don't trust and believe in him, who else would?" Her head lowered and she whispered with some finality, "He loves me, I have never doubted that. He wouldn't do something that would hurt me." In her heart, she truly and deeply wished that it was true,

"Correct, dearest."

Her eyes widened and her head snapped up. She quickly read the wind around him and said shrilly, "Dumas! What in the -" He cut off her words by kissing her. As his tongue prodded her lips for entry, they fell backwards on the bed and she pulled away indignantly. Why didn't she read the wind around him when she thought he was acting weird. The wine must have affected her head more than she thought. "That wasn't funny!"

He laughed as he pulled her back down. "No, but it was sweet." Rolling her to face him, he said, "Come now, ma petite. You know that pouting at me just turns me on."

"Dumas," she said with exasperation, but at the same time she couldn't help but smile. Looking him over, she mused, "You two look so alike."

"We are the same person afterall," he said with a roll of his eyes. "Though I would feel horribly jealous if you did anything with him. At the same time," he stopped as if rolling the words in his mouth. "Talim, I think there's a terribly good chance he'll fall for you."

Talim bit her lips. "Why do you think I'm so insistent on wanting him to stay with you? Not only am I afraid that he'd get hurt if he's with me, but I'm afraid of that as well. Two times, we've fallen for each other. It's very very likely."

"What can I say, few men can be indifferent to the lure of your gentle nature," he said, draping his body over her. "Not to mention, this beautiful, taut and smooth body. However did I manage to capture the heart of such a lovely priestess?"

"Dumas," she chided him. "Be serious, it could happen."

He mulled over the thought and said, "I'd be jealous, initially. But then again..." Touching foreheads with her, he said, "I loved that piece of your soul that died for me. When she died in my arms, there was nothing else in my mind except knowing that it was you who was dying. I could not and did not differentiate. If anything happened to me or him, you'd be devastated."

"Dumas," she said. "I can't be with two men. No, it's too weird."

He laughed, pulling her up with him. "You'd be called a prude at court. Ménage à trois are so very erotic and envied. In our case, it'd literally be you and two of me." When she pursed her lips at him, he brushed her cheek and murmured, "But having you all to myself sounds nicer. Anyways, let's get going."

"Where? Dinner?" she asked.

"Yes, but not here. I'm taking you out," he said, before giving her a wink. When she smiled and leaned into him, he put his arm around her waist affectionately.

* * *

They rode out of the city, which was unexpected. She thought they'd be eating at a restaurant but he had shaken his head and said that he had prepared a surprise for her. No one bothered them as they left. Odenburg had already started on repairs and life had returned to normal, albeit some people were noticeably downcast. The sight pained her, and once again, she doubted the effectiveness of the Purge.

Outside the city, Talim smiled at the rustling tall green grasses. The air was wonderfully fresh and the heaven was clear and bright. It was simply a gorgeous night and she could feel the heaviness in her heart melting away, carried by the cool wind.

"Close your eyes, ma petite," Dumas said gently. "I want to surprise you with something."

"Alright." On the inside, she wondered what he was being so secretive about. She felt him take her hand and gently helped her down the horse. They took walked for a few minutes before coming to a stop, and she tilted her head inquisitively. "Can I open them now?"

"Oui."

Slowly, she opened them and she smiled, seeing the picnic blanket amd basket laid out under a rustling apple tree that was in bloom. Turning over to him, she said, "Dumas, you didn't have to go to so much trouble."

"That's not all." Leaving her side, he walked over to the grass and bent down. "Close your eyes again."

She closed them, fiddling with her fingers and waited, curious as to what else he had prepared for her. Trying to figure it out, she listened closely and could hear the scraping of glass. After a few more minutes, he said it was ok to open her eyes. When she did, her heart leaped out of her chest. "Dumas..." Her mouth gaped open in wonder at what she was seeing and she slowly reached up. "Dumas, you didn't... oh wind, it's beautiful." Dancing green lights hovered around her, gently drifting around the area and she held a hand out to a firefly, letting it land in her palm. He came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist lovingly. She moved her head back and asked, "How did you catch so many? And so quickly?"

"I know where to look," he replied, jerking his head at the nearby pond. "You may not believe it, but I lived at a country side manor for a year, when I was about five years old. My parents thought the country air would be good for me so I stayed there to recover from some health complications." Pressing his face into her hair, he murmured, "Life was simple, good and peaceful. I didn't have to deal with lessons or anyone. They feared aggravating me and my sickness. I got anything I wanted, and I got to be free. Playing around, I enjoyed collecting fireflies at night." He looked down at the blinking light in her hand. "I know you don't care for clothes or jewelry, I hope this is more to your liking, Talim."

"Husband," she whispered, leaning back to kiss him. "This is perfect." Her body relax and she rested her own hands on his, that was around her waist. As they kissed, the fireflies danced and the wind sung. She wished that time could stop, right at this very moment. They never got to be together for long, even their honeymoon only lasted three short days. But what truly mattered was the quality, and not the quantity. His efforts to please her touched her immensely and she treasured the brief time they were able to spend together.

"Ummmf." His tongue danced with hers and she moaned, tasting chocolate and wine. His hand lazily drew circles on her exposed stomach and she felt her mind grow hazy while her body grew warm under his ministrations. Slowly breaking the kiss, she smiled and whispered, "I want you to take me, here."

Under Raphael's hat, delight lit up his eyes. "Under the moon and stars, and dancing light from the fireflies?"

"Yes." She turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck, feeling his heart beat from across hers. "Let the heavens see our love and our coupling, Dumas."

"What about the food?" he asked quietly, leaning in closer to her, feeling her warm breath danced across his lips. Slowly, he began taking off his gloves and he dropped it in the grass.

She could feel his hand moving up her stomach and she smiled demurely. "Hungry, husband?"

"For you," he answered, meeting her lips once more as his hand slipped under her white top. Caressing the underside of her right breast, he smiled as she pushed it further into his hand, obviously enjoying this. "Touch me," he whispered into her ear as he unclasped her white top, exposing her breasts to the night air. He gently rolled the caramel colored nipples with his thumbs and was pleased to hear her breath hitched. Feeling a tug on his pants, he looked down to see her hands nervously freeing his manhood from its confines. At the touch of her fingers, he shuddered with pleasure. "That's it," he said encouragingly. "Stroke me, ma petite."

Talim blushed, realizing how erotic the moment was. They were doing it right in the middle of the field, with nothing to hide them besides the lone tree and tall grasses. If someone saw, she'd have to dig a hole and hide there forever. Perhaps the diluted fruit wine was a reason for this strange boldness in her...

His groans shook her out of her thoughts and she moved her hand up and down his length, feeling it grow harder and harder until it proudly stood straight up. Reaching with her other hand, she massaged his balls and gasped as he pinched her nipples in return. Her heart raced and her legs were getting weak as they worked each other to a peak, trying to push each other further and further down the path of no return. "Let's lay down on the blanket, husband," she panted, letting him kiss her neck while she trembled.

"Very well then." He pulled away reluctantly from her hand, and laid down on the yellow blanket. His cardinal red eyes were lustful as his eyes roamed over her body, from the perky breasts to the taut stomach, down to her slender legs peeking out from her transparent pants. The wind pulled at her hair and she used it to hide her chest. The gesture stirred his loins and he murmured, "Do me with your breasts, Talim."

She said with embarrassment, "They're not big enough. We tried-"

"Half a year ago," he said pointedly. "You've gained alittle more weight since then, dearest." He reached down and stroked himself, still looking rather satisfied with himself. "I ache for you, Talim. Keep me waiting no more, my beautiful wind priestess."

"Al-alright. I-I'll try." Lowering herself on top, she did her best to squeeze her breasts around his manhood. Gasping slightly at how hot and hard it was, she could feel herself growing wet. She briefly wondered if he'd be able to see that due to her see-through pants. Slowly, she began rubbing his cock with her breasts. They still weren't big enough and she tried harder, wincing slightly at the friction. Opening her mouth, she let some saliva drip onto it to help. This in turn made him openly groan and the sound reached the core of her womanhood. It was the sound of a man desiring a woman, a primal simplistic call that touched every part of her body. The way a moth flew towards the flames of a candle, uncaring if it burned, she felt the same pull. At this moment, she wanted nothing more than to feel him against her and please him to the fullest, to show him how much she loved him.

"Your mouth, Talim please, I want your mouth around ohhhhh..." He jerked as she lowered her head, continuing to move her breasts but now, she was liking the bulbous head of his cock. It felt so good that his entire body was now sweating profusely. When her mouth closed over it, he thought he had died and gone to heaven. He didn't mouth fuck her often, just because he knew he was just alittle too big and her mouth was alittle smaller than average. He loved her mouth though. She had a beautiful and gentle smile that would always tug at his heart. It was soft, dainty and sweet. Now, he had that same mouth wrapped around his manhood and the sight of her head bobbing up and down made him nearly lose it, especially when her pretty chocolate eyes looked up at him from her lacy dark lashes. How she manages to look innocent while sucking him off, he'll never know.

Her tongue swirled around, reaching every spot while her hands continued to massage his balls. If she continued this for another ten minutes, he was going to lose it. She drew back for a quick breath before diving back in, but he was shocked when she deep throated him. His teeth clenched together from the pleasure, at how deep and tight it was. She didn't have enough practice though, and soon enough she had to draw away to cough. The effort moved him and he sat up, pulling her towards him. "My wife, my beautiful wife, all mine... forever." He squeezed a breast and asked, "How would you like it tonight?"

"Dumas," she moaned, rolling her head back onto his shoulder. Reaching behind, she knocked off his hat and wove her hand into his golden hair. "I don't know. I just want you."

Slipping his hand down, he rubbed at her soaked panties and breathed hard. "You know what I want?"

"What?" she said through gritted teeth, squeezing her legs together, her mind beginning to blank out.

"I want you to scream out my name," he said, crawling over her as he laid her down. "I want the world to know you're my woman, my wife, my radiant sun."

"What if someone comes-"

"The only one coming will be us," he said with a wicked grin, pulling down her pants. The sweet smell of her arousal was clear and he pulled the panties to one side. "You're soaked," he chuckled, dipping a finger inside and wringing out a moan from her throat. Moving up, he looked into her eyes as he continued moving his finger in and out a leisurely pace. "Tell me how it felt the first time I made you a woman. Remind me, remind yourself."

Talim panted, thrusting herself onto his finger. "It feels like right now... augh oh wind! You pressed me against the wall, you took off my dress as you kissed your way down my body. There was no one in the manor and no one could hear my cries as you-" She closed her eyes and trembled with pleasure as he inserted a second finger. "You laid me onto the bed and blew out all the candles. All I could feel was you kissing and touching me all over. You made me suck on your fingers as you rubbed me down there." Sweat rolled down her forehead and she looked up to see his eyes, shining bright like the stars as he hovered over her. "You pulled my legs up, and kissed me as you entered me. You were gentle... knowing it was my first time and that I was scared. I was stretched to the limits and it hurt. You almost tried to stop but I wouldn't let you."

"Yes," he whispered encouragingly, drawing out his hand to spread her legs, nudging them up and out. Slowly, he ripped off her white panties and tossed them aside. "What next, Talim? What did you say next?"

Putting a hand on her medallion, she looked at him with her dark chocolate eyes and said, "Let the sun and moon become one." He smiled and as he pushed himself into her, making her cry out as she rose to meet him. He paused to allow her to become accustomed to his length inside her, to settle herself down, to accept the intrusion; and as she felt him fill her she slowly relaxed.

Her mind played back the memories. The dark blue canopy hanging over their bed, him looking down at her as he rocked into her, making love to her for the first time. He had claimed her and made her his. She belonged to him and only to him as she gave him her virginity and body. He already had her heart and soul, this was the last thing to tie them together. The sensations were new and mindblowing to her sensitive body, every touch and kiss made her nerves tingled. He had every part of her and she had given it all up, the same way the sun gave the moon its light. His thrusting cock that reached deep into her womb, his skillful hands that grabbed at her breasts and hips, his hungry mouth locked tight onto hers, made her go nearly half mad. She thought she was going to black out twice! The same sensations right now, was flowing through her slick and sensitive body.

"Husband," she groaned, locking her legs around him as he stroked in and out of her, hitting her cervix every time. Like the sun and moon, they could only see each other at the right time and place. The world may not know, just as the moon and sun are hidden in darkness at the eclipse, but the truth cannot be changed. The moon had found the light and had been saved from its loneliness, just as the sun discovered its opposite and love. She was a priestess of the wind and he was a malfested, she was the light and he was the darkness, she was the sun and he was the moon, and they fit together perfectly as man and woman.

No matter what, she would always be with him, just as the wind was with her. In her heart, she knew why she had fallen for him and when. His desire for her, his attraction to her simple mind and innocence and his love for her entire being, was what drew her deep into this. It was like a call that beckoned to her, a call that she could not turn away. He wanted her and he was willing to pay whatever price and risk any consequence to have her. Thd depth and honesty of his affections for her meant much to her, since she understood how hard it was for him to trust and care for someone.

To be with him and save him was her calling as not only a wind priestess, but as a woman who was deeply in love. She would gladly die for him, if it meant he could be saved. To repay him for his love, she would return it in equal or greater measure, this she swore to herself when they were reuinited.

His hands squeezed her breasts hard as his thrusts speeded up. She knew he was close and she could feel herself reaching a climax as well. His mouth was locked tightly against her, drowning her in his need and lust, making her insides quiver and clench around his hard cock. The wind rustled the grasses around the and she pulled him in as deep as she could, craving his warmth and his seed. "Dumas-"

"Talim," he said with a groan, grinding his hips against her. "Tell the world! Tell the heaven who you love!" She cried out and shook as he pumped her, reaching out for him, trying to hold him.

"I love you!" She screamed, her back arching up as he pounded into her. "I love you, Raphael!" She cried out his real name before she bit his shoulders, clenching the shirt fabric in her teeth as he came inside her as deep as he could. Her body grabbed at his manhood, squeezing every last drop. When he pulled out, she kissed him full on the lips, her hand pushing down on the back of his neck.

He returned the kiss eagerly before asking, "Shall we go again?" Lovingly, he stared down at her, intoxicated by the heady mixture of innocence and overt sexuality.

"All night, please," she replied, looking into his beautiful eyes. "I want you inside me, until we see the light of dawn, Raphael." Her hands tugged at his shirt, unbuttoning it and pulling it down to reveal his muscular chest.

Dumas laughed and replied, "As you wish, my little wind priestess..." Touching foreheads with her, he said, "One more thing before I ravish you for the rest of the night."

She smiled, brushing away a firefly that landed on his head. "What is it?"

"I will tell the world of our love. We're going to be officially and publicly married next month."

* * *

Darkwings13:ㄟ(￣▽￣ㄟ) check my profile to stay to date with my stories and what I'm sorta up to.

(=￣▽￣=) hope this chapter pleases those of you who's enjoying these intimate scenes( at AnnaTalsie005. Thanks for the favorites for the other stories of this series as well friend. Much appreciate.) We're going back to more serious business of sieging Siggy's fortress. And Tira stuff. Oh and yea the official wedding bwahahahahaha. It's probably not gonna go as plan. Like the last three stories for these two.

＼(o￣∇￣o)/ angel! *huggles* Glad you found the last chapter amusing. I was trying to go for that lol. You'll sorta see how the others view Talim and Dumas relationship. Almost nobody knows they're married (chap 4). Talim can't tell people because of his status and all. No one approves on either side lol. The court doesn't take kindly to a darker skin foreigner and they think she's just a dancer/songstress/mistress that Dumas happens to favor. As for Talim, her family isn't happy with her choosing to be with a malfested, and her friends are basically like wtf Dumas?! He's the douchebag conducting a purge who just happens to look like Raphael. So Hilde for example, thinks that Talim is with Dumas because they all believed that after 17yrs, Raphael is probably dead and Dumas is just a replacement and her feelings are misplaced.

Taki and Kilik whereabouts won't be revealed yet, and Zassy death too. That's for future chapters. ;)

o(≧▽≦)o hope this mature pace is good for you too bifem. You're one of the first to support the rating change so thanks again friend.


	9. The Harbinger of Destruction Astaroth

"You don't mean..." Her heart pounded in her chest in disbelief. After all these years, he was going to publicly announced it to the world?

"Talim," he said quietly, caressing her cheek. "This should have been done years ago. We are married in the eyes of the heavens when we pledged ourselves, but those on Earth should know as well."

She swallowed, struggling to speak. "But how? I thought-"

"You are my wife, and soon you will be queen," he said firmly. "The end is near. The throne will soon be mine, Soul Calibur is starting to awaken and you have finally learned who the wielder is. No more hiding, Talim. I want everyone to know the truth about us." Dumas touched foreheads with her and murmured, "You are the love of my life. I can't give you a child and I've denied you a simple peaceful life all these years since I'm stuck as Nightmare, the least I can do is give you the rightful title as my wife."

Her lips quivered and she tried not to cry. "Husband..."

"Hush dearest," he said softly, drowning in the depths of her sweet chocolate eyes. "You deserve this, more than anyone else."

"I love you," she sobbed, unable to keep in her tears of joy. She couldn't believe he was going to do this for her. He may not care about how he was viewed at court but after all these years, she knew enough about court politics to know he was marrying way under his station. It was completely unheard of and the union would be gossiped and judged harshly. "They will try to stop us," she said worriedly.

He cackled as he moved over her. "I have one of the strongest army of Europe and my network of spies has kept many houses in check over these years. Any who dares stops our wedding, will regret it." Between her slick legs, he rubbed himself against her opening and was pleased to hear her breathing quicken. "Enough talk, Talim. Let's make love before you have to leave me again..." He smiled as she gazed up at him with moist eyes, her hand on the sun and moon medallion.

"It will be a marriage between a human priestess and the king of malfested," she said in wonderment, unable to believe it.

He couldn't help but find her endearingly adorable as she said that. She truly thought he'd never publicly announced their relationship to the world and had accepted the disdainful looks of other who saw her as his mistress. During their time together, she never once asked for anything from him, tried to be strong when they were apart and remained with him despite all criticism. The least he could do for her was to give her the title she deserved. It was going to be the biggest and loudest wedding of the century, if he had any say in the matter. "They will see a marriage of a love that surpasses the boundaries of skin, wealth, and soul," he murmured, caressing her cheek as their bodies joined once more.

* * *

Rain... thunder... the water soaked him to the bones and all he could hear was screams, battle cries and the splatter of blood as it hit the ground along with the rain. His castle loomed in the distance, dark and black. His minions screeched and attacked with inhuman fury against the Wallachians and Amy slashed at the necks of their enemies with the grace he had taught her. He too cut down all that came up against him and his burning red eyes roamed the battle before him, his mind whirling with all the courses of actions he could take.

"Raphael!"

Someone called his name. The voice was airy, light and full of happiness as if she had been wadding through blood, rain and corpses to find him. His heart leaped in his chest as he looked up.

"Raphael?"

His eyes snapped open, to see Talim leaning over him worriedly, her small pink mouth pressed together. With a groan, he sat up, letting her help him. It was night again and the room was covered in the warm glow of scented candles. When he was comfortably settled against the pillows and dark blue sheets, he paused uncomfortably for a moment before saying, "How are you doing tonight, ma petite?"

Her lips twitched, as if she was affectionately amused by his awkward attempt. "I am fine, Raphael." She dipped her head in thanks before shyly looking down at the ground. "Dumas and I... we're ok now. I'm very sorry about what happened, but something like this won't happen again, Raphael."

"Why are you promoting the Purge?" Raphael asked, clearly not impressed.

Her shoulders immediately slumped down, and she gave him a look of deep sorrow. "We had no choice..." She hugged herself, and the golden bronze silk robe rustled and wrinkled with the movement, enveloping her small frame. "The malfested were hunted everywhere, so many died. It started off as a fear of an unknown plague brought on by the catastrophe seventeen years ago. At first, people were concerned but it soon changed to fear and hate." She let out a shuddering breath. There was so much fire, blood and screams. A mountain of bodies laid before her, and all she could do was stand there with wide eyes as the blood crawled to her feet, still warm. She could hear their cries for mercy that still lingered in the wind as she gaped at the sight. More than half, she could have healed and returned to normal... If she had gotten there sooner, perhaps they wouldn't have died. Tears trailed down her cheeks as she took a stumbling step forward. Her strength was spent from the fight and her mind was in shock at what she was seeing.

"Die witch!"

She couldn't move, her body was paralyzed with horror and guilt. Painstakingly slow, she turned her head to see a pitchfork headed her way. The taste of salt hit her tongue as her mouth parted open in terror when the man's head flew off. As the body keeled over and onto the side, she saw before her, Nightmare, his eyes blazing with rage.

"Talim, Talim can you hear me?" Shaken, she slowly turned to look at him and he saw a void in her eyes, that froze him. Slowly, he said, "Were the memories that terrible?"

Putting a hand to her mouth, she said strickenly, "There was so much hate against the malfested. Some were even hunted for sport. I tried my best, I really did. But the numbers of death grew and so, Dumas thought of a way to counter and protect the rest. By starting an organized Purge, he could spare the malfested and gather them. At the same time, use the Purge to kill the hunters and humans who wish to hurt the malfested. I didn't like it, but things were desperate and so we agreed." Tearfully, she looked at him. "I never thought it would backfire and harm you and innocent humans. If I could turn back time, I wish that I could have taken that blow for you instead."

"Talim," he chided softly, though touched by her sincerity and the great compassion she held in her heart. He paused, unsure of what to say next. But she was the one who initiated the next words.

"I wanted to come and say good-bye before I leave you," she said quietly, leaning down with a worried expression on her beautiful face. "Great changes awaits the world. Please, look after my husband and yourself for my sake, Raphael."

"I thought you said you're leaving tomorrow," he said, not caring at how obviously needy he sounded.

Talim replied apologetically, "I had planned to leave tomorrow. But... I have to rush now for some errrr future plans." She blushed slightly, thinking about the wedding.

His handsome face, usually so emotionless or mocking, was now exceptionally sad. At the age of five, he knew there were things that he could not change, no matter how hard he tried. His pet bird had died and all he could do was stand there and try not to cry, otherwise he'd be reprimanded by his parents. If his friends were thrown from grace, he reasoned he could not save them from an executioner's blade and watched. His Amy was taken from him, with him not knowing otherwise and was now lost to the world. And Talim... Slowly, he reached out and laid it on her shoulder. "I've lost my daughter, everyone I've ever known and my family, perhaps out of my fault or perhaps it was just fate. But promise me, that I won't lose you, Talim."

Pink dusted her cheeks but he could see that his heartfelt words had clearly reached her, as she gently nodded. Quietly, she reached out and hugged him and he returned it, hoping that the only dear friend he's made in a long time, would come to no harm. Looking into her deep chocolate eyes, he murmured, "Your compassion is your greatest charm, but it's also your greatest weakness. Protect yourself, understand?"

She smiled and nodded. "I will."

"Talim," he said before she made her way to leave. "I have a question... and a request." When she waited expectantly, he said, "Dumas looks alot like me, doesn't he?"

She paused, looking rather unsure of herself before saying, "Yes, you two are physically very similar."

Raphael maintained an emotionless expression as he asked, "What is under his mask? Why does he wear it?"

Her lips twitched as she answered, "It's to hide the scars of his past." She knew he wouldn't know that what she meant was the fact that Dumas wore the mask to hide his real identity as a convict when he had to return to court.

Raphael was surprised to hear that. So the man she was married to was disfigured? Was Tira lying? "You do not mind the way he looks, Talim?"

Talim said chidingly, "Raphael, if I don't mind being friends with you even though you're malfested, do you really think I'd care about the way someone looks?"

The words made him chuckled. It was so like her, to say such things and truly believe in them. Every moment he spent with her, made her more and more endearing to his eyes. She was different from the world he had grown up and lived in. In one part of his heart, he still thought that she was naive, but in another bigger part of his heart, he was grateful to know that someone like her, truly existed in a world he thought was long past saving. He considered his next words carefully before saying, "The man you're with, aren't you afraid of him?"

"Afraid of what?"

Raphael stared at her. "I am a malfested, I know what I'm seeing. Truth is, there is a good reason to fear us. We're stronger, deadlier and we can lost control very easily. Even in this state, I can sense how powerful Dumas is. If he isn't a good person-"

"He's not," Talim replied simply, wearing a stoic expression. "I've lived with him and shared his bed for a good many years, Raphael, don't you think I know that?" Touching her necklace, she said cryptically, "Strange that I would fall for such a man, no?" When Raphael didn't answer, she sighed and said tiredly, "He isn't a good person, he was never taught morals. What he is, is a survivor." Her eyes grew sad. "The only thing he understand and considers right is when an action take, ensures survival and benefits himself and the ones he loves. He is a very selfish man."

"Why are you with him then?" Raphael asked, confused by her situation.

"Because even though survival is selfish, the core of the idea isn't evil. After all, nothing wants to die and everyone wants to feel love," Talim replied. She walked over to the window with her arms crossed over her chest. A few strand of green hair drifted over her eyes as she looked down wistfully. "I am with him because I truly love him. He wants me because I am someone who has reached out and shown him the light when he didn't think there was any left in this world. To be and feel forsaken by the world is a horrible feeling and somehow, I've eased that pain for him." She touched the cold glass and said, "To be accepted by a human, was something that meant alot to him."

Raphael said solemnly, "That's how he fell for you?"

"Yes." Opening the window, she let in the cool night wind and murmured, "Many things happened since we've first met each other. Something I've come to learn is that my love for him can not put the world in danger, at any cost. I will not tolerate seeing him hurt others to benefit himself. Survival I understand, but greed for power I will not let slide. This fear of losing me, makes him eager to please me by taking care of his people and donating money when I ask." Her lips twitched as she said in dry humour, "If he is a monster, then I am the priestess who can either change him back or will be the one to stop him. That is essentially our relationship."

"Would there ever come a day where-"

"Where we'd fight each other?" she finished, knowing what he was going to say. Looking over her shoulder, she smiled sadly. "Sometimes, you only realize what you have once it's gone. If fighting him means saving him, I will do so. That to me, is true love. No matter how painful it may be, I will take up my blades and sever the bond to keep him from falling into darkness."

"I see," Raphael said, impressed by her strength of will, and the unimaginable depth of love she held for Dumas. Delicately, he said, "As for my request... Talim, could you say my name, as if you've found me?"

Puzzled, she said, "Say your name? Uhhhh... like this?" Blinking like an owl, she took in a deep breath and tried to act as if she found him. "Raphael?" But it was forced and unnatural, clearly indicative that she wasn't much of an actor.

Raphael laughed softly and said, "Nevermind, ma petite. Thank you anyways."

"I'm sorry," she apologized meekly. Standing there awkwardly, she gave him a small smile. "A prayer and wish for your health, my friend. Ansa hoeti ma healte, Raphael." His eyes widened slightly in gratitude before he put a hand to his chest and replied that he wished the same for her in french.

As she closed the door and left, she bit her lips, pondering about his odd request. Her heart pounded in her chest as she thought about the possibility that he may be recovering his memories. It was a good thing then, that she was leaving so soon.

"Dearest."

She looked up and smiled, happily rushing into Dumas's arm. Slung over his shoulder was her bag that he had packed up for her like usual. It was something he had insisted on doing for her and even though he usually forgets things like her portable sewing kit or bird seeds for Alun, she was happy and grateful that he'd want to do something like that for her. Looking up into his eyes, she kissed him briefly on the lips before saying reassuringly, "I'll come back. I always do."

"And I always say the same thing don't I?" He held her tightly and sighed into her perfumed hair. "I'll miss you."

* * *

One week later...

Denever castle; a regal and magnificent black structure of sturdy stones and fearsome gargoyle statues. Dumas's flags were raised high on top of the towers and they waved in the wind. The land around the castle was lush with life; fields of green grasses, wildflowers and occasional trees; a most beautiful picture of nature under the starry night skies. The vast castle ground dominated a huge part of the area with its fountains, statues and pots of flowers and a few small animals had even made it their home. Raphael's raised his head and sniffed, detecting a faint wisp of dried blood despite the fragrant perfume of the roses and lilies around him. He had finally arrived here after an entire week of travel by carriage. For some strange reason, right after Talim left, Dumas removed himself from the vicinity as well. All he heard from the maid that had brought him the news, was that Dumas had intended to come speak to him but something urgent had come up and he had to return to Denever at once. Due to his injuries, he couldn't follow on horses and had instead, taken an easier and slower route by carriage.

Lowering the curtains of his carriage, he stepped solidly out, clearly healed and strong. The meals provided for him and the rest during the way speeded up his recovery immensely, and he only felt a dull ache in his stomach whenever he had to bend over.

"Welcome, Mr. Sorel."

Raphael's eyes wandered over to a old butler with blood red eyes and a pleasant smile. "We've been waiting for you."

The guards around Raphael moved slightly and he glanced over at them briefly before saying politely, "Greetings."

"Lord Dumas awaits you in his study. Would you like to speak to him first or would you like to take a quick wash and have something to eat? We've prepared a few bottles of blood as well."

Raphael immediately frowned. He disliked people knowing that he had to drink blood. It was more than a precaution, as everyone here was clearly malfested. He had gotten used to drinking it, but he had never forgotten how animalistic and degrading it felt, to be so dependent on it. With the passing of time, he had learned how to mask the dislike. The thirst could overpower any feelings, let alone self disgust. He himself, had learned how to use it to instill fear into cowering victims, grin and drink it in a manner as if he was drinking red wine, and take some pleasure in feeling the sweet drink slide down his throat. But beneath all of it, was still hate at what he had been forced to become. After meeting Talim, he wished more than ever to be human again. This darkness was getting to be tiresome. If he could go back in time, he would have never gone after Soul Edge... and never end up infecting his daughter with the same curse he had.

"I assure you, Mr. Sorel, the blood is quite fresh," said the butler, thinking that Raphael wasn't happy about the fact that it was bottled.

"I don't quite care," Raphael said dismissively, pushing past them. "Just lead me to my room. I will change before I got to Graf Dumas smelling like I haven't bathed in weeks."

The room they led him to was elegant, reminiscent of his old master bedroom at his castle when he still resided at Wallachia. The theme seemed to be gold and crimson with the room they had picked out for him. Curtains of red, framed by gold cords, white carpet, red wall, red bed with gold tasseled pillows, a dressing screen of roses, a table with a centrepiece of even more roses, and burning candles set down around by some maniac that seemed to think that because he couldn't get enough sunlight, decided to make up for it by setting candles everywhere. He was practically walking into a fire hazard. Raphael glanced down at the red outfit that had been prepared for him and muttered, "I think I might just grow sick of the color at this rate." His hand fiddled with his sash, knowing that he preferred his current outfit but it'd be best if he wore the new red one so that his current travelling one could be washed.

Quickly, he stripped off his clothes before heading to the washtub that had been prepared for him behind the screen. Sinking down and letting the hot waters envelop him, he washed his face and exhaled.

His eyes glazed over and he sat there, mulling about the talk he would finally get to have with Dumas. When he walked through the castle, he could immediately sense some of his old minions. Some of them he could even recognized by faces. Dumas truly had gone to his castle and recruited them into his service during his absence. Was Amy here? Does Dumas know where she is? Or did she leave before he could do so? Most of all, what was the man's plans for him now? Talim had requested her husband to look after him so he supposed Dumas would send him out on quests or give him work to do. But at the same time, he didn't trust the man and the words that assassin had talked to him about, still dwelled on the back of his mind. Should he leave and do what she asked to find out the truth? Should he trust her or Dumas?

Raphael let out a long breath and muttered, "The only person I can trust is gone. It's all so pointless." He rinsed himself off quickly and dressed, pulling on the red outfit. It was finely made, and decorated with golden bat ornaments while baring his chest. The fabric was light and moved easily with his movements. It suited his style perhaps, but for a better time. Such fancy clothes and extravagance did not match his current station and he resented it. He was dressed up like some kind of powerful noble, when in fact he was nothing more than a weary traveller looking for his daughter. It was a mask, a disguise and another small lie in his life. Tired, he picked up his rapier and headed out of the room to find Dumas's study.

The castle was well lit and Dumas had fine taste in furnishing. Every archway showed a well decorated room or seating area. Servants could be found anywhere and decorated armors standing on the side, along with rich dark red carpet and paintings enhanced the castle's looks. Raphael glanced at them in irritation. When he had a castle, it was almost exactly how he decorated it. To be on the other side and see everything that Dumas had... and everything that he lost, put him into an immensely foul mood. They were both malfested, they both physically looked and talked alike, why was Dumas so powerful and had everything while he had nothing? Dumas had Talim, he didn't even have his daughter with him. Life was more than unfair, it was literally mocking him.

Arriving at Dumas's study, he knocked. "It's me, Raphael Sorel. May I come in?"

"Come in."

Dumas's tone was impatient and Raphael could detect some irritation as well. Apprehensively, he entered the large study. Two dark bookcases along with many windows stood behind Dumas's gleaming table that was full of papers and the man himself was focused on them as he sat in his chair. A large golden rug framed the desk and tall candle holders stood at the corner of the circular room to light it up. Dumas slowly looked up and he adjusted the mask he was wearing. "Take a seat." Dumas crossed one leg over the other and adjusted the collar of his black shirt, his eyes looking elsewhere, seemingly still lost in thought.

Raphael pulled the chair back and sat down with an equally disgruntled expression. He glanced briefly at the vase of roses and lilies on the man's table before saying, "I heard you had to deal with some urgent matters but quite frankly, it's about time we got to talk."

"That I can agree with," Dumas said, straightening up in his chair. He stroked his lower lips and said, "You or I first?"

"I will, if you don't mind," said Raphael, playing the cordiality card. "I've lost all of my memories of the past seventeen years. When I returned to my castle in Wallachia, I heard that you had taken away all of the infected citizens."

Dumas's lips curled. "I've been increasing the number of my army with our kind for the past many years. Yours is quite a splendidly well trained army and has been very helpful to me. Talim has also requested that I take good care of those that couldn't fight and I've made them my servants. The children, Talim has cured for the most part and although they're now human, they're on our side and have proven useful to me as well."

"Talim was able to cure them?" Raphael's eyes lit up, thinking that perhaps she would be able to heal Amy.

"She has a certain talent when it comes to children," Dumas replied. "She says they're the easiest to cure and so far, it has proven true for her." Resting his elbows on the arms of his chair, he laced his fingers together and said, "And non, I didn't recruit your daughter. She wasn't there when I came to your castle."

"I see," Raphael said dejectedly. "You know about Talim's friendship with my daughter then?"

"I do," replied Dumas, his eyes growing solemn. "My wife has prayed every night for her well-being alongside mine, and has searched everywhere she could. I have also helped looked these many years."

Raphael stared at the man for a moment before nodding. "I am grateful. Merci."

"Don't thank me yet, we haven't found her afterall," Dumas said, looking rather sad.

"I won't stop searching," Raphael said adamantly. "I've lost her, and it's my responsibility to find her again."

"You are only one man, I have an army and agents to look," Dumas said curtly, gesturing for Raphael to settle himself. "I am more than happy to help, despite our earlier rocky confrontation." His eyes gleamed as he said, "Know this, Raphael. I love Talim with all of my heart. To protect and help her, I have to be as ruthless as I can to get things done. She won't understand but it's for her own benefits."

Raphael chortled. "So you admit that you've been lying to her about the Purge and those farmers you ran over."

"You probably already knew that," Dumas smirked. "But who did she believe in the end? You, or me?" That statement immediately wiped the smile of Raphael's face and Dumas said with some satisfaction, "I don't know exactly how you feel about my wife, but I can see that you're fond of her. If so, all you need to know is that she is happy and I intend to keep her happy. Seeing her cry, I'm quite certain you derived no joy from that either. So I ask that you fully cooperate with me."

"Cooperate with you on what exactly?" Raphael said, keeping his voice even.

"In return for my protection, aid and yes I will be paying you, I ask that you work hard for me, that is all," Dumas answered in a business like tone.

"What do you want me to do? Be one of your soldiers?" Raphael asked with disinterest.

"Non, you are more valuable than that. I was going to ask you to become my newest mediator and ambassador, but there's something else that requires your attention instead." Dumas's eyes hardened as he rested his chin on his laced fingers. "My wife has gone missing."

"Talim?" Raphael asked with concern. "But she's only left for a week."

Dumas said worriedly. "She should have arrived midway to the Schwarzwind fortress by now. My agent at a small village along the way has not seen her." He let out a long sigh before saying firmly, "Your first job is to find her. Head towards the Schwarzwind fortress and look. The mercenaries at the fortress are familiar with the area and can help if you can't find her."

Raphael paused before saying, "How could you receive such information so quickly? Even by carrier pigeons, you couldn't tell-"

"I CAN TELL!" Dumas shouted, standing up in a fit of rage. He turned around and said through grinded teeth, "If you must know, we share a connection. It's faint but it's enough to know when she's in danger and if she's alive. I can't feel a damn thing!" Dumas's hand tightened over his right arm and he squeezed his eyes shut. "You have to find her. If I could go... I would drop everything here right now and do so. But I can't and so you must go in my place."

The agony Dumas had been swallowing in these past few days had finally surfaced and the unspoken fear about Talim's well-being hung heavy in the air. Raphael stood up quietly and said, "Fetch me a horse. I'll ride out in two hours."

"Thank you," Dumas said, looking as though he's just aged ten years. "I've sent Voldo out to look as well. If you run into a blind man wielding dual katars, it'll be him."

"Noted," Raphael replied with a nod before asking, "If I may ask, what was so urgent that you had to head here to Denever without a word a few hours after Talim left?"

Dumas said thinly, "If you must know, it's about that boy that nearly killed you." He opened his arms and said, "Denever is my main castle, but it's also the main hideout for the malfested. I have realized from past mistakes and so, the public is never allowed to set foot here, along with anyone else. Only my soldiers who are malfested knows. Patroklos asked for an immediate audience with me regarding the Purge. I thought it was something important so I headed out immediately." Angrily, Dumas tapped on the table. "But all he brought back was news of his failure on being defeated by a werewolf named Zwei and then started questioning me. I had Voldo dispose of him."

"That boy is dead then? Wait he was a malfestd?" Raphael asked, curious. "And what's a werewolf? The kind that turns into a wolf at the full moon?"

Dumas grumbled in the back of his throat, as if annoyed by his ignorance. "The boy did not know he was malfested but yes, he is one. And a werewolf is someone with an imperial ban. They lose all rights and possessions and anyone can kill them without being punished. Only the Holy Roman emperor has the right to assign a ban but I've earned Rudolf's trust and have been granted permission to personally assign them as well. As for that dog Patroklos, he still lives. I've sent out a warrant for his arrest. He knows too much and needs to die. If you see him, run him through and dump his body somewhere secluded."

Barely half an hour into the talk, and his future already seemed to be clouding over with blood, Raphael thought darkly. "So, where should I be heading for?"

"Eastern Sachsen." Graf Dumas drew out a map on his desk, where several locations have already been marked. He then proceeded to draw another large circle on it. "This here is it. There have been sightings of Tira, that assassin who's after my priestess. Not to mention, rising attacks from the malfested who **aren't** mine." He then gestured to another circle. "This area is also relatively close to the Schwarzwind fortress which is here."

"Will I be going alone, besides Voldo who already went ahead?"

Dumas tapped his quill pen and put it back into its holder. "I will send some of my minions a few days after you. I don't want too many malfested near that area, it would put those mercenaries on guard. I'll give you a signal flare. Use it if you need to." He looked up. "Any more questions?"

"No."

As Raphael made to leave, he said, "You resent me, don't you? I see it in your eyes."

Raphael paused with his hand on the door knob. He chuckled and said bitterly, "Perhaps. You have everything I once had and everything I've ever wanted. We're both malfested and both quite alike, but you're at the top and I'm at the bottom. Forgive me for being alittle bitter."

"What do you envy the most?"

"The most?" Raphael replied, meeting Dumas's eyes. He opened the door and said, "The fact that you're not alone despite being a malfested. You have willing servants, loyal soldiers, a loving wife and the malfested who sees you as their leader. I only played pretend when I manipulated their minds and ruled over them." He laughed. "It was perhaps a good thing that you took them from me. They live a better life that has more meaning then when they were with me." Under his breath, he muttered, "Thinking back on it, I almost want to throw up. All I did was spread a curse. No wonder Amy was never happy."

Dumas closed his eyes. "I see." He stayed still for a moment before saying, "Did you see a baby bat when you were in Odenburg?"

"No," Raphael replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Its name is Buffy, it's a baby batsa, a spiritual animal. It may be able to help with the search. Take it along with you."

"Where is it?" asked Raphael.

"I'll have it sent to your room. Just get ready." His eyes narrowed. "Do not fail me. My wife's life is at stake."

Raphael replied evenly, "I won't fail. I owe her more than just friendship."

* * *

Talim breathed hard as she hid behind a large rock in the dark cave. Under her hat, her bird shivered fearfully and her grip tightened over her elbow blades, blood dripping down the sharp metal. The ground shook and her eyes narrowed as she could hear the giant.

"Come out maggot! Come out and be crushed!"

Her ears twitched as she could hear the hissing of the accompanying lizard men, carried to her by the wind. Those lizards... and Astaroth... the one responsible for their creation seventeen years ago must be alive then. She knew that Maxi had killed the golem, so this must be a new one. Judging from the few exchanged blows, this one was inexperienced with combat but it was learning quickly. Not only that, it seemed to be fiercer and stronger than the old one. It had chased after her for three days without any food and rest. The wind had helped carried her scent in the opposite direction to mislead it and the lizards but it was only delaying the inevitable. She had even shut down all of her spiritual connections to further hide herself since they seemed to sense the pure aura she naturally radiated. But there was too many of them and they knew how to hunt. They were closing in on her.

She shifted back alittle and bit her lips, still torn with guilt about the death of the lizards at her and Raphael's hands seventeen years ago.

 _Do you want anymore people to suffer their fates? If you don't, then you must do your best and find the strength to find the culprits and stop them. You can't change the past but you can change the future._

Raphael's old words rang clearly through her head. They've finally shown themselves and after all these years, it looks like whatever magics or cult that had made these creatures were still active. She had to find them and stop them. But she could only do so if she was still alive. Taking off her hat, she placed Alun down and quickly cut off a lock of her hair, making sure her blood dyed some of it red. "Take this to Hilde. I need help," she said frantically, tying the lock of hair to Alun's leg. Her bird cried and she said comfortingly, "Go Alun, you can do this. I believe in you." Kissing it on the head quickly, she picked it up and ran for the exit. Once out, she threw her bird up. "Go!"

"There you are maggot!"

Talim ducked as a lizard leaped at her head. Swinging her double crescent blade, she drew blood before dashing towards the river, hoping that the water would help erase her trail. Branches cut at her cheeks and pulled at her clothes as she ran without looking back. Thankfully she was much nimbler than the lumbering lizards and golem but she was tired and hungry. Her eyes were starting to glaze over and it was all she could do to keep pushing herself.

She screamed as a flying hand axe soared past her, cutting deeply into her arm before lodging itself into a tree. Stumbling and falling to her knees, she panted and trembled as they came towards her with monstrous grins. Her hand moved towards her necklace and she said softly, "Don't come any closer."

A lizard snapped at her with its fangs and howled in delight when she crawled backward quickly. "Shhshhshs..."

The golem, with its new hideous green skin laughed. A black mask hid part of his hideous face and in his hand, it wielded a massive axe that fell down the trees as if they were mere twigs. "We've finally caught you..." His eyes shone with bloodlust as he said, "Give me Soul Edge."

She caught it eyeing her necklace and she said with catlike anger, "I won't let you lay a finger on this, Astaroth."

"Then I'll tear off your arms!"

Talim dodged to the side and slashed at the golem's wrist. Her eyes turned green and she shouted, "Come forth oh mighty wind, and howl until the earth is stripped of life!" The wind screamed as it ripped through the area, tearing at the ground and the leaves of the trees, making Astaroth and the lizards scream in pain as they covered their ears.

Talim controlled the air around her own ears to protect herself before scrambling to her feet and running off to get to the river. The smell of fresh water and cool air was like a beacon of hope to her and she hastily strapped her weapons to her belt before diving in, winching as the waters stung her wounds.

When the wind died down, Astaroth screamed out in anger and smashed his axe down, landing a crater size hole into the ground. "After her!"

She could hear the angry cries of the golem as she swam. Her hat was lost in the rapids but she paid it no attention as she swam for her life. After a long hour of swimming, she headed towards the banks and collapsed tiredly into the mud. Her entire body hurt and she wanted to fall asleep right then and there. But she knew it was a bad idea, she had to find cover before she could rest.

"I sense Soul Edge on you..."

The sun was setting, and the cast shadow of a large creature stretched out towards her on the forest ground. Her eyes widened and she slowly looked up. What she saw made her heart pound in her chest. There was more than one...

* * *

At Denever castle, Dumas sat in his study and pulled at his hair. His heart in turmoil and his mind in a panic. It has been five days now, and he couldn't sense her at all. The fear that she could have died kept him up all night and he didn't want to eat anything. This feeling of helplessness, of being unable to be there for the one he loved wracked him with pain. Something like this has never happened before and the fear that he could lose her was literally crushing him from within. Clasping his hands together in a prayer-like fashion, he begged her wind to keep her safe. She was the sun... if she died, he might as well die with her.

* * *

 _A strange sight to behold_

 _As the lord of darkness and destruction_

 _Prays for the salvation of a wind priestess_

 _And the heaven beholds the sight_

 _Of a love that mirrors that of the sun and moon_

 _Down on this cruel earth_

* * *

Darkwings13: ( ﾟ∀ﾟ) yes Im a terrible person for that cliffhanger. Stay tune for the next update lol. （ｖ＾＿＾）ｖ Thanks for reading. Big thanks to stefaniSofelia for the review, story fav amd watch, as well as the author fav ans watch. Much appreciated and i hope i won't disappoint anyone. See you all next time.

-definition of werewolf taken from scv artbook. And yea dumas was given the right to hand out imperial bans by the emperor.


	10. A Prophecy and a Fight to the Death

Raphael reined in the black mare and adjusted the hat he was wearing. It took him nearly a week and a half to get here, despite pushing the horse to its limits. This would mean that it has been two weeks and a half now, since he's last seen the priestess. His heart has never felt so heavy in his chest and the emotions rising inside him was confusing to him. How could he care and value this friendship so much, despite the short period of time he's known her? He attributed it partly to her personality and to her friendship with Amy but he knew that another part, was just illogically and terribly fond of her. If anything happened to her, he would kill the one responsible, there was no doubt about that.

His red eyes took in the forest scenery in the dying light of the sun. Eastern Sachsen... the area where that girl with the ring blade was rumored to be located. Not only that, sightings of malfested that didn't belong to Dumas was here too and the area was a few days away from the Schwarzwind fortress. Could Talim really be here? If something did happen to her, this was the most probable location. IF she had reached managed to reach the fortress safely, she would have sent words to Dumas already. His malfested hawk and her pet bird was fast messengers after all.

The wind was calm and the forest seemed normal. But there was something prickling at his skin and he nudged his horse forward, keeping his eyes trained on the environment. Buffy, the baby bat yawned and slowly opened its huge grey eyes and looked around in baby-like curiosity.

"Do you see or sense anything?" asked Raphael apprehensively. The batsa shook its head before nibbling on his sleeve. In annoyance, he took out a bottle of animal blood and let it suck on it. The thing was adorable but taking care of it was rather demanding. He even messed up and accidentally drank the animal blood once. They rode around some more and Raphael was starting to feel rather dejected when all of a sudden, the scent of old blood met his nose. He chewed on the inside of his cheek gently, trying to detect it. The wind suddenly picked up and now the scent was clear. It was indeed blood. He looked around, his cardinal eyes searching the dense trees and shrubbery as he urged the horse through the dense foliage. It galloped at his urging and he could feel his heart starting to race as the smell of blood grew stronger.

In the middle of the clearing, he gasped and pulled the reins harshly back as he saw the devastation. Trees split in half or cut down, crushed rocks and many bodies of human sized lizards laid strewn about. Their guts spilling out and attracting insects and flies, their cold dead eyes wide and frozen in terror. Slowly, he got off his horse and his grip tightened around his rapier. The baby bat squealed in fright and clung onto his chest and he shushed it firmly as he held it. It took all of his willpower not to barf and gag at the stench. They were clearly dead and from the looks of it, by at least two days. It looked like something had cleanly sliced them in half before going on a rampage. So much blood had been spilled that even after all this time, the ground was still wet from it.

His boots squelched through the wet ground as he curled his lips in distaste. These monsters... where did they come from? His mind wandered to the night he had first met Talim, when she had fought a birdlike monster that had apparently escaped from Astral Chaos. Could these be the same? Did she fight against them to restore orders?

"Squeeak!"

The baby bat squirmed in his arms and wildly flapped its wings, pointing to a glinting object under some bushes. In a flash, he ran over and bent down, his heart racing as he picked up Talim's neckalce. To his horror, the moon symbol was open and inside the medallion... was nothing. Where was the Soul Edge shard she had always kept in there? His hand trembled, holding the medallion. She was here... and something had stolen the shard. But what had happened to her? "Talim!" he shouted, spinning around and calling for her. "Talim! Talim where are you?!" Nothing answered him and he held up the bat. "Buffy, can you sense her? Anything, anything at all? You're a spirit animal right? You've got to be able to sense her! She's a wind priestess!"

Buffy began to cry, frightened by his emotional outburst and high demand.

"Damn it!" Raphael swore in anger. All of a sudden, the ground began to shake. It rumbled beneath his feet, as if some kind of goliath was heading towards him. In his arms, Buffy shrieked and beat at him with its wings. The air grew heavy and he took a few steps backwards, wondering what was going on. The snapping of trees came to his ears next, and instinct told him to run. But something stopped him from doing so, whether it be pure curiosity or stupidity, he stayed rooted to the spot. What came into view next chilled his blood to the bones. A gigantic monstrous giant lumbered into his view... Its skin yellowish green but greatly washed out, its eyes bloodshot and red, with some veins throbbing on its bald head. A tattered broken black mask covered half of its face and blood caked its bodies in spots and streaks. Its upper body was bare, but its bottom half was covered with vicious cult-like armoured greeves and underarmor covering the privates. It towered above the trees, and from the gap in the broken mouth armor, he could see the hateful snarl on its face.

Cold sweat ran down his neck as he gaped at its top of his head probably only made it to his chest, and he was a rather tall man if he did say so himself. As for the width and girth, this thing had enough muscles to probably crush his head with its bare hands. He gingerly took a step back and swallowed hard, his hand squeezing the medallion so hard it bit through the gloves and into his hand. Buffy was shaking and trembling in his other arm like it was having a seizure and he couldn't really blame it. He himself was probably quivering in his boots.

The creature let out a monstrous roar, and that was his cue to run for his life. Without turning back, he ran for his horse as it lumbered towards him, seemingly intent on crushing him. Teleporting onto the horse's back, he yanked on the reins hard and shouted, "Go go go!"

The horse's eyes rolled back in terror and it shot forward like an arrow. As he rode, he looked behind him and gasped as it raised up a similarly gigantic axe. It slowly brought it down and he cried out as the earthquake shook everything in the vicinity and brought his horse to its knees. He toppled off it and quickly spat out the dirt, as he scrambled to his feet and continued to run on foot. Behind him, he heard the deathscream of his horse and it chilled his bones, pushing to run as fast as he could. To increase the distance, he teleported three times to help. It was a risk since it drained his energy immensely but it was a risk he had to take. Soon enough, the creature was far enough that he couldn't hear it or feel its footsteps vibrating through the earth.

He panted harshly, looking around for a good hiding spot. In his arms, Buffy suddenly perked up and it pointed to a sufficient hiding spot. It was a cave nestled behind a cluster of bushes and trees with low hanging branches. If one was in a hurry, they would never even notice it. The sun was already very low in the sky. Give it an hour or two, and darkness would further help hide him. He looked around quickly before carefully making his way down the slope and he pushed his way through the thick foliage. When he entered the cave, the curtains of leaves and greenery closed shut behind him like a door and he let out a long breath. Stumbling back in the cool darkness, he patted Buffy on the head. "Good job."

It squeaked with pride and snuggled in his arm. "Squeak!"

He smiled slightly before turning around to find a spot to rest. His muscles ached and his throat was dry. He could barely stand another second longer on his feet. As he walked, his boots rustled the dirt beneath his feet, and his eyes took in the dark grey stone. Some viney plants crawled across it he wondered curiously what they were. Buffy reached out for a berry that was growing on one and he immediately squeezed it. "No. Did't Dumas teach you not to eat things you don't know about?" The baby batsa sniffed and pouted in dejection.

"A new moon, tinged with edges of red."

A feminine cold voice met his ears, and he hastily turned around, drawing out his rapier. "Who goes there? Show yourself."

A hooded woman with curled snow white hair stepped out from the shadows. The light from a strange orb in her arms lit up her pale, delicate and empty face. She was fair, but in the way a cold ice statue would look like. It was a frosty beauty and her piercing red eyes seemed to pierce his soul, as if she could see into his very being. The purple short dress clung to her slender figure, rivalling that of the priestess. Stockings of butterflies caught in webs climbed up her legs from rose touched heels and the shoes clicked as she strode towards him. "In the moon, I see everything," she replied, raising up her orb.

"You vex me. Who are you, woman?" Raphael said coldly, raising up his own rapier. What a presumptuous little girl, he thought.

Her lips twitched, as if she had found his words amusing. "My presence vex you because we share the same emptiness. No... I am empty but you are emptier still."

"I did not trapize through a forest to hear nonsense," Raphael shot back. "Tell me, have you seen a woman with crescent elbow blades and long emerald hair?"

The woman held her orb up higher, letting its light wash over him. Her gaze was focused on her orb and she murmured, "I see... you search for the sun. Her light shines bright, from a pure heart and soul. How rare... I've never seen someone like her before."

Raphael was getting beyond annoyed by now. "Oh for Christ's sake, if you actually see her and you're not drunk, tell me where she is."

"It's pointless," Viola replied emptily. "The moon will swallow the sun... and it will never rise again. You two can't be together."

Raphael breathed in deeply through his nostrils. "Listen here, woman. Even if I do like her in that way, she's already with someone else, who could very much have my head if he doesn't like me. I don't need you to tell me-"

"You will kill her with you own hands."

He stopped and stared at her with wide eyes. "What?"

"I am Viola, a travelling seer." She gestured to her orb. "The things I see always comes true. Your destiny has been determined since the moon and sun realized each others existence. Her death will be caused by your arrogance, pride and hate for the world."

"Your tale insults me further!" He lunged forward, placing his sword upon her neck. "She saved me and showed me compassion when I didn't deserve any. Other than Amy, she was the only one who's been kind to me. I won't hurt her!"

Viola chuckled, amused that he was in such denial. "I can see the truth. Your soul is black and tainted with darkness. Where you've gotten today, was reached through selfishness and lust for power. You haven't changed, you've only felt some degree of regret because you've failed. Once you taste power once more, old habits will return and those around you will pay the price once more.

His guilt of turning Amy malfested and losing her, and the fear of now losing a friend that he had managed to make, churned his stomach and brought a taste of bile to his mouth. "Stop looking into my soul, damn you!" With a flick of his wrist, he slashed her orb out of her hand, carving a thin line down its surface.

"Don't come any closer." From the shadows, a man stepped out from the shadows. His stylish black hair was entwined with white and purple and his crystal blue eyes seemed to gleam outward from the darkness. His clothes carried a wolf motif through clasps and buckles. His greyish purple vest showed a muscular chest, depicting a crescent moon tattoo. His pants climbed their way down to furred brown boots and it was apparently not buttoned up and precariously held in place by a belt.

"And who are you to give me orders?" Raphael asked, showing a glimpse of his fangs.

The woman's companion rubbed his wrist and said tiredly, "Ein."

Before Raphael knew it, a rush of wind at his back and sharp claws dug into his clothes and tossed him unceremoniously to the side. Buffy squealed as it rolled out his arms. Crying, it ran over to a rock and hid behind it.

"Why can't they just listen the first time," the man muttered, bending down to pick up Viola's orb. "Viola, your orb-" He stopped, looking worried as she seemed to stare into the distance with wide eyes and parted lips. "Viola, are you alright?" When she didn't reply, he shook her gently. "Viola."

"Zwei?" Her eyes regained their focus and she snatched her orb back from him, losing her empty demeanour and looking rather dazed. "I-I'm fine."

The man called Zwei still looked concerned but he respected her words and returned his focus to Raphael. "Listen here, this is not a good place to be for you. I suggest getting out of here quickly."

"Oh please tell me why I should do that," Raphael said scathingly, getting back up on his feet. Zwei... so this was the werewolf that Dumas mentioned.

Zwei smirked. "One, you're a malfested and two, there's a malfested hating brat trying to cook rabbits in the back, who'll most likely impale you on sight. I'd rather save my strength on fighting a bigger opponent, rather than trying to protect you from mentioned brat. Good enough answer?"

"Are you talking about the giant monster rampaging through the forest?"

Zwei frowned. "What giant monster-"

The entire cave rumbled and Raphael had to steady himself by reaching for the rock walls.

Viola stumbled into Zwei arms as he dug his foot in the ground. Looking into her orb, she said softly, "I failed to see this... Zwei, a monster is heading this way. Surrounded by blood and darkness, it's no normal enemy."

"I finished cooking!"

At this moment, Patroklos ran into sight, clutching some sticks with roasted rabbits on them. "What the hell was that?"

"Uhhhhh..." Before Zwei could really answer, Patroklos noticed Raphael.

"You!"

The two pointed at each other and glared with hate. "You were the one that night who almost killed me!" hissed Raphael.

"I can't believe you survived, malfested," Patroklos said hatefully, tossing aside the cooked rabbits as he reached for his sword that was sheathed in his shield.

"Goddamit," Zwei muttered as the food rolled towards his feet. It had been a pain in the ass to catch them too.

The cave shook once more and Raphael growled, "I've no time for this. Buffy, let's go!" Resheathing his rapier, he ran for it and the baby batsa flapped closely behind. Biting his lips, he knew he had to release the flare. Things were getting ugly and there was no way he was able to handle that monster and those three in the back either.

"Hey! Get back here malfested!"

"Hey! You forgot Soul Calibur in the back you idiot!"

"Zwei, we have to hurry and get out of here soon."

"I know I know."

They people in there scurried out of the hidden cave like rats running from a flooding nest. As Raphael ran, he shot a look behind him and hissed, "Take your own paths!"

"For justice, you will fall!" cried Patroklos, running like a possessed man.

Zwei huffed as he carried Viola on his back, as she obviously wasn't going to get very far in her heels. "If I didn't have to babysit that kid, I would!"

"I'm not a kid! I'm a holy warrior!"

Raphael swore in his head. At this rate, they were all going to die. The ruckus they were making practically alerted everything within a ten mile radius! All of a sudden, a blast of cold wind buffetted them, making his knees buckle. The wind was frosty and cold like a winter's night and he gasped. Was it Talim?

"Let it rain blood!"

Raphael teleported out of the way as the huge monstrous golem swung his axe down at them, sending a wave of dirt and stone upwards. Hugging the trembling baby in his arms, he stumbled backwards and gripped onto his rapier tightly as the creature glared at the group.

"Your souls... give me your souls maggot!"

"Go fuck yourself," Zwei said as he dropped Viola down and twirled his sword in hand. Shifting his stance, he readied himself for battle and the fortune teller quickly did the same.

Patroklos gaped at the giant and whispered, "What is that?"

"Shut up with the questions and start with the cutting," Zwei retorted. "You've got Soul Calibur. Time to use it!"

"Soul Calibur..."

The wind swept through the clearing and everyone braced themselves as another furious gust of wind ripped through the area. Raphael dug his feet into the ground and when he looked up, he gasped to see Talim landing neatly into the center, the wind pulling her hair to one side to reveal her beautiful large eyes. Blood trailed down her right arm and a black bruise marred her right shoulder. Her clothes were torn, dirty and covered in mud and blood. She had lost her hat and half skirt and the half vest was struggling to hold itself together. Although she was clearly in terrible shape, her eyes gazed onward with a fire that he could only call, compelling and determined.

A rush of emotions surged through him. The relief from seeing her safe, the pounding of his heart to see her bleeding through her clothes and lastly, the sudden longing and fear at being with her again. Unable to move, he wrestled momentarily with the unknown feelings.

"Hssssssh." Another form landed beside her. The man looked up with white blind eyes, peeking through a spider like mask. His outfit was covered with orange and purple fur, and the entire design was reminiscent of an arachnoid. His head twitched and he hissed, looking towards her.

From behind her, Astaroth snarled. "Maggot! You've come back for me to twist your other arm?"

Raphael then realized the odd angle her right arm was at. The deep black bruise and the blood... did that golem try to twist her arm off?! His mouth opened in horror, knowing the immense pain she must be suppressing to even be able to stand.

Talim made a sound of annoyance. "Voldo." The blind guardian dutifully held out a glowing red shard and she curled her hand around it. "The shard you stole from me... I will have it back." With that, she stabbed the metal into her right arm and bit her lips in pain. The cracking of bones could be heard more blood dripped down its length as it straightened out. The veins turned dark, peeking out from her skin and when she looked up, one of her eyes were red. "You want this shard? This time you'll have to steal it from my very body."

"This time, I'll rip your arm right off," Astaroth threatened, a murderous aura radiating off his body.

Her eyes moved over to Patroklos. "Voldo. Take care of the sword for me. I have to deal with the thief who stole my shard."

Voldo bowed low and acquiesced.

"Talim!" Raphael shouted, pushing forward to catch her eyes.

Her mouth opened slightly when she saw him. "Raphael? Why-" She stopped and ducked as the axe sliced over where her head was. "What are you doing here?! It's dangerous!"

"Dumas sent me to look for you!"

Talim hissed like a cat. "Tell him his wife doesn't want to see you in danger then! Now go!" With that, she turned her full attention to the golem. Throwing up her weapons, she leaped up and grabbed a branch, doing a full spin and letting her heel connect with its face, sending it a few steps backwards. Catching her double crescent elbow blades, she rushed past it and said angrily, "Once I'm done with you, I will tear down the cult that made you! Mark my words!"

"Hey! What's with those powers of her!" shouted Patroklos. "Is she malfested too? Why does my master's friend want Soul Calibur?"

Zwei grabbed Patroklos by the arm and Viola's hand in the other. "Just shut up and run for it! If she catches us you can kiss that sword good-bye!"

"You're not getting away." Raphael pulled out the signal flare and fired it up into the sky. As the trio ran, he shouted at Voldo, "If you can find another path and catch them by surprise, do it. Dumas's soldiers will assist as fast as they can. I have to help Talim." The blind man nodded once before climbing up the trees with surprising agility. To the baby batsa, he let it go and said, "Find a safe place to hide while we're fighting."

Talim's hands tightened around her elbow blades as she danced out of range. A powerful and dark wind surrounded the construct and it fought with the fury of a battle god. She noticed the green core at the golem's chest periodically changing to red. It was slowly but surely absorbing her shard. She had to hurry or else it would become one with her shard completely. "Wind, give me strength," Talim prayed as her body cried out in pain and exhaustion.

The wind picked up in answer and she was thankful for the encouragement. Her hair flew behind her as she ran and she ignored the pain burning up her legs.

"It's useless!"

When the golem raised up his axe for a smashing blow, Talim leaped up and over its head and said, "We'll see about that!" Sharp spirals of air swirled around the double crescent blades and she sliced at the golem's right wrist. Blood gushed out from the cut vein and it screamed in agony as Talim nimbly landed on her feet behind it. But she gnashed her teeth in pain as one leg gave away and she went down on one knee. "Augh!"

"Talim!" Raphael ran over to help her up, grabbing her and dragging her away before the axe could cut her in half. He shouted, "You're in no condition to fight!"

"Why didn't you stay back like I told you to?!" Talim cried, pushing him away. "This is my fight," she replied vehemently. "If I was stronger he wouldn't have been able to steal my shard. It caused him to go berserk and he killed all of his lizard companions! I must stop that monster by myself!" She charged at the golem, her elbow blades spinning in her hands. With a hiss, she leaped onto the flat part of his axe and landed a barrage of fast cuts on it. When it grab onto her hair, her eyes flashed as she lopped it right off to free herself without a moment's hesitation. Using its surprise, she thrust both blades into its chest and tore in the opposite direction, rending flesh and spilling blood.

"Damn you maggot!" Astaroth screamed as he punched Talim. The priestess rolled and hit a tree, before throwing up and gagging from the vomit. Her mouth opened in fear as the golem raised up the axe for the killing blow.

Raphael's eyes burned as he took his rapier and teleported to its left, his heart pounding furiously. "You will not touch her!" He thrust his rapier into its knee with everything he's got, and five inches of Flambert's steel sunk deeply in. "On your knees!"

Astaroth dropped down to one knee and he howled with rage. "Take this!"

With his weapon stuck, he couldn't dodge in time and the monster's giant fist sank into his stomach as well, making him fly backwards. Raphael landed in the grass with a solid thud and he put a hand to his aching chest before spitting out blood. He wiped the blood away and watched as Talim's elbow blades descended downwards, using the opening to her advantage.

Talim slashed down with all her might and her eyes glowed even brighter as the sharp metal and wind cleaved Astaroth's head in three, spilling out blood and brain. Astaroth let out a gurgling death cry before falling down with a thunderous crash, his eyes wide open.

She breathed out slowly before putting a hand to her chest. Falling to her knees, she struggled for breath. "My shard... my shard." Pushing herself, she half crawled and half dragged herself over to the corpse. Raising her shining double crescent blade, she hacked at the core, ignoring the fact that her right arm was starting to turn black. "Give me back my shard," Talim panted, cracking open the core and tearing her way through. When red light escaped, she dug her hand in and pulled it out. Liquid dripped down her hand and she stared intently at it, reading the wind around the glowing red shard.

"Talim..." Raphael groaned, watching her. "Your arm."

"My shard," Talim said in a heartbroken voice. Clasping it to her chest, tears streamed down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, husband. If only I was stronger. I-" Her throat constricted, and she gasped for air. Clutching her chest, she fought for air.

By now, the sky had turned dark. Ignoring his injries, he hastily made his way over to her. "Talim!" He let her lean on his chest and said worriedly, "Are you alright ma petite?" Her skin was pale and one of her eyes was still red. Touching her forehead, he noted that she was burning up.

Her mouth opened and in gasping breaths, she said, "Take... out the shard in my arm. Hurry... I can't breath."

Swiftly reaching for the small knife strapped to his boot, he pressed her head into his neck and said, "This will hurt. Bear with me."

She bit his shirt as he dug into her arm, prying out the shard that seemed to have wedged itself into her flesh out of its own volition. When it dropped to the ground, covered in blood, Talim's body went limp and he grabbed her hand. "Talim, Talim answer me. How do you feel?"

"I can't feel my right arm," she weakly, her eyes returning to a chocolate brown. "I don't know if the poison spread too far."

"Why did you stab that shard into your arm?! Surely you must have known something like this would happen!" he shouted at her angrily. "What if we can't save your arm!? We'll have to amputate it!" He glared at the other shard she was clutching. "You could have gotten it out afterward! This was not worth it!"

Talim's lips trembled. "Even with my haste, that golem has absorbed so much power from my shard."

He was flabbergasted. Why would a priestess care so much for a Soul Edge shard, to even risk losing an arm?

When he clearly did not understand, she said, "That shard... took more than a decade to make. It was a piece of metal, that I continually used to absorb tainted air and miasma. There are many places that Soul Edge ruined when its seed rained down. I looked for them all and took many great risks for that piece of metal to resemble a shard of Soul Edge."

"Why in the world would you make a shard like that?" he asked.

"Because it is the key to saving many lives." Talim replied, her eyes glistening.

Raphael shook his head. "I don't understand."

Talim placed a hand on her heart and murmured, "It is the key... to not only restore Soul Edge without spilling blood, but it's the key to saving the wielder of Soul Edge. As I learn to control it, I can..." Her eyes began glazing over. "Help him..."

"What?" His eyes widened. After all these years, Nightmare was still out there somewhere? And she was trying to help him? And restore the evil sword? But didn't she say that she wanted to restore the world to normal by destroying the swords? Why would she restore Soul Edge?

"Why didn't you listen and run away?" she asked, breaking him out of his thoughts.

He stared down at the bleeding and battered priestess, feeling immensely confused. "I..." He turned away for a moment before looking back down at her, giving great consideration to his next words. "I refuse to abandon the only other person in this world who has been good to me. I won't leave you, Talim." When a look of pain crossed her face, he said quietly, "That is why I am fond of you, ma petite. You care so much... and try so hard. I admire your qualities and I value our friendship. That expression you're wearing, shows me how right I am."

"I am putting you in danger," she said, squeezing her eyes tightly together. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize," he chatisied her. "This is one of the few right things I have done in my life." He paused when her hand delicately cupped his cheek.

"You don't have to do this," she pleaded. "You owe me nothing, Raphael. Leave now and leave me to Soul Calibur-"

He interrupted, "You will kill yourself over your duties one day, ma petite. I will do this instead. That sword cost me seventeen years, Talim. This isn't just for you, it's personal."

She closed her eyes before taking his hand, placing the shard in his palm and closing it. "Use it if you need to."

"But-"

Talim shook her head and said, "I can always spend a few more years regaining its lost powers. But I can't lose you, understood?"

"What about you?"

"I will find a place to hide and purify my arm as much as I can before I rejoin you." Talim gazed at him solemnly. "Please, don't worry about me. We must get Soul Calibur."

He nodded in assent as he carried her over and sat her gently against a tree. "Stay safe, ma petite."

"May the wind be with you," she returned. "Now, use my shard. Let it lend you its strength."

Gripping the shard tightly in one hand, he could feel the tendrils of power leaking out and he breathed in deeply. His eyes flashed red as his body was filled to the brim with energy and he said to the shard, **"Let's find Soul Calibur."**

Talim watched him disappear in a flash of mist and her lips trembled. Popping out from a bush where it had been hiding, Buffy hoped over and onto her lap, trying to cheer her up. Holding it in her good arm, she said sorrowfully, "If only I was stronger..."

"Squeak," Buffy replied sadly, blinking its large grey eyes and hugging her.

"My my, what a surprise. I didn't expect to find Dumas's mistress in the middle of a forest."

Talim quickly looked over to see to see the court's alchemist with her arms folded and a smirk on her lips, standing a few fet away from her. "Isabella Valentine," Talim said, meeting eyes with the alchemist.

Ivy's lips curled even more. "Extend!"

Without so much as a blink of an eye, Talim grabbed onto the whip as it extended towards her. **"You're here for Soul Calibur too, aren't you?"** Talim said coldly, feeling the taint twist and eat its way around inside her.

"Do you really think you can stop me this time, with only one arm?" Ivy asked in amusement, watching the priestess's blood drip drown her blade.

Like a strike of lightning, Talim leaped for the fallen shard that Raphael had pried out of her arm earlier. Crouched like a cat with it in hand, she replied, **"If I have to, then yes."** Seeing Ivy's smile faltered, Talim added, **"Pick your enemies wisely, Isabella. The wind may die down, but it can pick up just as quickly. And believe me... it cuts quite sharply at inopportune moments."**

Reforming her sword, Ivy stroked it and muttered, "You've picked up Dumas's arrogance. Time to teach you a lesson."

* * *

Darkwings13: D: fight after fight, come on, Tali needs a break, a day at the spa, pedicure and a day to eat a giant buffet. Yea I know she does xD

Ahem, so what happens next? Is all the walking around in high heel shoes in the forest gonna pay off for Ivy? Will Talim actually be able to pull it off? Oh and just wanted to say Tira and Pyrrha are also walking around in that forest. Like in story mode. Cough.

Thanks for the review to Annatalsie and ichi. Yay you finished my third installment of the series ichi. Good to hear you're enjoying this one too friend. :D

Now I'm off to wonder why... VEGA LOOKS SO FUGLY IN STREET FIGHTER 5 OMG DX


	11. A Moment's Truth

"Hold!"

Shouting and soldiers broke through the dense shrubbery with raised weapons. Stepping to the front, the armored woman slammed down her lance and said icily, "There will be no fighting, if I have any words in this."

"Hilde?" Talim's eyes lit up at hearing her friend's voice. "You got my message."

Ivy's lips curled and she lowered her sword, clearly displeased at the interruption. "Quite the timing you have there, Hildegard Wolfkrone."

Hilde's elite soldiers, Gerhilde, Siegrune, Waltraute, Grimgerde and Schwertleite, pointed their weapons at her. "You will show our highness respect," Gerhilde threatened, her eyes flashing under her silver butterfly helmet.

Ivy turned her back in distaste. "You got lucky this time, priestess." She glanced over her shoulder and said, "Next time, you won't be so lucky. Hildegard and Dumas can't protect you forever."

Hilde's eyes narrowed at the threat but she waved for her soldiers to let the alchemist pass. There was a bigger concern to deal with at the moment. Bending down, Hilde moved to support her friend who looked ready to collapse at any moment. Looking over her body, she scolded her. "How could you even think of fighting Ivy with the condition you're in? And your arm! What in the world happened to it?"

"Hilde..." Talim's head lolled onto her friend's shoulder and she looked up at her friend with exhaustion. "Siegfried didn't listen to me, did he? He gave Patroklos the sword."

Pressing her full red lips together, Hilde briefly nodded. "I'm sorry Talim. I could not stop him."

Talim squeezed her friend's hand and said sadly, "I only wanted to make him understand. But perhaps I shouldn't have said harsh words. He doesn't trust me anymore."

"It's not that," Hilde said, trying to discourage such thoughts. "It's just... he is too firmly rooted in his belief that Soul Calibur is the only solution against Soul Edge. He still cares about you." When Talim still continued to look sad, she added, "He also sent the mercenaries out to look for you when I told him you were in danger. We've been roaming through the forest for days now to find you."

Talim laughed bitterly. "Don't console me, ma farhan. He sends them to stop me from getting Soul Calibur. He doesn't care about our friendship. That sword is more important to him than either of us."

Hilde shook her head, handing over her lance and picking Talim up in her arms. "This is not the time. We need to treat your injuries."

"No, let me down," Talim demanded, trying to ignore the feeling that fire was running up and down her body. "If Siegfried's mercenaries are also out to protect Soul Calibur, my friends are in danger. I have to help."

Hilde scoffed. "You can barely stand, how can you possibly fight?"

"But I-" Talim gasped, her head swimming from pain. "Hilde, please help. Send your soldiers to stop Siegfried's mercenaries. I don't want them to get hurt because of me," Talim pleaded. "If I had known that Siegfried's mercenaries were involved, I wouldn't have asked them to get the sword for me."

"But I can't," Hilde said warily. "Siegfried and I have been allies for years. Our scouts reported that Dumas's soldiers are also present. They've trespassed on our territory and-"

"I'm begging you," Talim whispered. "Please Hilde, I never asked you for anything before. Please help me." Slightly trembling, she finally revealed the truth to her friend. "I've found Raphael."

Hilde's eyes widened in shock. "Raphael Sorel? That can't be. Didn't he die? Are you two back together?"

"He's lost his memories of me."

Hilde continued on, still baffled about what she was hearing. "Are you going to tell him? And does Dumas know about this?" She stopped when Talim moaned in pain, her blackened arm shaking. "Let's get you back to the fortress. You can tell me more later."

"I'm begging you, ma farhan," Talim repeated, clutching onto her friend's shoulder and shaking her head. "Please help me. I don't want to see Raphael or Dumas's soldiers get hurt. Soul Calibur means nothing to me if I lose him or see those men get killed."

The desperation in her voice and eyes tugged at Hilde's heart. Deliberating over what to do, she stayed there with her friend in her arms. Talim truly never asked of her for anything and was always travelling around trying to find ways to purify her lands. She had been a good friend and Hilde still remembered the debt she owed the priestess from seventeen years ago. Talim had risked her relationship with Raphael to free her, all in the name of purity and compassion. It... would be less of her if she could not do the same. Looking up, she said commandingly, "Gerhilde! Take half of the soldiers and track down Siegfried's mercenaries. Tell them I've already found Talim and that they are to head back to the fortress."

Gerhilde bowed. "What if they're engaged in combat to protect Soul Calibur your highness?"

"Prevent bloodshed on both sides, no matter what." She looked down at Talim. "I'm doing this for you and for Siegfried both. His mercenaries should not have to shed blood for that sword."

"Understood." Waving a hand, Gerhilde shouted, "Let's move out! Hurry!"

Talim closed her eyes and huddled against her friend as she began carrying her back to her white warhorse. "Please be with them, wind," prayed Talim.

* * *

At a desolate battlefield that was devoid of life, the moon shone brightly upon the dead lands, an old scar from an old war. Beneath its lights, the warriors fought to the death and danced a dance of blood and steel.

"Disgusting and unworthy to even die from my blade," Raphael hissed, slashing open the throat of a mercenary and letting his blood spill down heavily to soak the dead lands, which seemed to greedily absorb the precious life fluid. Backing up, his eyes narrowed. Before he and Voldo could reach Soul Calibur, a bunch of mercenaries came to stop them from pursuing the holy sword. His teleportation powers, although greatly amplified by Talim's shard, could not take him directly to the sword. If he had to guess, its powers partially nullified his own. Thankfully, Dumas's soldiers had also shown up at the right time and this old and dead battlefield was once again alive with activity, but treading close on the heels of death.

"Don't you dare take another step closer," threatened a woman, with sweeping side bangs, glossy medium brown hair and slim fitted armor, depicting the crest of a hawk, which he presumed to be the Schwartzwind insignia.

"Don't you order me around, filthy mercenary," retorted Raphael in irritation, raising up his rapier.

Salia grinned, adjusting her stance as she held out her own slim sword. "I can say the same to you, disgusting malfested. Is Dumas so desperate to please his mistress that he would consort with those he hate to get Soul Calibur for her?"

Raphael's eyes burned. "You will not talk about her in that tone of voice!" Disappearing in a flash of mist, he reappeared behind her with a cold blooded mask. Slashing down, he cut deeply into her back and he reached forward with his right arm, to claw deep grooves into her face when she tried to turn. Wearing a wicked smile, he grinned as he kicked her down and stomped onto her chest. "Grovel and beg, perhaps I may even show you mercy."

Salia gnashed her teeth and struggled to push his feet off. "Keep dreaming pretty boy!"

"As you wish," Raphael replied, raising his blade for the final strike. All of a sudden, an arrow pierced his upper left arm, giving Salia an opportunity to roll from under his feet and stumble away into her comrades arms. A rain of arrows descended down around him and the other soldiers, and he angrily batted them aside with his sword and did his best to dodge.

"What are you doing?!" Raphael shouted to Dumas's soldiers, pointing over to the archers who were preparing another volley. "Counter now!"

The soldiers whistled to the black furred, red-eyed war dogs that were going around and tearing their enemies apart. From their strict training, they instantly reversed gear and charged at the archers from the Schwartzwind. Some fell, punctured through and embedded with so much arrows that they resembled giant porcupines. The ones that made it through the deadly rain, tore the throats, ripped out the jugular and crushed the heads of their enemies with their powerful jaws.

Satisfied, Raphael turned to look for Dumas's guardian of the dungeons. Voldo's agility made it seem like he was everywhere on the battlefield. Disappearing and reappearing from the shadows was his speciality, even in an open field like this. Raphael could see that they were clearly gaining an advantage and he grinned. Thrusting his rapier through the eye of a man, piercing the heart of another, he grinned and said wickedly, "Who's next? Afraid? You all should be? I'll carve so many cuts on your body that you will beg me for death."

"Monster!" shouted a burly warrior, raising his double axes and charging in.

"Your lack of grace is pathetic," Raphael muttered, dodging to the side and slashing at the man's right leg and right arm, cutting the tendons. When the warrior tried to attack with his left, Raphael also cut that tendon and the left leg. Raphael looked down on the fallen warrior and laughed. "I won't kill you. No, I'll let you live out the rest of your life as a useless piece of meat that can't even move his-" A rock struck his face and when he looked up, he saw that Salia had thrown it. "You filthy whore!" shouted Raphael, his eyes blazing. In his pocket, Talim's shard glowed, lending him its strength.

"Over here!" yelled Salia, struggling to maintain her stance while blood dripped down her back and right cheek. "What's wrong pretty boy? A little scratch on your face ruffled your feathers?"

"I'll make you suffer," Raphael hissed, running up to her and easily defeating her three guards before he began trading blows with her.

"In the name of her highness, Hildegard of Wolfkrone, I order all of you to cease at once!" Gerhilde shouted, signalling for Hilde's soldiers to surge forward. Anyone that was still fighting quickly got pushed to the ground or separated by force by her soldiers.

"They're trying to steal Soul Calibur! They're Dumas's men!" Salia shouted angrily. "Why do you fight against your own allies, Gerhilde?!"

"Talim and Siegfried are both her highness's allies," Gerhilde replied simply. Glancing over at Raphael, she said, "We have the priestess in our hands. If you want her back, back off from our people." She then addressed Salia. "Do not touch any of them either, Salia. Or we will fight you ourselves." The remainder of Hilde's elite soldiers stepped forward at the words.

"Our comrades did not spill blood and sacrifice themselves for nothing!" Salia cried, almost shrieking with rage. "They will go after Soul Calibur-"

"If the wielder of Soul Calibur cannot even defend his own sword, he doesn't deserve it," Gerhilde cut in. "Zwei and Viola were given a duty, it's their job to protect the sword, not you or your men. The blood spilled tonight was spilled by your fault."

"What did you say?" Salia said, shaking with fury.

Gerhilde replied coldly, "Your job was to help us find Talim. We've found her, now we go back."

Raphael's eyebrows furrowed in disgust at dropping the fight and giving up on the sword when it was so close. "Talim entrusted me with a mission to get that sword. I will not give up, I hardly doubt you'll hurt her."

Gerhilde let out a sound of suppressed annoyance. "I have no doubt you'll attempt that, servant of Dumas. But while we will not hurt her, we will hold her prisoner. I doubt your lord will be please to hear that." When Raphael hesitated, she added, "Try to follow after Soul Calibur. We dare you. Our numbers are greater than yours and we know the area well. You cannot possibly move with so many people and not alert us to your presence."

Raphael folded his arms. "You're trying to negotiate with me? The insolence."

Her voice dropped down an octave. "How about you think about it clearly for a moment. Her highness wasn't the only one who sent us. Talim requested that I come to protect you people. She doesn't want to see bloodshed. Her direct words were 'Soul Calibur means nothing to me if I lose him or see those men get killed."

Him? Did she mean... him? His cheeks flushed and he crossed his arms, looking down on the ground. Did she really say that? The part where she didn't want to see too many lives lost to gain that sword made sense, but why separate him out with such importance? After a moment's thoughts on how to deal with the current situation, he raised his eyes and said carefully, "I will agree to stop this battle. But, I will not stop on trying to obtain that sword. Dumas's men will leave, I will lower my blade and come with you, and Voldo..." He snapped his fingers. "Is probably more than enough to handle those three."

"Stop that man!" Salia shouted. But it was too late. Voldo had heard and had escaped before anyone around him could even blink. Slinking into the shadows, he vanished from sight.

Raphael smirked. "That's the best you will get out of me."

Gerhilde remembered the negotiations seventeen years ago and muttered, "It probably is."

Looking over his shoulders, he said to the soldiers, "Settle down at the nearby village we passed. I will bring Talim back and we will return to Graf Dumas. Send a carrier pigion and keep him updated."

From the covers of the trees, Tira put a hand on her hips and laughed softly. Sending Pyrrha out into the chaos and watching her fight was good, but she was more amused that no one even noticed the girl. What really mattered was that her protegee got some good experience and killing done during the chaos before they had to retreat. Most of all, it was good to know that Raphael and that priestess were apparently after the holy sword and nearby.

Tapping on her chin with her clawed gloves, she giggled. The Schwartzwind and Nightmare's minions have both suffered heavy losses on each sides. There was bound to be quite a good amount of animosity boiling beneath the depths. This was a good chance to add further fuel to the fire. If she could see Dumas suffer and get her hands on the priestess, it would be mission accomplished. Her eyes suddenly clouded over and she hunched her back, glaring gloomily at nothing in particular. "No time to waste then." She kicked Pyrrha in the stomach and snapped, "Get up, we have work to do."

The young girl groaned in pain, blearily looking up at the assassin with her crystal blue eyes. "Tira, my head really hurts. I-"

"Your whole body will hurt if you don't get up," Tira said icily. "Don't you want to see your brother? Get up on your feet this instant. I have someone I'm also dying to meet."

"Ri-right away," Pyrrha said fearfully, pushing herself up. When Tira struck off at a quick pace, she looked down at her bloody sword and shield, thinking about the humans she had just killed. Squeezing her eyes shut, she said, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." But deep inside, she knew that if she was truly sorry, she wouldn't be making up excuses that they were human and were probably going to hurt her. She knew that the next time Tira pushed her to kill, she most likely would. She was too scared of Tira, of humans and of herself to be able to make a choice. Silently crying, she trailed after Tira.

* * *

The wounds were serious. Especially when it came to her arm. He worked on trying to save it for three whole days and nights and during his weaker moments, he cursed himself for neglecting his study in medicine. It had been blood, wars, researching the swords and more pointless trivial things. How important they seemed back then. Now, after he's lost everything, how meaningless, he's realized.

After much trial and error, he finally tried the simplest of cures; leeches. Surprisingly, it was the right answer. He had them feast themselves on her black right arm and over time, it seemed to have done the trick. Her other injuries such as fractured bones or bruises were much easier to handle afterwards. But she had lost a great deal of blood and caught a fever from infection, and he made sure she was fed and looked after daily.

Her friend Hilde, was always there with him at her bedside. Asking questions about her conditions and what did he need. After a day or two, he found out through small talk that she was the friend Talim had mentioned, who's lands were poisoned. It would seem that the two had a strong bond and he couldn't help but think that they were probably like best friends. Their views, morals and ethics were similar; he had no doubt that they were close. The woman seemed to be hiding something from him though. He couldn't help but feel slightly suspicious and for some reason, felt like it may be connected to the priestess they were both looking after.

He sighed out loud as he sat there beside her sick bed, slightly grateful that Hilde had decided to rest up for a bit in her own room before returning later to swap shifts with him for the day. He took the nights, which fitted his own sleeping schedule perfectly.

Tiredly, he glanced over to the windows. Right now, the dark blue curtains were drawn down to cover the window that curved in an arc behind her bed. The only source of light was the flickering candle on her bedside table. The bed itself, covered her with its deep blue blankets that seemed to be finely made. He had noticed that her room was alittle nicer than most (he was comparing it to his own but whatever) and that it seemed to have character. A few items such as a bird cage distinctly revealed that it was reserved for her use. A small round table sat in the middle of the room, decorated by a flower vase that currently held a few withering yellow wildflowers. On the far wall, there was a small dressing table with a large antique dresser beside it and at this point he wasn't surprised to see that there wasn't any cosmetics on it, since Talim never really used any. He didn't think she needed it anyways, she was a lovely woman.

He began thinking about her physical characteristics. Perfumed thick emerald hair, that never seemed to get tangled in the wind... sweet chocolate eyes that seemed to glow like amber in the light, and a voice so bewitching that it made him question witchcraft. Though he had worked on her with the mind and eyes of a doctor, right now he thought about how fit and good looking her body was, even covered by cuts and bruises. Her stomach was toned, her breasts perky and round, and her legs flexed with developed muscles whenever she was in pain from her injuries that he had agitated in order to help her.

At this point, Raphael's face was beginning to turn slightly red. Did he think Talim was pretty? Yes, he could say she was beautiful enough that he physically felt attracted to her. Did he like her personality? Yes, she was quite gentle, kind and wise and she radiated an aura of peace that made him feel quite comfortable around her. In some sense, he did care about her more than just because she was useful to him or because she was kind to him. She intrigued him with her character. He had never met someone so compassionate and selfless before, and she was the first to accept his conditions as a malfested and not reject him for it. That and... she was probably the other person besides Amy who cared about him.

He adored her but they had just met, so he would say that he was just simply affectionate towards her. He also knew the danger if he let her have his heart. Emotions and romance was weak. He can't afford it, especially since his daughter was still missing. A one night stand or casual sex, that he didn't mind. But to bear his heart was more frightening than it was tempting. That and she was already with another man, who would most likely put his head on a chopping block if he tried anything. Nonetheless, stupid infatuations were stupid for a reason. They were illogical and no amount of common sense could reason with the feelings he was wrestling with.

Slowly, he took her hand and held it gently. It.. felt normal, to be holding her like this. Why? His thumb brushed the bandages on her hand and he smiled when her fingers twitched, as if responding to his touch. However, he was shocked when she open her eyes. "Talim?" How could she possibly be awake so soon? He studied her eyes and noted they seemed glazed. She was still deep in the throes of her sleep and illness.

Almost in a daze-like trance, she whispered, "I failed you... Raphael." She looked down at their hands. "I almost thought I'd never see you again."

A tear trailed down her cheek and he felt his heart tighten up uncomfortably in his chest. There was so much sorrow, tenderness and longing in her tone. Were those raw emotions really addressed to him? "Talim..." He was surprised to hear almost the same emotions in his voice as he said her name. Kissing her hand, he murmured, "I'm here now. It's alright." She gasped in pain and he hurriedly told her to stop talking and go back to sleep. Reaching over for more sleep medicine, he spooned it into her mouth. "It's alright, I'll stay with you, ma petite," he said.

"I love you, husband," she responded, seemingly still delirious from the fever and medicine. "Thank you for always being with me, Raphael."

"What?" But she had fallen asleep once more, and he sat there, his eyes wide and confused. She had called him... Raphael, but she had also called him husband. What did this mean? Was it simply because of the fever? Was she seeing things? He then scolded himself. Of course, what else could it possibly be. Looking down at their hands, he slowly let go and repeated, "What else could it possibly be?" His hands tightened, and he sat there, mulling over the ridiculous feelings and thoughts in his head and heart.

* * *

 _If this be not love, it is madness, and then it is pardonable_

 _\- William Congreve_

* * *

Darkwings13: Reference to the battle between Sigfried's soldiers and Nightmare's minions comes from SCV story mode, episode 6. ＼(o￣∇￣o)/


	12. Silent Fear

Four days later...

She still hasn't woken up, he thought in dismay as he stayed by her bedside. The moonlight cast its soft white light on her delicate features and he noted that even in the throes of a fever, she looked incredibly at peace as she laid there. Perhaps it's because of the warm wind that was circling through and singing to her. Right now, it was gently ruffling her hair, like an affectionate mother. The ends of his lips twitched. Made sense, in some way he suppose. She was afterall, a wind priestess. It was probably comforting to be in touch with her element.

"Guh." He made a sound in the back of his throat as he could feel the fire flare up in his stomach. The thirst... he wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to hold it. The fight and the multiple teleportations had robbed much of his strength. He didn't want to use the shard that Talim had fought so hard for and had kept it locked in his room. She was already devastated that the golem had absorbed so much of its powers so he couldn't use that without feeling horribly guilty. The other shard that Voldo had given her, was currently in the mercenaries's possessions and he wasn't about to risk asking for it.

He almost laughed. To think he'd take suffering over using her shard... he was getting soft. He hunched over and took deep breaths, trying to think about anything else but the thirst. Still, the moon and night air beckoned to him, calling to his instincts and he squeezed his thighs, trying to suppress and ignore it. Now wasn't a good time for this. They were in enemy territory. He has to endure this no matter what.

All of a sudden, a soft hand placed itself on his. "Raphael..." Her voice moved across his skin like silk and he felt his heart thump.

"Talim, you're awake-"

"Hush," she shushed him gently, peering up at him with her chocolate eyes, that shimmered in the moonlight. Her hand squeezed his in assurance and he knew she could see the pain he was in. He tried to draw away his hand but she squeezed it gently, telling him to stay still. Her fair face scrunched up in pain as she pushed herself to sit up. With one hand on his, the other holding the blanket up to her chest, and her hair spread out and falling like a waterfall around her, she sat there, looking like something out of dream as the moonlight outlined her figure.

"Talim..." he said, struggling to speak and suppress his nausea and hunger.

"It's ok. Just focus on my voice," she said softly. Closing her eyes, she murmured quietly and the wind picked up, bringing in warmth and comfort. He found that he could breath alittle easier and he looked at her hesitantly. She met his look sleepily, with her own large eyes that was laced with thick black lashes. How did she get so close? He could smell the scent of lilies emanating from her skin and feel her breath dance across his neck as she looked up at him. He could tell she was reading the wind around him as he drowned in those golden chocolate depths. "You're still thirsty," she murmured, her voice sad.

"I can hold it in. Go back to sleep," he insisted, not wanting her to waste any more of her strength. "You're not up to the task right now."

"As a priestess and friend, I'm not going to let you suffer," she replied, keeping her hand firmly on his. "Close your eyes, Raphael. Just listen."

Quietly, she began to sing. The words were foreign, he had no idea what she was saying. But somehow, he understood their meaning. It felt like something he's heard before and it seemed familiar. It brought images of warm sunlight, sweet perfume, soft silks, and comfort. He felt safe and at peace. The song almost felt like a lullaby. His entire body relaxed and all he could think about was never wanting the song to end. It spoke of human touch, genuine affections and pure honesty. It was a beautiful song, one that touched both body and soul.

He didn't know how much time passed. All he knew was that he drifted, almost like on a cloud. The song had ingrained itself into his head and played along with the shifting wind. An endless repeating song that never diminished in beauty... When he finally opened his eyes after some time, he found her nestled against his chest, their hands still entwined. Next, he realized he no longer felt thirsty. The pain he had been holding in the last few days was gone and his body felt as light as a feather. Putting his arm around her, he asked quietly, "What have you done to me?"

Her voice alone, could capture anyone's heart. But when she sung, he was utterly entranced. Her physical beauty, as lovely as it was, paled in comparison to her voice. It soothed his bitter soul and brought him a sense of timeless peace. As he held her, he knew that every minute he spent with her, made his feelings more and more serious. It was frightening. But for the moment, he didn't care. This felt right and he himself felt alive... and human, the first time in a long while he realized. Resting his chin on her soft hair, he caressed the moon and sun medallion in his pocket and said with amusement, "You are the sun, did you know that?" He closed his eyes and smiled. He had hated the light and the sun, shunning it and hiding from it for so long. His hate for the world and lust for power manifested in his thirst for blood and staying hidden in the shadows, away from life and light. What was inside him was brought out in such a monstrous way... But now, perhaps all of that can finally come to an end. She didn't calm his thirst by giving him dark energy. He understood that she had quieted it down by purifying him. Unlike the holy stone that had burned him, this had relieved him of his pain. "Thank you, Talim," he breathed into her ear as he laid her down.

* * *

The next day... at dusk...

With aching bones and a thirst that chaffed at her dry lips, Talim opened her eyes. A high wooden ceiling met her eyes and she raised her hand up, flexing the delicate bandaged fingers. "He saved my arm," she said quietly. She turned her head and noted that her room was empty. She was crestfallen for a moment before shaking her head. "Don't be selfish, Talim," she scolded herself.

The room she was in was the room she always had whenever she visited. Right now, the dark blue curtains were drawn down to cover the window that curved in an arc behind her bed, draping the room in cool shadows. If she had to guess, it was probably early in the evening. The bed with the deep blue blanket she was in was soft, much more comfortable than the usual beds the other mercenaries got. She had told Hilde that she would have been completely fine with sleeping on a couch, but Hilde deign it necessary to provide her with her own room and a small assortment of luxuries.

Her room was alittle nicer than most. A small round table sat in the middle of the room, decorated by a flower vase that currently held a few withering yellow wildflowers. On the far wall, there was a small dressing table with a large antique dresser beside it. It was unnecessary but Hilde had once again insisted, and won the argument. Briefly, she wondered how Hilde was treating Raphael. Did he have a good room too?

"You should have called for someone to fetch me if you're awake, ma petite."

Talim turned her head to face Raphael as he opened the door and walked in with Buffy and Alun in his arms. The two pets squealed with delight and hopped out of his arms the moment he lowered them towards the bed. She laughed softly and stroked their heads. "I'm sorry for worrying you all." The two shook their heads before diving under the blanket with her and snuggling up to her. "Guys, it's the middle of the day." But they two refused to budge and they pretended to be asleep so that she wouldn't move them. She shook her head briefly before turning to the Frenchman. "Thank you for looking after me and these two," Talim said gratefully. "You saved my arm." Her voice cracked and she coughed.

"Thirsty?" Raphael saw her nod weakly and he got up to pour her a cup of water from the water jug that was sitting on her bedside table. He helped her sit up before putting the cup to her lips and letting her drink it. When she finished, he asked, "How are you feeling? You've been out for four days, ma petite."

"Four days?" Talim's shoulders slumped down as she heard and her hands tightened around the cup. Patroklos must have gotten far away by now...

Noticing her crestfallen expression, he said, "You've lost a large amount of blood and you're still very weak. I will be very displeased if you try chasing after Soul Calibur."

She couldn't help but feel slightly impressed that he pretty much read her mind. How observant could he be? Her lips pressed together, thinking about how he had held her back there in the forest. Even if he was a fragment of himself, she still cared and loved him equally to Dumas. But it's not supposed to be like this. He wasn't supposed to reciprocate. Because of her, he was dragged into danger. And after all they've risked, Soul Calibur remained out of their grasp. Weak as she was, she could tell that the sword was nowhere near them. It's aura was weak on the wind as it came in through her window.

He paused when she remained silent, her eyes were the only thing that gave away any hint of emotions. In those deep chocolate depths, he saw the saddest of sorrows. "Talim," he began, surprisingly gentle. "Are you sad that we lost Soul Calibur?"

"Yes but... I feel horrible for sending you and Dumas's soldiers into danger," she said, covering her eyes with her hands. "I'm such a failure."

He scolded her. "You only wanted the sword so that you can destroy it and protect the world. You didn't do anything wrong."

"My ignorance could have cost you all your lives. I didn't know that Siegfried's mercenaries were also there. If it was just Patroklos and his allies, you and the men would have been fine. But you had an entire company of well trained mercenaries to deal with! What if you died because of me? I could never forgive myself," she whispered, her heart aching at the thought.

"We live in a world that can't afford 'ifs', Talim," Raphael said, trying to console her. "What's done is done. Besides, the path to Soul Calibur and Soul Edge has always been bloody. There is few to no ways to avoid it."

Taking her hand in his when she wiped at her eyes, he said, "Look at me. Some things are worth fighting and dying for. Those mercenaries believe in their leader and that sword and see it as salvation, they have no regrets dying. Now tell me, what reasons do Dumas's men and I have for risking ourselves for that sword and for you?" When she remained silent with her head bowed, he said impatiently, "You know the answer, spit it out."

"They..." she began, slowly raising her head to meet eyes with him. "They believe in me and Dumas and they understand that Soul Calibur hates them. They are fighting for a better future. " Her heart thudded heavily in her chest as she tilted her head and murmured, "I don't understand why you put yourself at risk though, Raphael. You may blame that sword for losing seventeen years, but that is not reason enough to endanger yourself, especially since you now fight so hard to be with Amy again."

He let go of her hand, now finding it hard to speak. "It is enough reason, Talim. I want to destroy the sword that has robbed me of seventeen years because in its existence, I'm reminded of how much of a fool I was. I want to erase the past and to do that, I want to destroy it."

"Raphael..." Her voice trembled slightly when she heard the venom in his voice. "So you hate the sword because-"

"Because it's a reminder of my failure, a reminder that I lost my daughter and our dreams of being together and it's my enemy." His demeanour turned frigid. "Seventeen wasted years and my daughter gone... I may have lost my memories but if there's one thing I do remember, it's the fact that I walked the stairs of a tower before my mind went blank.

Her blood chilled in her veins and she gasped slightly. "You remember..."

"You said you were one of the few warriors to have made it to the tower where the swords clashed seventeen years ago. I believe that I may have made it there as well," Raphael finished. "Something must have happened to me. Whether it be one of the warriors who made it there that's responsible for me losing everything, or that sword, I will have vengeance." He flinched when she accidentally spilled water everywhere and he quickly wiped at it with his hands. "Careful!"

"I-I'm sorry," she apologized, her breath faint as he made sure her wounds didn't get wet and put away the cup. Cold sweat was running down the back of her neck and she swallowed hard. It was there at the tower that he had died. It would make sense that when a piece of his soul was cut out and placed into Flambert, it would be the piece that was closest to death and would be the easiest to part from his main body. What if he comes to remember that it her who caused his death? Would he remember that she had then saved him, or would he just know that it was her who killed him? Would he... She looked down fearfully at the rapier strapped to his green sash, not wanting to think about it.

He noticed her anxiety and thought she was worrying for him. "I'll be fine, Talim." She tried to smile but it was more of a grimace. Patting her head, he added, "I also went after that sword because of you."

"Me?" The priestess's eyes grew round and doleful. "You would risk your life for me? Or is it because you're working for my husband."

He struggled with his words, still trying to be guarded. "I'm on your side because I believe in the person you are and I care for the one friend that has been true to me. I want to see you be happy as much as I want to see my daughter be happy." He admitted, "I truly care about you, which is something I have only felt for my daughter before I met you. I'll do anything to make sure you have whatever you want. That means, I'll get you Soul Calibur and I'll help you destroy it. I'll protect you no matter what. You're not only just a friend of my daughter, you are the sun that I've lost so many years ago. Because of you, I've finally glimpsed the light. It's so much more beautiful than I could have ever imagined."

Her lips parted open at his bold declaration. "Raphael," she whispered. She let him pull her into his arms. "I don't want you to repay me," she murmured, burying her face into his shirt as he held her.

He replied, "It's part repayment and I've grown to... care for you, the same way I learned to become a father." Holding her tight, he said quietly, "Never change who you are. Promise me you'll always be the kind and gentle priestess I've come to adore. The light that shines from those honest eyes and the radiance that comes from your genuine smiles, never let that die."

As he stroked her hair, she said sadly, "You've lived in the darkness for too long."

"I have," he admitted quietly. "I have lost hope in the world a long time ago. You've restored that for me. I truly never thought that someone like you can exist." When she didn't speak, he drew back and smiled. "I'm making you uncomfortable, no?"

"It-it's ok," she stammered, blushing slightly.

"I will stop anyways, before your face turns any redder. Here, remove the blankets. I want to see your injuries."

Talim flushed bright red as she realized she was only wearing her panties. Her arms and legs were covered with bandages but that still left her breasts uncovered. "Bu-but that's not proper."

Raphael put a hand to his head. "It's not like I haven't seen you naked while I treated you. You suffered internal bleeding and bruises all over your body. I want to see how you're healing. Yes, that includes your breasts. He punched you nearly at your heart."

Talim peeked down and winced. He was right, her entire torso was purple and black. Some of the cuts had bandages applied but it was still very serious. Why couldn't she feel any pain though? "Did you give me something to numb the pain?" she asked.

"Yes. I rubbed some crushed Arnica flowers and mixed ointment onto your skin. Works quite well doesn't it?" Just as he expected, her face turned even redder, realizing that he hadn't just seen her naked, he practically touched every part of her body. "I worked on you with the mind and eyes of a doctor. There's no need for embarrassment. Besides, you have a lovely body, despite the fact that your right arm was black and that you were covered head to toe in cuts and bruises." When her face began to resemble a tomato, he couldn't help but smirk. "Alright alright, I have teased you enough. Now, don't move and let's just get this over with."

She sat still and as he examined her arms and legs before checking her back and her chest. When he was finished, she pulled the blankets back up to partly cover her red face.

Raphael chuckled quietly as he looked at her from the side of his eyes. "Well, it looks like the bruises you've suffered on your torso are mostly all gone. The cuts on your backs don't seem to be hurting you and when I checked yesterday, they were healing quite nicely. Now as for your arms and legs, they've healed faster than I expected but they're still the most serious of your injuries. You can walk but no running. There is to be no heavy lifting or sudden movements with your arms either, understand?"

"I'll be fine, I'll just walk slow," Talim replied reassuringly. "But I need to leave right away. Soul Calibur is getting farther and farther away and-"

"Dumas is probably still freaking out about you," interrupted Raphael. "We should meet up with him."

Talim shook her head. "I have to get Soul Calibur first. Please, Raphael."

Raphael breathed out deeply. "You are so stubborn at times."

"I am," she admitted. "And I refuse to go back to him without that sword."

When he could see that she wasn't going to budge, and that he'd probably have to tie her up to bring her back to her husband, he could see that there was no arguing with her. "What in the blazes am I going to say to Dumas and the soldiers who are waiting for us?" Raphael asked with exasperation.

Talim bit her lips. "Ummm... maybe just let them think I'm still recovering at the fortress? Please Raphael, I can't go back yet."

"Am I hearing things or are you saying that you're going to head on out without their knowledge," Raphael said with amused disbelief.

Her cheeks turned a rosy pink. "They'll insist I come back and stay safe. I know my husband would then personally go after Patroklos or do something terrible to get the sword. I don't want blood. Please, Raphael, let me go."

"You're making puppy eyes at me," Raphael sighed, trying to ignore those imploring big brown eyes. "What makes you think Dumas won't get impatient and head for the fortress to check on you himself?"

"Errr... I'll just try to be fast about getting Soul Calibur?"

Raphael put a hand to his head. "Dear god... I'm going with you." When she made to protest, he put a finger on her lips. "You have two options. Let me come and help you, or I'll run to the soldiers and we'll tie you up and return you safely back to Dumas. Either way works with me really."

She pouted at him. "You're being very unfair."

"No, I'm trying to protect you," he replied, playfully flicking her on the forehead. "I will protect you or I'll have Dumas protect you. End of story, no arguing."

"Fine," huffed Talim, clearly not happy with the outcome. "But I won't cook for you."

He nearly snorted. "I'm soooo devastated, ma petite," Raphael said as he walked over to her dresser and fetched out her spare blue outfit. Taking it, he went back over to her side and placed it down on the bed. "Do you think you can change by yourself? Or should I call someone for you?"

"I really don't want to trouble anyone," Talim said as she placed a hand on her outfit.

"Very well, I'll be outside your doors if you need me," he said as he exited the room.

Leaning against her door, he waited patiently until he heard a warning knock and he stepped aside. When he saw her, he thought that she looked beautiful. The exotic blue outfit suited her form well, with its red ribbons and draping long blue half skirt.

Seeing him stare at her, Talim blinked and adjusted her hat. "Is there something wrong with my outfit?"

"N-no." He smiled and reached into his pocket. "I found this while looking for you."

"My necklace!" Talim's face lit up with joy as she rubbed her thumb over the sun symbol of her medallion. She looked up at him gratefully. "It's the only thing left that reminds me of home."

"The shard is back in as well," he said, pleased to see her delight. "Here, let me help you." Brushing aside her curtain of hair, he gently clasped it for her. As he drew back, he said with some dismay, "The hair at your back..."

Talim smiled, knowing what he was thinking. "It'll grow back. Besides, having my hair shortened abit doesn't really make that much of a difference does it?"

He sighed. "You have beautiful long hair. I suppose it would still be lovely a few inches shorter but still..."

Talim couldn't help but laugh. "Having such long hair is rather bothersome. The only reason why I don't cut it is because my husband loves it long."

Raphael half smiled and half grimaced. "I see."

"Lady Talim, I'm glad to see you are well."

Talim and Raphael looked over as Gerhilde arrived and bowed to her, completely ignoring Raphael. Her gleaming silver and dark blue armor had been fully repaired and she stood straight and tall, her posture never slack or slumped over. Talim said gently, "Gerhilde, I said there's no need for formalities, especially for someone as unimportant as me."

Gerhilde quickly shook her head. "It's a sign of respect that you are well deserved of, my lady. Without you as a friend to our Queen and your efforts in purifying Wolfkrone, Queen Hilde might have lost all hope."

"I try my best, but there is still much to be done before Wolfkrone and your people can return home," Talim replied sadly.

The royal guard bowed her head. "We know you're working hard and we are all eternally grateful to you, Lady Talim. No matter how long or how hard it takes, we will continue to wait."

She reached out and made Gerhilde stand back up. When Gerhilde stood up straight once again, Talim said, "Gerhilde, has Hilde sent you to fetch me?"

"Yes, my lady. The Queen and Captain Siegfried wanted me to go and check up on you. If you were awake and well enough, they would like to see you" said Gerhilde.

Raphael spoke up. "Actually, we were just heading out to look for them."

"This way then please. They're in the war room."

* * *

The doors creaked open with Talim and Raphael standing in its doorway, both wearing solemn expressions. The grand room was large, with maps pinned to a board on the front wall, and marks spotted in many spots. Two windows, with their dark blue curtains drawn back, let in bright orange light from the sunset, which shone upon the centre table that was covered by more papers and maps; a small knife embedded into the wood at one side. Circling around the table, was Hilde with her four royal guards, now joined by Gerhilde as she took her spot, Siegfried, Salia, and three old men, whom Talim recognized as the three oldest and highest ranked from the senate before it was broken down. Hilde still showed them great respect since they had known her father when he was still King and had proven their loyalty throughout Wolfkrone's many crisis. They were never really fond of her though, believing her to be nothing more than a waste of time and a source of false hope for Hilde. They'd much rather have Hilde provide services to Emperor Rudolph so that he would reward her with land, the same way he did for Dumas, so that she can rebuild from there.

Raphael scanned the room and his eyes landed on the three old men that were looking their way. With lavish robes of scarlet and gold, shaved heads and white beards, the three stood out like a sore thumb. With his acute senses for court matters, it took him a few seconds before he realized that they had either arrived at a very awkward time, or their arrival was the cause. The cold glances those old cods were giving the priestess, was leading him to believe that it was the latter.

"Gentlemen." Hilde put her hands on the table and said lowly, "We will continue the matter another time. Talim is my guest of honour and I ask that you let me handle this." Her brown eyes hardened as she added, "I will give you a satisfactory answer. For now, please leave us."

"As you command, your Highness." The three reluctantly bowed before her before making their ways to the door.

Raphael and Talim stepped aside as they walked out. When the doors closed, Talim faced the room and said quietly, "What did you want to handle with me, ma farhan?"

"Just talk between old friends," Hilde said, putting a smile on her tired face.

Talim's eyes turned even more downcast. She walked over to her friend's side and gently took her hand in hers. The cold armor gloves felt cool through her white gloves. She patted it and looked up into Hilde's face while sneaking a glance over at Siegfried, knowing that their relationship must have become strained because of her. "I'm sorry, Hilde."

"Don't apologize," replied Hilde. "I will always do what's honorable. I would never turn my back on a friend."

Talim said solemnly, "I am grateful for that, with all my heart, Hilde. But I can't repay you right now. I have to leave right away for Soul Calibur."

With a sigh, Hilde waved her hand and all of her guards besides Gerhilde left the room. Tucking a lock of red hair behind her ears, she said, "First, there are questions that needs answers before you leave."

Raphael said crossly, "I don't think interrogation is going to help with Talim's current health. She just woke up, don't you think that it'd be better for her to have some hot food in her stomach than stand here and be questioned like a criminal?"

Talim said quietly. "Hilde is my friend. If she wants answers, I will provide them, so long as she knows they're the **right** questions."

Hearing the emphasis in her voice, Hilde's eyes flickered over briefly to Raphael before she said, "Why were there so many of Dumas's men near our fortress?"

"I can answer that," Raphael intervened, not wanting her to think that they were going to ambush the fortress or something. "Dumas grew concerned for Talim's well-being when he lost contact with her. So he sent me and his soldiers to go look for her. The last thing we knew, was that she was headed this way."

"I see," Hilde replied slowly. "I and Siegfried received a message from her asking for help. I'd assume Dumas got some lead that something happened to her on her journey?"

"Ye-yes," Talim said uneasily.

Siegfried placed a hand on the table and asked, "So, what brings you here anyways, Talim?"

"Why ask a question you know the answer to?" Talim replied, a hint of frost in her voice. "For that sword of course. But it seems I was too late. You've found Soul Calibur a new wielder."

"Just in time," Siegfried said with satisfaction. "Any later, and it might tempt you to steal from your own friends."

"I'm trying to protect you." Talim crossed her arms, very displeased with his attitude. "I care about you but since you clearly don't want to listen, I give up. I'm going after that sword to protect others from your mistake."

"My mistake?" Siegfried said, his voice rising as he walked towards her. "I've made many, Talim. Especially when I was under Soul Edge's control. But you made more mistakes than I ever did, and you made them all with a clear head." When Hilde tried to stop him, he brushed her aside. "You forsake your duty to your own family, you pledged yourself to a murderer who took out the entire tribe that has watched over Soul Calibur for thousands of years and then proceeded to conduct a Purge. You threaten me and my mercenaries for the sword and you chose wealth and power over your old love. Whatever remained of that pure wind priestess that I once called friend, no longer exists." He gestured to her coldly. "You're a pitiful image of what she once was. The old Talim would have tried to save those lizard monsters, not tear them to shreds and rip out the surrounding trees from the forest."

A sharp crack echoed through the air as Talim slapped Siegfried across the face, tears misting her eyes. "That golem stole my shard and went berserk. He killed everything in sight. I will admit my weakness in being unable to stop him, but I would never kill those lizards without trying to return them back to normal first. To say something like that to me, shows me that you really don't understand me and the guilt I've harboured for seventeen years about them." She lowered her trembling hand, tears clinging to her lashes. "I know you're frustrated by my actions and the fact that I don't explain myself for alot of things, such as being with Dumas. What I can tell you, is that he is my husband and I will defend him to the death. His actions that you see as monstrous, I see as a last resort to protect thousands." Talim gave him a bitter smile. "I've gave up more than half my lifetime to save the malfested and to destroy those swords. The months I spend with Dumas could probably be counted on one hand each year. Right now, if you're questioning me why I'm still with him after... what's happened," she discreetly looked over to Raphael, "All I can say is that I know what I'm doing."

"You married a monster," Siegfried said, stepping back from her as well. "And you do not trust your friends. That's all I can say as well."

"I would sooner side with Dumas than with Matthias," Talim said, a nip of coldness in her voice, looking both of her friends in the eyes. Her lips were thin as she said, "Dumas at least has some honour. He values his soldiers and followers not based by blood but by capability, giving many a chance to rise."

"I have my people's welfare to look after," Hilde said reluctantly. "He has promised me lands, I can't refuse this alliance."

"Matthias only cares for himself and wears a mask, pretending that he cares about the people," warned Talim. "He will not uphold the bargain, Hilde. You will be cheated." She then added, "If you must know... there's a great internal conflict now between him and the emperor Rudolf." Talim said, "I will not side with the one who's planning to overthrow his own brother. There will be blood to achieve that and I can not support that." She stared at her friend. "Will you do the right thing or no, Hilde? My purification abilities have made good progress. I can purify your lands, given more time."

Hilde braced her hands down on the war table and breathed out heavily. "Dumas is also planning a war with the Ottoman Empire, you know that right? A civil war or a war between empires, does it matter? Many will die."

"There will be no need for war if I have Soul Calibur," Talim said firmly. "My husband promised me."

Hearing that, Hilde dryly laughed. "First, he isn't your husband without legal ceremony. This is Europe, not your village, Talim. You can't just pledge yourself under the skies. Second, Rudolf is a useless emperor and Dumas plays him like a puppet anyways. The endless games at court they play while talks of wars are surfacing is not comforting. We need a king like Matthias who will get to the point and keep his empire strong. Rudolf dallies with the arcane, waste his treasures from his coffers on worthless knowledge and lets Dumas do whatever he wishes. It's high time he steps down for his more capable brother."

"His brother inherited the kingship through legal means," Talim argued back. "He has ruled for many years. If Matthias tries to fight for kingship, he is a usurper and the civil war will tear the empire apart."

The Queen of Wolfkrone sighed heavily. "It's not my kingdom, I will not bother with questions. All I need is the lands for my people. He is my backup plan in case you can't purify Wolfkrone." Hilde implored, "I have my people to think of, Talim. I'm sorry."

"I will still try to help you, ma farhan. But right now I'm done," Talim said tiredly. "The sword is gone and neither of you will listen to me. There's nothing more to be said." As she made to leave with Raphael, Siegfried spoke up.

"You won't win, Talim."

Looking over her shoulder, one of her eyes flashed red. "Soul Calibur will be mine, and my husband will triumph over Matthias, Siegfried. We've sacrificed nearly everything, and waited for seventeen years for the swords to reawaken. We will not lose." When the doors closed behind her, she lowered her head and took in a forced deep breath.

Silently, Raphael offered her his arm and she took it for support."You don't have to be sad. They clearly do not understand you."

"I am sad not just because they don't understand," she said softly. "I'm sad because I know that they must be hurting as well." Swallowing and trying to hide her red eye, she asked, "Why is it so hard?"

He answered truthfully, "Because you're too kind. If you didn't care, it'd be much easier."

Talim closed her eyes and murmured, "I'm so tired, Raphael."

"Would you like to return to Dumas? He could send me or soldiers after Soul Calibur instead," Raphael offered. "You don't have to do this."

She shook her head as they continued walking down the stone corridor. "I have to do this. This is my duty and my responsibility. The risks are mine to take."

"I'll be with you the entire way," he said solemnly, letting her know that he was not going to let her do this alone.

The words gave her back some of her strength, and she mustered a small smile of appreciation. "I am grateful, Raphael. You've been a great comfort to me."

He chuckled and patted her hand. "It pleases me to hear that, ma petite."

She couldn't help but feel slightly fearful as she looked up at him smiling down at her. This affection... would shatter to pieces if he comes to remember what happened in the tower. Or, what he doesn't remember. She, who had taken his life and then saved him. Which part would he come to realize?

"Sometimes," Raphael began quietly. "You have such a sad look in your eyes, Talim."

She smiled at him sorrowfully. "I'm afraid at times, that is all."

"Afraid of what?"

"Of my future," she murmured, closing her eyes and gently touching her neck, at the spot where he had bitten her.

"Talim," he said, grabbing her hand and holding it. "No matter what, I will be with you and protect you. I swear it." She said nothing, and just continued to look at him sadly.


	13. The Touch of Memories and True Love

_When Talim starts singing, I recommend playing the song 'Suteki Da Ne', from the album Distant Worlds II, by the singer Susan Calloway. It'll be explained later in the chapter and ending author's note. :)_

* * *

"Ready?" He stood beside her, watching her carefully. She seemed sad as she stood there on the drawbridge with him, gazing at the mercenary's fortress. Her hair danced back and forth gently in the wind and the light of the moon highlighted the soft features of her face. It seemed even softer than normal and he moved closer to her. "Talim, we need to get going soon. Are you worried about Hilde?"

Talim adjusted the pack on her shoulder and slowly looked away from the fortress. Downcast, she said, "I put my friend in a difficult position. Siegfried must be mad at her for stopping his mercenaries."

"If he truly cares about her, he would understand," Raphael said, trying to comfort the priestess. "If he stays mad, then it's his own loss and it's better for Hilde to see the truth."

Talim's eyes lit up slightly, remembering when Raphael had also been mad at her and banished her from his own castle. But in the end, he did go after her and apologized. "True feelings will triumph in the end, right?" she asked, smiling hopefully.

He laughed. "You are rather cheesy when you word it that way, ma petite. But yes, yes it will."

Her cheeks turned pink and she shyly drew inward. "My heart feels lighter about the matter now. Thank you, Raphael." As she and Raphael walked across the drawbridge, the clacking of feet and hooves met their ears and she looked behind her, her mouth parting open in surprise. "Gerhilde?"

The woman bowed and held out the reins of a fine white horse and Talim gasped. "That's one of Hilde's favorite horse."

"An arabian horse," Raphael said, looking it over. Cautiously, he strode forward and examined it carefully, before patting it on the side. Seemingly pleased, he said, "A fine specimen. He's well tempered and is incredibly fit." Opening the bags that was strapped to it, he rummaged through it. "Coins, food and even a tent. How thoughtful."

Gerhilde handed over the reins to him and said to Talim, "My queen knows you're not well enough to travel, and yet you still push yourself. She admires your dedication and says that even though Siegfried doesn't understand, she does. This here is a gift from her to you. Even if she can't be by your side, she is with you in spirit."

"Hilde," Talim whispered, looking up at the fortress, her eyes wandering over to her friend's window. Her heart leapt in delight as she saw Hilde pull aside the curtains and smiled at her. "Ma farhan," she said, returning the smile. "Until we next see each other," Talim said, waving to her friend and moving over to the horse. Raphael helped boost her up and quickly got up behind her, while Alun and Buffy flew on ahead.

Raphael chuckled. "You two are certainly good friends."

"Hilde has always been a very honorable and noble woman. I get along very well with her," she replied with a soft smile as she sat sideways against him.

"Funny how you make friends, Talim. I and Hilde were both you enemies, now we're your friends."

Talim froze. "How did you know Hilde was initially an enemy? What did she say to you?"

He detected the panic in her voice and paused. "We talked sometimes, when you were recovering in bed. She said that her army was sent to attack some malfested lord and his minions. You didn't want a war between the two sides and helped her escaped, taking that man's wrath upon yourself."

"O-oh," Talim said, slightly relieved.

He chuckled, before whispering into her ear. "How very typical of you, ma petite. So caring, unselfish and noble."

His breath made her skin tingle and she shied gently away. Blushing, she said, "I just want things resolved as peacefully as possible. That's all."

"And so very humble," he said, still smiling.

"Please, you're embarrassing me," Talim said, putting her hands to her burning cheeks.

He found the gesture highly charming in its innocence. With a grin, he pulled on the reins and straightened the horse's path before saying, "I'll stop teasing you, my pretty wind priestess. Where should we head off to now?"

Talim closed her eyes and read the wind. "Soul Calibur heads east. I think... in the direction of Prague. For certain, it's in Bohemia's region." Her brows furrowed. "I can hear them. They... wish to head home. Greece? They must be heading to a port for a ship then."

"Alright." He whipped the horse and they quickly sped into the night.

They rode all night and when the moon grew dim, Talim looked up at him and smiled. "Dawn is almost here. We should rest, Raphael. I don't want to see you exhaust yourself."

He laughed. "I find it very ironic, that the sun up in the sky drains my strength, but the sun I hold against me, is such a source of comfort."

She put her hands over her cheeks and puffed, "You're teasing me again."

"I only speak the truth ma petite," he said, smirking. He stopped the horse near a clearing that was close to the singing river. "This looks like a good spot." She made a small sound of agreement and he helped her off, before helping her sit down on a large rock. "I'll go refill the water-skin. Just stay here and wait for me, alright?" She nodded and he hastily unpacked their belongings and laid it down on the ground. After digging around, he finally found the waterskin and he ran off towards the sound of the river.

As she watched him run off, she kicked her feet back and forth absentmindedly and smiled. "Husband..." Touching her necklace, she blushed lightly and patted her cheeks. "Ahhh, it's so weird. No no no." He was a fragment, but the exact same copy of himself. He and Dumas were both the same, not just physically but personality wise exactly identical. Only difference was that Raphael didn't remember their past, nor did he have the years she got to spend with Dumas. She let out a long breath and said, "Wind, this is just so very weird. I wish they could become whole again soon. Their bodies healed, their soul complete and just have everything normal again. I can't be having relations with two men, even if they're the same person." She sighed. "I'm too old for this too."

The wind suddenly picked up and she stilled, listening closely. The wind pulled gently at her hair and her eyes grew solemn. "I can hear it... the song is getting louder." She touched her medallion, reading the energy. "We're both running out of time."

* * *

The foliage was thick and the shrubbery was dense. He tried to avoid tripping over roots and snaring his clothes on the reaching plants. Sliding down the steep path, he stumbled slightly before coming to the water's edge. A few deers balked and ran away from his presence but other than that, the place was relatively quiet and abandoned. Cupping some of the water into his hand, he sniffed it and carefully took a sip. Once he was sure it was safe, he filled up the waterskin and hastily made his way back. He could feel his strength ebb away as dawn approached and he quickened his pace.

"Talim, I'm back," he said as he reentered the clearing.

She was finished setting up the tent just as he came back. "That was fast." Her brows dipped down in concern. "Did you run all the way back here?"

He pulled his hat lower over his eyes and said, "Night is almost over so I just wanted to get back quickly."

"Oh." She smiled and nodded, adjusting the flaps of the tent. "I've already set up your sleeping space. You can sleep right away."

"Wait." He peeked inside, seeing only one sleeping spot set up. "Where are you sleeping?"

"Outside," Talim replied. "I can get some sunlight and rest at the same time. Besides, it's not appropriate for a married woman to be in the same tent as another man."

He frowned. "Does Dumas not trust you enough that you'd have to do something like this to yourself?"

Talim immediately huffed, "My husband trusts me and I trust him. This is just a matter of... of being appropriate."

He couldn't help but snicker. "Talim, I've lived a good number of years at court where women pretend to be virtuous and feign innocence to protect their 'reputation'. Next thing you know, I catch the same women letting men put their hands under their dresses or bend them over the balconies. It's all in the heart. You being a tent with me, means nothing because we both know, nothing would happen."

He almost sounded angry at that last part and she flushed uncomfortably. "I..."

"What I'm saying," he said, seemingly frustrated. "Is that you're too much of a good girl and secondly, I respect you too much to even think of trying something. I know the kind of person you are, Talim. You're the epitome of purity."

She turned red. "Errm... I, err, thank you?"

Raphael couldn't help but roll his eyes and gently moved her aside. "Go drink some water. I'll set up my sleeping space." As she sat down on her blankets, he fetched his own from the pile outside and began setting up. "Silly wind priestesss of mine," he said as he spread out his blanket beside her. "As your guard and doctor, I need to keep an eye on you at all times anyways."

At this moment, Alun and Buffy returned from their adventures with a few pears and apples. Flying into the tent, they dropped the fruits and hopped into Talim's lap.

"Cheep!"

"Squeak!"

Talim laughed. "Oh you two..." Alun hopped up and down and rolled an apple towards her and she stroked its head. "I'm sorry Alun, I'm not hungry right now. You eat it. I want to sleep." Her bird chirped worriedly before rolling away the apple and then nestling up against her. Talim smiled briefly as she hugged it to her chest and laid down. "Goodnight..."

"Squeak?"

She opened her arms. "Over here Buffy." The baby batsa squealed in delight and snuggled against her. Closing her eyes, she tried to relax her body and she turned away from him, curling herself inward. Ack, why did this feel so embarrassing? She could hear him lying down and she felt her heart pound.

Despite what he said earlier, it felt strangely awkward to be lying beside her. Respectfully, he had placed a barrier of bags between them but on the inside, he still felt a strange disquiet. He never felt something like this before. Lying beside someone you truly have honest feelings for, but knowing that nothing will come of it was messing with his head. It was true, what he said. Even if she was naked and they were stuck together in a snow storm and had to share body heat for warmth, nothing would happen. She was pure of heart and faithful to Dumas. He knew that. Why couldn't he quell these feelings?

He sighed softly and scolded himself, reminding himself that she was a treasure that did not belong to him. Inwardly, he wondered what qualities Dumas could possibly possess to make her love him so much. What did that man have that he didn't have? Talim didn't care about riches or power, it obviously can't be that.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Talim asked softly, sitting up. Her hair hung loosely on one side as she tilted her head.

"I don't know," he lied. "Maybe I'm not tired yet."

"But it's almost dawn."

He shrugged and stayed silent. Talim smiled and said sweetly, "Would you perhaps, like to talk for abit? Maybe it'll ease your mind, Raphael."

"Why not?" he replied, the corner of his lips twitching as he sat up. "If you're not too tired, of course."

"I don't think I can fall asleep until you do, no matter how tired I am," she answered truthfully.

"You are such a sweetheart, you know that?" When she giggled, he said, "Tell me, how did you and Dumas meet? From what Siegfried said, he was not the first man you love, is he?"

Her delicate features softened. "There has only been one man I've ever truly loved. To this day, I still love him."

"Then why are you with Dumas?"

Talim brushed back her hair and murmured, "Dumas... is my love's incarnate."

Raphael pursed his lips wryly. "So he is a replacement?"

"No one can ever replace the man I love. Dumas is..." Talim searched for her words carefully. "I lost my love a long time ago. That assassin who is after me, she stole him from me." Her eyes misted over as she put a hand on her heart. "I knew that the possibility that he was dead was..." She swallowed hard. "But I couldn't let go. The hope I held never left. Until I saw for myself that he was dead, I refused to let go. Then I met Dumas..."

He inched closer to her. "When did you meet Dumas?"

"It was during the massacre of the holy tribe," Talim replied. "My friend Zasalamel, seeked me out. He asked for my help after he saw a terrible vision. He kept saying that this wasn't how it's supposed to be, that time was distorted and then saying that only I could help him. He was being cryptic, as always. But I followed him, wanting to help. When we got there we were perhaps too late. Bodies were strewned everywhere. The holy tribe was fighting for their lives, against the malfested led by Dumas."

Raphael's eyes widened. "What happened?"

"A bloody battle," Talim murmured, her tone sorrowful. "I tried my best to help but there was so many. I fell into an icy pool of water and lost consciousness while Zasalamel ran off to protect the ancient tomes and texts." She shivered, remembering how icy cold the water was. "I couldn't feel my body. It was horrible. I sank deeper and deeper and I thought I was going to die. But then... Dumas saved me." Her cheeks turned pink. "He delved into its depth and rescued me. I don't remember much but I think I caught pneumonia. He nursed me back to health."

"You reciprocated, even though he murdered an entire tribe?" Raphael asked incredulously.

She shook her head. "No. I was in shock, angry, and terrified of him. I thought him a monster. But then he revealed that he was the man I loved all along and situation he was in..." Thinking back, she remembered her heart shattering when he revealed himself to be Nightmare. She had cried an endless waterfall of tears, at how unfair everything was. As he held her, she continued to cry; for him, for the both of them and for their future.

Raphael stared at her, flabbergasted. "What?"

"Dumas isn't his real name. It's an alias, to protect himself. I have a fake name as well. When I travel and do not wish to reveal who I am to hide my tracks, especially from that assassin, I call myself Cecily," Talim said with a smile. "Another friend of mine calls herself Neve, her actual name is Setsuka. We have our reasons but yes, he is the man I love. My love still lived... and he regained his mind when he saw me. The reason why he destroyed the holy tribe was because Soul Edge- I mean the taint inside him," she fixed quickly, "Forced him to destroy the tribe, because it's a threat to the evil sword. He said he didn't mean to and was sorry." Lost in her memories, she stroked her bird's head absentmindedly. "I loved him dearly. I excused his actions as they were not truly done by him so I forgave him and chose to be with him."

Her voice held so much emotions and feelings as she talked and he could see, that her love for the man was truly pure and heartfelt, despite the pain it brought her.

"After some time I accepted that perhaps the tribe and Zasalamel, was meant to fall. They had guarded a horrible sword, created an endless cycle of suffering and lied about it being a holy sword. They have steeped their hands in the blood of thousands from their actions." She was angry now, thinking about it. "It's because of them, that the swords always comes back. Soul Edge is always defeated by Soul Calibur and it keeps on repeating. What my husband has unintentionally done, might be the start to breaking the cycle. Now, we work together to put an end to the cycle, to finish it once and for all."

"And you have stayed with him all these years?" Raphael asked, as she finished her story. "Why? What do you even love about him?"

"He isn't perfect. He sometimes loses his temper, and sometimes he can be rather domineering and bossy. But he adores me with all his heart. He is a man that will give you everything, once he loves you." Talim said softly, thinking about how much she admired his love for Amy when they first met. "Sometimes he thinks I'm naive and can be ruthless, but I know that everything he does he does with my best interest in mind." She turned pink and put her hand over her medallion. "We're different like the moon and sun. But at the same time, we're inextricably attracted to each other."

Raphael noticed how radiant she looked. She was practically glowing as she described Dumas and he couldn't help but think that the descrptions also matched his own personality.

Talim breathed in deeply. "The time I spent wondering if he was still alive, and being apart from him, was the most horrible time of my life. I felt like I had failed him and I missed him. I prayed every night, sung every day, hoping the wind would carry my feelings to him, wherever he was." She looked up longingly, perhaps thinking about Dumas. "I never stopped travelling to help others, but when I slept, I would dream about the time we spent together, the memories we shared and the hope to be reunited and to live in a better world."

Raphael stared at her, captivated by what he was hearing and saying. "Could you perhaps, sing for me?"

"Sing for you?" she asked, puzzled.

He smiled sadly. "I love hearing you sing. Not only do you do it well, but your songs are deep and filled with love. I have never truly loved someone romantically before and this love you have for Dumas, I'm envious and I wish to understand it. I wish to hear the song that speaks of such passionate longing and love, even though you know he might never get to be by your side again." On the inside, he also hoped that this may help end his developing feelings of affections for her. The final nail in the coffin to tell him that she and Dumas belonged together, and that he had no chance with her.

Talim smiled at him softly, remembering those long days as if they were yesterday. "You've done so much for me, this is the least I can do for you." Gently, she took his hand and led him outside the tent. The skies was a mixture of dark blue, light blue, purple and pink. Some stars could still be seen but it was clear, that the sun was soon approaching. Pausing briefly, she said, "My voice, can transcend time and worlds and it also allows me to hear the songs from other places, carried by the wind. Some songs I borrowed, encompassing the feelings and mirroring them in my own heart. This song I will sing for you, comes from a world of suffering an endless cycle like us. I loved this particular song during that time, as it was a reflection of my own feelings. My despair, my hopes, my dreams and memories, the uncertainty in my heart, and the love I hold dear." Putting a hand to her heart, she began to sing.

 _Wind, and my heart swimming in collected words_

 _Moved by the wind, in through the world._

 _Clouds, like a voice that we all recognize_

 _Carry the holding future._

 _Moon, on the sky as a trembling heart_

 _Shown on the glass unsteadily._

 _Stars, shedding tears in an overflowing stream_

 _I see the night all around me._

 _Suteki da ne_

 _Being together, all alone walking hand in hand._

 _And I want to go to your city_

 _To your home, into your arms._

 _That soul_

 _Inside your body_

 _From those conflicted nights_

 _As from my dreams_.

As she sung, the light of the sun gently illuminated their campsite, lighting everything in a soft warm glow while the wind pulled at her long hair. The love in the song was so deep, he could actually feel himself unable to breath. But instead of cutting the affections he had for her, instead, it strengthened it. Never had someone looked so beautiful, as she did now. Tears were trailing down her cheeks and the wind brushed back her hair, revealing an expression of pure love.

As he felt himself fall further and further, he realized that he had no regrets. To love such a creature like her, was probably one of the best thing he's ever done. Even if he could not have her, being with her and seeing her happy was enough. She was... the sun of of his life. Everything she has done, has taught him new things and opened his eyes. True friendship, true kindness and true love... In his eyes, she was radiant because she had the most beautiful heart he's ever seen.

 _Wind died away, and I feel all the words_

 _Led by a gentle illusion._

 _Clouds are the future that cannot be attained_

 _Told from impossible distance._

 _The moon filled with night as it flowed through your heart_

 _Such faraway reflections._

 _Stars, ripe like tears, like fruit falls from a tree_

 _I wipe my dreams off the nighttime._

 _Suteki da ne_

 _Being together, all alone walking hand in hand._

 _And I want to go to your city_

 _To your home, into your arms._

 _To feel your face_

 _The touch of memory_

 _And now that I awake_

 _As from a dream_

 _Suteki da ne_

 _Being together, all alone walking hand in hand._

 _And I want to go to your city_

 _To your home, into your arms._

 _To feel your face_

 _The touch of memory_

 _And now that I awake_

 _As from a dream_

"You've missed him so much," he whispered, his mouth dry.

Her eyes peeked up at him through her lacy lashes and she smiled, tears still trailing down her cheeks. "Just as the sun misses the moon. I wondered and wondered, if this was the end. I was scared, tired, and yet I never stopped hoping. I kept travelling, knowing that even if he had died, he would have wanted to see his priestess stay strong and help the malfested. He loved me for my personality. He wouldn't have wanted to see the 'light' inside me, go out."

"Talim." He swallowed before smiling, "You are such a strong woman." Gently, he wiped away her tears with his thumb and said quietly, "Dumas is lucky, to have you as his wife." He looked up at the morning skies, that was streaked with blue, splashes of pink and cool purple. It was a beautiful dawn, and the wind sung around him, carrying her song. Closing his eyes, he sung softly, "The touch of memory... And now that I awake as from a dream." He smiled down at her. "I believe I can finally fall asleep now. Thank you Talim."

She watched as he headed back in to sleep, his strength gone as the sun rose high up in the sky. Gently, she whispered, "Waking up, especially from a beautiful dream, is painful. Sleep tight, Raphael." A single tear trailed down her cheek, and she whispered, "This is for the best."

* * *

The hooting of a distant owl woke him up. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes with a groan. It was very late. The stars shone brightly, glittering like gems in the sky. The night was cool, quiet, like a thin but comfortable blanket. Much better than during the hot day, where he had to hide in the shadows or stay cool to avoid collapsing from exhaustion. As his vision cleared, he noticed the empty blanket beside him and looked around. "Talim?" No one answered and he slowly exited the tent, scanning the area. "Talim?" The horse's ears perked up and it made a sound in his direction. But other than that, no one else answered his call.

None of their belongings were moved. Where was she? Did she go off to relieve herself or fetch more water? He bit his lips and spun around. Thankfully, his night vision was pretty good so with just the light of the moon and stars, he could still see clearly. And clearly, she was nowhere in sight. "Talim? Where are you? Buffy! Alun! Answer me!" He felt his chest tightened painfully, realizing that she must have left him and gone after Soul Calibur.

"Talim, you're so stupid..." he said thickly. How could she leave like this? She wasn't well enough to travel alone. Not to mention, she didn't take anything with her except for her cloak. She had left him the horse, the food, and... He walked over to their belongings and rummaged around until he found the coin purse. She had left him all of the money as well. Swallowing hard, he put a hand to his eyes, unable to believe that she had left everything for him.

Already, he missed her terribly and his stomach churned with worry. It ate at his insides, thinking about her going after the sword in her condition. Her body was still marked with dark bruises and her right arm was still weak. Despite that, she left him behind to protect him, uncaring of the risks to herself.

"Talim," he whispered, looking up at the moon. Grinding on his teeth, he finally admitted the truth to himself and to the night all around him. "I have fallen for her. I... love her." The wind sung a soft and sad lullaby and he kicked at the ground. Why did he have to lose seventeen years?! Why did he have to lose everything? They could have met earlier. She was Amy's friend after all. They could have gotten to know each other and he, could be the one she was with. And he would have kept her safe at all cost, and kept her away from those horrible swords. He could have had the perfect family and Amy could have had the perfect life. Talim was probably the only woman who could have opened up his and Amy's heart. But because of his stupid dream and search for Soul Calibur he lost everything. That sword was once again, taking away something that was dear to him. At that moment, his head seared with pain and he gasped as he went down on his knees.

 _"T****, this is the most confusing and complicated **** I've ever had to **** in my life. What is this?"_

 _"That's **** with the cape, that's Amy and that's me. Now do you *****?"_

He saw himself sitting on a bed, holding a girl to his chest and holding up a piece of paper. Under the light green canopy, he saw himself hug her, after something she said. The images were blurry and the sounds were distorted. It felt like he was sucked under water and trying to look through dirty glass. But he strained himself to listen and what he heard next made his heart stop.

 _"Talim... will you marry me?_ "

It was her name... he had called out her name, and asked her to marry him. His head pounded and he felt the images starting to fade. Like a drowning man, he struggled and fought to see what would happened next, fighting against his very own mind that was trying to hide away the memories from him.

 _"If you don't love me, you should not propose to me. It will hurt me deeply if you threw away your life's happiness to repay me." She shook her head and her hair swung back and forth like a curtain. "I don't want or need you to repay me Raphael. Everything I've done for you, was done with my heart. I don't want anything in return, much less your life's happiness."_

It was her, it was definitely her! He gasped as his eyes opened, and he found himself lying on his back. Though she looked much younger, he had no doubt that it was her. The words and sincerity, it could be no one else but her. He let out a strangled sound. "What happened? Where did my seventeen years go?!"

The wind sung quietly past him and he thought about the first time they met, the first time he had laid eyes on her. Initially, he thought she was attractive but underneath that physical beauty, was familiarity. The feeling he knows her, and how he felt comfortable around her couldn't just be some whimsical intuition. The words that assassin had said to him, now made some sense.

"Talim," he murmured. He wanted the truth and he wanted to see her. He wanted to see her as much as he wanted to find his daughter. Listening to the wind, his heart at peace with his feelings, he sung softly, "To feel your face, the touch of memory... And now that I awake, as from a dream. I'm coming, Talim."

* * *

Five days later...

"Talim," Dumas crushed the paper in his hand, his lips thin. She was hurt, according to the reports. Enough was enough. He knew full well that once she recovered, she would go after the sword again. He wasn't going to let her get injured a second time.

Swiftly, he headed for his dungeons. His steps thudded across the thick carpet and he opened the locked door that led down into the dark abyss. Behind his eyes broiled a storm and he walked down the twin stairs that encased a luxurious seating area, lit by the chandelier. It was the seat he'd take to observe fights between the prisoners at the cage right across from his view and then decide what to do with them. Right now, the cage was empty and the iron maidens nearby laid empty. Shrieks and screams still echoed further down the stone corridors. Grabbing a flaming blue torch, he continued on his way down. The guards bowed respectfully as they saw him. "My lord, to what-"

"Just stay out of my way," Dumas snapped. He passed by the locked torture chambers and cells, where the prisoners inside cowered and trembled at his sight and the smell of human waste and blood met his nostrils. Finally, the silence grew as he headed deeper and deeper until finally, he came upon a heavily bolted door. Inserting the key from his pocket, he opened it and red light rushed out.

Inside the circular chamber, laid Soul Edge, nestled amongst thorny vines from the nightmarish plant it had created. It spread out in thick rootlike tendrils, pulsing with life from all the pain and crushed hopes of the place. He had placed it there, to let it drink and grow stronger from all the deaths and despair and judging by the growth from the plants wrapped around it, it had enjoyed a fine feast for all the days he had left it down here.

"Soul Edge," Dumas said thinly.

"To what reason have you come to disturb me?" asked Soul Edge, its twisted yellow eye looking up at him. "Unless you have finally decided to submit to me, I'm not interested."

"As if," Dumas replied coldly. "We are almost at our goal. Soon, Talim and I will destroy both you and Soul Calibur."

"Heh, so you said, for the last how many years? I grow tired of you, Raphael Sorel. You're running out of time, you know that. Soon, I will devour your soul. I have no use for a wielder who fights against me."

His lips curled. "I have no use for a sword that ruined my future in the last timeline. But enough talk, we have work to do." He reached out and grabbed the handle, his eyes flashing red as he pulled it away from the squirming vines. "You will help me."

"What is it?" Soul Edge asked impatiently.

"Tell me who's the wielder that Soul Calibur has chosen? My wife has gone after him. I can't allow her to do this alone, not in the condition she's in."

"Just as Soul Calibur doesn't know you're my wielder, neither do I know who she has chosen," said Soul Edge. The sword snickered when he growled. "But I will tell you one thing. I have found my new wielder. I am not sure of her strength yet though."

"You want to pit me against her?" Dumas's eyes hardened. "How dare you."

"I know all my children and this one... she is chosen by Tira, who is also after your priestess. Go after her, and you will run into your woman."

"You are using me." He knew what Soul Edge wanted. It wanted him to fight and probably die at the hands of the new wielder. But if she wasn't strong enough, it would be content to stay with him and continue eating at his soul until he fully succumbed. After seventeen years, he knew that even with Talim's powers, they were both running out of time.

"Enough talk, Raphael. Go after the new wielder or not, it's your choice. I am content on being here either way. I'm not the one running on a borrowed lifespan."

"Tch." Dumas turned on his heel and left with the demonic sword in his hand. "That girl is only a puppet, manipulated by Tira to strike me down. I will kill the both of them, and break Soul Calibur to pieces." His eyes darkened as Soul Edge laughed.

"I shiver with anticipation, Raphael. Do not disappoint me."

He walked on, not paying attention to its word. His heart felt like it was being compressed and he said quietly, "Talim... hold on, dearest. I'm coming, I won't let you do this alone." Gently, he touched his right arm and closed his eyes, listening to the song that was getting louder. "If we die... we die together, my beautiful wind priestess."

* * *

Darkwings13: Hi Guest! :D

Actually, my very first story, didn't contain much author's notes haha. But I will always respond with an author note to reply to my reader's reviews, address any questions or say thanks when needed. :)

I had Talim slapped Siegfried in the last chapter since he really pushed a button lol. She's felt deep regret since meeting those lizards at the Phantom Pavillion and being unable to save them. Hunting down the cult and restoring their humanity is a great wish of her. To be accused in such a manner, brought back old memories and hurt for her. That, and she's already mad at him for giving Patroklos the sword.

For this chapter, I made a reference to how the Soul Calibur series uses guest characters, bringing them in from different worlds through the power of Astral Chaos/Soul Edge. The song in the chapter comes from Final Fantasy 10 and I thought it fitted perfectly, since I really wanted to portray how she felt during the time she was separated from him after Tira kidnapped him.

In the official artbook, it said Raphael eliminated the entire Holy Tribe. Unless he was a one man army, having him as Dumas to eliminate them made more sense lol.

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Next chapter is already halfway done. Things are definitely becoming more and more complicated, especially since Raphael is recovering fragments of his memories. XD


	14. Best For Her

"Damn it all..." Raphael muttered darkly, taking a swig from the water-skin. The horse perked up its ear, turning towards the sound and he patted it on the head absentmindedly. It was dusk and he watched the setting sun with a heavy heart. Ever since he's woken up, he hadn't accomplished much. His beloved daughter was still nowhere to be found and now Talim was gone too. There were so many questions that was eating at him and he was frustrated at the lack of answers. He wasn't one to whine, but everything just seemed horribly unfair and nothing was going right at all.

Dejectedly, he picked up a rock and threw it across the water of the small pond he was sitting by, watching it skip across the waters. He didn't want to go back to Dumas but he wasn't sure about his ability in tracking down Talim. She may be injured, but she hide her tracks well. The wind picked up gently and he found himself involuntarily relaxing, soothed by its music. Her presence came with it and by now, he had grown rather fond of the warm breezes that occasionally came to console him.

"Wow!"

Raphael nearly spilled the water from the water-skin on himself when a girl popped up from behind him and clapped. Spinning around, he reached for his rapier. "Who are you?"

The girl pulled back the hood of her cloak, revealing two pigtails held together by pink lotus bands. "The name is Lexia, mister." She grinned in delight, her brown eyes twinkling in amusement. "You're kinda jumpy, something wrong?"

He couldn't detect any ill will from her so he slowly lowered his sword back down. Frowning slightly, he said, "You shouldn't be here. A girl like you, out and alone? Bandits and wolves are just the least of your worries." He peered down at her. "You don't even look like you've reached your eighteenth winter."

Leixia pouted. "I'm not alone. Lord Maxi and my friends are nearby. I just decided to explore abit, that's all."

"Then go back to them and leave me alone," Raphael replied coldly, sitting back down on the rock.

"Hey, why are you being such a meanie?" Lexia plopped herself down beside him and smiled. "You're pretty good looking so I doubt it's troubles with girls. What's wrong?"

Raphael's lips twitched. "Did you just call me handsome, little girl?"

"I'm not little!" Leixia fumed. "Did you know I was in line to become one of the Emperor of China's concubines? I'm at a marriageable age."

Raphael snorted. "Even if you are at a marriageable age, it doesn't look like you're mentally ready." Childishly, she stuck her tongue out at him and began trying to skip rocks. He decided it was best to ignore her and he just continued staring off into the sunset, letting the wind brush his hair and skin. He was usually impatient but towards young girls, he had a certain soft spot. Amy was around their age and he couldn't quite bear to treat them badly.

"You ok?"

He glanced over at the inquisitive Asian girl and said dryly, "Do I look ok to you?"

"Besides the fact that you're incredibly pale, smell terrible (at this part he sniffed his collar and grimaced), you also look like you've lost the love of your life," Leixia replied, poking him.

"Oh that's the not all," he said scathingly. "I've also lost my castle, my daughter, my riches, my minions, and my memories."

Leixia stared at him with wide eyes. "Wow... you've got it bad. I thought my mom being mean to me and having to run away from a marriage was bad but you've got it worse ."

"You ran away from getting married?" Raphael asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"To the emperor, like I said." Leixia stuck out her tongue. "Yuck." She shook her head. "I've always wanted to go on an adventure and find true love. My mother used to speak so fondly of her travels before she got married." The young girl adjusted her pigtail and added, "I love the romance parts. She was in love with a monk and they underwent so many trials and challenges. She also talked about the people she got to meet. I remember her telling me that the only other couple who's love was just as strong as hers, was that of some malfested lord and wind priestess."

Raphael spat his water out. "Did you just say your mother mentioned a romance between a priestess and malfested?"

Lexia nodded and smiled. "It was a pretty story. My mom said that while their romance was full of hardships and pain, the two were very much in love with each other. She apparently met him with the guidance of the wind and was trying to find a way to heal him and the land he ruled over. Too bad they never ended up with each other."

"What happened?" Raphael asked slowly.

"The man died," Lexia said simply. "The priestess looked all over for him and waited for a very long time. But eventually, someone else claimed her heart, the same way that monk abandoned my mom and my dad married her." She rested her chin in hand and smiled. "But they're both happy, and that's all the matters in the end I guess. I hope I find true love too." She began blushing and she fawned, "Oh Lord Maxi..."

"How do you know that the priestess is happy?" Raphael asked, his heart twisting in his chest.

At that, Leixia giggled. "She's a friend of my mother. They keep in touch and I see her sometimes. I call her auntie."

Raphael could feel his blood boil and his hands clenched together. Talim... in love with a malfested. The girl's words confirmed his own recent flash of memories. He knew her and was with her. Somehow they had become separated and she had looked all over for him. Dumas, did he steal his identity to have her? His eyes narrowed in thought, remembering how Talim had said that she had found Dumas to be her true love, after being separated for so long. Initially, she may have believed that Dumas was him. But now that she's met him, why didn't she say anything? Why was she lying to him? Did she fear Dumas hurting him if she tried to reunite with him? Perhaps that was why she kept the truth from him. She always did her best to protect him after all. But... another fear ate his guts. That she had fallen for Dumas after all these years, even if their meeting started off on a lie.

His dark emotions caused the taint in his body to flare up and he could feel it, simmering inside him like a poison, threatening to eat at his sanity.

"What the!" Leixia jumped to her feet, blue light lighting up underneath her cloak. Opening it up, she gasped, "Why is the Dvapara-Yuga glowing?" Her eyes widened as she realized. "You're malfested?"

Before she could move, he laid his sword upon her neck. "You have the holy stone... the same stone that belonged to the monk who came to my lands seventeen years ago." "

"Who are you?" Leixia asked, swallowing hard.

"The malfested lord you were speaking of in your story." Raphael said coldly, "I ruled nearly half of Wallachia seventeen years ago when that monk came to my lands. To find the same stone in your hands, brings back some rather nasty memories."

Leixia forgot her fear momentarily and she gaped at him. "You were the one Talm was in love with? Was she blind when she was younger?"

"What did you just say?" he spluttered, incredibly offended.

"You may be good looking but you're super depressing and quick tempered," she shot back. "If your old love saw you right now, she might just have a heart attack! That, or she'd kick your butt for this!"

Raphael realized that she was right. He was placing his sword upon the neck of this girl, whom Talim was probably fond of and cared about. Not to mention, the girl didn't do anything wrong. She had in fact, been rather nice to him. Slowly, he lowered his sword and looked at her forlornly. "I... I'm sorry. I'm not in the right mind at the moment."

Leixia was alittle surprised to see him back off so quickly. "You... really do care about what she thinks." She peered up at him, his face partially hidden by his hat. "You didn't die? Where were you all these years? She was really heartbroken, you know?"

He remembered the song Talim had sung, of the tears that had flowed down her cheeks. He knew that she did miss him terribly and he felt his throat constrict from emotions. "I know..."

"Leixia! There you are. Come on, you're helping me prepare dinner tonight. Xiba is dying of hunger apparently and Natsu went off to gather nuts or something."

Delight lit up Leixia's face and she began waving. "Lord Maxi!"

The sea dandy sighed and said, "Are you bothering someone again..." Maxi stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the man beside Leixia turn around. "RAPHAEL?! WEREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD?!"

* * *

Later that night...

"Here. Have of the wild chicken stew Leixia cooked up," Maxi offered as they sat around the campfire.

"Thanks," Raphael said tonelessly. He glanced over at the three kids who were staring at him and he scowled. "Never seen a malfested up close before?"

Xiba rocked back and forth from his seat and shook his head. "Uhhh not really. But you seem pretty normal I guess."

Natsu pursed her lips and continued staring. "You don't really give off good vibes. Just a warning, I'm keeping a close eye on you."

Leixia shook her friend. "Hey now, don't worry about it. He's auntie Talim's ex-boyfriend (Raphael visibly winced) so he can't be that bad."

"Kids," Maxi interrupted. "I have something important to discuss with Raphael. Can you guys go eat in your tent?"

"Whaaaaaaaaaat? But lord Maxi," protested Leixia. "I want to stay and hear. I've heard so much about him from mother." She stopped when she saw how solemn Maxi was. He was an easygoing and charming man, who was always cool and had a grin on his face. But now... there wasn't a hint of humor in his face. Knowing that he was very serious, she sighed and hooked arms with Xiba and Natsu. "Alright, let's go guys."

After the three left, Raphael sipped some of the soup unsure of how to start. Noticing this, Maxi asked, "So, do you remember me?"

"Not at all," Raphael replied, keeping his eyes trained on the soup.

"What about Talim?" Raphael paused in mid-bite and stayed silent. Seeing that Maxi said quietly, "She really missed you, you know? She looked everywhere for you and Amy. She even looked for me when she heard that I had cut off contact with Kilik and Xianghua." He then said apologetically, "Sorry, you probably don't know who Kilik or Xianghua is anymore."

Raphael bit down his lips and lowered the bowl. His right hand curled and he said thickly, "If she missed me so much, why did she leave me?"

Maxi replied solemnly, "In her heart, she still probably cares for you."

"I met her you know?" Raphael said, his eyes hard. "After I woke up, I ran into her. We even travelled together for some time. But she hid the fact that she knew me, and said she only knew my Amy."

Maxi threw a few more sticks into the fire and said quietly, "You're angry at her."

"I am," Raphael hissed. "But I... am more hurt, than angry." He lowered his head, taking off his hat and running his hand through his hair. "I don't remember much. I know that I did know her years ago."

"But you don't remember your romance together," Maxi finished, his eyes sharp. "Then what's eating at you?"

"I'm beginning to recover those memories," Raphael said lowly. "The fact that eats at me, is that if I wasn't recovering, I'd be living in ignorance for the rest of my life because she's been lying to me. The other thing that's twisting my heart, is that she's with another man."

After careful consideration, Maxi said, "Did you fall for her, now that you've met her again?" The answer was clear when Raphael avoided his eyes and Maxi said, "I don't know if I should be happy or sad for you."

Raphael pulled at his hair and said in a strangled voice, "What has happened all these years?"

"Like I said, she spent alot of time looking for you," Maxi answered forlornly. "We all thought you must have died."

"Then why is she now with Dumas?!" Raphael snapped.

Maxi stared into the fire and asked, "Would you rather condemn her to loneliness? She found a man who clearly loves her. Be comforted in the fact that she chose a man who bears so much resemblance to you. Isn't that enough to show you how dear you are to her?"

The nunchuks wielder was right. He did want Talim to be happy, despite the fact she had lied to him. Everything she's done so far, she's done for his sake and he never doubted that she cared about him. Nonetheless, it still felt painful knowing that they had once been together. "Damn it all," Raphael said, his voice cracking.

"If you truly love her, you would let her go," Maxi said quietly. "She's happy with Dumas and of all the people I know, she deserves it. Even though she can live a life of comfort with the man, she still travels everywhere to help out her friends and heal the malfested."

"I know, and that's why I care about her deeply," Raphael said quietly, thinking about the gentle priestess. "She has been good to me, that I cannot deny."

Maxi folded his hands together, the conversation nearing its end. "You have a tough road ahead of you, Raphael. I hope you'll do the right thing, for Talim's sake."

Raphael smiled and muttered, "You're not going to tell me about my past with her, are you? Or how we got separated."

"It would not do any good," Maxi answered. "The past is past and knowing might just make it more painful for you." He then said hesitantly, "Kilik once mentioned something to me, when he decided to leave Xianghua. Buddha had said, if you like a flower you will pluck it. If you love it, you will water it daily."

He understood the meaning behind that quote and he felt his heart tightened painfully in his chest. Letting go was painful, but to see her be unhappy might just break his heart. He thought about how he'd rather go thirsty, than use her shard to soothe himself and he was once again amazed, by how deeply he had fallen for her. Standing up, Raphael put his hat back on and said, "I will always do what's best for her. Thank you, I appreciated the talk."

"Don't thank me," Maxi said, getting up as well. "I only confirmed that your returning memories are true and that you did know her. Most likely, I didn't answer any of the other questions you wanted to know though." He paused before adding, "When you find her again, will you question her?"

Raphael did not know. A part of him did want to know, but another part agreed with what Maxi was saying. If Talim was happy, prying open the past might just hurt them both. After all, the fact was that Talim was now with Dumas. But... Raphael looked over at Maxi slowly. "I did not lie when I said I care about her. But I'm concerned about her. The only reason why she and Dumas ended up together is because he took on my identity and lied to her," he said, thinly. "But whether she has now come to love him of her own choice, that remains to be seen. She may still want me, but she could be afraid that Dumas might hurt me if that happens.

Maxi considered Raphael's words carefully. "How can he take on your identity?"

Raphael shrugged. "Might be some kind of unique power he possess as a malfested." He thought briefly about Tira's words and at how angry she was at bring tricked. He was beginning to feel quite sure, that Dumas had definitely impersonated him, but only changed the name so that he didn't have to deal with his past back in France. "I want the best for Talim," Raphael said firmly. "She already had her heart broken by my disappearance. I don't want it broken again."

Maxi stayed quiet and watched as Raphael left. His heart was heavy as he wondered how their story would turn out. When he heard sniffles, he turned his head and nearly fell over himself as Leixia, Xiba and Natsu all had their heads peeking out of the tent. The Chinese girl bawled, "That is just so sad!"

"Get back into your tent!"

* * *

3 days later... at dusk...

"No... no." Talim put her hands to her mouth in horror. "Voldo! Voldo what happened?" She kneeled beside the katar wielder, completely horrified. There was so much blood being soaked into the forest's ground. He was grievously injured and his breath was faint. His milky white eyes stared blankly upward and she hastily cut off half of her long half skirt to tie it around him torso, staunching the bleeding. Beside her, her bird chirped in worry and nudged the man with its soft head. How could this be? Voldo was an excellent fighter. Who could possibly be capable of doing something like this to him? Was it Patroklos? No it can't be. These injuries... they radiated with dark powers. This was not Soul Calibur's works.

Her eyes turned green as she hovered her hand over the wound. Her lips were thin as she whispered, "From a fellow malfested?" She looked up. Patroklos hated the malfested. Why would he be travelling with one? Her heart was uneasy and she looked to the wind for guidance. "Show me who is the one responsible, please." The wind picked up in response to its priestess and she quietly read the wind. After some minutes has passed, she said darkly, "That girl... so much blood on her hands and so strong." She winced as her head pounded, remembering the vision she experienced the night she found out who was Soul Calibur's wielder. That girl she saw, the one ran through by Patroklos... she held Soul Edge in her hand. Talim's heart raced. IF that girl held Soul Edge, what happened to Dumas? Fear gnawed at her stomach and she touched her medallion worriedly. She must hurry. They were heading south now, probably trying to leave by ship. She had to stop them.

She pressed her lips together before bending down and helping Voldo onto her back. "Hold on, Voldo, I'll get you help," she said reassuringly.

"So you've caught up."

Talim looked up. "Ivy? You're still here?"

"Waiting for you," Ivy replied, her hips swaying from side to side as she strode forward.

"If you want to protect that sword, you should be with it. I'm not the only one that wants it," Talim replied, guarding Voldo.

"Those two siblings are strong enough to handle most that comes after them. Like that failed servant of Dumas." Ivy jerked her head at the fallen guardian. "But the boy is injured and the girl is tired. Not only that, you are the biggest threat to them. Eliminating you, is the main step."

"You've talked to them? What did you tell them? What did you say to Patroklos?" she demanded.

The alchemist's lips curled. "I mentioned that the sword wasn't at full powers. I know that boy will come to seek me out later. Right now, I'm still not done with my own experiments."

Talim stood up and said, "My husband will burn down your mansion and destroy your horrible research, Ivy. Rudolf trusts him more than you."

"Ha! The gall..." Ivy held out her sword and pointed it at her. "We'll see him try. I'm as much of a favorite as he is." Her voice became clipped. "Enough talk, wind priestess. You go forward, and you will have to face my blade." Ivy's lips curled. "Maybe I will have you help with my research."

Talim unstrapped her own weapons. Though she may not be at full strength, she was confident in her abilities to win against Ivy. "I don't wish to fight you, Ivy. I have much respect for your resolve and strength. But you will not stand in my way for that sword. This is for the sake of the world." She shifted into a battle stance and readied herself.

"You've come a long way," Ivy admitted. "Back then, you were hesitant and so full of doubts. Sad, that we share the same goals but walk different paths."

"I know," Talim replied. "It saddens me but your methods are wrong. Killing all that are malfested and now researching on the synthesis of Soul Calibur... I will stop you."

"I will show you the fruit of my research." Ivy whipped five marks into the ground and her sword coiled into a circle around the marks. The jewel on Valentine glowed and Ivy smirked. "Come forth, hand of Soul Calibur!" The circle glowed blue, radiating with holy powers. Frost began to cover the ground and slowly, a hand thrusted upwards, struggling for freedom. Finally pulling itself out, the glowing crystal blue figure took on her form and in its hand, it formed shining twin elbow blades.

Talim said in distaste, "A copy... you insult me, Ivy. But before we fight, I want Voldo away from here. He's badly hurt and I don't want him in the crossfire between us."

"I can oblige," the alchemist replied cordially.

Giving a short whistle, she held out her hand for Alun. "Alun, take Voldo and bring him to Denever Castle." Her bird cheeped and nodded. Reaching for her medallion, she popped open the sun symbol. The light was almost blinding as she held up a sparkling white shard to her bird. Immediately, it grew large and stately. Its plumage was a mix of white and spring green and its tail would have put a peacock to shame. Like a bird of legend, its form was unreal and dreamy in its beauty. The magnificent bird let out a loud shriek and opened up its wings, clearing the trees around it and it plucked up Voldo, before taking off in a shower of feathers.

Ivy stared, stun by what she saw. "You... Was that the holy stone? The Dvapara-Yuga?

Talim placed the shard back into her medallion and said, "I have created what Algol and his sages have tried to do centuries ago. This is true purity and holy compassion. Soul Calibur is nothing more than a lie, a sword of blind hate and false justice." She adjusted her stance and said, "Now you see why I mock your experiments. You've been following in the footsteps of failure all these years by trying to recreate Soul Calibur."

"Shut up," Ivy said, her voice dangerously low. "You will not sway me, priestess. As long as Soul Edge is destroyed, I will do whatever it takes to end it." She pointed at her and shouted to her crystal copy, "Take her down!"

Talim's eyes were hard as she braced herself for impact, the crystal copy speeding towards her with its weapons drawn. But her mouth parted open in shock as fire burst into sight in front of her, and Dumas slashed down at the copy, cutting it cleanly in half. "Husband?" She gaped with wide eyes.

His eyes burned a bright red as he glared at Ivy. "You've broken the agreement, Countess Valentine."

"Dumas? Why are you here?" Ivy asked, as shocked as Talim was.

"That is the least of your concern," Dumas said, walking forward, crushing the head of the clone with his armored boot. His wrapped sword dragged behind him and he said coldly, "You have ten seconds to run, before I kill you."

Ivy gnashed her teeth, knowing she was no match for him. She had seen his strength up close before, and saw how skilled he was in battle. With the priestess backing him up, victory was nil. Quickly, she draw a circle around her and threw a vial of smoky powder to the ground to teleport herself away.

When she disappeared, Dumas turned to Talim angrily. "I cannot believe you tried to fight her, with the state you're in."

"And I cannot believe that you're here," Talim said, almost as angry as he was. "You know you're vulnerable to Soul Calibur's powers. That's the most important reason as to why I'm the one who's supposed to bring back the sword." She then raised her hands, flabbergasted. "And who is running Hungary while you're here?!"

"Think of it as me being on sick leave," he said curtly. "Also, I stand a better chance than you at the moment, Talim," Dumas snapped, coming back to her side. "Ever since you left me, it was one incident after another. First I couldn't sense you and I feared you died! Then I heard you were seriously injured and your arm almost had to be amputated! Then I had to chase after you all the way from Denever castle! I did not sleep for five days straight. If it wasn't for the fact that I have Soul Edge to lend me its strength, I'd keel over like all of my men and my three dead horse that I rode to death to catch up to you." He gestured to the spot where Ivy had disappeared. "Did you really want me to hear next that Ivy might have held you hostage?"

Her mouth parted open slightly. "Dumas, you..." Her breath caught in her throat as he embraced her.

"We're going after Soul Calibur together," he said, holding her tightly. "I can't risk you losing, Talim."

"Husband," she murmured, feeling conflicted on letting him come with her, knowing that Soul Calibur could seriously hurt him since he was Nightmare. At the same time, she knew he was not going to let her out of his sight. She had lost this battle. She squeaked when he deftly kissed her hard on the lips. "Pmph!"

Dumas pulled back to see her cheeks red. With a wry smile, he said, "To see this cute expression, it was definitely worth the long and ardous travel." When she couldn't do anything but continue blushing prettily, he chuckled, touching foreheads with her. "It'll be fun to travel with you again, after all these years, Talim."

She openly sighed and patted his cheek. "You make me so... ughhhh."

"I know," Dumas said, laughing at her wordlessness. Taking her hand, he kissed it before pulling her along. "Come on. Let's hurry onward ma petite. If we're fast, we'll be able to make it the nearby village by nightfall. I need a bath and sleep."

Talim smiled, letting him pull her along. "That's the first time that you wanted to do something other than push yourself on top of me when we're reunited," she couldn't help say in amusement.

Dumas looked behind him and smirked. "Don't think you can get away, my beautiful wind priestess. You'll be personally washing me for all of this trouble. Maybe I might just take you in the tub."

Her cheeks turned bright red and she shook her head rapidly. "Ju-just get your strength back before you even think of anything else. Not sleeping for five days? What were you thinking?"

"Of course, you're right," he replied with a wry grin. "Looks like we'll just stay in bed together for five days for me to catch up on my sleep then, right Talim?"

She sighed with a mixture of exasperation and touched feelings. Squeezing his hand lovingly, she couldn't help but feel happy, being with him again. The more sane part was still worried about him of course. But still, the joy of the moment was still too fresh and too present. To be so deeply loved like this, she sometimes wondered if it was a dream.

"Talim."

"Hmmm?" She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling.

"We also need to hurry up so that we can get officially married," he said gently. "I've already wrote up the papers and arranged everything. I've also asked Rudolf for permission due to our situation. It has been granted." He sighed heavily. "It was supposed to have been at the end of this month but because of all the interferences, I'll have to push it back."

Talim tilted her head in curiosity and stopped, still holding on to his hand. "I know you love me, but why the haste? It's already been years-"

"We both know that we're running out of time."

Talim stayed quiet, her heart growing sad. He smiled and squeezed her hand comfortingly. "If we don't make it, I at least want the world to know about our love and that you're my wife. You are..." His voice dropped down an octave. "Not only the sun of this world, but the sun of my life. I want everyone to see us get married and I want you to be known as my official consort. No more, should you suffer being labeled as nothing more than my mistress and whatnot."

A single tear slipped down her cheek as she finally understood. Smiling at him in return, she said comfortingly, "I always knew that even if we were to both run out of time, I would have no regrets. To die with you is a comforting thought. Now, to know this..." Her lips trembled and she choked, "I truly am glad to have met you and fallen for you." Without another word, she hugged him and cried, so glad and happy to be so loved.

"Enough tears, even it's tears of happiness," he said with a smile, stroking her back. "If we can revive the swords to their full might and end this before our times is up, we'll still have many more years together, Talim. Let's do our best."

"Na kana cosay (We'll be together)," she affirmed, closing her eyes and melting into him.

* * *

Viola and Zwei looked up as a birdlike shriek rent the air. Looking into her orb, the seer said quietly, "The sun shines brightly, but much too bright. Like a candle, it will soon run out."

Zwei crossed his arms, his handsome face empty. "Something to do with Soul Calibur?"

"The threads all link to the sword, Zwei." Viola stepped close to him and shook her head. "No point. Fate will direct the flow. Let's continue on our way back, I'm sick of sleeping in the woods."

Zwei chuckled, taking her hand in his. "Well, let's go then. Stay close Viola."

* * *

That shriek... Raphael reined in his horse. It sounded similar to the birdlike shriek that he had heard the first time he met Talim. Whatever it was, he had a feeling that it was not normal. Could it be a link to his priestess?

"There you are, Raphy."

He pulled his horse back as a dark figure jumped down from the trees, landing before him. Standing up, the figure pulled back the hood of the cloak and said, "Where's that priestess my watchers said was travelling with you?"

"You." Raphael's eyes narrowed as he unsheathed his rapier. "Tira..."

Tira's violet lips curled as she adjusted the shining ring blade on her shoulder. "The two and only." Standing up, her eyes flashed. "You failed me, Raphael. Back in Odenburg, I asked you to fetch me Soul Calibur from the Schwarzwind fortress. Did you know how long I hung around there before I had to move on? Looks like you won't be getting any information out of me today."

Raphael drew his rapier and hissed, "You knew about my relationship with Talim. Tell me! Why is she hiding the truth from me? Why does Dumas look like me? What happened in the last seventeen years between them?"

Tira snickered. "Touchy. Are your memories and feelings for the little kitty coming back?"

Frustration boiled within him and he grinded on his teeth. "I knew her years ago."

Her body hunched over and her demeanour turned gloomy. "You think you're the only one irritated and pissed off? I told you that Dumas is a fake. He tricked me and cost years of my life, working for him. I thought he was my master... that he was Nightmare, but it's all a goddamn lie!"

Raphael felt the air suck out of his lungs. "Dumas... is Nightmare? That's impossible."

Her hand curled. "He's not Nightmare! He's a fake! He's a copy cat!" She pointed at him and spat, "I don't care about their love life or yours. I just want my master back, the same way you want that priestess back. We have a common enemy here, Raphael." She straightened up alittle, her eyes boring into his. "Dumas is a liar and a fake. He's a copy of my master and perhaps, he's just a copy of you. Soul Edge is a powerful sword, it may have helped the man do some kind of ritual that created all this. He's not Nightmare, the Azure knight that rains down darkness and blood on a bloody war field. Is he Raphael Sorel?" She cocked her head. "Is he a copy? Or are you a copy?"

Raphael snapped, "I'm the real one obviously."

Tira gave a low laugh. "He's done a great job though, you have to admit. His voice, body and face... are exactly like yours. No wonder he got the priestess. After waiting around so long, she probably jumped in without suspicion when he claimed your identity." When she saw the look of hurt on Raphael's face, she said cruelly, "She searched everywhere, you know? She waited for so long. Wouldn't you say that it's awful if he did trick her by wearing your face?"

"But now that she's met me, why wouldn't she-"

Tira immediately laughed, her voice harsh. "Tell the man you love that you gave yourself to his look alike and replaced you? Tell you that she let Dumas crawl between her legs and take her? She's probably resigned herself to being with him, since it's already been years and because she doesn't want to hurt you." She made a gesture to their surroundings. "Enough talk about your sad romance. Right now the pieces are coming together and the swords are waking up. Believe me, if I'm not the one to kill her, it'll be that man that's the cause of her death. She's working so hard to try to save him since he's the new wielder of Soul Edge."

He tasted blood as he bit down on his lips in anger. "She doesn't deserve this. She gave herself and all these years to the wrong man."

Tira cackled, "That fire in your eyes... good." She reached into her cloak and held out a glowing shard. "Take this."

"What do you want from me?" Raphael asked, his eyes narrowed.

"I want that imposter dead," Tira answered. "I want Soul Edge back. An enemy of an enemy is a friend after all."

"I still don't trust you," Raphael replied. "You are the assassin after Talim."

"Heh, we're not allies, Raphael," said Tira. "This is merely a trade. You kill Dumas for me, and I'll bring you your priestess. I promise you, I won't hurt her." She gave a whistle and all of a sudden, red eye ravens flocked towards them, landing in the trees and glaring down upon the scene. "My watchers can find her easily. I would love to rip out her heart and see her bleed out but for now, I can return her to you if it means seeing that fake die. After that, I will resume my efforts in capturing her, trust me." She placed a hand on her hip and hopped up and down. "Good deal right Raphy?! Tell me you'll say yes pleaseeeee?"

Her attitude changed one more and Raphael could feel the chills run up his spine. She was definitely mentally ill but her words were reasonable. Dumas must die. He had taken everything from him. His riches, his minions, his face, body, and then the love of his life. These feelings in his heart for her were real and now that he knew she was supposed to be with him, he refused to lose her again... especially to a liar and someone who was putting her in danger.

Slowly, he got off his horse and began walking over to her. Talim's goal was to destroy the swords and restore the world back to normal. If he could kill Dumas, take the sword and destroy it himself, he would have helped her tremendously. This insane girl here would not live to hurt his priestess or lay a hand on the demonic sword, if he had any say in it as well. He was confident enough in his abilities to protect her. "I accept your deal," he said, his eyes cold as he held out a hand for the shard.

"Then next we meet, I hope you will give me Soul Edge and Dumas's heart in return," Tira said smiling and placing the shard into his hand.

Darlwings13: :) This chapter referenced Volvo being defeated by Pyrrha and Ivy helping out the siblings. Always wondered why she didn't take the sword and was wandering around a fores in heels XD

Nothing else to say, it's obvious things are gonna get crazy lol. Thank you for reading and to Lukalukageno, lovely hearing from you friend! So Happy to hear you like! Ive got a long way to go but I'll don't best to keep improving so that you and everyone who reads my work will find it enjoyable. : D


	15. A Moment Together

They had been walking for hours now, and she was beginning to wonder if they would arrive at the village in time. It was early in the night and if they didn't hurry, all the villagers would be asleep and the gates would be closed.

She looked up at her husband worriedly, knowing that he must be exhausted. He had changed into a travelling outfit that would draw less attention compared to his armor, now that they were heading into villages and towns. But she quite frankly, thought the argument was rather weak. The pants were made out of simple black cloth, snaking their way into thick grey and black boots with gold bat buckles. But everything after that was far from simple. The gold, red and black vest with decorated symbols fit snugly over his smooth white shirt and over that itself, he wore a collared long dark coat that had alot of buckles on it, with one strapping the veiled Soul Edge to his back. The vest ended at the shoulders and dipped gracefully down to end in the middle of his chest, and she couldn't help but laugh at his attempt to 'fit in with commoners', especially since he pinned an expensive rose and lily brooch to it.

In return, he replied with a grin, "We could just tell people I'm the son of some noble house who decided to leave behind all of my riches to elope with you, and I apparently am too spoiled to change into something simpler." And then he had taken off his mask to kiss her once more.

At the flashback, Talim blushed and lowered her head, wondering if she was going to get wrinkles from smiling so much. He could be so charming when he wanted to be, she thought as she glanced up at him.

Dumas noticed her peeking over at him and he smirked. "Is there something on my face, ma petite?" His grin widened as she turned pink and stammered out an apology. He put a hand on his hip and said, "You've been doing that for the past little while now. I would have to be blind to not notice."

"I-I have?" She turned red. "It's just... we do get pretty intimate with each other and all but it feels strange right now."

He frowned. "How so?"

"There's no one with us." She looked up at him, her eyes shimmering. "Usually, there are servants, calls, and maybe parties. The only time we're truly alone, is in bed."

"But right now, we're just a normal couple," he said, smiling as he realized. "No weight of title, no hiding, no pretences or worries about court gossip."

Talim said happily, "This is what I wish for our future. To just depend on each other and live somewhere quiet." She took his arm and leaned on him slightly as they continued to walk. "I want to cook and clean for you. I want us to live a simple life, away from the court manipulation you hate."

He looked at her affectionately. "You are the best wife any man could ever hope for, dearest."

An owl hooted at them from a nearby tree, peering at the strange pair. Buffy, who had finally caught up to them after it wandered off, flapped over and settled beside the owl on the branch. Cheerfully, it began squeaking to it. When the owl hooted in annoyance and flew to another branch, Buffy just followed. The movement caused the branches to lose their leaves and they gently drifted downward.

Beside him, she held up her hand as a few leaves fell down upon them.

Dumas chuckled and said wryly, "It almost feels like a midnight stroll, doesn't it?"

She smiled and let the leaves drop from her hand. Holding on to him, she said, "I haven't had a midnight stroll with you in a long time, it does feel very nice. Augh..."

One hand was pressed to her right eye and he asked in concern, "Talim, is there something wrong with your eye?"

"It hurt for a moment, but I'm fine now," she said weakly. "The reason why my arm almost had to be amputated was because I used a Soul Edge shard on it. Most of the taint has been purified, but not all.

"My foolish priestess," he said, his voice strained. "Here, let me see." He stopped her and leaned down, peering closely at her eyes. The bright warm orbs shone brightly back at him and as he looked closer, there was the same gold dust flecked through her chocolate eyes. Her lashes were long and they gently moved up and down as she blinked at him. A warm breeze flowed past them, tugging at their clothes and as usual, her long green hair danced. Unconsciously, he felt himself move closer to her and he could feel her sweet breath brush his lips as she tilted her head back to meet his gaze. Slowly, he lowered his head and when she didn't draw back he continued until their lips almost touched. His hand moved slowly to her waist but the touch seemed to wake her and she immediately turned her head. "Dumas, we really need to get going."

"Alright," he said reluctantly as he took a step back from her, knowing that she was right in trying to be hasty in chasing after Soul Calibur.

* * *

They arrived before the gates could close, the moon and stars shining brightly in the sky.

"Did you two have any idea what time it is?" asked the village guard grumpily, a middle aged heavy jawed man, wearing simple trousers and a farmer's shirt.

Dumas smiled. "We apologize for our timing, but we lost our way through the forest and only managed to stumble here on sheer luck. You would not deprive two weary travelers of rest would you? My wife is very tired."

The guard looked over at Talim in surprise. "You married a foreigner?"

"Why not? She's got a beautiful face and heart, and I do not quite care if she's poor or a foreigner. That's why I eloped with her."

"Jack, you step aside and let those two in immediately," gushed a large woman with merry blue eyes and blonde hair, tied up into a bun. Her blue and white flowered dressed ruffled with her movement as she walked over to them. "How rare it is to see a man pick a woman based on the heart. Look Jack, even though he's a noble, he's got the heart of us simple folks."

"You're too trusting Mary, malfested attacks are high these days and we got to-"

The woman named Mary bristled and seemed to dwarf them all with her aura. "Let them in or I kick you out of the house."

Talim put a hand to her mouth and laughed softly. "Thank you very much, Mary. We appreciate it."

"Such a lovely darling," squealed the large woman, patting Talim on the hand and leading her in.

The village was a relatively small one, with only a few noteworthy buildings spread apart But Mary was obviously proud of her village as she gushed out some small details about the great variety of flowers and herbs they grew and scavenged in the forest. "There's the inn sweetheart," she said, pointing. The inn was sturdy and it had character with its framed windows and Victorian styled roof.

Lots of flowers were placed in pots in the front and Talim fondly touched an orange lily. Standing straight, she gestured around them. "Husband, have you noticed how common the flowers are?"

He looked and nodded. Every house had pots of flowers. Some were hanging above or near their doors and from above, rectangular boxes of dirt and flowers were attached to balconies. The aroma of fresh flowers was thick in the air. The village may be small, but it was colourful and smelled wonderful.

"Hurry up before they close," Mary said, pushing them in. "Hey Dave! We got a couple of cute elopees here, treat them well ok? Goodnight dears!" With that, she hurried home.

Dave, the owner of the inn was a skinny old man, with a grey beard and he seemed to have a fondness for mint leaves, as he chewed on them from a dish next to his record books. Behind the counter, he drew out another book and opened it. "Fourth room to the left of the right corridor on the third floor. You can pay in the morning, I'm done my reports for the day." He stared at them. "You do have money, right?"

"With the way I'm dressed, do you even have to ask old man?" Dumas said with relatively good cheer. When the old man waved them to go, Dumas said, "Is it too late to ask for waters for a bath?"

"Yea, everyone is asleep," Dave replied. "If you want waters for a bath, you'll need to fetch it from the well out back and heat up the hot rocks for it."

Dumas was not happy. "Are you serious? We're paying-"

"It's alright," Talim said, tugging on his arm. "May I have access to your kitchen to heat up the rocks please, sir?"

"Just don't make a mess. Here's a candle for you. I'm turning off all the lights for the rest of the inn in a few minutes."

Talim took the candle, key and pulled her husband along. "Dumas, we're here for some quick rest. Don't make a fuss," she whispered.

"I don't want you to fetch water for my baths. It's heavy," he grouched, climbing the rickety wooden stairs.

"Alright, you go fetch the water and I'll heat the rocks for a warm bath then," she said with a smile. She slipped the key and candle into his hand, running off to get to the kitchen. Finding a large pan lid, she headed outside to find some good size rocks before running back in, starting a fire to heat them up. The whole process was time consuming but she knew Dumas was probably taking just as long to fill the tub with water. As she kneeled on the dirty stone kitchen floor and kept the fire burning under the stove, she wondered if he was finding it difficult. After all, he wasn't used to this sort of thing. If they survived the battle with the swords and moved away to live somewhere quietly with Amy, would he really be ok with the simple lifestyle, of having to do everything by yourself? Or would he come to regret the lack of luxuries?

Talim bit her lips, gingerly gathering the hot rocks onto the pan lid and carrying it the stairs to their room, pushing aside the depressing thoughts. She kicked the door gently and he opened it, wearing a sour look on his face. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"Just tired," he said, letting her in. "I can't wait to wash this grime and filth off to be honest."

Talim smiled and said nothing. Looking around, she noted the room was nice enough. It had a large soft bed with a seemingly warm yellow blanket. The headboard was old but still polished and Dumas had lit the candles on the bedside tables to see. Even the small old fireplace was lit and the room was comfortably inviting. On the right side was a screen and Talim walked over, seeing that Dumas had pulled out the wooden tub and filled it up with water. Tilting the pan lid, she let the hot rocks fall into the water, steam hissing out as it made contact. Touching the water, she was satisfied to find that it was hot enough to be comfortable. "It's ready, husband." She set the lid down on the side of the screen and hurried over to him, helping him undress. "You'd better hurry before the water gets cold."

"Thanks dearest," he said as he raised his arms up and let her pull the shirt over his head. He sat down and began taking off his boots before sliding off his pants, while she gathered his clothes off the floor and placed them on the bed.

"There's no towels," she said, looking around the room unhappily as he headed for the tub. "I'll go look for-"

"Hush," he said softly, groaning as he settled himself into the bath, letting the hot waters soothe his sore muscles. "Stop twittering over me, Talim. Join me instead."

She peeked over at him from the side of the screen and pouted. "Dumas, I'm clean. I'll just wash my face and hands in the morning."

He held a finger to his lips and grinned. "Just come in and relax for abit. There's plenty of room."

"You need to rest," she chided him, shaking her head. "I know what you're thinking and nooooooo."

"Fine," he sighed. "Won't you at least wash my back?" He held out a wooden brush.

"That I can do." She walked over and took the brush, gently washing his back while he leaned forward and sighed happily. After a few minutes, she handed him back the brush. "I'm done your back, you can do the rest husband."

"Talim," he said, holding on to her wrist. Giving her a charming smile, he asked, "A kiss please?"

"Oh husband..." She sighed and leaned over, letting him kiss her full on the lips. But then she shrieked when he pulled her into the tub with his strong arms, and waster splashed out the side. Gasping for breath, she surfaced and pulled her hair out of her eyes. "Du-"

He shushed her. "You really want these people to hear the Graf of Hungary is here?" When she pursed her lips, he smiled and pushed her back against the tub. "You should have chosen the easy way. I always get what I want, Talim."

"My clothes are wet now," she said, clearly not happy.

"They wouldn't have been if you had just come in with me when I asked," Dumas said, enjoying teasing her. He fished out her floating hat and tossed it over the side. "But let's get this off you since you're in here then."

She turned red as his hands moved underneath the waters, pulling at her clothes. There wasn't much point in fighting back now so she took off her vest, gloves and necklace, letting him pull at her half skirt, shorts, and top. Dropping her short boots over the side, it landed with a squelch on the pile of clothes. Sitting in the warm waters, she wagged a finger at him. "Just because we're bathing together, doesn't mean we're going to-" Her breath caught in her throat as he pulled her against him, his hands on her back.

Whispering into her ear huskily, he said, "Why not just enjoy ourselves? I'm stronger than you think, Talim."

"You didn't sleep for five days," Talim argued. "You need to get your strength back."

He laughed. "Talim, just being in your presence invigorates me." He then added lewdly, "Being inside you feels better though."

She moaned when he moved his fingers under her, his mouth nipping at her neck. "N-no, Dumas stop," she said, trying to push him back.

"You don't sound like you really want me to stop," he murmured, planting kisses over her wet skin. Moving her to sit on his lap, he moved his lips down to suckle at her breasts and he smirked when she arched her back in pleasure, her hands pulling at his hair. Rolling the left nipple in his mouth, he was pleased to feel it harden and he knew she was losing the battle. Letting go of her breast, he pushed down on her head and thrusted his tongue into her mouth, and he groaned when she kissed him back, poking her own tongue into his mouth.

While they kissed, his hands wandered over her body and he squeezed the soft flesh of her breasts and buttocks. She was clearly aroused as she grinded herself on top of him and he broke the kiss to say devilishly, "You get to be on top tonight, ma petite."

"Dumas..." she moaned, shaking her head, but clearly not fighting him as he adjusted himself, letting her impale herself on his length. Her grip tightened over his forearms as she held on him for support, trying to fit him inside her.

"That's good, take if slow if you want," he encouraged, letting her move. The screen blocked some of the light, but it was still bright enough to see her skin glow, as if she had rubbed herself with oil. Her hair stuck to her skin and her head was tilted back, her mouth opened as she made small sounds of pleasure. When he was all the way inside her, he smiled and caressed her face. "Move for me, Talim."

"O-oh," she gasped, as he thrusted into her for encouragement. Swallowing hard and wrapping her arms around him, she began to roll her hips and bounced alittle. When he closed his eyes in pleasure and massaged her breasts, she moved alittle faster, but trying not to spill more water out of the tub.

Closing her eyes, she let the physical sensations overtake her, letting the ball of pleasure inside her get bigger and bigger. She moaned when he took her right breast into his mouth once again, and she moved alittle faster, letting the dual stimulations amplify each other.

The night passed in a blur after that. After releasing his seed into her, he pushed her off him and took her behind in the tub, the waters splashing around them while he held onto her breasts and rocked into her at a furious pace from behind, making her cry out in pleasure. Still not satisfied, he carried her over to the fireplace and placed her down on the floor, using the blanket to cushion them. Now on top of her, he moved inside her once more, and she spread her legs wide, letting him take her as much as he wanted. They made love there and let the fire dry them out, and she moaned into his mouth as their hips slapped against each other and she knew she'd be sore in the morning.

When he wanted to go again for the fourth time, he rolled her on top and she instinctively rode him, her mind blank with everything besides the pleasure and lust. The sight of her bouncing breasts seemed to arouse him more than ever, as he grew incredibly hard inside her and his hands kneaded at the soft flesh, turning them red. Sweat popped all over her skin and she shook as her body convulsed over his manhood, asking and pleading for his love and seed. As she felt her body tighten, he released himself inside of her one last time, and she collapsed on top of him, completely exhausted.

"Do you think you'll be able to walk tomorrow, Talim?" Dumas asked, stroking her hair and breathing hard.

She swallowed and panted, "I don't know."

He chuckled, standing up with her in his arms. Laying her down in bed, he pulled the blankets from the floor and draped it over her. Climbing in beside her, he held her tightly against him and said, "We could take tomorrow off and rest here. I do want to enjoy at least one day with you and not think about those swords."

"But Dumas," she protested tiredly. "We can't. We're already very far behind Soul Calibur."

"Rest," he ordered gently. "I would not suggest so if I didn't have a plan. I know of a shortcut that will cut at least three days of traveling."

"Really?" she asked, her eyes half closed, basking in the aftermath of the sex and his warmth.

"Really," he assured her, resting his chin on her head and slowly drifting off as well.

Talim yawned and murmured, "I... suppose so then. I really don't think I can move tomorrow, husband." She whispered softly and the wind blew out the candles in their room, draping them in comfortable darkness.

"You know, a hot bath helps with soreness between the legs for woman," he suggested, suppressing the urge to laugh.

Talim kissed him on the lips and smiled. "I can do it with you again tomorrow, but please, not in the tub. We've made a huge mess already."

"Alright, that's good enough for me then, my wife," he said, eager for tomorrow. Kissing her on the forehead, he said, "Goodnight Talim. I love you."

"Goodnight... Raphael," she said, saying his real name and smiling as she fell asleep in the arms of her lover.

* * *

 _You've left your mark upon my soul, my heart and my_ _body_

 _And I love them all_


	16. Dread in the Deep

Turning his head, his brows dipped down in worry when he heard her whimper in her slip, her delicate lips pressed tightly together. A light sheen of sweat decorated her forehead, another piece of evidence that she was obviously having a bad dream. "Little priestess of mine," he whispered, stroking her head and turning on his side to face her. His touched seemed to calm her and she cuddled up against him, her body slowly relaxing. It was incredibly reminiscent of how she used to cuddle up to him like he was some kind of momma bird when they used to travel together. Even after all these years, things haven't really changed. She still bore so many burdens and saw so many terrible sights. They must haunt her dreams so very often.

Gently, he continued stroking her head. Her green hair was spread out around her, glimmering like powdered emerald as it caught the streams of gold light that passed through the large window and gold curtains. He gazed at her delicate face with a slightly sad expression. How much time did they have left? He was the longest surviving wielder of Soul Edge, only beaten by the Hero King Algol. But he had only managed to survive by cheating with Talim's piece of soul, and hiding away one of his own piece in Flambert. If they didn't hurry soon, he would become one with Soul Edge and then it would be neigh impossible to save him. As for Talim, her own soul was falling apart-

"What are you thinking of, Dumas?" Talim asked, waking up from her sleep and seeing him deep in thoughts.

"Just thinking about how pretty you look while you sleep," he lied, giving her a small smile. "After all, I don't get to wake up and see you sleeping beside me very often."

Her eyes grew soft, knowing the meaning of those words. "Dumas..." She wrapped one of her leg over his and snuggled against him, loving the warmth from his body and the blanket. "I'm here now."

Holding her tightly, he closed his eyes, wanting the moment to go on forever. "Where do you want to live, after this is all over?" he asked quietly.

"Somewhere quiet... and peaceful," she murmured sleepily. "This world is beautiful, but after seeing all of it, I just want to settle down now." She smiled softly. "Maybe we can go back to your old castle in Wallachia. Rebuild and everything. I do miss the days we spent there. You, me and Amy... spending the days in conversation, walking in your garden, weaving stories..."

He was amused by her words. "The land there was dark, wild and hidden away, ma petite. When I was there, I remember some of the travellers that I captured, spitting in fear at how unholy and ominous the place was."

"My own village was hidden away, remember? I don't mind." She smiled serenely, thinking about the dense forest, cool lake and giant castle that she had briefly stayed at. "We lived under the moonlight, the people sung during the nights and children delighted in the stars above them. The land was wild yes, but I loved its forest and free waters. If not for the thirst and insanity that your people was suffering from, and for the rest of the malfested living in pain out there, I would have loved to remain there forever with you and Amy."

"Didn't you want us to live a simple life when this is all over?" His cheek rested in his hand, his elbow bracing the weight as he observed the flicker of emotions that passed her face.

"Simple or grand, I'm just happy to be with you," Talim replied lovingly.

"I promised you peace and simplicity, I will keep it," he said firmly. "I'll fix up the castle and we can stay there for the rest of our lives. Just you, me and Amy." He smiled briefly. "Imagine... if Amy finds someone she can be happy with, we can become grandparents. All of us... a family, in our very own world."

Talim beamed with delight, ecstatic at how different his idea of a new world was from seventeen years ago. No longer did he want to create a new world; he finally understood that he had all the pieces for happiness and just needed to fit them all together now. "I'll cook, keep the castle warm and wash your clothes," she piped up cheerfully.

"And when we get bored, we can take trips and journey around with each other," he added with a wide smile. "You can take me to the places you've seen, ma petite. We can nap amongst the warm sands of Egypt, see the cherry blossoms of Japan, and stargaze under trees once more.

She pulled herself over him, her heart warm with the picture of their future they had just painted. "We'd better hurry after Soul Calibur then. I'd love to go back to that castle soon, Dumas."

"I share that sentiment, ma petite," he said, kissing her fondly. He peeked down at her firm breasts that were pressed against his chest and smirked. "Are you able to walk, Talim?"

She turned red and put a hand to her cheek. "I'm abit sore but I can manage."

"Want a massage before we leave?" he suggested, running his hand down her back.

"No thank you, husband," she declined politely, getting off of him and blushing. Holding the blanket to her chest, she said, "We've slept till late afternoon. We should hurry. Food, and then supplies before we set out." She then asked, "Should I go look for a horse?"

"Oh we won't need a horse, based on the shortcut we'll be taking." Sitting up, he sighed. "We'll need to hold our breaths." When she tilted her head in question, he smirked and pulled on her hand. "Keep close, ma petite."

* * *

Dumas was right, the place smelled awful, putting a hand to her nose and staying close to him as they waded through the swampy marsh grass. They had left the inn after they had eaten lunch and bought some more dry food for their journey. After walking for about three hours, the trees grew wild, the air grew heavier and the sounds of animals grew fainter and fainter until the very ground sucked at their feet. Buffy was quite sad about the lack of animals it could talk to and it nestled in her arms, pouting the whole time.

"Squeak."

"Buffy," Talim cooed, patting it on the head. "Don't be like that."

"You spoil it, ma petite," Dumas said, looking down at the baby batsa. "Now Buffy, what have I taught you about making a fuss out of things?"

"Dumas!" Talim scolded, hugging their pet when it whimpered. "You're making it cry."

He shook his head. He supposed he could put up with it sulking since it was afterall, much better than the time when it was teething. It screeched all night long from having its fangs grow in. The only good thing that came out of that was that he managed to somehow do his paperworks five months ahead while the baby bat messed up everyone's sleep schedule. Putting his hand to his nose, he gazed around the flat, green and murky landscape with displeasure. When they finally came to a stop near the edge of the putrid lake, he turned when Talim gagged and pressed her hand to her mouth. "Are you alright?"

"This lake," Talim wheezed, waving her hand and using the wind to help with the noxious odour, reminiscent of rot, fish and sulphur. "It's the source of the foul smell of the swamp."

"That's why no one uses this way," Dumas said, pulling her against him. "If we cross the swamp, we'll reach Patroklos or even be ahead of him."

A strange sense of dread prickled at her skin. The air was unnaturally foul and the ground seemed to be rotting beneath her very feet. The trees may have leaves but not much. Even then their boughs were twisted, trunk gnarly and their roots struggled to pull up from the ground to pull at their feet. "Dumas," she said quietly. "There is something very wrong with this place. I don't want to be here. Are you sure that people only avoid this area because of the smell?"

"I haven't heard of anything out of the ordinary and I can't sense anything," he said, sweeping his sight across the area. "There's nothing to be afraid of, ma petite."

Buffy hid its face with its wings and Talim sighed. "Dumas how are we going to cross? It doesn't look deep but this mud sucks at our feet. We can't even run if we wanted to. And if it's too deep, we'll be in danger of getting stuck." She swatted at some of the mosquitoes that was trying to get at the baby Batsa. Good thing she was wearing her cloak otherwise, she'd be losing alot of blood.

"Must you show your husband so little faithfulness, ma petite?" Dumas asked. "I have this all planned out when I went chasing after you."

"What-" She stopped and took a step forward when she saw a small row boat coming into view. "A boat?"

"I have agents everywhere in this country," he replied with a grin. Affectionately, he pinched her chin and said, "No way in hell we'd cross on foot." He turned around when the boat landed and his two hooded malfested agents leaped out, immediately bowing low. "You two took long enough."

"We apologize for our lateness my lord," said the one on the right.

"As you should," Dumas said coldly. "I'll have a word with spymaster Gernat about this. Now leave us and meet up with the other agents. I want words spread quickly, understood?"

"At once my lord!" The two bowed once more before running. Their agility was excellent, considering the mud and wet ground barely made a dent in their speed.

Dumas smirked and said, "I trained them well, don't you think?"

"They are in excellent physical shape," admitted Talim. "But still, you could have been alittle nicer, husband."

He scoffed as he helped her into the rickety worn boat. "I am their king, their leader. Their purpose is to serve me and aid me in my quest, that is all. If they aren't up to par, they deserve rebuke." Adjusting his gloves, he began rowing them across the swamp. He glanced over at Talim, who was obviously unhappy with his answer. With a sigh, he said, "Talim, I am a very fair man. If someone does things the way I want it done, I will reward them. If not, they're hindering my plans and the rest of their comrades and deserve rebuke."

The words made her feel slightly ashamed of herself. He was right, he was a very fair man. What did she know after all, of war, training and soldier discipline? The success of his army couldn't have happened without his strictness and high expectations. Looking over at him, she dipped her head in apology. "I am sorry, Dumas. How could I forget, that it was this very strictness and intolerance for weakness, that made me stronger?" Her soft lips spread into a smile. "A part of my confidence today, is all thanks to you."

Dumas returned the smile, enchanted by the glimmer in her eyes, the sweetness of her words and the understanding in her heart. He chuckled lightly. "Only you and your radiance, can make me forget that we're currently rowing through a foul swamp."

Talim giggled and patted him gently on the cheek. Wiping his forehead, she said, "Thank you for rowing, husband." Sitting back, she looked around and asked, "How long will it take to get to shore?"

"We'll reach the shore in about five hours," Dumas said, his oars cutting through the choppy waters. He looked over at her and asked, "Would you sing for me to pass the time, ma petite?"

Brushing back her hair, she looked around anxiously. Breathing in this air felt like breathing in rotting garbage. Quite frankly, it irritated her throat and she just didn't feel like singing in this place. Her voice, so loved by the wind, should not be heard in this place. "Dumas," she said softly. "I... I don't feel very well. I'm sorry, but I can't sing for you right now."

His brows immediately creased together with worry. "Are you sick? Are you hurting somewhere?"

"N-no." She swallowed and said hesitantly, "I... I just don't want to be here. Especially not near these waters."

"Alright, I'll get us out of here quickly," he said, doubling his rowing. She did look rather ill and if there was something he learned from being with her for so long, he knew she was very sensitive to the energies in the air around her. Inwardly, he wondered if the stories he heard about the place was true. Perhaps there was good reasons to avoid this place.

* * *

Later that night...

"You rowed so fast," Talim said with a smile, laying on top of him, admiring the handsome features of his face as their campfire cast a warm glow on it. It was a pity that he had to hide his face behind a mask at court since he didn't want anyone from his past life to recognize him.

A chuckled rumbled in the back of his throat as he looked up into her sweet chocolate eyes, his hand pulling on the clasp of her top on her back. "It pained me to see you looking ill, that's all." He kissed her hard on the lips.

Her cheeks turned pink as he caressed her skin and kissed at her neck. "Dumas," she said heavily, her heart pounding in her chest.

"Why are you always so shy?" he asked in amusement. "We know each other inside and out well enough, non?"

"I don't know," Talim said, patting her cheek. "It's just... I feel embarrassed." She tucked her head in slightly like a dove. "It's just, I feel vulnerable when I'm naked before your eyes."

"Ma petite," he chided, nipping at her lips. "Haven't I always told you how beautiful you are?" Weaving his hand into her hair, he pulled her head down and prodded her lips for entry. "Every day and every night after this whole battle between the swords, I will be upon you." When he tried to pull away his hand from her hair, he grinned as it became entangled. "I do love these shackles. Grow your hair even longer, ma petite."

She smiled, her cheeks pink. "We will have time to enjoy each other's presence after, husband. I love you, but I want to sleep with you without any weight on my heart and burden on my mind."

"You still feel uncomfortable around the place? We've left the swamp," he stated.

"Not entirely," she murmured. "The entire area around this swamp is just waiting to be swallowed by it. The air around here may not smell, but it carries the same heaviness." Her expression grew doleful. "And it is true, my heart and mind is too heavy at the moment. Sometimes when I think about all the malfested that are suffering out there, or all the innocent humans that are caught in between... my heart aches for them. We are so close to ending it all, I feel myself growing nervous."

"I understand," he said, rubbing her head as she laid down on his chest. "Just having you in my arms," he began softly, "is more than enough. I-"

"Ow." Talim winced as his fingers dug into her arms. Raising her head, her lips parted open in worry as he stared wide eye up at the sky. "Dumas? Dumas?" She got off him and shook him. "Dumas? Dumas are you alright?" She placed a hand on his cheek and leaned in close. "Raphael, please answer me. You're scaring me." She gasped as his hands went around her and he hugged her tightly. "Raphael?"

"I remember some more things from that last timeline," he said thickly, his voice cracking. "Sometimes when I hold you, the images flashes across my mind like a bad memory."

"Husband." She blinked her eyes questioningly. "What did you see?"

"You.. in my arms," he replied, wrapping his hand in her hair. "But you had no warmth, never smiled and never said a word. Soul Edge had revived your body, but it did not bring back your soul." He breathed out heavily. "The same way that shaman failed when he tried to bring back Ria... I failed as well."

"I am here now, both body and soul," she said gently, patting his back. "We will get Soul Calibur and-" Her heart throbbed when he took in a shuddering breath and made a pained sound. "Raphael..." Backing up, she caressed his cheek, wanting to comfort him. She looked down hesitantly before deciding to sing.

 _The look in your eyes_

 _The touch of your hands_

 _I know that you will hold me so tenderly_

 _In them both so very lovingly_

He smiled slightly as she pecked her on the forehead. "I wish to be rid of this sword so much. I have learned from my mistake but if that sword takes over me, I know that it will go after you." Hugging her, he cursed. "Being with me is a danger to you, Talim. We don't know how much longer it'll be until the sword consumes my mind. We're only running and praying that we reach Soul Calibur in time before it does."

"As long as you don't experience any sudden terrible emotion, you should be fine," Talim said gently. "Always keep calm and be in control. I'll be here to help you, always." She tilted her head back, her eyes sparkling. Taking his hand, she laid it on her heart. "As long as you hold my heart and my trust, you will always have me." Lovingly, she said, "I love you. I want to be with you, always."

"Squeak! Squeak!"

They both turned as Buffy flopped down their campsite, crying and running over to them. "Buffy? Oh no what happened to you?" Picking up the crying baby bat, she rocked it in her arms and rubbed her cheek on its head.

"It's bleeding," Dumas said, leaning in close and looking it over. "Buffy," he said sternly. "I told you not to get close to anything dangerous while playing."

It shook its head, its smoky grey eyes welling up with more tears. Opening up one of its wing, it revealed to them a dark black feather. Immediately, the air grew chillier and a heaviness passed over their camp. Looking up at her husband, Talim said tensely, "Tira must be close. One of her watcher must have attacked Buffy."

"Rest, I'll stay awake and keep guard," he ordered, putting a hand on her smooth shoulder. His wife was still apprehensive and he added comfortingly, "Don't be upset, dearest. She wouldn't dare show up with me around."

"She is no match for you, that is true," Talim admitted dolefully, touching his hand that rested on her shoulder. "But she also never rests."

Hugging her to his chest, he breathed heavily into her hair. "The torment she has brought the both of us... she will pay it all in blood. I swear it."

Talim swallowed and pressed her face into his shirt, tears leaking from the corner of her eyes, remembering the torture and horror that he had to endure under Tira's hand before he became Nightmare. "Promise me I won't lose you to her again. The days I wondered if you were still alive, or if you wanted to die to escape from the terrible things she must be doing to you, weighs on my heart more heavily than the fear that we would never get to see each other again."

"I promise," he said darkly, thinking of the assassin. "I will pull out her heart in the most painful way possible to remind her of the pain we both had to go through."

The creaking of roots and gurgling of water reached her ears. Her eyes widened as she quickly pushed him back and jumped backwards just as the ground burst open and thick roots pushed up. The smell of the swamp returned to her nose and it was now... she could see the bones peeking up from the disturbed ground.

 _We've found you..._

 _Now let us eat you..._

"Dumas!"

"Get back!" With one swing, he slashed at the roots, cutting them to pieces to pieces as Talim jumped up and out of his way. His lips were thin as he held Soul Edge out horizontally, muscles tensed and ready for a battle.

Landing gracefully on the flat side of his blade as he held it out for her, Talim stood straight up and her eyes turned green. Taking her double crescent blades off her belt, she stood still and read the wind. "I see..." She looked down at the ground as more roots emerged. "You've become a part of the land. That's why I couldn't sense you." Touching Soul Edge, she said, "You will eat well tonight, evil sword."

 **You two had better not disappoint me.**

"Tch," Dumas muttered, his own eyes glowing red. "You just try to not vomit from an entire night of devouring souls."

* * *

"Running out of time?" Tira cackled, her eyes dancing with a mad red light. "It's about time he started running out of time." Her voice changed, turning gravelly and rough. Sitting on top of a dead old tree, she stopped swinging her legs as she switched mood. The raven on her shoulder cawed and she said, "Bring a message to your sister, and tell her to do a good job of directing Raphael. I will take care of the priestess." She leaned over and began whispering to the bird. Finished, she let it go, flying up high into the dark skies.

" _What's the plan now?"_

"We go ahead of them," Tira answered to her jolly side. "The priestess wasn't the only one to have encountered lizards and Astaroth. Seems like more have roamed around and many have been captured."

" _Ugh, can't believe that stupid golem is back. But what's your point?"_

Tira said impatiently, "I don't know if those lizards are malfested or not, but they've riled up a wave of fear amongst the people. We know where they're headed. We will sow chaos along the way, strike up more dread and fright amongst the people and speed along the hunt for the malfested. Those lizards, some malfested and probably alot of innocent humans themselves will be killed to assuage the panic. Guide them to her, and the rest will play out nicely."

" _I still don't get it."_

Tira rolled her eyes. "A witch hunt, dummy. She will be centre stage and that faker..." Her lips curled into a wide and mad smile. "Will have front seat. It will be a very entertaining play that we will orchestrate." Bring her fingers to her lips, she whistled shrilly. Soon enough, caws and cries of ravens pierced the air, raining down jet black feathers as hundreds of ravens made their way towards her, landing in the dead tree. Their beady red eyes glowed maliciously and Tira stood up. "Fly, and spread upon your wings death and lies."

* * *

Raphael jerked on the reins, stopping his horse. His eyes lit up darkly as Tira's raven returned to his side. Holding out his arm, he let it land and he said coldly, "What now?" The bird raised its head haughtily, looking down at him with its own matching red eyes. Slowly, it lowered its head and opened its beak. Reaching forward, he plucked out a small wooden cross that was stained with blood. "A hunt for the malfested?" The raven closed its beak and nodded.

He let out a long breath and his fingers curled over the cross. Even after seventeen years, nothing's changed. These hunts and that blood that dyed the grass red still goes on. He chuckled bitterly, once again confused on why Talim worked so hard to save this world. Death and destruction could never truly be stopped. Selfishness and mistrust was ingrained deep in humanity. Even her very own husband, conducted his own hunt. Granted she had said that Dumas only persecuted humans who were evil and threatened the malfested, but it was all a sham. He himself was there at the hunt in Odenburg, and nearly died.

Suddenly, his eyes widened as he heard singing. The sound was distant, but it struck him like lightning. The sound of strings, soft lulls of the river, whistling of the wind, along with... an earth shatteringly beautiful voice made the song embed itself deeply into his heart. He knew immediately who was singing. Her beauty was radiant like the sun, but it was her voice that could capture a man's very soul. The sheer beauty of her songs sometimes rendered him unable to breath. The raven made a sound in question and he realized that only he could hear it. Judging by the volume, he knew that what he was hearing was probably carried by the wind. He couldn't help but remember then, that Talim had laughed at him once when he questioned why her hair never gets tangled. She had replied that the wind loved her hair, only second to her voice. In return, he had chuckled and asked that if the wind loved her voice even more, what more did it do for her?

It had been about two months ago but he could still remember her answer and the way her eyes shone as she answered, "It also carries my voice to those who are lost. May my singing help with their pain and guide them, just as the wind has always been there to help guide me."

"Hey! Who goes there?"

His eyes snapped open as flickering orange light washed over his face. Before him was the mob that was conducting the hunt. Slowly, he moved his hand to his rapier, irritated that they had interrupted the song he was listening to. Tilting his back slightly, he regarded them with dislike and he briefly glanced at the three men that were shackled together. Instantly, he could tell that they were malfested. They were late in the stages and markings had already started to decorate their face and their eyes were a solid deep red. Carefully, he lowered his hat to cover his own eyes and replied, "I'm a messenger from Graf Dumas."

One of the men stepped forward and said, "You see any malfested around here? One of them was some giant lizard that burnt five of our men."

"Malfested?" Raphael asked, his lips curled. "Why, yes I did see one."

"Where?"

His lips twitched as he teleported into the midst. With three slashes, he cut open five of the men's necks and blood gushed out like a fountain. Licking his lip, he replied, "The last malfested you'll ever see... right here."

In just half an hour, there was no one left standing except for him and the three malfested that had taken cover during the chaos. The ground was soaked with blood and he tossed aside one of the body, his thirst satiated. Sheathing his sword, he looked up at the moon solemnly. "I can't hear it anymore..."

"Ar-are you going to kill us too?" asked one of the men, cowering with his two companions.

The three were malnourished and covered from head to foot in bruises and dirt. Their sandy blonde hair puffed out dust whenever they moved too fast. Raphael raised his sword, pressing the soul edge shard to the hilt. A bloody red aura surrounded the blade and he swiftly brought it down to slice their shackles in half. "You're not even worth killing," he said, re-sheathing his rapier and he walked over to his horse with a dark look on his face. Getting up, he looked down at the scene of carnage and muttered, "Twenty five... one of them escaped. I am getting rusty." When the raven cawed from its perch, he said, "Lead on. I want to hear her sing again." As he rode, her song played in the back of his mind and he breathed in deeply. Looking over his shoulders at the dead bodies, he murmured, "Your song can't guide me if this world won't even let me hear it, ma petite."

* * *

Darkwings13: Whewwwwwwwww, sorry for late update. Last semester until I graduate! XD

Hey Thalie! Huggles! Thanks for the reviews and it's so good to see you back on the site my friend. :D

As usual, I know most people don't care about author notes anyways so I try not to write more than what is necessary. :) Till next time!

 _In this world, it is too common for people to search for someone to lose themselves in. But I am already lost. I will look for someone to find myself in._

 _-Gayle Foreman_


End file.
